Una vez tiempo atrás (AU)
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Adaptación parcial de la película "Anastasia" (1997). Resignada a vivir en el orfanato desde que tiene uso de memoria e impulsada por el deseo de encontrar a su familia, Sakura emprende un viaje junto con Syaoran y Eriol, dos cazas fortunas que la ayudaran a descubrir quién fue, y sobretodo quien es. Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP y la historia a 20th Century Fox.
1. Prólogo

**Entre risas y fiestas**

La orquesta deleitaba a los invitados con ambientación musical, mientras que los mismos degustaban platillos y los mejores licores en un hermoso salón, al mismo tiempo que otros danzaban en la pista de baile iluminados bajo las luces del candelabro, así era como se desarrollaba esa magnifica velada en el Gran Palacio de Tokio perteneciente a la Dinastía Kinomoto.

En esa ocasión se conmemoraba el cumpleaños del príncipe heredero, Touya Kinomoto, hijo de su majestad real el Emperador Fujitaka y la Emperatriz Nadeshiko, el joven cumplía apenas 15 años de edad, a pesar de que aún le faltaban un par de años para asumir el puesto de su padre, su madre no permitía que aquella fecha pasara desapercibida, especialmente cuando el muchacho había nacido un 29 de Febrero, y por lo tanto, solo tenía la oportunidad de celebrar su cumpleaños en ese día cada cuatro años.

El salón desbordaba de invitados de la alta clase, en su mayoría adultos, y unos que otros jóvenes o niños hijos de estos mandatarios reales, sin embargo, quien más resaltaba entre la multitud era una pequeña niña de 7 años, vestida con un kimono en color rosa pastel, con el cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura semirrecogido con un broche de estrella, aunque su mayor accesorio resultaban ser sus ojos verdes esmeraldas tan hermosos que solo podrían hacer competencia con los de su madre, la emperatriz de Japón.

-Vamos, Tomoyo – Decía la niña a su prima amatista con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras agitaba una hoja de papel en su mano – Quiero darle mi dibujo al abuelo.

-Te quedó muy lindo, Sakura – Respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole a su prima.

La ojiverde lo miró sin estar muy convencida – Creo que quedó un poco torcido.

-A mí me parece te quedó bien, al abuelo le va a gustar, siempre guarda nuestros dibujos – Animó la amatista.

-Debe tener más de tus dibujos guardados – Respondió la niña con un tono triste – Desde que se mudaron a China con la tía Sonomi no lo veo tan seguido como tú.

-Nos quiere mucho a las dos – Aseguró Tomoyo – Guarda todos nuestros dibujos en una carpeta en su oficina, los tiene todos.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó sorprendida mirando de nuevo su dibujo.

-Así es – Respondió la amatista – Vamos, estoy segura de que le va a gustar, además usaste esos creyones nuevos.

Sakura estaba por decirle algo a su prima y mejor amiga, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando de sus manos desapareció el dibujo que con tanto esmero había hecho para su amado abuelo y al girase sobre sí misma pudo darse cuenta del responsable de aquel acto, un joven moreno con un yukata azul que admiraba su dibujo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dibujaste, Sakura? – Preguntó Touya curiosamente.

La aludida frunció el ceño por el arrebato inesperado de su dibujo, sin embargo, no se negó de explicarle – Somos el abuelo y yo bajo un arco iris, además le hice muchas flores de clavel alrededor, sabes que son mis favoritas y las de él.

Touya levantó la ceja sugestivamente antes de hablar – Por un momento pensé que se trataba del abuelo con un monstruo que escupía flores de clavel y arco iris.

Sakura de inmediato se sulfuró y empezó a saltar para recuperar su dibujo de las garras de su hermano mayor – ¡Devuélvemelo, Touya!

-Ahora si que pareces un monstruo, Sakura – Dijo el moreno disfrutando de molestar a su hermana menor por un rato, así era su relación, pero igual se querían mucho.

Touya estaba tan entretenido haciendo enojar a su hermana que no se dio cuenta de que el dibujo fue nuevamente arrancado de sus manos, cosa que lo molestó incluso más que a la niña, sin embargo, al girarse se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿No te cansas de hacer enfadar a tu hermana? – Dijo el joven de cabello platinado y anteojos mientras se acercaba a la princesa para entregarle su dibujo – Aquí tienes, pequeña Sakura.

La ojiverde sonrió – Gracias, Yukito.

El joven le devolvió el gesto – A tu abuelo le va a gustar mucho.

-Eso espero – Respondió nerviosamente mirando de reojo a su hermano – Touya dice que parezco un monstruo.

-Yo no lo creo así – Dijo Yukito hablándole en voz baja a la pequeña – Es solo que tu hermano no tiene sentido del arte.

Aquel comentario hizo reír por debajo a la princesa y sin duda mejoró mucho su humor, ella le habló – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

\- ¿Con qué? – Preguntó Touya al ver la conversación en susurros que tenían su mejor amigo y su hermana menor.

-Es un secreto – Respondió Sakura sacándole la lengua.

-Eso no es digno de una princesa – Molestó Touya.

-Y no es digno de un príncipe quitarle los dibujos a su hermana menor – Siguió Sakura.

-Niños – Dijo una tercera voz haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran.

Toda discusión fue dejada atrás cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la emperatriz de Japón, quien esa noche portaba un kimono en color verde agua con flores rosadas, su cabello largo y gris peinado cuidadosamente y el mejor accesorio que compartía con su hija, unos orbes color esmeralda. Se consideraba una mujer bastante amorosa, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de la educación de sus hijos era muy correcta, y los chicos sabían que no estaba bien tener ese tipo de discusiones en una fiesta como aquella.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre las discusiones en este tipo de eventos – Dijo Nadeshiko suavemente – Recuerden que representan a la familia real.

-Lo sentimos, mamá – Dijo Touya – Por un momento olvidé donde estábamos.

-Lo siento, mamá – Respondió Sakura bajando la cabeza.

Nadeshiko sonrió de medio lado y acarició la cabeza de su hija para luego hablarle – Sakura el abuelo tiene algo que darte ¿por qué no aprovechas y le muestras tu nuevo dibujo?

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar a su prima – Vamos, Tomoyo.

Las niñas de inmediato desaparecieron entre la multitud, bajo la mirada de Nadeshiko, Touya y Yukito, sin embargo, había un cuarto par de ojos que había observado todo desde un lado del salón, ese rincón que conectaba la cocina con tan magnifica fiesta.

\- ¿No te cansas de molestarla? – Preguntó su madre sonriendo.

-No – Respondió Touya despreocupadamente.

Yukito bufó – La molestas, pero harías lo que fuera por ella.

-En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo – Respondió Nadeshiko.

Touya miró a su hermana perderse entre los invitados, aunque él ya tuviera ya 15 años siempre sería divertido molestarla. Se giró para decirle algo a su madre, sin embargo, al sentirse observado desde atrás desvió su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos pertenecientes a un niño, con más o menos la edad de su hermana y su prima, de cabello marrón que portaba el uniforme de las cocinas, aunque este al verse descubierto se adentró de inmediato en su lugar de trabajo. A Touya le pareció un poco extraño, sin embargo, no reparó en ello.

Por otro lado, Masaki Amamiya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas degustando los postres que le habían ofrecido, tenía que admitir que era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de vivir en el Gran Palacio de Tokio, pero nada se comparaba con el vacío de no poder ver a Touya y Sakura a diario como había hecho los últimos años.

El hombre había decidido mudarse a China solo un año antes con su hija mayor Sonomi y su nieta Tomoyo, con la finalidad de expandir su negocio familiar. Vivió en el Gran Palacio de Tokio por mucho tiempo debido a que su hija menor se casó con el heredero al trono de la Dinastía Kinomoto, convirtiéndola en la emperatriz, y a sus adorados nietos productos de ese matrimonio, en príncipe y princesa respectivamente. Aunque nunca se acostumbró a la vida real por provenir de una familia humilde, estuvo dispuesto a soportarlo solo porque no quería separarse de su hija y sus queridos nietos, sin embargo, la situación lo llevó a China, por lo que en esa visita trataba de pasar mayor tiempo con Sakura y Touya.

\- ¡Abuelo! – El hombre fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la portadora de unos orbes esmeralda se paró en frente de él agitando una hoja de papel – ¡Te hice un nuevo dibujo para tu colección! Tomoyo me dijo que tienes toda una carpeta en tu oficina.

Masaki se rio ante el comentario, su nieta siempre era así de jovial – Así es, Sakura.

-Guardó ahí todos nuestros dibujos – Respondió Tomoyo – Incluso esos dibujos de los disfraces que hice.

-Son de mis favoritos – Dijo Masaki – Al igual que los paisajes de Sakura, veamos que tenemos por aquí.

El hombre tomó el dibujo entre sus manos y pudo darse cuenta de que en efecto Sakura había hecho una representación de ellos dos bajo un arco iris rodeados de muchas flores de clavel, estaba simplemente fascinado – Está precioso, pequeña.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la ojiverde – ¡Touya dijo que parezco un monstruo!

-Él miente para molestarte – Dijo Tomoyo – Está lindo.

-Ciertamente todos sabemos que tu hermano no heredó el sentido del arte, mi pequeña Sakura – Respondió Masaki haciendo reír a sus nietas – Está muy hermoso y voy a llevármelo a China para guardarlo con el resto.

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron emocionadas y de inmediato ambas se le abalanzaron a su abuelo como solían hacerlo desde siempre, sus madres las reprenderían si supieran que estaban perdiendo los modales de esa manera, sin embargo, Masaki estaba encantando con esas muestras de afecto, eran por mucho sus favoritas.

Cuando las niñas se separaron él se dirigió a la ojiverde – Sakura, en vista de que no estaré para tu cumpleaños este año, he decidido darte mi regalo esta noche.

La princesa bajó la mirada, era la primera vez que su abuelo no estaría con ella para su cumpleaños, sin embargo, aquello no la desanimó por demasiado tiempo – No te preocupes abuelo, lo importante es que hoy estás aquí, y sé que nos veremos muy pronto.

Masaki sonrió, ese era el positivismo que siempre definía a su nieta, por eso procedió a sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja rosada adornada con detalles dorados en brillantina. Sakura la tomó entre sus manos, aunque no sabía de lo que se podría tratar.

-Ábrelo, pequeña – Dijo Masaki.

Sakura le hizo caso de inmediato y procedió a desenvolver el regalo con cuidado, cuando quitó la pequeña tapa pudo darse cuenta de que adentro había una llave en forma de estrella, en el momento en que la sacó se dio cuenta de que era un collar, sin embargo, el dije aún la tenía confundida, por lo que miró a su abuelo.

\- ¿Una llave? ¿De qué?

Masaki sonrió – Busca a tu mamá, ella te dará el resto del regalo.

Sakura no esperó ni siquiera a que su abuelo dijera algo más, era muy curiosa y aquel regalo era todo un misterio, por lo que seguida de Tomoyo corrió hacia donde había dejado a su madre, a su hermano y a Yukito, quienes permanecían ahí hablando de temas banales que fueron interrumpidos cuando ambas niñas volvieron.

-Mamá el abuelo acaba de obsequiarme esta llave, pero dice que tú tienes el resto del regalo – Dijo Sakura agitando el collar.

Nadeshiko sonrió, ya sabía lo que su padre se traía entre manos, por lo que sin decir nada más, fue hasta el escondite temporal donde mantuvo el resto del regalo de Masaki, y en cuestión de minutos le extendió un libro color rosa a su hija, esta lo miraba con intriga especialmente porque al tomarlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta de que poseía un león con el sol en la portada y una luna en el otro lado, aunque aún seguía bastante desconcertada.

\- ¿Un libro?

-Es un diario – Explicó Nadeshiko – Era mío, me lo regaló tu abuelo cuando cumplí 18 años, sin embargo, lo importante aquí es lo que hay adentro.

Entonces Sakura se fijó en el broche que tenía el diario en un lado, y fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para ella. De inmediato utilizó la llave que le dio su abuelo y la introdujo en la cerradura, al abrirse el libro lo primero que vio fue un boleto para viajar en barco, ella no entendía de que podría servirle, hasta que vio el destino, no podía creerlo.

\- ¿China? ¿Dos boletos a China?

-Así es – Respondió Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y leyendo uno de los boletos – ¿Es para mí? ¿Viajaré con el abuelo y Tomoyo? ¿Un mes completo?

-Sí, bueno técnicamente Tomoyo y Sonomi se van pasado mañana, pero tu luego las alcanzarás con tu abuelo – Explicó Nadeshiko.

-Iré a China – Decía la niña sin poder creerlo aún.

-Vaya que eres un genio, monstruo – Dijo Touya afirmando aquello.

Sakura brincó de felicidad y abrazó a su madre, estaba tan feliz que ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermano mayor – ¡Gracias, mamá!

-No es a mí a quien debes agradecer – Dijo Nadeshiko – Tu abuelo fue quien organizó todo, yo solo fui su cómplice.

Sakura ni siquiera esperó dos minutos para salir corriendo hasta donde estaba su abuelo, incluso dejando olvidada a Tomoyo, ya que ella sabía todo sobre la sorpresa, pero había prometido a su madre que no diría nada. Sakura por su lado, al volver a donde se encontraba su abuelo se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras sostenía el diario y la llave.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, abuelo! ¡Prometo que me comportaré!

Masaki sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla – Siempre lo haces, pequeña Sakura.

La niña se separó sonriendo y luego de eso el hombre volvió a hablarle – Hay algo que no has notado en tu regalo – Ella lo miró confundida, no podía ser que faltara algo más. Masaki extendió su mano – Permíteme la llave.

Sakura le pasó el collar y seguido de eso el hombre lo giró para mostrarle como había unas letras grabadas en la parte de atrás, así como también una fecha – Como ya te habrá dicho tu madre, el diario le pertenecía, así como también la llave, sin embargo, quise que tuviera un toque especial para ti, así que he mandado a ponerle tu nombre en chino y tu fecha de nacimiento.

Sakura volvió a tomar el collar entre sus manos e intentó leer la inscripción, aún no conocía bien ese idioma ya que recién habían empezado sus lecciones – ¿Ying Fa?

-Ese es tu nombre en chino, creí que sería exótico – Respondió Masaki – Espero que te haya gustado.

-Me encantó abuelo, especialmente porque pasaré mi cumpleaños junto a ti en China – Dijo Sakura abrazándolo de nuevo.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Nadeshiko, Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo observaban la escena completamente emocionados de que todo haya salido bien con la sorpresa, Sakura lucía feliz y eso era lo importante, Tomoyo fue la primera en salir del grupo para unirse de nuevo a su prima y a su abuelo, dejando solo a los adultos. Nadeshiko estaba tan sumida en la escena que apenas se dio cuenta cuando alguien la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa gentil de su esposo.

-Por lo que puedo ver le encantó el regalo de tu padre – Dijo Fujitaka.

-Es lo que más ha querido desde que se fue a China – Respondió Nadeshiko – Bueno, lo que ambos han querido.

-Si me permiten decirlo, sus altezas reales – Dijo Yukito – Creo que ha sido el mejor regalo para Sakura, se le ve verdaderamente feliz.

-Gracias, Yukito – Respondió Fujitaka – Y sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros, eres prácticamente parte de esta familia.

-Les agradezco mucho, pero les aseguro que mis padres siempre me insisten en no olvidar sus títulos.

-Es inútil, mamá y papá – Dijo el moreno divertidamente – A veces lo sorprendo diciéndome "príncipe Touya", y les aseguro que hasta yo me rio.

Los Kinomoto se rieron al igual que Yukito, sin embargo, las risas fueron interrumpidas cuando un estruendo se escuchó detrás de ellos haciéndolos girar, se trataba del niño que Touya había visto antes, aparentemente había dejado caer la bandeja entre sus manos, por suerte no había pasado nada, aunque lucía bastante incómodo.

-Por Dios ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó suavemente Nadeshiko acercándose a él.

El niño parecía como petrificado al ver que la emperatriz se estaba dirigiendo directamente a él.

-Trabajas en las cocinas – Reconoció de inmediato Fujitaka por el uniforme. El emperador se paró junto a su esposa centrando su atención en el niño – Puedo decir que te revise el doctor, sonó bastante fuerte.

\- ¡No! – Dijo el niño nerviosamente para luego hacer unas torpes reverencias – ¡Discúlpenme, sus altezas reales!

-No te preocupes – Respondió Fujitaka sonriendo – No pasó nada, lo importante es que estás bien.

-Los accidentes son inevitables – Dijo Nadeshiko – No tienes de que avergonzarte, pequeño.

El niño no decía nada, simplemente esperó a que los emperadores se giraran de nuevo para volver a la cocina y no escapar más, sin embargo, el joven príncipe seguía mirándolo y aparentemente no se quedó solo con eso ya que se acercó a él cuando sus padres se adentraron en la fiesta.

-Oye niño ¿estás bien? – Preguntó seriamente el moreno acercándose.

-Si, su alteza – Respondió el niño ambarino.

Touya lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – Te vi más temprano, te le quedaste mirando a mi hermana menor.

Al pequeño se le colorearon un poco las mejillas – ¡No, su alteza! Jamás me atrevería a mirar a la princesa de mala manera.

-Más te vale que no la mires ni de mala manera ni de buena manera ¿entendiste? – Dijo Touya duramente.

-Sí – Balbuceó el pequeño.

-Xiao Lang – Dijo un hombre saliendo de la cocina y captando la atención de los presentes.

El hombre salió de su lugar de trabajo, lucía el mismo uniforme que el niño, de hecho, físicamente se parecían mucho, a excepción de sus ojos ya que los del hombre eran de un tono azul, sin embargo, el hombre se puso mucho más serio al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven.

-Príncipe Touya – Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano del pequeño – Disculpe si mi hijo le ha ocasionado algún inconveniente.

-No se preocupe, no ha pasado nada – Respondió Touya amablemente para luego mirar al niño de forma seria – Cuídate.

Y seguido de eso se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta en compañía de su mejor amigo. Para nadie era un secreto que Touya Kinomoto era un gran chico y futuro heredero, sin embargo, había un punto de su personalidad que no todos conocían, era extremadamente celoso con su hermana menor, y estaba seguro de que eso siempre sería así.

-Asustaste a ese pobre niño – Dijo Yukito molestando a su mejor amigo – Solo estaba mirando a Sakura y a su diario.

-No, antes de eso también lo pillé mirándola, cuando la estaba molestando con el dibujo – Respondió Touya con el ceño fruncido – Aún es muy pequeña para que mocosos como ese la estén mirando.

-Exageras – Respondió Yukito – No es como si él fuera a convertirse en el esposo de Sakura o algo así, solo es un niño, quizás solo fue amor de niños y ni se vuelvan a ver.

-Todo niño es una amenaza – Dijo Touya seriamente – Y ni se te ocurra mencionar a Sakura y la palabra "esposo" en la misma oración de nuevo.

Yukito bufó – Eres todo un caso.

Los chicos pudieron haber continuado con su conversación o simplemente cambiarla a alguna otra cosa, de no ser porque el estruendo del candelabro del salón principal cayéndose y partiéndose en mil pedazos los haya sacado por completo de sí, haciéndolos poner en alerta.

Touya y Yukito no dudaron en correr hasta el centro del salón donde los invitados empezaron a esparcirse, incluidas Sakura y Tomoyo quienes se encontraban jugando cerca de la pista de baile, aunque cuando aquello ocurrió las niñas de inmediato corrieron con sus madres asustadas, mientras que Fujitaka, Masaki y un grupo de hombre rodeaban la pista.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, papá? – Preguntó Touya acercándose con Yukito confundido al no haber visto el accidente.

-No tenemos ni idea, el candelabro simplemente se cayó y se sintió un fuerte frío incluso con las ventanas cerradas – Explicó Fujitaka.

-Fue solo cuestión de segundos – Dijo Masaki – Esto debe tener una explicación.

-Y la tiene – Dijo una voz desconocida que provenía del candelabro recién destruido.

De entre los cristales rotos, como si nada hubiese pasado, apareció un hombre enfundado con una túnica color púrpura, sus facciones eran finas y poseía unos penetrantes ojos grises, aunque lo que resaltaba más era su cabello largo rojo fuego peinado de lado, al ver al dueño de la voz Fujitaka de inmediato tensó el semblante y se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí, Kyo?

El hombre sonrió cínicamente – ¿No puedo pasar a saludar a mi viejo amigo?

\- ¿Alguna vez fuimos eso? – Preguntó Fujitaka tan seriamente como nunca se había visto – Decías ser nuestro consejero y nos traicionaste.

-Negocios son negocios, Fujitaka – Respondió Kyo mirando a Touya – Debo suponer que él es tu hijo, se parece a ti.

-Si, y ni por un momento dudo de que eres un traidor de mi familia – Dijo Touya más seriamente que nunca – Más te vale que vayas regresando por dónde viniste.

-Esa no es la forma en que debería hablar un heredero al trono de la Dinastía Kinomoto – Respondió Kyo desviando su mirada hasta donde estaba la emperatriz abrazando fuertemente a su hija – ¿Verdad, Nadeshiko? Sin duda, los años te han favorecido.

-Deja a mi hija en paz – Amenazó Masaki duramente.

Sin embargo, los ojos grisáceos de Kyo se quedaron centrados en la pequeña que Nadeshiko abrazaba con fuerza y habló – Debo suponer que ella es la princesa, sin duda, tan hermosa como su madre.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! – Gritó Touya.

-Es tiempo de que abandones mi hogar, Kyo – Respondió Fujitaka sin perder los estribos – Ya no eres bienvenido hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes.

-Esta no será la última vez que sabrán sobre mí – Dijo el hombre mirando a todos los presentes y pavoneándose por el salón – De hecho, nos volveremos a ver en siete días.

Fujitaka no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y manteniéndose firme decidió seguirle la conversación – No será así, no tienes permitido venir aquí de nuevo.

-Claro que sí – Respondió Kyo sonriendo cínicamente – Jamás me perdería tu destrucción y la de toda tu familia, Kinomoto.

Nadeshiko sintió pavor de sus palabras y Fujitaka vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su esposa, de sus hijos y de todo su pueblo, no podía permitir que Kyo dijera esas cosas como si nada, había un precio que pagar.

-Vete, Kyo – Respondió Fujitaka blandiendo la espada que portaba en su cintura – Sabes que no soy un hombre violento, no me hagas cambiar eso.

-Deja las espadas para mi próxima visita – Dijo Kyo sonriendo – Aunque disfrutaré ver como no sirven de nada cuando tú y toda tu familia mueran en siete días, lo mismo que le espera a tu pueblo, Kinomoto.

Un silencio se formó por un momento, para luego volverse un fuerte murmullo de miedo entre los invitados, Fujitaka no podía creer sus palabras del todo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Deja de decir semejantes barbaridades – Exigía Fujitaka – Deja en paz a mi familia y a mi gente.

-Supongo que tendré que darte tiempo para procesarlo – Respondió Kyo mirando a todos los presentes – Pero no lo olviden… Dentro de siete días la ciudad arderá en llamas, el pueblo gritará de desesperación, el odio invadirá todo y la Dinastía Kinomoto habrá desaparecido completamente.

Fujitaka no pudo soportar más aquello, por lo que en contra de sus principios blandió su espada hacía donde estaba Kyo, sin embargo, apenas esta lo tocó él desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando un ambiente aún más tenso del que había cuando se mantuvo ahí.

El miedo podía verse reflejado en las caras de los presentes y el ruidoso silencio que se había hecho, y es que quien podría creer que, una noche de fiestas y risas podría haber sido el inicio de una desgracia más grande que la Dinastía misma.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores de este maravilloso fandom! ¡Sí ya estoy de vuelta y con nueva historia! Ni se imaginan lo feliz que estoy de volver por acá con mi nuevo proyecto, ya me hacían mucha falta, incluso los que se animaron a seguirme en la historia del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug, pero ya era tiempo de volver por acá con algo nuevo.**

**Bueno como pudieron notar en el Summary, esta no es más que una adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas de toda la vida, "Anastasia" la he visto un millón de veces desde que tengo uso de razón (incluso me sé los diálogos de memoria) y su historia me fascina. Cuando empecé a escribir fanfics siempre tuve la idea de adaptarla, aunque no me decidía por un fandom, pero ya lo he hecho y les aseguro que me ha encantado el resultado. Cabe destacar que he cambiado varios aspectos de la película original como pudieron notar en este prólogo (además de que no incluiré canciones como en la película), he cambiado escenas y hechos para que tengan sentido, pero si he mantenido algunas cosas como en la trama original, si vieron la película se irán dando cuenta, si no la han visto, no se preocupen, no tiene mayor influencia, solo gocen la lectura.**

**Como pueden ver he reciclado a uno de mis personajes originales, creé a Kyo para "Solo por ti" y como necesitaba un villano pues lo usé a él y le di un poco de historia, así como también al resto de los personajes, ya se irán dando cuenta.**

**Quiero aprovechar este capítulo para agradecer a mis grandes amigas _ValSmile _y _cerezo01 _ya que me ayudaron bastante buscando la portada y escogiendo el título oportuno, además de que han sido un apoyo increíble en estos tiempos difíciles que me ha tocado vivir. Mil gracias akumitas.**

**Como es de costumbre, publicaré lunes y jueves (esos son mis días en definitiva jajaja), sin embargo, hay serios problemas eléctricos en mi país, especialmente en mi ciudad, por lo que si desaparezco es porque en definitiva no tengo electricidad, aunque saben que no me gusta ser impuntual y trataré de cumplir.**

**Ya me he extendido mucho. A quienes me leen por primera vez les doy una cálida bienvenida a mi historia, y a quiénes ya me conocen, también los recibo con mucho cariño y les doy las gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme y que le han dado una oportunidad a este nuevo invento mío, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Nos vemos el lunes, les mando besos enormes.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Promesa cumplida**

-Con que así se siente el poder – Decía Kyo enigmáticamente mientras de sus palmas resplandecían llamas en color púrpura.

El hombre miraba sus palmas, chasqueando sus dedos y moviéndolas en diferentes direcciones mientras hacía un sinfín de trucos que experimentaba por primera vez, estaba extasiado al sentirse capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que viniera a su cabeza solo con la ayuda de aquel talismán en forma de calavera que era su nueva adquisición. Kyo miraba el medallón entre sus dedos, jamás podría haberse imaginado que una cosa tan pequeña podría cumplir incluso sus más oscuros deseos.

Un maullido interrumpió levemente sus descubrimientos, sin embargo, no se molestó al sentir un peso sobre su regazo y pasó su mano libre por el pelaje color negro de su felino – Midori ¿quién diría que vender mi alma sería más efectivo que todos esos años que estuve en el Gran Palacio siendo de consejero?

El gato maulló y Kyo sonrió complacido para continuar hablándole a su mascota – Me siento más fuerte que nunca, y es apenas el primer día… Para cuando pasen los siete días seré imparable, la familia Kinomoto no tiene ninguna oportunidad sobre mí.

Kyo hizo un ademán para que su gato se bajara de su regazo y seguido de eso se levantó de su asiento para empezar a caminar por la habitación aún con el talismán entre sus manos, siguió hablando mientras miraba hacía la ventana – Nunca se reconoció mi esfuerzo en el palacio, por eso hice lo que hice, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, solo esta vez podrá ser diferente, y en cuanto desaparezca a cada uno de los miembros de esa asquerosa familia, todo será mío, como siempre debió ser.

Se podía sentir la rabia en cada palabra que despotricaba y el gato maullaba buscando la atención de su dueño, pero este seguía hablando – Empezaré por Fujitaka y la bellísima Nadeshiko, luego iré por el anciano, quizás no sea un Kinomoto, pero nunca está demás no dejar a un solo miembro andando por ahí – Seguido de eso apretó los puños – Luego iré por el malcriado del príncipe y le enseñaré a respetarme… Y, por último, iré por la pequeña princesa, en cuestión de una hora la Dinastía Kinomoto habrá desaparecido por completo.

El gato volvió a maullar, pero esta vez Kyo se dio la vuelta clavándole su mirada gris y apretando el talismán en su mano, el cual empezó a emitir una luz en color rojo, él le habló a gato mirándolo fijamente – Midori, es tiempo de que seas algo más que mi fiel compañera en mi soledad.

Kyo cerró sus ojos concentrándose completamente en el medallón y luego de un par de minutos abrió sus ojos, los cuales se habían tornado rojos y seguido de eso el gato maulló fuertemente para luego empezar a chillar mientras una luz verde se desprendía. Bastaron solo un par de minutos para que de un momento a otro donde hubo un gato negro apareciera una chica morena con el cabello azabache y largo, quien portaba un vestido negro, sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de esta chica eran sus enormes ojos verdes y sus rasgos similares a los de un felino, ella sonrió.

Los ojos de Kyo volvieron a su color grisáceo y al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica en frente de él sonrió satisfecho – Bienvenida al mundo de los humanos, Midori… ¿estás lista para ser mi mano derecha en esta nueva era que construiremos?

-Por supuesto – Respondió la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La chica se levantó del suelo donde se había mantenido arrodillada y se dirigió de nuevo a Kyo – ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por la gente – Dijo Kyo sonriendo aún más – Si tenemos al pueblo de nuestro lado no habrá marcha atrás, ponerlos en contra de los Kinomoto será la clave del éxito de esta misión.

Midori ronroneó – ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-Paciencia, Midori – Respondió él enigmáticamente – Un paso a la vez.

**oOo**

**_7 días después…_**

Sakura se removía incómodamente en su cama, había un ruido desde afuera que la estaba atormentando a tal punto que no podía dormir, ya de por sí desde el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Touya todos dormían a medias por las amenazas que había dado aquel hombre tan misterioso. La niña se cansó de dar vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió levantarse de su cama y ver de qué se trataba, aunque se extrañó mucho al notar que se escuchaba más ajetreo del que usualmente había a esa hora en el Gran Palacio de Tokio, sin embargo, todo tenía su explicación y esta no tardó en llegar.

Cuando la niña ojiverde estaba en medio de su habitación procesando lo que posiblemente estuviera pasando allá afuera, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin previo aviso sobresaltándola, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Nakuru, una de sus niñeras quien lucía bastante exaltada y asustada como nunca antes la había visto, ya que esa chica se caracterizaba por ser bastante alegre y amable, pero en esa ocasión se veía completamente diferente.

\- ¡Princesa! – Dijo Nakuru tomando a Sakura de la mano – Tenemos que salir de inmediato del palacio, estamos siendo atacados.

Sakura apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar un abrigo y unos zapatos cuando Nakuru la jaló por el brazo no tan delicadamente y la sacó de su habitación para empezar a recorrer los pasillos llenos de humo del castillo, cuando Sakura apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo le habló a su niñera.

-Señorita Nakuru ¿Quién nos ataca? ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Sakura empezaba a sentir más miedo que nunca en su vida.

-No he visto a sus padres, su hermano me pidió que la sacara de aquí lo antes posible y nos veremos con él y su abuelo en la entrada mientras ellos ubican a sus padres – Explicó rápidamente la chica mirando a los pasillos – No se separe de mí y guarde silencio mientras llegamos a la entrada, princesa… Todo estará bien.

Tal vez Nakuru le aseguraba a Sakura que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo, la niña no percibía eso, de hecho, su niñera lucía incluso más asustada y nerviosa que ella, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto, solo la seguiría para encontrarse con su familia, millones de preguntas seguían atacando su cabeza en ese momento, sin embargo, estas se borraron al instante que recordó algo que había dejado olvidado.

\- ¡El diario! ¡Los boletos! – Dijo Sakura captando la atención de su niñera – ¡Debo volver a mi habitación!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Princesa debemos salir de inmediato! – Respondió Nakuru desesperada agarrando fuertemente a Sakura para que no se escapara – No podemos volver.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Serán solo un par de minutos y muy rápidos!

Nakuru estuvo por negarse de nuevo cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión proveniente del pasillo el cual iban a cruzar, seguido del ruido de una gran multitud de personas, la joven miró a Sakura asustada.

-Tenemos que cambiar la ruta, ya vienen por este lado, y la buscan a usted – Respondió Nakuru.

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que su niñera al escuchar la multitud que se aproximaba a ellas decidió correr lo más veloz que pudo. Sakura se aferraba a su niñera, pero podía ver como un grupo de personas se acercaban rápidamente, sin embargo, en su mente solo cabía la posibilidad de buscar su diario, estaba muy cerca de su habitación, por suerte tenía la llave de ese libro colgada en su cuello desde que se lo dieron y conocía muy bien ese palacio, por lo que en cuanto Nakuru giró la esquina y se distrajo, Sakura soltó rápidamente su mano y corrió por un pasillo lateral que daba a unas estrechas escaleras que conducían a su habitación y conectaban con el pasillo principal.

\- ¡Princesa! – Gritó Nakuru desesperada sin haberse fijado a dónde podría haber ido Sakura, fue todo muy rápido.

Sakura por su lado subió rápidamente las escaleras, por suerte no todos conocían ese pasaje, por lo que fue más rápido llegar de nuevo al pasillo que daba a su habitación, sin embargo, este además de estar inundado de humo, empezaba a oler fuertemente a quemado, por lo que debía darse prisa para salir de ahí.

La niña ingresó rápidamente a su cuarto y fue hasta su cama, justo debajo de su almohada estaba el diario que tanto había cuidado desde que se le fue obsequiado, aunque no podía quedarse a reparar en ello, por lo que de inmediato salió de su cuarto sin tomar nada más. Decidió bajar nuevamente las escaleras en el pasadizo secreto, sin embargo, se encontró con que la puerta estaba bloqueada con llamas, por lo que no podría salir por ahí.

Sakura volvió a subir rápidamente hasta el pasillo donde estaba su habitación sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora, no sabía a donde podría ir y tenía que pensar rápidamente, pero por lo visto no había tiempo para eso sino quería que la atraparan, por lo que empezó a correr por los pasillos, tal vez no hubiese un alma, pero si habían pasado por ahí ya que estaban los escombros y el caos a su alrededor.

La ojiverde estaba por retomar otro pasillo, cuando escuchó voces aproximándose a ella, el pánico la invadió por completo, por lo que tomó fuertemente el diario entre sus manos y empezó a correr.

_-Escuché pasos – _Dijo una voz desde el pasillo siguiente_ – Debe estar por aquí._

Sakura se detuvo en seco y seguido de eso dio la vuelta para correr con mucha más fuerza, no se dejaría atrapar, sin embargo, los pasos detrás de ella se escuchaban aún más fuertes y cercas, sus piernas no daban para más y podía ver el fuego a su paso, quedaría atrapada entre las llamas y los que la estaban persiguiendo, las lágrimas estaban empezando a salir por sus ojos y su pecho comenzaba a apretarla cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo y como alguien tapaba su boca al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba hasta la pared, donde se abrió una puerta y los introdujo a la oscuridad total.

-No digas nada – Susurró la voz de quien la sostenía. Ella cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando lo peor.

Las voces de quienes seguían a Sakura se escucharon por unos momentos, evidentemente estaban enojados de que haya escapado, y seguido de eso se fueron por donde vinieron. Cuando no se escuchó nada más, la persona que sostenía a Sakura la soltó y de inmediato usó su encendedor para iluminar el lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un niño con el cabello marrón y los ojos ambarinos, era casi de su tamaño por lo que debían tener prácticamente la misma edad, lucía un pijama el cual se veía un poco sucio, por lo que debía imaginarse que había estado escapando también.

-Sí, estoy bien – Respondió Sakura – Muchas gracias por salvarme.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y sacarla de aquí, princesa – Respondió el niño tomando el brazo de Sakura y guiándola a través del túnel – No debió escapar de su niñera.

Sakura se avergonzó un poco – Tenía que buscar mi diario, no fue mi intención… Ella ¿está bien?

-Si, ayudé a escapar a la señorita Nakuru por este mismo pasaje, ya está a salvo – Respondió el ambarino mirando a la niña – Pero usted debe llegar pronto con su familia, princesa… Los están buscando, no es seguro.

\- ¿Sabes cómo ha empezado esto?

-Todos estábamos dormidos, cuando de repente empezaron a romper las ventanas y forzar las puertas, los habitantes de la ciudad y todo el que encontraban a su paso se volvieron en contra de su padre, todo está fuera de control – Explicó el niño.

-Pero ¿por qué harían algo así? – Cuestionó la ojiverde sintiendo miedo – Mi padre es una buena persona, no lo entiendo.

-Escuché a mis padres decir que posiblemente se trate de ese hombre tan extraño que apareció en la fiesta de su hermano – Respondió el niño caminando rápidamente – Han pasado 7 días exactamente.

Sakura tragó grueso y sintió su garganta arder – No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi familia.

El niño ambarino al escuchar el quiebre en la voz de la ojiverde decidió pararse en seco y girarse hasta quedar en frente de ella, la miró a los ojos y ella se sintió un poco rara, nunca había estado en una situación parecida, el niño puso la mano en su hombro y le habló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Princesa, debe mantenerse fuerte por el bien de su familia, no sabemos como va a terminar todo esto, pero debe tener fe en que todo va a estar bien – Respondió el niño animándola – No olvide que no está sola y nunca lo estará… Estoy seguro de que eres muy fuerte, solo debes demostrarlo ahora y siempre.

Sakura quedó impresionada ante las palabras de ese niño al que ni siquiera conocía, nadie más que sus padres o su abuelo le habían dicho algo así a su corta edad y, sin embargo, no había comparación, nadie nunca la había apoyado así y le había levantado el ánimo en cuestión de segundos, era como si algo en él le diera mucha confianza.

-Gracias – Se limitó a decir ella sonriendo de medio lado – De verdad, que me ayudaste mucho.

El ambarino solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando mientras iluminaba el sendero y Sakura habló – Trabajas aquí ¿no? Te he visto en las cocinas.

-Sí – Respondió él sin girarse – Ahí trabajo junto con toda mi familia.

Sakura sintió cierto corte en su voz, sin embargo, no hizo demasiado hincapié en ello, por lo que decidió ir con otro tema que la tenía bastante inquieta – No tenía ni idea de estos pasajes, literalmente abriste una puerta en la pared.

-Creo que solo yo y los que han venido por aquí hoy lo conocemos – Respondió el ambarino – Esta fue nuestra salida esta noche.

Seguido de eso el niño abrió otro pasaje y asomó su cabeza cuidadosamente asegurándose de que estuvieran a salvo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie acechando le hizo señas a Sakura para que saliera del agujero y cuando ambos estuvieron afuera cerró el pasaje para empezar a andar con cuidado por los pasillos.

-Se supone que aquí deberían estar esperándote – Susurró el niño – No quiero pensar lo peor.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon una especie de leves silbidos que llamaban su atención, los niños se giraron asustados, sin embargo, ese sentimiento disminuyó cuando Touya apareció en escena, se encontraba haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-Nos tenías preocupados – Dijo el joven abrazando a su hermana menor.

-Lo siento, tenía que volver por mi diario – Intentó excusarse ella viendo como su abuelo también reunía con ellos – No podía dejar el diario de mamá y los boletos a China.

Masaki sonrió cálidamente – Oh mi querida Sakura, estábamos muertos de miedo por ti y tú solo pensabas en unos boletos que puedo volver a comprar en cualquier momento – Dijo el hombre acercándose a la niña para abrazarla.

El niño ambarino sonrió de medio lado al ver que la princesa estaba a salvo con su familia, sin embargo, no estaban fuera de peligro, por lo que él se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la familia.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero lo más recomendable es que salgan del palacio de inmediato, no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de ustedes.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros – Dijo de inmediato Sakura – Tú me salvaste y no te dejaremos aquí.

-Trajiste a mi nieta sana y salva con nosotros – Respondió Masaki – Te debemos mucho, jovencito.

-Les agradezco su amabilidad – Dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia – Pero mi familia está a mi espera.

Estuvieron a punto de seguir con la conversación cuando escucharon una explosión muy cerca de ellos y una turba de personas acercándose rápidamente, Sakura se asustó ante la explosión y dejó caer el diario que estaba entre sus manos, sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el niño ambarino la empujó a ella fuera del lugar junto con su abuelo y su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Salgan ahora mismo! ¡Yo los cubriré!

\- ¡No! ¡Te van a hacer daño! – Sakura quiso llamarlo por su nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que había olvidado preguntárselo y ya era muy tarde.

Masaki tomó a Sakura fuertemente y la sacó del lugar seguido de Touya quien iba detrás, intercambió una última mirada con el niño ambarino y le habló.

-Gracias por sacar a mi hermana del palacio – Dijo Touya secamente.

\- ¡Corra! – Respondió el niño viendo como el príncipe se perdía a la vista.

El niño esperó a que la familia desapareciera de la vista y justo cuando esto pasó se dio la vuelta para escapar, sin embargo, tropezó con algo en el suelo, y cuando reparó en ello se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un libro con cerradura, quizás era el diario de la princesa, era rosa y tenía un león en la portada. Lo tomó entre sus manos y no lo detalló mucho ya que lo puso debajo de su pijama para no perderlo, sin embargo, la turba de personas estaba cerca de él, por lo que volvió al escondite de la pared.

Aunque estuviera a salvo, el niño pudo notar el fuerte olor a humo, quizás gran parte del palacio ya estaba en llamas, pero no tenía escapatoria, podía escuchar el caos afuera y si salía lo atraparían. Poco a poco todo se fue poniendo más borroso hasta que sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, mientras abrazaba el diario con fuerza.

**_En el jardín del Palacio…_**

\- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? – Preguntó Sakura corriendo rápidamente del brazo de su abuelo por los jardines del Palacio para salir.

-Prometimos que en caso de que algo así pasara nos veríamos en el puerto al amanecer – Respondió Masaki – Cuando comenzó todo el caos en el palacio tu hermano y yo intentamos llegar a ellos, pero no pudimos, por lo que seguimos con el plan que se había planteado.

-La idea también era sacarte de tu habitación, pero fue inútil, nos tenían acorralados – Dijo Touya mirando a su alrededor – Por eso la señorita Nakuru fue a buscarte lo antes posible, fue a la primera de tus niñeras a quien vi.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente – Contestó Masaki viendo para todos lados – Tendremos que llegar lo más pronto posible a la estación de trenes y de ahí ir al puerto para el amanecer.

\- ¿Nos iremos de aquí? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Por seguridad, pequeña – Respondió Masaki – Creo que nuestro viaje a China se adelantará un poco.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que de un momento a otro su abuelo se encontraba en el suelo y había soltado su mano, en cambio ella estaba siendo tomada por el cuello y apuntada con una daga, en esa ocasión sintió más miedo que nunca sobre todo al reconocer la voz de quien la había puesto en esa situación.

-Creo que comenzaré por la princesa – Dijo Kyo sonriendo malévolamente.

Touya se acercó a ayudar a su abuelo a levantarse rápidamente y luego su cara se transformó completamente para hablarle al hombre frente a ellos – ¡Suelta a mi hermana!

-No te muevas, príncipe – Respondió Kyo despectivamente apuntando a Sakura con la daga – Al menos que quieras que tenga un final como el de tus padres.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de la impresión ante las palabras del hombre, habían quedado en un shock demasiado grande como para actuar y Kyo estaba disfrutando de eso, por lo que decidió hacerlo peor.

-Veo que no están completamente enterados – Respondió él haciendo un ademán para que se giraran al otro extremo del jardín – Como pueden ver, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

No se sabía quién podría estar más horrorizado con la escena, si Masaki que en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto algo así, si Touya quien luchaba con sus propias lágrimas y su rabia, o si la pequeña Sakura, quien era demasiado joven como para presenciar algo así. En cualquiera de los tres casos sus corazones sufrieron un golpe bastante fuerte y desgarrador al ver los cuerpos sin vida de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko en la esquina del jardín, era una imagen simplemente dolorosa.

Touya y Masaki parecían haber quedado en completo shock, al igual que Sakura quien no podía procesar aquello, sin embargo, impulsada por su tristeza y rabia desde esa posición le dio un fuerte pisotón a Kyo, seguido de una patada con la que logró salir de los brazos del hombre.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – Dijo él – ¡Vas a tener el mismo final asqueroso que tus padres!

\- ¡No vas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hermana, maldito traidor! – Gritó Touya acercándose para usar más que su fuerza para moler a golpes a hombre que le había arrebatado a sus padres de esa forma.

Masaki tomó entre sus brazos a Sakura, aún temblando solo de recordar el cuerpo de su querida hija y de Fujitaka postrados sin vida, era algo que no esperó ver ni en sus peores pesadillas, sin embargo, en ese momento debía sacar a Sakura y a Touya de ahí. Estaba tan sumido en su preocupación que solo fue capaz de volver a tierra cuando el grito desgarrador de Touya llamó su atención, Kyo le había clavado la daga en una costilla.

\- ¡Touya! – Gritó Masaki acercándose a él.

\- ¡Hermano! – Dijo Sakura horrorizada al ver tanta sangre.

\- ¡Abuelo saca a Sakura de aquí ahora mismo! – Respondió Touya poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor al ver la daga en su costado.

-Será inútil – Dijo Kyo maliciosamente – Los voy a alcanzar.

Masaki atendió a las palabras de su nieto con mucho dolor, y dándole una última y triste mirada al cuerpo sin vida de su hija corrió fuera del jardín con rumbo hacía la estación de trenes más cercana, la ciudad era un total caos en ese momento y no sabían quienes podrían estar bajo el hechizo de Kyo, por lo que debió correr sin mirar a nadie.

Kyo por otro lado, se disponía a seguir a Masaki mientras que Midori se encargaba de los que quedaban en el palacio, estaba seguro de que Touya estaba demasiado débil, por lo que no se preocupó más por él, lo cual fue un grave error.

Touya respiraba suave y pausadamente mientras sacaba lo que quedaba de la daga en su costado, y a pesar del inmenso dolor que estaba experimentando tomó todas las fuerzas que tenía y se levantó para correr hacia Kyo, a quien le enterró la daga en la espalda.

\- ¡Maldito príncipe! – Dijo Kyo desfalleciendo al suelo.

-No vuelvas a meterte con mi familia – Respondió Touya saliendo del jardín y dejando a Kyo postrado en el suelo.

Kyo sentía su vista nublada, ese muchacho había dado en un lugar bastante delicado, tenía un fuerte conjuro en su talismán, el cual se debilitó un poco al verse herido de esa manera, por lo que antes de que su hechizo se deshiciera por completo convocó a Midori.

_-No moriré hasta ver al último Kinomoto sin vida… Lo juro – _Pensó Kyo antes de cerrar los ojos.

**_En la estación de trenes…_**

Millones de trenes estaban saliendo a esa hora repletos de personas escapando de la ciudad, evidentemente el caos era tal que ningún habitante quería mantenerse cerca, sin embargo, Masaki no había querido subir a ningún tren por no dejar atrás a su nieto, quien podría estar o no muerto, además, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a irse sin su hermano mayor.

-Abuelo debe estar por ahí – Decía Sakura al borde de las lágrimas – Le encanta jugar conmigo, debe estar por aparecer.

-Pequeña – Se limitó a decir el hombre tristemente, él sinceramente no tenía muchas esperanzas.

-Teníamos que esperarlo – Contestó la ojiverde – ¡Está herido!

-Él nos ordenó que nos fuéramos para salvarnos – Explicaba Masaki.

-Abuelo – Dijo Sakura sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas hasta que una voz a lo lejos hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Sakura!

Masaki de inmediato corrió hasta donde pudo ver a su nieto, aún con su costado ensangrentado y bastante pálido por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

-Hermano – Dijo Sakura abrazándolo – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Monstruo – Respondió Touya sonriendo – Estás a salvo.

-Hay que subirlo pronto al tren para que reciba ayuda médica lo antes posible – Dijo Masaki tomando de los hombros a su nieto – Sakura no te separes de nosotros.

Masaki caminó con sus nietos entre la multitud y las personas a bordo del próximo tren al ver la gravedad de las heridas de Touya decidieron hacer un espacio para que fuese atendido, sin embargo, el tren estaba arrancando, por lo que debían ser rápidos.

Masaki se giró para mirar a Sakura – Sube tu primero.

\- ¡Te ayudaré a subir a mi hermano, abuelo! ¡Está herido! – Dijo seriamente Sakura.

El hombre vio determinación en sus ojos, y además no tenía tiempo para discutir, por lo que aceptó la ayuda de su nieta y de algunos pasajeros del tren que decidieron ayudarlo, sin embargo, el tren estaba en movimiento y para cuando subieron a Touya, ya estaba acelerando.

\- ¡Sakura no me sueltes la mano! – Gritó Masaki.

La niña intentó tomar la mano de su abuelo con fuerza, pero era tanta la velocidad a la que debía correr para tomar el tren y tantas las personas que debían esquivar que los pasajeros lograron subir a Masaki, que la mano del hombre nunca alcanzó la de su nieta.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Decía Sakura entre lágrimas corriendo y estirando su mano lo más que podía.

\- ¡No! ¡Sakura! – Gritaba desesperado Masaki al ver que el tren dejaba atrás a su nieta – ¡Sakura!

Touya estaba un poco mareado por su perdida de sangre, sin embargo, pudo ver perfectamente como la mano de su hermana menor no llegó a tocar la de su abuelo, sentía como si le arrebataran lo más valioso para él.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Ah! – Gritó él en su agonía por ver como su hermana se quedaba atrás y como perdía el conocimiento.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Gritó Sakura por última vez ya que tropezó con un grupo grande personas.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo la voz ronca de Masaki.

Al tropezar vio como el tren se veía completamente inalcanzable, y el tumulto de personas desesperadas por subir al siguiente hicieron que la pequeña pasara de un lado a otro entre millones de adultos, finalmente tropezando con algo, cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándola completamente inconsciente mientras que el tren abandonaba la estación.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Yo sé que apenas es el primer capítulo y ya los debo tener sufriendo con este ataque, la muerte de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka y de paso, el que Sakura no subiera al tren. Para los que han visto la película sabrán que esto era lo que les esperaba, y para los que no, pues espero que se preparen porque este es solo el comienzo;) Esta parte en la película resulta ser mucho más corta, pero yo me veía en la necesidad de alargarla por muchas razones, ya verán porqué… Por cierto, espero que no les quede la menor duda de quien es el niño que llevó a Sakura través de pasadizo jajaja.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dieron una oportunidad con mi nueva historia. Me puse muy feliz al reconocer a los fieles lectores, y pues, tengo un público bastante dividido entre los que han visto la película como los que no, así que esto va a ser interesante jajaja.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, a pesar de que fue triste… Me dolió bastante escribir la parte en que aparecían los cuerpos sin vida de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, así como también la parte de la estación de trenes.**

**Que tengan una bonita semana y nos leemos jueves en el siguiente capítulo. Les mando besos enormes a todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Un pueblo llamado Tomoeda**

**_10 años después…_**

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que el hombre en el escritorio levantara la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo y seguido de eso hablara mientras se quitaba los anteojos un momento para descansar su vista.

-Pase – Indicó el hombre.

Seguido de eso la puerta se abrió revelando a una joven alta de cabello corto castaño y ojos color esmeralda, quien entró a la oficina portando unas sencillas ropas que le quedaban holgadas, por su aspecto muchas veces se hizo pasar por niño, sin embargo, el hombre en el escritorio sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una de las chicas que por tanto tiempo había educado y mantenido en su hogar para niños.

-Buenas tardes, señor Clow – Dijo respetuosamente la joven ojiverde sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Es bueno verte, Ying Fa – Respondió el hombre sonriéndole amablemente.

Sakura se removió incómoda al escuchar su nombre en chino – Sabe que prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre en japones, de todas formas, es el idioma que todos hablamos aquí.

El señor Clow rio – Discúlpame, es solo que eres de las pocas niñas que llegó aquí con un nombre y una fecha de nacimiento, y me atrevo a decir que la única que tiene un nombre en chino.

Sakura levantó los hombros – No es la gran cosa, de todas formas, no sirve de mucho si no puedo recordar si quiera si soy de China o no – Dijo ella restándole importancia.

Clow pudo darse cuenta de que ella se puso algo incómoda con la conversación, a Sakura no le gustaba demasiado hablar sobre su pasado, especialmente porque no recordaba absolutamente nada de él. En un viaje a Tokio hace 10 años, Clow la encontró tirada en una estación de trenes cuando era solo una niña después de la tragedia en el Gran Palacio en el que todos los miembros de la Dinastía Kinomoto murieron, a excepción del príncipe heredero, quien había salido del país desde entonces.

Clow era un hombre amable que había fundado aquella casa orfanato para los niños de Tomoeda, y junto con esposa habían logrado mantenerla en pie por años. Recordaba en día que había encontrado a Sakura y como se desesperó al ver que estaba completamente sola e inconsciente, por lo que no dudó en llevarla a un hospital a que recibiera ayuda médica, tuvo la vaga esperanza de que al ser una niña grande lograra decirles dónde estaban sus padres o por lo menos dónde los había visto por última vez, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue grande cuando al despertar ella ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Fue gracias al collar que portaba en su cuello con una llave en forma de estrella con el que Clow pudo deducir que su nombre estaba escrito en chino y que debajo de él había una fecha. Usualmente cuando llegaban a él niños recién nacidos o que eran demasiado pequeños como para saber cuando habían nacido, él y su esposa optaban por registrarlos en el día en que llegaron al orfanato y, además, les daban un nombre a aquellos que no tenían uno. Sin embargo, con Sakura fue diferente ya que tenía su nombre escrito en su collar solo que en otro idioma que Clow dominaba muy bien, y aparentemente esa fecha podría ser la de su cumpleaños o por lo menos una fecha especial para alguien de su familia.

-La señorita Kaho me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo – Dijo Sakura sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

-Claro – Respondió Clow pasándole los papeles que estaba revisando a la joven – Esto un poco dificil para mí decirlo, pero ha llegado el momento.

Sakura tomó los papeles y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataban de todos sus documentos que Clow había llevado desde que la encontró en la estación de trenes, desde su partida de nacimiento hasta su identificación e informes médicos de toda su vida, tenía la vaga idea de que se trataba.

Clow suspiró pesadamente – Cumpliste 18 años hace un par de días, la mayoría de edad en nuestro país.

-Lo sé – Respondió ella viendo los papeles – Y también sé que es un gran seguidor de las reglas, jamás se saltaría alguna, aunque yo a veces sí.

Clow se rio ante el comentario – Nunca fuiste de seguir las reglas, pero esta vez si tendremos que hacerlo si no queremos tener problemas legales… Ya eres una adulta y me temo que no puedo tenerte más en el orfanato.

Sakura suspiró – Sabía que este día llegaría, desde que tenía como 10 años me di cuenta de que era demasiado grande como para que alguien me adoptara, todos buscan bebés o niños muy pequeños, sabía que algún día me tendría que ir por mi cuenta.

-A Kaho y a mí nos duele mucho hacer esto por la forma en que llegaste a nosotros – Dijo Clow – Especialmente porque perdiste la memoria de toda tu vida pasada, siempre quisimos algo más para ti, y sabes que siempre quisimos ir a China o intentar encontrar a tu familia, pero… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

-Pero la vida no es tan fácil, hay millones de familias en China y ni siquiera sabemos si la mía está viva o si verdaderamente soy de allá o si la persona que me dio esto – Dijo ella señalando el collar en su cuello – Solo puso mi nombre en chino porque le gustaba como sonaba, quizás solo vivía en Tokio o estaba de viaje ahí y tuve la mala suerte de no salir nunca más, son millones de posibilidades y no lo sabemos… No tiene que martillarse por esto, supongo que al perder la memoria perdí todo lo que venía con ella, incluyendo mi familia.

-No tienes porque ser tan dura contigo – Dijo suavemente Clow – Sabes que aquí siempre seremos tu familia.

Sakura lo miró y le sonrió de medio lado, no le gustaba mostrarse débil – Lo sé, pero sinceramente ya perdí las esperanzas de que mágicamente mi familia me encuentre y mi memoria vuelva… Esta es mi vida ahora, y debo aceptar que es tiempo de dejar el orfanato.

Clow sabía que Sakura había crecido haciéndose la fuerte, y la entendía. No era fácil crecer sin saber quién era y muchos niños la molestaban por eso, razón por la cual se había vuelto bastante fuerte y en algunos casos ruda con los demás, no le gustaba que la intimidaran, y por eso en muchas ocasiones se metió en problemas.

-Eres una chica adulta ya – Respondió Clow – Te hemos enseñado muy bien lo que es bueno y malo y confiamos en que vas a estar bien tú sola allá afuera.

-Sabe que no dejaré que me hagan daño – Dijo Sakura – No me metí en tantos problemas para nada, soy fuerte.

Clow se rio al recordar todas las travesuras de la chica a lo largo de su vida – Sé que llegarás lejos y que nadie se va a meter contigo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y luego habló – ¿Cuándo debo irme?

-No creerás que Kaho y yo te echaremos a la calle así ¿no? – Dijo Clow abriendo su gaveta, sacó de ella un sobre y se lo pasó a Sakura.

La joven lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió para encontrar una suma de dinero en efectivo, ella miró a Clow sorprendida – ¿Esto es una broma?

-No te vamos a dejar ir sin absolutamente nada – Respondió Clow – Son pocos los niños que están aquí hasta que se vuelven adultos, y cuando eso pasa, Kaho y yo los despedimos con un último regalo, no es demasiado dinero, pero podrás encontrar un lugar decente para quedarte mientras te pagan en tu nuevo trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? – Preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Te conseguimos empleo en una pequeña panadería en el pueblo, Kaho te dará la dirección, necesitas dinero para sobrevivir, comienzas mañana – Respondió Clow mirándola a los ojos – Eres una adulta ahora, Sakura.

La joven tragó grueso, ella no tenía idea de como era el mundo afuera del orfanato, si había salido al pueblo de Tomoeda, pero vivir sola y responder por su propio bien era algo que apenas estaba digiriendo, sin embargo, estaba agradecida de que por lo menos no se iría a la calle sin nada de dinero o alguna oportunidad.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia respetuosa – Muchas gracias, señor Clow, por esto y por todo lo que me ha ofrecido, creo que sin usted se habrían aprovechado de mí en la calle o tal vez habría muerto.

Clow se levantó de su escritorio, se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tomándola desprevenida, no era muy afectiva, sin embargo, le devolvió el gesto mientras lo escuchaba hablar – Sé que la vida no ha sido justa para ti, pero recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… Y por nada en el mundo pierdas las esperanzas y todo estará bien.

Sakura quedó un poco aturdida con sus palabras, Clow siempre era así de filosófico, pero esta vez sentía cierto impacto en esas frases, por lo que trató de grabarlas en su mente, así como también ese momento, admitía que extrañaría el orfanato.

Ambos se separaron y ella fue quien cortó el silencio – Mejor iré a mi habitación a arreglar mi mochila con algunas ropas y partiré esta tarde al pueblo.

-Está bien, dile a Kaho que te ayude a empacar lo necesario y me iré a despedir de ti – Aunque Clow dijo aquello sabía que ya le había dicho todo lo que quería y estaba satisfecho de eso.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta tomando sus papeles y el sobre con el dinero mientras salía de la oficina, dónde pudo ver que Kaho la estaba esperando. La esposa de Clow siempre había sido muy amable con todos, y una gran maestra de la vida, le había tomado mucho cariño, aunque muchas veces la desobedeció y se metió en problemas haciéndola enojar, sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que hizo Kaho fue abrazarla y soltar un par de lágrimas.

-Te voy a extrañar, mi pequeña rebelde – Dijo Kaho maternalmente.

Sakura no era una persona sentimental, pero Kaho y Clow tocaban esa fibra sensible en ella, por lo que no dudó en devolverle el abrazo y hablarle.

-También te voy a extrañar – Dijo Sakura mirando el orfanato nostálgicamente – A ti y a todos.

**_Esa misma tarde…_**

Sakura caminaba pesadamente por la vía no tan transitada, Clow y Kaho le habían dado buen dinero, pero no iba a gastarlo en transporte hasta el pueblo, por lo que había decidido caminar, de todas formas, quería algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Siempre estuvo clara en que tendría que dejar el orfanato en algún momento, sin embargo, no sabía que al hacerlo sentiría que estaba dejando atrás una parte de ella, sus únicos recuerdos, y aunque Kaho y Clow la hayan ayudado a conseguir trabajo y le hayan dado dinero, tenía el leve presentimiento de que no debía ir ahí.

_-Lo único que me espera allá es trabajar en una panadería, nada va a cambiar, seguiré siendo solo la niña que abandonaron en una estación de trenes y que solo sabe su nombre por un estúpido collar – _pensó ella enojada mientras se sentaba en una roca en el camino. Había llegado al punto donde la carretera se dividía entre el camino para ir al pueblo de Tomoeda o a la ciudad de Tokio.

Sakura sacó el collar de su blusa, no le gustaba exhibirlo ni en la calle ni en el orfanato, literalmente era lo único que tenía de su pasado y no dejaba que nadie más que Clow y Kaho lo vieran. Ella miró la llave y leyó su nombre.

-Ying Fa – Dijo ella, eran las únicas palabras que sabía en chino – Si hubiesen puesto mi apellido creo que sería más fácil.

Sakura estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó mucho cuando sintió como algo le rozaba la pierna. De inmediato miró y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño gato color amarillo, ella sonrió y lo acarició, nunca había tenido una mascota y aparentemente ese gato se dio cuenta de que necesitaba compañía.

-Me asustaste pequeño león – Siempre había pensado que los gatos eran leones en versión miniatura.

Sakura miró a todos lados a ver si había alguien por ahí paseando al gato, sin embargo, este no tenía ni collar y aparentemente tampoco dueño, ya que solo estaba ella en todo el perímetro, por lo que sonrió mirando al gato que se había sentado en su regazo.

-Supongo que somos tú y yo, Kero – Dijo ella bautizándolo con ese nombre y volviendo su vista al camino dividido entre Tomoeda y Tokio.

_-Siempre he escuchado que todos en Tomoeda al cumplir la mayoría de edad buscan salir de ahí y hacer una vida, yo en cambio iré a Tomoeda a hacer una vida… Creo que algo no está bien – _Pensaba ella. Era cierto que todos en el orfanato siempre habían soñado que, si no eran adoptados, al salir de ese lugar irían a Tokio a hacer sus vidas, nadie en su sano juicio quería quedarse en Tomoeda, sin embargo, Sakura a lo largo de su vida había escuchado sobre la gran catástrofe que hubo en el Gran Palacio de Tokio hacía años y como eso afectó a toda la ciudad, ese era el lugar en el que Clow la había encontrado, quizás ella fue una de las afectadas de esa catástrofe, habían millones de posibilidades que no sonaban tan locas.

Sakura miró el camino hacía Tokio _– En Tomoeda solo tengo un trabajo, en Tokio aparentemente hay mucha más historia de la que me pude haber imaginado, y suena bastante interesante – _Nunca había pensado en esas posibilidades, pero todo tenía mucho sentido si lo ponía en perspectiva.

-No tengo nada que perder – Dijo Sakura mirando a su gato – No me hubiese gustado decepcionar a Kaho y a Clow, pero algo me dice que debo ir a Tokio… ¿a dónde irías tu?

Sakura bajó al gato de su regazo, sabía que era cosa de locos hablar con animales o dejar que eso decidiera su futuro, sin embargo, cuando Kero caminó hacia el sendero de Tokio la frase de Clow vino a su mente de inmediato.

_«Recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… Y por nada en el mundo pierdas las esperanzas y todo estará bien__»_

Sakura sonrió al ver que su gato caminaba con destino a Tokio _– Creí haber perdido las esperanzas hace mucho, pero sin duda, ese gato caminando hacía Tokio no es una coincidencia – _Pensó decidida mientras seguía al felino.

**_Más tarde en Tokio…_**

-Estoy harto de esto – Decía un joven ambarino con cabello marrón mientras tiraba los papeles en su escritorio.

El otro joven con anteojos y cabello oscuro lo miró y suspiró pesadamente – No te desesperes, sé que estos días han sido malos, pero… – Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Malos? ¡Han sido una mierda total! – Exclamó el joven frustrado mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y empezaba a caminar por la pequeña oficina – Estoy empezando a creer que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero fue tu idea desde el principio, Syaoran – Dijo su mejor amigo – Tenemos un plan, sabemos que podríamos o no encontrarla.

-Estoy empezando a creer que es un pésimo plan, Eriol – Respondió el ambarino – La recompensa que ofrecen es buena y tenemos un montón de cosas del palacio para probar que es ella, pero demonios ¡ninguna chica me convence!

-Sabíamos que no sería trabajo fácil conseguir a una chica que se hiciera pasar por la princesa Kinomoto – Dijo Eriol – Ni siquiera se sabe mucho sobre su hermano quién es probablemente su único pariente vivo, no podemos llegar con cualquier chica.

-Ni siquiera él sabe si ella está viva o no – Refutó Syaoran – Creo que podríamos llegar con cualquier chica y con que se parezca será suficiente para que nos den la maldita recompensa.

-No es tan fácil – Respondió Eriol – El príncipe Kinomoto vivió con ella por casi 8 años, sabe como es, no nos va a bastar con que se parezca, tiene que ser prácticamente ella… Tu deberías saber más que yo eso, trabajaste en el palacio.

-No recuerdo mucho de esa época, era muy pequeño – Dijo Syaoran – Tengo recuerdos borrosos de la noche del ataque, prácticamente nada.

-Sé que eras muy pequeño como para recordar la cara de la princesa o algo así, pero debemos hacer el esfuerzo de buscar a alguien que se asemeje si quiera a las pinturas que hay aquí – Dijo Eriol refiriéndose al Gran Palacio de Tokio.

Desde que la familia de Syaoran había vuelto a su natal Hong Kong hacía un tiempo, Syaoran había decidido no seguirlos en su camino y mantenerse trabajando con Eriol quien era investigador y en ese momento se dedicaba de lleno al misterio de la Dinastía Kinomoto, sin embargo, Syaoran tenía segundas intenciones con eso, especialmente por la recompensa que se había ofrecido por parte del príncipe Touya Kinomoto por quien le llevara a su desaparecida hermana menor hasta China.

Eso no era nada nuevo, se había escuchado que desde la catástrofe en Tokio el príncipe había abandonado Japón para vivir con la familia de su madre, sin embargo, nadie supo que pasó con la princesa, muchos podrían asegurar que murió bien sea en el Palacio o en la calle, pero aparentemente su hermano nunca perdió la esperanzas, y ofrecía recompensa por eso desde hace años.

Syaoran al ser de familia humilde siempre había tenido trabajos sencillos, pero junto con su primo se propusieron a que ellos encontrarían a la princesa perdida o por lo menos, a una chica tan parecida que lograría engañarlos a todos, por más cruel que sonara, pero necesitaban dinero.

-Ese es el problema, Eriol – Respondió Syaoran – Ninguna se parece en lo más mínimo, y sé que la princesa ahora debe tener unos 17 o 18 años y posiblemente si está viva luce muy diferente, pero no podemos engañarnos, mínimo debe tener los ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello castaño.

-Lo sé, pero no es tan sencillo – Respondió Eriol – Ten paciencia, ya lo resolveremos.

-Me niego a fallar en esto – Dijo decididamente mirando una de las pinturas que había en esa habitación y centrando su mirada en la niña más pequeña de la Dinastía – No recuerdo mucho de ella, sé que la tuve que ver en algún momento, pero no tengo muchos recuerdos de este lugar.

Eriol estuvo por decirle algo más a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de afuera los hizo callar ambos, seguido de eso escucharon una voz, el Gran Palacio de Tokio estaba abandonado desde hace 10 años, por lo que, sin duda, eso era inusual.

-Creo que el ruido viene del gran salón – Contestó Eriol.

-Iré a revisar, quédate aquí y vigila las cosas – Dijo Syaoran mientras salía de la oficina.

**_En el gran salón del Palacio…_**

-Kero – Susurraba Sakura persiguiendo al gato – Vámonos de aquí, no me gustan los lugares abandonados y tengo la leve impresión de que no debemos estar aquí.

El gato maulló y Sakura lo siguió para alcanzarlo, había llegado a Tokio contra todo pronóstico, incluso tuvo la suerte de que un matrimonio de ancianos la tomaron en la vía y la dejaron en la ciudad, por lo que no tuvo caminar tantos kilómetros, sin embargo, siempre tuvo curiosidad del Gran Palacio de Tokio y fue su primer destino, aunque Kero estaba dispuesto a conocerlo muy bien ya que se adentró haciendo que Sakura lo persiguiera.

-Kero por favor, debemos irnos de aquí – Decía ella entrando a un gran salón y quedando completamente impresionada.

Sakura miraba el enorme lugar, estaba algo decaído por los años y por el incendio que supo que hubo ahí, sin embargo, en las paredes aún podrían apreciarse las pinturas de la Dinastía Kinomoto, aquella familia que desapareció por completo esa noche de la catástrofe.

Kero maullaba, pero Sakura ya no lo perseguía, se estaba dirigiendo hacía una de las pinturas que había en el gran salón. Subió unas escaleras y fijó su vista en el retrato, era la familia Kinomoto. Sakura recorrió con su vista todos los rostros, desde el aclamado emperador con su sonrisa amable, pasando por la hermosa emperatriz y por el príncipe, y finalizando en la pequeña princesa.

Sakura sabía por Clow que el único sobreviviente era el príncipe quien había logrado escapar, o eso es lo que decían en el pueblo de Tomoeda, sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda solo de imaginarse como el príncipe se quedaba sin su familia en una sola noche, y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta solo de pensar que una niña tan pequeña como la princesa tuviera una vida tan corta.

-Oye – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se giró de inmediato, encontrando a un joven con ojos ámbar y el cabello marrón, Kero maulló.

Syaoran subió las escaleras levemente enojado por su intromisión y estaba dispuesto a sacarla del palacio de inmediato – ¿Cómo diablos fue que entraste, acaso…? – Sin embargo, el joven quedó totalmente absortó al estar frente a la chica quien estaba al lado de la pintura, la poca luz que entraba iluminaba su cara y la de la niña en el retrato.

Esa chica era igual a la princesa.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo, donde como ya todos esperaban, han pasado 10 años desde la catástrofe, y pues nuestra protagonista no tiene ni idea de quien es o quien fue, por lo que este es el focus principal de la trama.**

**Para los que han visto la película reconocerán que la parte en el orfanato no es igual, y es que se me ocurrió incluir a Clow y a Kaho de esta manera, por lo que no pude hacer que Sakura odiara el orfanato o que la trataran mal los dueños del mismo, este fue uno de los tantos cambios y espero que les haya gustado. Y pues también me habían dicho por ahí que incluiría a Kero como la mascota de Sakura y pues sí, aquí está jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus bonitos comentarios, me llenan de mucha emoción y me distraen la mente de la situación que estamos viviendo por acá, así que en serio, no olviden dejarme su opinión y con gusto les responderé.**

**Nos leemos el lunes en la continuación. Les mando besos enormes y saludos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Propuestas y nuevos caminos por recorrer**

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

_Syaoran subió las escaleras levemente enojado por su intromisión y estaba dispuesto a sacarla del Palacio de inmediato – ¿Cómo diablos fue que entraste, acaso…? – Sin embargo, el joven quedó totalmente absortó al estar frente a la chica quien estaba al lado de la pintura, la poca luz que entraba iluminaba su cara y la de la niña en el retrato._

_Esa chica era igual a la princesa._

**oOo**

Syaoran seguía parado con la boca abierta, se había quedado en medio de la oración en cuanto vio a la chica en frente de él. Se había pasado los últimos meses en busca de una chica que solo se pareciera a la difunta o presuntamente perdida princesa Kinomoto, sin embargo, justo ahí en frente de él estaba aquella joven como de su edad, aunque tenía rasgos aún aniñados que la hacían lucir bastante inocente, su cabello era corto a diferencia del de la princesa que era largo hasta la cintura, pero tenía un color castaño natural muy parecido, podía apostar que era igual, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos intensos ojos color esmeralda que se asemejaban a los de la pintura.

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada e intimidada al haber sido descubierta de esa manera, sin embargo, le pareció muy extraño que ese chico se haya quedado callado al verla _\- ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? – _pensaba ella incómoda, por lo que decidió cortar el silencio.

-Ehm… discúlpame – Dijo ella sacándolo de su ensoñación – Tenía curiosidad por este lugar, pero aparentemente mi gato aún más y entró, solo estaba buscándolo y me quedé viendo la pintura, nunca había visto a los miembros de la Dinastía Kinomoto.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces aún sin hablar, no podía creer el gran parecido que había. Sakura por su parte estaba empezando a preocuparle el chico ya que no hablaba, por lo que se volvió a dirigir a él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Syaoran salió completamente de sus pensamientos y respondió – Sí, lo siento, es solo que… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase ya que detrás de él se escuchó una voz.

-Syaoran ¿está todo bien? ¿Encontraste a alguien? – Y al decir esto Eriol apareció en escena limpiando sus lentes.

-Ehm… Si – Respondió él cuando su mejor amigo se paró a su lado – Solo mira.

Eriol se puso los lentes y al mirar a la chica quedó completamente anonadado, sin duda, pensó lo mismo que Syaoran al verla por primera vez, esa chica era idéntica a la niña de la pintura.

Sakura se cansó de tantas miradas raras por parte de ambos chicos, por lo que frunció el ceño y luego les habló – ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a una chica?

Syaoran fue el primero en reaccionar frunciendo el ceño ante su comentario – Oye cálmate, solo estábamos un poco sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué? – Interrogó ella.

-Pues porque eres inquietantemente parecida a la princesa Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran señalando la pintura.

Sakura volvió a centrar sus ojos en el retrato y luego miró incrédula al chico bufando – No soy tonta, déjense de juegos conmigo.

-No miente – Dijo el chico de los anteojos amablemente acercándose a la chica y tendiéndole su mano cortésmente – Primero que todo, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto.

La ojiverde los miró con desconfianza al principio, sin embargo, ese chico se notaba más amable que el que vio primero, así que relajó sus facciones y estrechó su mano – Yo me llamo Sakura.

Syaoran abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Eriol quien lucía bastante sorprendido al igual que él, sin embargo, decidió continuar la conversación como si nada estuviese pasando – Que lindo nombre, significa flor de cerezo.

-Sí, así me dijeron una vez – Dijo la ojiverde un poco extrañada de la actitud de los jóvenes en frente de ella.

-Y Sakura dime – Seguía hablando Eriol – ¿Tienes apellido?

La chica se removió incómoda y desvió la mirada – Ehm… Tal vez sí, es solo que no lo recuerdo.

Syaoran la miró desconcertado – ¿Cómo no recuerdas tu apellido?

-Ehm… No es que le cuente todo esto a los extraños, solo que ni modo – Empezó a explicar ella – Soy huérfana, me encontraron sola e inconsciente en una estación de trenes cuando apenas tení años, no puedo recordar absolutamente nada de quién fui.

-Es perfecto – Dijo Syaoran a Eriol, se sentía como niño en una mañana navideña.

Sakura al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y luego habló – ¿Disculpa?

-No te ofendas – Respondió el ambarino – Solo déjame explicarte.

-Sabes creo que yo debería… – Eriol empezó a hablar, pero su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

-Puedo manejar esto – Aseguró él.

-Habla – Respondió Sakura mirándolo desafiante.

-Verás, como sabrás hace años que se debate el hecho de que si la princesa Kinomoto está viva o murió en la catástrofe que sucedió en este mismo palacio hace años – Explicaba el joven – Es un misterio para todos aún.

\- ¿En serio? No sabía sobre eso, en el orfanato que estuve pues no llegaban ese tipo de noticias – Respondió ella.

-Bueno pues, la cuestión es que el príncipe Kinomoto tiene la esperanza de que esté viva, claro ya es mayor y posiblemente sea más dificil encontrarla, pero no es imposible – Siguió el ambarino – Eriol y yo, por cierto, me llamo Li Syaoran.

Sakura bufó – Entonces si tienes nombre.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, pero ignoró ese comentario – Como te iba diciendo, Eriol y yo desde hace meses emprendimos la misión de encontrar a la princesa y devolverla a su hermano en China… Eriol es historiador y se ha interesado mucho en la Dinastía Kinomoto, por eso estamos aquí en el viejo palacio, buscamos a la princesa.

-Oh, eso explica su extraña razón para estar en un palacio abandonado – Dijo Sakura mirándolos aleatoriamente – ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

\- ¿Sabías que el nombre de la princesa era "Sakura"? – Preguntó Syaoran.

La joven ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par, sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar una fuerte carcajada que dejó atónito a los jóvenes y que hizo enojar un poco al joven chino.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? Estoy hablando en serio – Dijo él incrédulo por su actitud.

-A ver si lo entiendo – Respondió Sakura dejando de reírse – ¿Estás sugiriendo que yo soy la princesa Kinomoto?

-Solo te diré que me he pasado meses viendo a millones de chicas de toda la nación haciéndose pasar por la princesa y ninguna se le acerca como tú – Dijo Syaoran mirándola desafiante – Nada más mira la pintura ¡Tienen hasta el mismo nombre!

-Y me atrevería a decir que hasta los mismos ojos de la emperatriz – Intervino Eriol suavemente.

Sakura los miró aleatoriamente y luego movió la cabeza negativamente – Cuando los vi pensé que eran un par de locos, pero ahora sé que están completamente dementes.

-Sólo piénsalo un momento – Pidió Syaoran – No tienes ni idea de quien fuiste, debes tener la edad contemporánea con la princesa, casualmente comparten el mismo nombre y tus ojos son como los de la emperatriz Nadeshiko – Decía él señalando el retrato – Solo mira la pintura.

Sakura miró el retrato familiar pasando de nuevo su mirada por todos los miembros de la Dinastía, pero quedándose en la pequeña niña con ojos verdes.

-No lo sé – Dijo ella no muy segura – Creo que están exagerando un poco… Digo yo he sido huérfana desde que puedo recordar, y tal vez tengamos ojos muy parecidos, y pienso que mi nombre es muy común… Yo jamás podría ser una princesa.

-Pero podrías intentarlo – Sugirió Syaoran.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – ¿Acaso estás pidiéndome que me haga pasar por ella?

-Si lo piensas bien no suena a como una locura total – Defendió él.

-Ehm… Syaoran – Intentó calmarlo Eriol, pero ella lo interrumpió, aquella conversación no iba bien.

-Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a hacerme pasar por una princesa de la que ni siquiera se sabe si está viva o no – Respondió ella enojada.

-Anda colabora con nosotros – Decía Syaoran tratando de convencerla – Eres tan parecida que en serio voy a acosarte hasta que digas que sí.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – Explotó Sakura.

\- ¡Danos una oportunidad con esto! – Seguía él.

-Quítate de mi camino – Dijo Sakura caminando hacía las escaleras para irse del lugar, se dirigió a su gato – Vamos Kero, no pienso discutir un minuto más con este par de locos.

\- ¡Eres una egoísta! – Gritó el ambarino furioso.

-Syaoran creo que fuiste demasiado brusco con ella – Dijo Eriol caminando hacía donde estaba Sakura.

El joven azabache logró alcanzar a la chica ojiverde y le habló calmadamente – Disculpa a mi amigo, a veces no puede evitar ser un idiota.

\- ¿A veces? ¡Parece ser un idiota a tiempo completo! – Dijo ella enojada.

-Vale, tienes razón – Acordó Eriol.

\- ¡¿De qué lado estás?! – Gritó Syaoran desde donde estaba.

-Cierra la boca un momento, Syaoran – Dijo Eriol para volver a dirigirse a Sakura – Escucha, no vamos a obligarte a nada, es solo que quedamos completamente impresionados con el parecido que tienes con la princesa.

Sakura se calmó un poco y miró nuevamente la pintura para luego hablarle al azabache – Vale, puede que me parezca un poco, pero de todas formas no estoy interesada en mentirle a una familia completa que ni siquiera sabe si la chica está viva o no.

-Te entiendo – Dijo Eriol – Sin embargo, quería preguntarte ¿en qué orfanato viviste?

A la chica la sorprendió aquel cambió de tema, sin embargo, no se negó a responder – En el de Tomoeda.

-Entonces se puede suponer que eres de Tomoeda.

-No – Dijo ella suspirando – En realidad el dueño del orfanato me encontró aquí en Tokio, por eso cuando me dijeron que ya debía abandonar el orfanato por ser mayor de edad decidí venir aquí por mi cuenta, tenía la vaga esperanza de descubrir quien soy o enterarme de algo de mi pasado.

Sakura pudo haber dicho algo sobre su collar y su nombre en chino, sin embargo, prefirió guardárselo para sí misma. Eriol la escuchó y luego le dio una sonrisa amable – ¿Has tenido alguna pista sobre tu pasado o tu familia?

Ella bufó – Sinceramente no tengo nada, creí que al llegar a Tokio tendría respuestas, pero es que la verdad no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar.

-Bueno te diré que la princesa Kinomoto se le vio por última vez en este mismo palacio, por lo que se presume que, si llegó a escapar, debió hacerlo a Tomoeda ya que es el pueblo más cercano.

\- ¿Por qué Tomoeda precisamente? – Preguntó ella – Bien pudo haberse quedado aquí en Tokio.

-La ciudad fue un caos durante una temporada después de la catástrofe, prácticamente todos escaparon hasta que se reestableció el orden – Respondió Eriol – Por eso es por lo que se supone que si escapó y está viva el pueblo más cercano al que pudo llegar fue a Tomoeda, sin embargo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué pasó con ella.

Sakura escuchaba atenta su explicación – Continua.

-Y pues ahora entras tú – Dijo Eriol – Convenientemente cuando te encontraron en Tokio tenías la misma edad que la princesa cuando desapareció, tienes un parecido increíble con ella, por lo menos en las pinturas de cuando era pequeña, y casualmente comparten el mismo nombre.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Eriol suspiró y la miró seriamente – ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que podrías ser la princesa Kinomoto?

-Ya te lo dije, no soy una princesa – Refutó ella.

-Sólo piénsalo un momento – Dijo Eriol calmadamente – No tenías idea de quien eras hasta que te encontraron sin memoria y viniste a Tokio en busca de respuestas… ¿Y si esto es la respuesta que tanto buscas? ¿Y si toda esta locura termina siendo real y encuentras a tu familia?

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que tu familia podría ser quiénes menos esperas? – Dijo Syaoran suavemente después de un rato – Todos hemos soñado algo así alguna vez en la vida.

Sakura suspiró – Es dificil imaginar que eres una princesa cuando te la has pasado toda tu vida peleando con otros por la comida o por dónde dormir – Luego de eso miró la pintura nuevamente – Pero supongo que toda niña ha soñado con ser una princesa alguna vez, hasta yo.

-Como ya te dije no te obligaremos a nada – Dijo Eriol dándose media vuelta – Solo ten en cuenta todo esto que te hemos dicho, podría ser una oportunidad de encontrar a tu familia, o fracasar en el intento… Y eso es algo que solo sabremos si lo intentamos.

-Desde mi punto de vista, no tienes nada que perder, ni tampoco nosotros – Dijo Syaoran siguiendo a Eriol y dejando a Sakura atrás.

La ojiverde se quedó parada en medio de la escalera sin quitar la vista de la pintura dónde estaba la Dinastía Kinomoto, ahora que lo pensaba esos dos tenían un poco de razón en sus palabras. Considerando los hechos de la princesa desaparecida y de su propia vida cuando la encontraron, era muy conveniente, y había muchas posibilidades, sin embargo, la idea de que ella fuese una princesa era inimaginable y hasta le causaba gracia, jamás podría verse a si misma de esa manera ni en sus sueños más locos.

A pesar de eso, Eriol le dijo algo muy significativo y cierto, ella no tenía a nadie ahí, fue a Tokio a probar su suerte y el destino (llámese su nuevo gato) la llevó hasta ese palacio abandonado y por ende a esos dos, y fue en ese momento en que las palabras de Clow volvieron a chocar en su mente.

_«Recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… Y por nada en el mundo pierdas las esperanzas y todo estará bien__»_

_\- ¿Y si no fue casualidad que me encontrara a Kero justo en el camino y que este me guiara a Tokio? ¿Y si no fue casualidad que me encontrase con Syaoran y Eriol y ellos se dieran cuenta mi parecido con la princesa? ¿Y si todo esto era completamente inevitable? – _Además, los chicos habían mencionado que su destino era China debido a que el hermano de la princesa estaba allá desde la catástrofe, en ese momento recordó su collar _– ¿Y si estuve equivocaba y mi destino no era Tokio sino más bien China? Creo que Clow tenía más razón de lo que esperaba – _pensaba ella nerviosamente por la decisión que estaba por tomar.

Sakura suspiró mientras apretaba su puño decidida _– Syaoran tiene razón, no tengo absolutamente nada que perder. Haré esto –._

-Syaoran, Eriol – Llamó la chica mientras corría detrás de ellos.

Los jóvenes se giraron, ya iban de regreso a su oficina, y se sorprendieron un poco al verla hablándoles de nuevo, por lo que se detuvieron.

Sakura cuando los alcanzó les habló con convicción – Lo haré.

\- ¿Lo harás? – Preguntó Syaoran sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Dijo Eriol.

-Así es – Afirmó ella – Tienen razón, no tengo nada que perder ni lugar a donde ir, hay una vaga esperanza de que en China esté mi familia y no la voy a desaprovechar, incluso si eso significa que si no lo son me llevaré una gran decepción, pero prefiero eso a no intentarlo.

-Esa es una buena actitud – Dijo Eriol sonriendo – Y de verdad, te agradecemos por darnos esta oportunidad… No queremos engañar a nadie, pero tenemos fuertes esperanzas con esto.

-Y en el caso de que yo no sea la princesa, supongo que los Kinomoto se van a dar cuenta y será una confusión – Dijo Sakura aun convenciéndose.

-Nadie puede asegurarnos que eres tú o no, más que los propios Kinomoto – Dijo Eriol – Hay que tomar el riesgo.

-Y lo voy a tomar – Respondió ella decidida.

-En ese caso – Empezó a decir Syaoran dándole la mano – Tenemos un trato, bienvenida a nuestro equipo.

Sakura lo miró dudosa, no habían tenido un buen comienzo y seguía pensando que era un idiota, sin embargo, ahora trabajaría con él, por lo que dejó pasar eso y estrechó su mano – Gracias.

-En ese caso, creo que podemos partir mañana a China – Dijo Eriol.

\- ¿Mañana? Digo ¿tan pronto? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Hemos esperado esta oportunidad por meses, solo nos faltaba la princesa – Explicó Syaoran – Tenemos todo arreglado.

-Es un viaje largo – Dijo Eriol – Por eso lo que recomendable es partir lo antes posible y ya nos conoceremos en el camino, te aseguro que no estamos tan locos como piensas.

Sakura se rio – Supongo que tendré que arriesgarme.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa amable – Bueno, entonces puedes buscar tus cosas y volver aquí.

Ella se removió incómoda y señaló la mochila que tenía en la espalda – Me temo que esto es todo lo que tengo… Solo somos mi mochila, Kero y yo.

-El gato se queda – Dijo Syaoran de inmediato.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – El gato va.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – Dijo Syaoran.

-Pues temo decepcionarte – Respondió ella rápidamente.

Syaoran refunfuñó – Odio a los gatos, me dan alergia.

-Pues va a ser lamentable por ti porque tendrás que conseguirte varios antialérgicos – Dijo ella.

Eriol se rio ante la escena, esos dos parecían no llevarse demasiado bien, sin embargo, tenían peleas muy graciosas, quizás sería un viaje bastante divertido por esa parte al menos.

**_Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido…_**

La oscuridad reinaba en todo el lugar, solo un par de velas hacían que los ojos verdosos y felinos de una joven se vieran entre tanta oscuridad, sin embargo, en esa ocasión una luz roja que tenía años sin apreciar empezó a destellar del amuleto que estaba en el altar.

Midori lo miró extasiada y de inmediato corrió hasta la cama dónde yacía un hombre de cabello largo y rojizo y ojos grisáceos – Señor.

Kyo abrió sus ojos que se habían mantenido descansando y le habló a la mujer – La sentí, la princesa está viva, estaba en el palacio después de tantos años… Tráeme el amuleto.

Midori no lo pensó dos minutos antes de volver al altar y con mucho cuidado tomó el medallón entre sus manos y se lo pasó a Kyo, quien sonrió al sentirlo de nuevo, tantos años había esperado por ese momento – Nunca perdí las esperanzas de que esa niña estuviese viva, quiero ser yo quien acabe con ella.

-Debe acabar con ella lo antes posible – Respondió Midori – Es una adulta ahora, lo que menos necesitamos es que tenga herederos.

-No van a haber herederos ni más descendencias de los Kinomoto, especialmente cuando ella no sabe quién es – Dijo Kyo apretando el amuleto con los ojos cerrados – Puedo verla, ella no tiene memoria de lo que pasó, pero se dirige a China.

-Allá está su hermano por lo que tenemos entendido – Dijo Midori.

-No llegará viva – Aseguró Kyo – O esperaremos a que esté con él y acabaremos de inmediato con ese par de mocosos.

-Creo que debería actuar un poco más rápido esta vez – Sugirió Midori.

-Planeo primero seguirla de cerca – Respondió Kyo – Paciencia Midori, lo importante es que ya dimos con ella, aunque tiene compañía.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos esta vez si no está sola – Dijo la chica.

-Esos incompetentes no me tienen preocupado – Dijo Kyo – Podrás usarlos de juguetes, todo va por buen camino, solo hay que movernos entre las sombras, mi querida Midori.

Ella sonrió y él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados viendo a Sakura sonreír – Esta vez lo vamos a lograr, no te queda demasiado tiempo, princesa.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla y que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Bueno por acá les dejo el tan esperado reencuentro entre Sakura y Syaoran, con la compañía de Eriol claro; como pueden ver fue un poco dificil convencerla, pero estos dos lo han logrado, y tengan en cuenta todos los detalles, será importantes en algún punto de la historia;)**

**Y pues también he traído de vuelta a Kyo, quien está con vida y recuperándose al lado de su fiel Midori, ellos de momento actuarán entre las sombras, pero no por eso serán menos importantes.**

**Cada día me sorprendo más con la cantidad de lectores que se unen emocionados porque esto es una adaptación de una de las películas de su infancia, sinceramente no pensaba que "Anastasia" fuese tan conocida y me emociona estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas, mil gracias por el apoyo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no olviden decírmelo en los comentarios. Nos leemos el jueves en el comienzo del viaje de estos tres amigos. Les mando besos enormes y saludos.**

**PD: Tengo que darles gracias especiales a todos los que me han preguntado por cómo estuve la semana pasada que las cosas se pusieron tensas en mi país, de verdad mil gracias por su preocupación.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**El inicio de la travesía**

-Ven por acá – Le decía Syaoran a Sakura quien aparentemente apenas lo escuchaba, y no era para menos.

Era la primera vez que la joven ojiverde estaba en una estación de trenes y obviamente, en un tren mismo. Al vivir en el orfanato lo más lejos que había llegado había sido al pueblo de Tomoeda y en autobús, sin embargo, la estación repleta de personas, los vagones, la inmensidad del tren, personas hablando en diferentes idiomas, todo era completamente nuevo para ella y, por lo tanto, estaba extasiada.

Syaoran miró hacía atrás, Eriol se estaba encargando de persuadir al trabajador del tren de que sus boletos estaban bien, cosa que no era cierta, no tenían demasiado dinero para permitirse 3 boletos de tren, por lo que estaban abordando con boletos falsos, aquello no preocupaba a Syaoran, de todas formas, llegaría a China a como diera lugar y ese era el medio más rápido, aunque no le habían dicho nada a Sakura para no preocuparla. Mientras Eriol se encargaba de que no los descubrieran le encargó a Syaoran sus equipajes y el escoltar a Sakura hasta el compartimiento más alejado que encontraran, lo mejor sería pasar desapercibidos.

A pesar de todo, Syaoran estaba un poco preocupado de que los descubrieran, y tenía que estar muy al pendiente que la inocencia de Sakura no los delatara, por ello estaba un tanto de mal humor al verla tan distraída desde que subieron al tren.

Al encontrar el compartimiento más alejado Syaoran le habló en voz baja a Sakura – Oye, entra aquí.

Sakura no estaba atendiendo demasiado a sus llamados, y esa no fue la excepción, ya que seguía distraída viendo a unos extranjeros que hablaban entre sí una lengua que no tenía ni idea, pero que le parecía sumamente interesante, por lo que Syaoran perdió un poco la paciencia con ella.

-Demonios Sakura, entra – Dijo bruscamente.

La aludida salió de su ensoñación para encontrarse la cara enojada de su acompañante, ella de inmediato le hizo una mueca con su cara y entró al compartimiento que le había indicado. Syaoran la siguió y luego cerró la puerta y se dispuso a poner su equipaje en los compartimientos que estaban arriba de los asientos.

-Demonios ¿acaso nunca habías estado en un tren? – Dijo él duramente sin medir sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se mostró débil, ella frunció el ceño y le habló de la misma forma – Pues no, nunca había estado en un tren – Syaoran se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de coraje – A diferencia de ti soy huérfana y no podían pagar un viaje en tren para todos en el orfanato.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que no pensó dos veces antes de decir aquello, y por ende había olvidado por un minuto que, en efecto, esa era la primera vez que ella si quiera viajaría. Él chasqueó su lengua y volvió a centrar su mirada en el equipaje para terminarlo de poner en su lugar.

-Solo olvidado – Dijo él sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sakura suspiró y seguido de eso tomó asiento junto a la ventana al mismo tiempo que ponía a Kero en el asiento en frente de ella, de manera que el gato también tuviera acceso a la ventana.

Syaoran por su parte, terminó de acomodar el equipaje y decidió sentarse a esperar que el viaje empezara, iba decidido a hacer un lado al gato de Sakura para sentarse en la ventana, sin embargo, apenas iba a poner una mano sobre la mascota de la chica este maulló despectivamente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, especialmente cuando escuchó unas risas detrás de él.

El joven se giró para encontrarse con Sakura bastante divertida con la situación y le habló – ¿Podrías quitar a tu gato para sentarme?

-Me temo que Kero te ganó el asiento – Decía ella aún divertida.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – Respondió él frunciéndole el ceño a ella y luego al gato.

Kero maulló de nuevo y se acomodó en el asiento haciendo que Sakura riera aún más fuerte y que Syaoran se diera por vencido sentándose al lado de la chica – El gato tiene mejor asiento que yo, increíble – Suspiró resignado.

-Eso demuestra quien manda en este viaje – Agregó Sakura riéndose.

Syaoran la miró frunciendo el ceño – Muy graciosa.

Sakura iba a responderle con otra cosa cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera y seguido de eso sentía como se movía el tren, haciéndola sentir unas cosquillas en el estómago, de inmediato vio como se movía todo afuera de la ventana.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de su emoción, por lo que decidió aprovechar aquello para molestarla – Sí, se mueve solo, es mágico.

Ella se giró para fruncir el ceño y sacarle la lengua – Es primera vez que saldré de aquí, tal vez tu estés acostumbrado, pero yo no.

-Pues no – Confesó él – Me mudé aquí cuando era pequeño, vengo de China, y desde entonces no he salido de Tokio, a veces iba a Tomoeda, pero no demasiado.

Sakura estuvo por decir algo, pero la puerta del compartimiento se abrió revelando a Eriol quien les dio una sonrisa amable y luego habló – Es bueno ver que se pusieron cómodos y que ya se están llevando mejor.

Sakura desvió la mirada a la ventana y no dijo nada mientras que Syaoran le daba una mala cara a su amigo e ignoraba su comentario – ¿Todo bien?

Eriol sabía que él se refería a que, si no se habían dado cuenta de que los boletos de tren eran falsos, así como parte de su documentación, por suerte, Eriol le hizo un gesto tranquilizador mientras hablaba y se sentaba junto al gato de Sakura – Todo en orden.

Syaoran respiró tranquilo, estaba realmente preocupado de que si se daban cuenta de la farsa entonces los harían bajarse y Sakura se enteraría, por lo que podría enojarse a tal punto de abandonar aquello, no era momento para mirar hacía atrás, por lo que mantendrían en secreto todo eso de los documentos falsos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? – Preguntó Eriol dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella apartó la vista de la ventana y sonrió de medio lado – Estoy bien, un poco nerviosa por mi primer viaje en tren, pero a la vez emocionada.

-Pues te notas muy serena.

-Y distraída – Agregó Syaoran tajante.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la actitud del chico a su lado y aquello hizo reír a Eriol, esos dos estaban resultando más divertido de lo que esperaba.

**_Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido…_**

-Va en un tren, Midori – Dijo Kyo con sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba fuertemente el amuleto en su mano.

Midori sonrió maliciosamente – Es una buena oportunidad.

-En tren llegarán más rápido a China, sin embargo, no me conviene que llegue aún – Dijo el hombre.

La mujer lo miró confundida – Pero ¿el plan no era reunirla con su hermano y acabar con los dos de inmediato?

-Este plan tiene muchas variantes, bien podría acabar con ella antes, o hacerla sufrir para que llegue a China, y cuando esté allá, acabar con ambos de la manera más cruel.

Midori entonces entendió y sonrió – Ya lo entiendo, la hará sacrificar todo y sufrir hasta llegar con su hermano, para que todo sea por nada.

-Exacto, imagina su cara cuando haya sacrificado todo para llegar a China aún sin memoria y reencontrarse con su hermano para verlo morir – Respondió Kyo – Sin embargo, necesito aún fuerzas, por eso nos vamos a encargar de demorar su viaje lo más que podamos.

\- ¿Qué tiene en mente con ese tren? – Preguntó Midori.

-Pues no llegará muy lejos, y tú encabezarás esto – Respondió Kyo – Esperemos que avance un poco más, y luego haremos que se vean obligados a abandonar esa medida.

-Pero bien pueden tomar otro ¿no?

-La princesa no tiene dinero y tampoco los hombres que la acompañan, no te preocupes – Dijo Kyo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Midori asintió – Entonces, estaré a la espera de su señal para proceder.

Kyo no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras veía a Sakura sentada en el compartimiento del tren, sin la menor idea de lo que le esperaba.

**oOo**

\- ¿Podrías sentarte bien? – Dijo Syaoran malhumorado viendo como Sakura estaba prácticamente acostada en el asiento viendo hacia la ventana.

Sakura al darse cuenta de que se dirigía a ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se sentó aun peor haciéndolo enojar más, y por supuesto, Eriol se reía por debajo ante la escena que estaba presenciando, Syaoran le hubiese dado una muy mala cara, sin embargo, este estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Sakura.

-Demonios, siéntate bien, recuerda que eres una princesa – Decía él al ver a Sakura peor sentada que antes.

Ella rodó los ojos – ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre lo que las princesas hacen o no?

-Es mi obligación saberlo si quiero que todo esto salga bien – Respondió él.

-Eso es un poco sospechoso de tu parte – Dijo ella bufando.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo y escuchó como Eriol contenía la risa, sin embargo, lo ignoró a él y le habló a su compañera de viaje – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, te has pasado los últimos meses o tal vez años estudiando el comportamiento de las princesas, viendo millones de mujeres para hacerse pasar por una princesa perdida, te la has pasado encerrado con tu mejor amigo más tiempo del necesario supongo, sin ofender Eriol – Dijo ella girándose para encontrar al joven azabache conteniendo la risa.

-No te preocupes – Dijo Eriol con ganas de soltar una carcajada.

Sakura volvió su vista a Syaoran – Y ahora te la pasas diciéndome que debo sentarme bien y todas esas tonterías a las que nunca les he puesto cuidado… Me hace dudar un poco.

Syaoran sintió sus orejas arder – ¿Sobre qué?

Sakura sonrió pícaramente – Tu sexualidad, tal vez.

Él abrió la boca indignado – ¿Estás insinuando que soy gay?

-Lo dijiste tú, no yo – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Aunque te aseguro que no tengo nada en contra de eso, somos libres escoger a quien amar y no voy a juzgarte si bateas para el otro equipo.

Eriol no pudo aguantarlo más, por lo que soltó una carcajada que solo hizo enojar aún más a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, no la tomó contra él ya que miró cejudamente a Sakura y le habló – Estoy completamente seguro de mi sexualidad, puedo probarlo.

Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente – No es propio de una princesa acostarse con su compañero de viaje.

Eriol se rio aún más fuerte y Syaoran sintió sus mejillas coloreándose, decidió aparatar la mirada de la chica – Jamás me acostaría contigo, y ya basta de esta conversación, eres una inmadura.

-Y tú un amargado que no aguanta juegos – Dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.

Eriol se rio por ultima vez mientras el silencio reinaba de nuevo en su compartimiento, aunque haya sido solo por unos segundos, ya que Syaoran volvió a hablarle a Sakura, quien seguía prácticamente recostada en el asiento.

-Escucha si quieres que todo salga bien deberás empezar por sentarte como una princesa – Dijo Syaoran captando su atención de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró resignada y se sentó bien, él la miró esperanzado, pero ella volvió a hablar – No lo hago por ti, es solo que ya me duele la espalda.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Eriol se rio ante la actitud de esos dos, parecían un par de niños y la verdad es que no esperaba que ella sacara ese lado tan infantil de Syaoran, por lo que se mantenía en silencio disfrutando de la escena.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio Sakura fue quien le habló al chico a su lado – Syaoran ¿en serio piensas que soy una princesa?

-Claro que sí – Respondió él completamente seguro.

-Entonces ya deja de darme órdenes – Respondió la ojiverde.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y prefirió no decir nada más mientras se encontraba con la cara divertida de su mejor amigo.

-Tiene un carácter fuerte – Dijo Eriol mirando a Sakura.

-Odio eso en las mujeres – Respondió Syaoran.

Sakura al escuchar eso se giró para sacarle la lengua infantilmente a Syaoran de nuevo. Ambos pararon con su discusión por un rato, haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar en el compartimiento. Eriol tenía que admitir que aquello resultaba bastante divertido hasta cierto punto, sin embargo, no quería que esos dos pelearan todo el tiempo, por lo que le hizo señas a Syaoran para que hablaran afuera.

Syaoran no entendía que quería hablar su mejor amigo, sin embargo, no se opuso así que ambos se pusieron de pie excusándose con Sakura y caminaron hacia los baños para hablar en privado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Me preocupa que ustedes dos peleen tanto – Respondió Eriol.

Syaoran bufó – No te veías precisamente preocupado cuando ella cuestionaba mi sexualidad.

-Tengo que admitir que me divierten hasta cierto punto – Dijo el azabache – Pero recuerda que ella podría ser o no la princesa y que este es un largo viaje, no quiero que terminen peleados en serio.

-Ella es una inmadura y me saca de mis casillas.

-Tú también eres inmaduro cuando le sigues el juego – Agregó Eriol – Y no me malentiendas, es divertido hasta cierto punto, pero si terminan peleado en serio no sé como lo resolveré, ella es orgullosa y tú también.

-No tienes de que preocuparte – Tranquilizó Syaoran – Tengo la situación bajo control.

-Eso espero – Respondió Eriol – Recuerda que de ella depende todo esto, si la perdemos por una tonta pelea estamos arruinados.

-No la vamos a perder de ninguna manera – Aseguró el joven chino hablando en voz baja y – Tú solo preocúpate porque no nos descubran con los boletos y la documentación falsa, o ahí si estaremos fritos.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a Sakura sobre eso – Confesó Eriol.

-Ni hablar – Se opuso su mejor amigo – Se pondría histérica.

-Parece una chica comprensiva, además tiene tantas ganas de llegar a China como nosotros – Razonó el azabache – No creo que se oponga sabiendo que no tenemos mucho dinero para ir por todo lo legal.

-Creo que es muy arriesgado y que lo deberíamos dejar entre nosotros dos – Respondió Syaoran – De todas formas, la llevaremos a China, no importan los medios.

Eriol rodó los ojos – Es astuta, no me cabe la menor duda de que pronto se va a enterar y ahí tu le vas a explicar porque no le dijimos.

-Y probablemente terminemos peleando como hemos hecho desde que la conocimos – Respondió el joven chino.

-No lo entiendo – Dijo su mejor amigo – Es muy agradable y no he tenido una sola pelea con ella, tú en cambio por cada palabra que dicen se discuten el uno al otro.

-Tiene una jodida respuesta para todo – Respondió Syaoran un tanto frustrado – Y no pienso darle la razón, eso es todo.

-Ambos son demasiado orgullosos, he ahí el problema – Refutó Eriol.

Syaoran no pudo debatir aquello ya que su mejor amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que jamás podría negar que era demasiado orgulloso, Eriol aceptó tener la razón cuando él no dijo nada, por lo que decidió hablarle.

-A pesar de tu gran orgullo, creo que deberías hacer las paces con ella – Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran lo miró indignado – Te recuerdo que fue ella quien me llamó gay, yo solo trato de que actúe más como princesa.

-Pienso que deberías ser un poco más delicado con eso – Respondió Eriol – Y ambos sabemos que ella solo te estaba molestando con lo de ser gay.

El joven chino sacudió la cabeza y suspiró resignado – Iré a hablar con ella, pero para que dejes de preocuparte por esto que no tiene importancia.

Eriol sonrió complacido – Gracias. Te dejaré que hables con ella a solas, volveré en unos 5 minutos al compartimiento.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y caminó de vuelta al compartimiento mientras dejaba su orgullo de lado para hacer feliz al idiota de su mejor amigo.

Sakura se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió revelando solo a Syaoran, ella no le prestó atención, sin embargo, él se sentó junto a ella y le habló.

-Oye – Sakura se giró extrañada – Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Respondió ella.

El ambarino se extrañó de que ella haya sido tan dócil – Está bien.

-Así que acepto tus disculpas – Dijo la ojiverde volviendo su vista a la ventana.

Syaoran abrió la boca indignado, era cierto que había ido a arreglar las cosas con ella para hacer feliz a Eriol, sin embargo, no esperaba que ella actuara de esa manera, cosa que lo hizo enfadar y mandar al diablo sus disculpas.

-Nadie se está disculpando – Respondió el con el ceño fruncido – Yo solo dije… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo y le habló – Sabes mejor no digas nada, o terminarás por molestarme de nuevo.

Syaoran suspiró y rodó los ojos dándose por vencido con ella – Perfecto, no hablaré más.

-Y yo me callaré si tú lo haces.

-Bien – Respondió el ambarino.

-Bien – Respondió ella.

-Bien – Dijo él de mala gana.

Sakura frunció el ceño al verse desafiada – ¡Bien!

\- ¡Bien! – Finalizó Syaoran apartando su vista de ella.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana, mientras que Syaoran se mantenía en silencio y recargaba sus piernas en el asiento en frente de él, en eso ella fue quien reanudó la conversación.

\- ¿No vas a extrañarlo?

\- ¿A quién? – Preguntó confundido – ¿Mi pelea contigo? Jamás.

Sakura rodó los ojos – No, idiota – Seguido de eso señaló la ventana – Japón.

-No – Respondió seriamente.

Ella lo miró extrañado – Pero fue tu hogar por mucho tiempo, incluso el mío desde siempre.

-Es solo un lugar en el que hemos vivido – Respondió Syaoran tajante – No tiene caso ser tan sentimental por eso.

Sakura frunció el ceño – Creo que es mucho más que un lugar en el que hemos vivido… ¿Vas a convertir a China en tu nuevo hogar?

\- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los hogares? ¡Son solo lugares! – Respondió Syaoran.

\- ¡Son más que lugares! Considero que toda persona normal debería tener uno – Dijo Sakura levantándose se su asiento para salir de ahí, sin embargo, las piernas de Syaoran recargadas en el otro asiento le impedían salir – Y hasta yo que soy huérfana creo que… – Pero ella se hartó de que él la tuviera ahí y se burlara.

\- ¿Crees qué, Sakura? – Decía él sonriendo divertido por ver como estaba enojada.

Sakura lo pateó y luego empezó a caminar arriba del asiento para salir de ahí – ¡Olvídalo, Syaoran!

\- ¿Por qué te enojas? – Respondió él aún riéndose de su actitud.

\- ¡Sólo olvídalo!

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo él levantándose de su asiento empezando a desesperarse por su actitud.

Sakura gruñó y justo en ese momento Eriol entró al compartimiento un poco confundido al ver sus caras enojadas – ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – Dijo Sakura mirando cejudamente a Syaoran – ¡Retíralo de mi vista, por favor!

Eriol suspiró resignado y le habló a su mejor amigo – ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Ella empezó! – Respondió Syaoran enojado.

Sakura gruñó de nuevo y salió del compartimiento echa una furia con dirección hacía el baño de mujeres, necesitaba estar sola.

Por otro lado, Syaoran y Eriol se quedaron solos de nuevo y este último fue quien le habló a su mejor amigo quien no estaba nada feliz con aquello.

-Bueno estoy empezando a creer que esto no es más que una inexplicable atracción por parte de ambos – Dijo Eriol sin saber cuanto afectaría al joven chino.

Syaoran miró a su mejor amigo incrédulo y explotó – ¡¿Atracción?! ¿Por esa niña malcriada? ¡Es ridículo! – Y seguido de eso caminó hasta la salida del compartimiento.

Eriol no había medido sus palabras, sin embargo, la actitud que tomó Syaoran fue sospechosa – Lo siento, fue solo un comentario.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente salió del compartimiento dando un portazo, no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie, solo quería estar solo.

Eriol se quedó en el compartimiento con la mascota de Sakura y suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba al lado del gato – Va a ser un viaje muy largo, Kero.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén de maravilla como siempre y que su semana esté yendo bastante bien. Por acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo donde ha comenzado el viaje para Sakura y sus dos nuevos amigos, aunque como era de esperarse, su relación con Syaoran no es demasiado buena y Eriol está un poco preocupado con eso, aunque en cierta parte le diviertan. Recuerden que sus personalidades son basadas en la película y no en lo que estamos acostumbrados, por eso es un poco raro ver a una Sakura tan rebelde y a un Syaoran tan sarcástico y un tanto inmaduro. Los que han visto la película podrán darse cuenta de que estas escenas son bastante parecidas, así como los diálogos, y es que esta parte me encanta, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Por cierto, quienes han visto la película me hicieron hincapié en que en efecto Kyo no es como Rasputín ni tampoco he incluido a Bartok (el murciélago que es su acompañante) y es que la razón recae en que quise darle un tinte más oscuro al villano, ya que Rasputín en la película buscaba más ser como un chiste y no era tan malvado, así como el murciélago quien era super gracioso, por eso los he cambiado por Kyo y Midori, respectivamente y pronto conocerán más sobre ellos dos.**

**Sin más que decirles, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y no olviden comentármelo porque sus opiniones o saludos siempre me alegran el día. Nos leemos el lunes, les deseo un feliz fin de semana. Besos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Terror en las vías**

-Es tiempo, Midori – Dijo Kyo abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

La chica sonrió al saber lo que aquello significaba – ¿Qué tiene en mente para hacerlos bajar de ese tren de inmediato?

-No quiero que el tren se detenga y ellos bajen – Respondió Kyo maliciosamente – Quiero que pasen un verdadero susto, haz que el tren se prenda en llamas.

\- ¿Todo el tren? – Preguntó Midori un tanto confundida, una cosa era ir en contra de la princesa y sus acompañantes, y otra muy diferente era la de hacer pagar a otros por algo de lo que ni tenían la culpa.

-No soy tan cruel como piensas – Respondió el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos – Están viajando ilegalmente, por lo que los encargados no tardarán en pedirles sus permisos de viaje, y si son inteligentes intentarán esconderse o escapar antes de ser descubiertos.

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de todo eso? – Preguntó la morena no muy convencida.

Kyo sonrió maliciosamente – Porque acabo de ver a los encargados pidiendo los papeles de viaje, así que prepárate para una explosión.

Midori le devolvió la sonrisa y seguido de eso hizo una respetuosa reverencia – A sus órdenes.

El hombre vio el amuleto en forma de calavera que estaba en su mano y seguido de eso lo apretó cerrando los ojos y centrando toda su concentración en Midori, no podía darle tanto poder ya que la idea de retrasar a la princesa era que él recuperara fuerzas para cuando esta se reencontrara con su familia, sin embargo, nunca estaba de más retrasarla usando un poco de la magia que los espíritus del inframundo le habían brindado hace tantos años.

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados buscó a Sakura y pudo verla durmiendo plácidamente abrazando a su gato y en compañía de sus dos compañeros de viaje, uno estaba sumido en la lectura mientras que el otro estaba profundamente dormido, ninguno de los tres sabía que estaban por verse bastante apretados y aquello llenaba por completo a Kyo.

_-Prepárate princesa – _pensaba Kyo sonriendo maliciosamente – _Me temo que voy a ser una interrupción en tus sueños a partir de ahora –._

**_Mientras tanto, en el tren…_**

La noche cayó en las vías y por ende el frío se intensificaba, Sakura se había quedado dormida en el compartimiento abrazando a Kero luego de que pasó la pelea con Syaoran, y este tampoco tardó en caer rendido en el otro asiento del compartimiento solo que, de brazos cruzados, mientras que Eriol había tomado la tarde-noche para leer un libro, estaba un poco más tranquilo de que sus compañeros de viaje se hayan amansado un poco con sus discusiones.

Eriol miró de reojo a sus amigos quienes se encontraban profundamente dormidos, le causaba un poco de gracia como hasta cierto punto esos dos se parecían, pero al mismo tiempo eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro. Tuvo que admitir que tal vez se pasó un poco cuando mencionó la posible atracción por parte de ambos, aunque Sakura no lo haya escuchado, Syaoran se había alterado un poco, cosa que puso a Eriol más pensativo sobre la situación, especialmente porque conocía mejor que a nadie a su mejor amigo _– Jamás lo había visto así por una simple insinuación, incluso lo dije jugando… ¿Acaso…? Creo que estoy sobre pensando las cosas, sencillamente sus personalidades chocan, es todo. Lo mejor será no sacar de nuevo el tema o Syaoran me cortará la cabeza –._

Eriol había decidido dejar esos pensamientos de lado y volver a concentrarse en su lectura, hasta que escuchó cierto ajetreo en la parte de afuera, por lo que cuidadosamente se levantó de su asiento y salió del compartimiento para no despertar a sus amigos. Al estar en el corredor se acercó a un par de turistas, pero no llegó a preguntarles nada, ya que estos sin saberlo le dieron información demasiado importante a Eriol.

-Son solo medidas de seguridad, querida – Decía el hombre a su esposa mirando su permiso de viaje – Están verificando que la tinta del pasaporte sea azul y no negra, para evitar falsificaciones y, además, están chequeando los boletos de viaje. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

El joven azabache se paró en seco cuando escuchó aquella información, recordando perfectamente como todos sus documentos estaban escritos en tinta negra, debido a que eran demasiado viejos y ninguno tenía el dinero para renovarlos, y aquello si que lo preocupó, por lo que de inmediato volvió al compartimiento antes de que los encargados del tren llegaran hasta ahí.

Eriol al entrar de inmediato se dispuso a despertar a su mejor amigo – Syaoran despierta.

El joven chino se removió perezosamente y el azabache siguió insistiendo – Tienes que despertar ahora, es urgente.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Eriol? – Preguntó Syaoran malhumorado.

-Están revisando los boletos y los pasaportes, todos los permisos del viaje deben estar escritos con tinta azul como señal de que están actualizados – Dijo Eriol rápidamente ignorando el mal humor de su mejor amigo.

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos – Maldita sea.

-Opino que nos escondamos en el vagón del equipaje hasta que terminen con la inspección – Dijo Eriol tomando sus pertenencias y la mochila de Sakura.

-Pues yo opino que bajemos del tren lo antes posible – Respondió Syaoran tomando sus maletas.

Eriol asomó su cabeza en el corredor y seguido de eso le habló al ambarino – Me adelantaré, despierta a Sakura ahora mismo ya que no hay encargados en el pasillo aún, los espero allá.

Syaoran asintió y apenas Eriol abandonó el compartimiento él se acercó a Sakura quien seguía plácidamente dormida como si nada estuviese pasando _– Demonios, podría pasar un huracán y esta mujer seguiría profundamente dormida –._

Él empezó a removerla por el brazo – Oye, despierta.

Kero se despertó de inmediato y maulló mientras abandonaba los brazos de su dueña, sin embargo, Sakura apenas y se movió para acomodarse, haciendo que Syaoran empezara a perder la paciencia y fue un poco más brusco – Demonios, despierta en serio.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante el tono de voz y por instinto lanzó un puñetazo al aire haciendo que diera en la nariz de Syaoran, él se separó de inmediato y gritó – ¡Demonios mujer!

La ojiverde de inmediato despertó y por inercia se disculpó – ¡Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo! ¡No fue mi intención…! – Sin embargo, al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Syaoran bajó la guardia – Oh, eres tú… Entonces no importa.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras se agarraba la nariz y le hablaba – Andando, nos vamos.

Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato tomando sus sábanas y a Kero y le respondió al chico dudosamente – ¿A dónde vamos?

-Solo camina – Dijo él saliendo del compartimiento quejándose – Demonios, creo que me rompiste la nariz.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba su ropa y le habló al chico – Los hombres son unos bebés.

La chica ojiverde siguió a su compañero de viaje por el estrecho pasillo aún sin comprender a dónde iba todo aquello, ni siquiera veía a Eriol y, además Syaoran había tomado su equipaje por lo que algo no iba bien ahí, aunque decidió esperar a que él la escoltara a dónde sea que fueran para interrogarlo. El camino no era largo, sin embargo, conforme avanzaban la temperatura disminuía considerablemente, por lo que debía suponer que no iban a un lugar con el resto de los pasajeros.

Syaoran se paró en frente de una puerta y la abrió dejando entrar primero a Sakura y luego pasó cerrándola, ahí ella pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Eriol. La ojiverde recorrió con la vista el lugar y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba repleto de maletas, en efecto era el vagón del equipaje y aún no entendía porque estaban ahí.

-Es mejor de lo que imaginaba – Dijo Syaoran a su mejor amigo.

-Ella se va a congelar aquí – Respondió Eriol un poco preocupado – Y nosotros también.

-Te recuerdo que en China hace bastante calor, allá nos broncearemos – Refutó el ambarino.

\- ¿El vagón del equipaje? – Preguntó la ojiverde retóricamente viendo como ambos hombres se giraban a verla – ¿En serio?

Eriol estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su mejor amigo se le adelantó – No te quejes, lo importante es que no nos vean los encargados del tren.

Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Entonces eso quiere decir que hay algo que no está bien con nuestros papeles – Seguido de eso miró al azabache – ¿O no, Eriol?

Syaoran sabía que había metido la pata revelando ese detalle, por lo que intentó acomodarlo – Claro que no, es solo que… Eres de la realeza, no puedes viajar con cualquier gente.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Sakura y hasta le causó gracia al azabache hasta que se puso serio para encarar a su mejor amigo por su metida de pata.

-Te dije que debíamos contarle la verdad – Dijo Eriol molesto a Syaoran – Sabía que se iba a enterar de todas formas.

Sakura miró inquisitivamente al ambarino – Así que no me querías contar… Lo hubiese comprendido ¿sabes? Yo también necesito llegar a China, después de todo.

-Te lo dije – Repitió Eriol haciendo enojar a Syaoran.

-Basta ya, vale debimos decirle, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos – Respondió Syaoran.

Sin embargo, Kero empezó a maullar de repente muy seguidamente y Sakura se preocupó, especialmente cuando un ligero olor a humo llenó sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿No les huele un poco a quemado? – Preguntó ella seriamente.

**_Mientras tanto en las afueras del tren…_**

Midori recibió la señal de Kyo de que la princesa y su escolta ya estaban en el último vagón del tren, por lo que podría proseguir con el plan. Ya había empezado a quemar a su alrededor, pero el siguiente paso era separar a los chicos del resto de los pasajeros. Por lo que la chica se acercó con sumo cuidado hasta donde se unían los vagones y desprendió el del equipaje que iba acompañado del de la locomotora. Aquello tenía mucho potencial.

Seguido de hacer eso, se acercó hasta la locomotora y pudo ver los carbones que la alimentaban, fue solo cuestión de una chispa que lanzó para que empezara a arder en llamas, lo que restaba del plan podría resolverlo desde la distancia al mismo tiempo que veía el tren arder.

Midori sonrió complacida para luego ponerse segura.

**_Mientras tanto en el vagón del equipaje…_**

El impacto de los vagones separándose hicieron que los chicos cayeran encima del equipaje y Eriol se levantó de inmediato para asomarse en lo que había sido la puerta y ahora podía ver perfectamente como se alejaban en las vías del vagón donde estaban todos los pasajeros, aquello no lucía nada bien.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras se intentaba levantar.

-No tengo idea – Respondió Eriol – Pero allá va el resto de los vagones.

Syaoran se levantó de inmediato luchando con Sakura ya que habían caído uno encima del otro, sin embargo, no le pusieron importancia. Él se paró al lado de su mejor amigo y miró la escena preocupado.

Sakura se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la otra puerta donde estaba el siguiente compartimiento y lo que vio la llenó de terror.

-Chicos – Dijo ella captando la atención de sus compañeros – Alguien está incendiando la locomotora.

-Iré a ver – Ofreció Syaoran de inmediato mientras abría la puerta y sentían el calor de las llamas en sus rostros.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – Gritó Eriol viendo como su mejor amigo sin pensarlo se lanzaba hacía la locomotora ardiendo e intentaba llegar al primer vagón.

Eriol suspiró preocupado – Es un idiota.

Sakura miraba la escena consternada, nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer algo así, por lo que lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo sin pensar – Un idiota muy valiente.

Syaoran por su parte, logró llegar hasta el primer vagón, donde debería estar el conductor, sin embargo, el compartimiento estaba ardiendo en calor y no había un solo ser ahí, por lo que aquello lo preocupó aún más. Decidió salir de ahí tan rápido como llegó rodeando la locomotora a pesar del calor y de las posibles quemadas que tendría y aterrizó en frente de Sakura y Eriol.

-Ahora si tenemos que bajar de aquí a como dé lugar – Dijo Syaoran mirando a sus compañeros – No hay conductor.

Syaoran entró al compartimiento del equipaje y corrió hasta la otra puerta seguido de Sakura y Eriol, les volvió a hablar – Vamos a tener que saltar.

Sakura lo miró horrorizada – ¡¿Acaso dijiste saltar?!

Cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta pudo darse cuenta de que estaban pasando por las vías de un precipicio, por lo que el único destino que les esperaba era el vacío y una muerte dolorosa. Sakura miró el precipicio y le habló – Yo voy después de ti.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y se levantó – Voy a desacoplar el tren de la locomotora, o en cualquier momento va a estallar junto con nosotros.

Eriol siguió a Syaoran para darle apoyo mientras que Sakura se quedó viendo el compartimiento y todo a su alrededor para ver como podrían escapar. Por su parte, Midori desde su escondite se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Syaoran, por lo que decidió utilizar la magia brindada por Kyo para ponerles aquello más dificil _– A ver como van a deshacerse de esto – _Y seguido de eso forjó el punto donde se unían ambos vagones, haciendo que no pudiera desacoplarse tan fácilmente.

Eriol le pasó varias herramientas que encontró a Syaoran, sin embargo, por lo que había hecho Midori todas terminaban rotas apenas en la primera usada, por lo que Syaoran estaba empezando a desesperarse – ¡Demonios debe haber algo mucho mejor que esto!

\- ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo con lo poco que hay! – Dijo Eriol desesperado.

Sakura por su parte aun se encontraba revisando el compartimiento, solo había encontrado unas cadenas con dos garfios y no le veía mucha utilidad en ese momento, estaba por darse por vencida cuando escuchó el maullido de Kero, se acercó hasta donde estaba su gato y se dio cuenta de una pequeña caja que estaba decorada para pasar desapercibida, sin embargo, al abrirla pudo darse cuenta de lo que su gato quería decirle, estaba llena de explosivos.

Syaoran y Eriol seguían luchando con las pocas herramientas que tenían y el primero de ellos volvió a hablar – En serio necesito algo mejor que esto o vamos a explotar con la locomotora.

En eso, Sakura hizo a un lado a Eriol rápidamente y le extendió a Syaoran un explosivo recién encendido, él la miró sorprendido – ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso, mujer?!

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Solo ponlo ahí y espera a que explote! – Gritó ella.

Syaoran tomó el explosivo entre sus manos y lo puso cuidadosamente en el punto de unión de los vagones, seguido de eso los tres amigos corrieron hasta el otro lado del vagón para esconderse detrás de unas maletas, a esperar que sucediera la explosión.

\- ¿Qué diablos les enseñan en los orfanatos en estos días? – Preguntó Syaoran viendo a Sakura y refiriéndose al explosivo.

Ella se rio – Más de lo que te imaginas.

La conversación pudo haber continuado de no ser por la explosión que se escuchó al siguiente minuto. En efecto dejaron atrás la locomotora, por lo que literalmente solo iban ellos en el compartimiento del equipaje.

-En algún momento se va a detener, cuando se acabe la vía – Dijo Eriol esperanzado de que al fin habían salido de esa.

Sin embargo, Midori desde su escondite veía todo con absoluta rabia, no dejaría que esos niños se salieran con la suya, por lo que convocando más de la magia de Kyo miró hacía el siguiente puente y justo ahí hizo una explosión. Sonrió satisfecha _– No creo que les quede mucha vía por delante –._

Los chicos al ver la extraña explosión que se produjo en el puente que estaban por pasar sin frenos, volvieron a verse en aprietos. Syaoran fue el primero en hablar – Maldita sea.

Sakura entonces recordó las cadenas con los garfios que había visto antes de encontrar los explosivos, por lo que decidió ir rápidamente hasta donde estaban y les habló a sus compañeros – Creo que esto podría servir para detener el vagón, las encontré antes que los explosivos.

Eriol se acercó rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar a su mejor amigo mientras alzaba ambos garfios – Tenemos que poner uno de estos en algún lugar del vagón dónde no se salga y el otro en las vías.

-El de las vías no tiene ciencia – Respondió Syaoran mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo – Engancharé el otro en la parte baja del vagón, así no se soltará.

Y sin decir una palabra más Syaoran corrió hacia la otra puerta del vagón donde rápidamente se sostenía para llegar hasta la parte de abajo sin tocar las vías o podría no vivir para contarlo. Cuando estaba bien posicionado gritó – ¡Eriol dame el garfio y la cadena!

Esperaba encontrar el cabello azabache de su mejor amigo, pero en cambio se topó con un par de ojos de esmeralda – ¡Tu no, Sakura!

\- ¡Eriol está ocupado desenredando el resto de la cadena! ¡Solo toma el garfio con una mano y sostente de mí con la otra! – Gritó ella.

Syaoran se dejó de juegos, tomó la mano de la chica para sostenerse y después tomó el garfio rápidamente para luego engancharlo justo debajo del vagón y enrollar la cadena varias veces para que no se saliera por el impacto. Sin embargo, al finalizar aquello un pedazo de madera de las vías salió volando debajo del vagón casi dándole a Syaoran de no ser porque Sakura lo apretó fuertemente de la mano y lo jaló para quedar solo a centímetros de su rostro, ambos se quedaron prendidos mirándose ignorando por unos segundos lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago, cosa que fue completamente olvidada cuando un ruido los sacó de ese momento y volvieron a caer en cuenta de donde estaban.

El trozo de madera llegó hasta los árboles dando un fuerte golpe. Sakura miró a Syaoran y le habló – Y pensar que ese pudiste haber sido tú.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a ella que lo ayudase a subir al vagón de nuevo, cuando aquello pasó ambos se separaron y él se limpió un poco mientras le hablaba a la chica – Si salimos vivos de esto, recuérdame agradecértelo.

-Es hora de acabar con esto – Dijo Eriol acercándose con el resto de la cadena y el otro garfio.

Los tres amigos pusieron la cadena en la puerta y con fuerza la arrastraron hacia afuera viendo como el garfio quedaba enganchado en las vías del tren y seguido de eso se las traía consigo, sin embargo, conforme más vías traían el vagón se detenía poco a poco, aunque igual sabían que debían saltar ya que las vías rotas estaban demasiado cerca.

Los chicos tomaron algunas de sus pertenencias y algunas de otros pasajeros que Eriol encontró de utilidad, Sakura abrazó fuertemente a Kero mientras se tomaba de los brazos de Syaoran y Eriol. Los tres se encontraban en la puerta listos para saltar, ella habló – Esta es nuestra parada.

Los chicos ni siquiera contaron, simplemente saltaron a la nieve y por eso la caída no fue tan dolorosa, lo que si resultó dificil de ver fue como el vagón del equipaje alcanzaba las vías donde había sido la explosión y este caía al vacío con la locomotora provocando una explosión incluso peor que la habían visto un rato antes.

-Odio los trenes – Dijo Syaoran a Eriol tratando de recuperar la respiración – Recuerda no volverme a subir a uno nunca.

Midori desde su escondite veía la escena completamente fúrica, sin duda, aquello no le gustaría nada a Kyo, por lo que decidió abandonar el lugar. Por otro lado, los tres amigos suspiraron y se recostaron en la nieve respirando con dificultad y viendo el cielo estrellado. Se habían salvado por poco.

**oOo**

Por suerte, entre las pertenencias que Eriol había tomado del vagón se encontraba una tienda familiar, sabía que la iban a necesitar, así como las otras cosas que luego les mostraría a sus amigos. Había pasado una hora desde que lograron bajarse del vagón de las pesadillas y habían caminado por el bosque en busca de refugio, sin embargo, fue inútil considerando que no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban y probablemente no la tendrían hasta que amaneciera. Por lo tanto, Syaoran decidió armar la carpa y Eriol prender una fogata con Sakura, tenían que entrar en calor de alguna manera hasta que saliera el sol, y así descansarían un poco de ese fatídico episodio que vivieron.

Los chicos se habían peleado un poco alegando que Sakura debería dormir sola en la carpa, sin embargo, ella se negó completamente ya que sabía las condiciones climáticas, por lo que insistió en que los tres durmieran ahí, aunque parecieran un trio de sardinas en una lata. Syaoran había decidido ponerse en medio dejando a Sakura en una esquina y a Eriol en la otra quien, por cierto, había caído rendido primero que todos y roncaba levemente.

Syaoran se mantenía con los ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, entre la adrenalina del día y los ronquidos de Eriol era imposible, incluso llegó a fruncir un poco el ceño, y solo fue capaz de abrir los ojos cuando escuchó un par de risas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada divertida de Sakura quien estaba tan despierta como él, cuando lo vio le habló en voz baja – Hasta dormido frunces el ceño.

Él rodó los ojos hablándole de la misma forma – No estaba dormido, no puedo.

-Tampoco yo – Respondió ella removiéndose incómoda.

Syaoran la miró extrañado, nunca había actuado así – ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura suspiró – Me sorprendiste mucho hoy, no pensé que fueses capaz de hacer todas esas cosas que hiciste para sacarnos vivos del tren.

Él le restó importancia – Solo seguí mis instintos.

-Fuiste un tonto… pero uno muy valiente – Admitió la ojiverde seriamente – Y lamento haberte llamado "gay" más temprano, solo me estaba jugando… Aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellos.

-Déjalo… y solo para aclararlo, no soy gay – Respondió él para luego hablarle en el mismo tono – Gracias por salvarme hoy, creo que no estaría aquí de no ser por ti.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que aquello la hizo sentir las mismas cosquillas en su estomago que en el momento en que lo salvó y se quedaron mirando, era como si todo lo demás desapareciera a su alrededor y ese momento no era la excepción, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, si se acercaban un poco más sus narices podrían rozarse por el reducido espacio en el que estaban.

Syaoran por su parte empezó a sentir un inusual calor, considerando las temperaturas a la que estaban siendo expuestos ahí afuera. Los ojos de Sakura tenían algo que lo hicieron engancharse desde el momento en que la vio en el palacio abandonado, sin embargo, se negaba a aceptar que esas cosquillas en su estómago eran por ella, debía ser sin duda, la adrenalina que aún tenía en su cuerpo por todo lo vivido en el tren.

\- ¿Te parece empezar de nuevo? Esta vez bien – Dijo Sakura en susurro.

Syaoran suspiró y asintió con la cabeza – Me parece bien, basta de peleas tontas.

-Solo si no te comportas como un idiota o como un bebé – Respondió ella riéndose.

Él tuvo que admitir que aquel comentario le sacó una leve sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos de par en par – ¡Sonreíste! ¡Sabes hacerlo!

-Cierra la boca, vas a despertar al idiota de Eriol – Dijo él restándole importancia.

Sin embargo, Sakura no dejó el tema – Creo que deberías sonreír más seguido, eres demasiado amargado _– Y, además tienes una bonita sonrisa – _pensó Sakura sintiendo de nuevo el cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Y tú deberías hablar menos – Dijo él desviando el tema – Ya duérmete.

-Vale, lo intentaré – Respondió ella – Hasta mañana, Syaoran.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura – Se despidió el ambarino.

Al verla cerrar los ojos, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola un par de segundos más para luego él también cerrarlos, dejando que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro al haber sido ella la última imagen de aquel día.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y día de las madres (para aquellos que viven en países en que se celebró el día de ayer). Por aquí les traigo este capítulo lleno acción con la primera trampa que les tendieron Kyo y Midori a nuestros viajeros. Para los que han visto la película sabrán que es prácticamente igual (y es que de por si las escenas de acción no se me dan muy bien), pero esto da paso a que ahora el viaje será más largo ya que se han quedado en medio de la nada y sin mucho dinero.**

**¿Qué les pareció toda la secuencia del tren y ese pequeño momento que compartieron Sakura y Syaoran al final? Me alegra mucho leerlos en los comentarios así que sigan así;)**

**Nos leemos el jueves en el siguiente capítulo, les mando besos enormes a todos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Travesías de la realeza (Parte I)**

\- ¡Eres una incompetente, Midori! – Gritaba Kyo caminando de un lado a otro – ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando usaste gran parte de la magia en destruir ese tren para nada?!

-No era para nada – Se defendió Midori frunciendo el ceño – Se suponía que no saldrían vivos de ese tren.

\- ¡Y te dije precisamente que quiero que la princesa sufra, no que muera aún! ¡Si acabas con ella antes de que se reencuentre con su hermano yo no podré cobrar venganza y los espíritus vendrán por mí! ¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien! – Gritó el hombre encarándola.

Midori apretó el puño mientras le sostenía la mirada a Kyo. Era cierto que desde que mataron a los emperadores, destruyeron el Gran Palacio de Tokio, y que el príncipe Touya se enfrentó a Kyo dejándolo débil, este último durante su recuperación le había recalcado que cuando utilizaran su magia debería ser solo con el fin de matar al príncipe y a la princesa, si había algún otro motivo de por medio los espíritus que le brindaron su magia a Kyo vendrían por él para acabarlo, no por nada ya tenían su alma.

Cosa que, por lo tanto, si los espíritus llegaban a desaparecer a Kyo, entonces ella volvería a ser un gato sin hogar o peor, quizás quedaría hecha polvo ya que, si su incompetencia les cobraba caro, entonces Kyo no se iría de este mundo hasta hacerla pagar por su error.

La morena bajó la cabeza – Le pido perdón por mi incompetencia, no se repetirá.

-Y no lo hará – Respondió Kyo duramente mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el amuleto encantado – Por lo menos has logrado retrasar el viaje de la princesa, ahora deberá caminar por unas cuantas horas hasta la estación más cercana, y no creo que tengan mucho dinero para llegar a China de autobús en autobús.

\- ¿Eso no sería un fallo en su plan? – Preguntó Midori.

-En lo absoluto, nos da más tiempo de recuperar las energías que necesito, y además las que tu desperdiciaste haciendo estallar inútilmente ese tren – Respondió Kyo haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza.

-Pero no te preocupes – Siguió hablando el hombre con los ojos cerrados – El plan no está arruinado del todo, aún tenemos oportunidad de acabar con los últimos en la línea de los Kinomoto.

Kyo abrió los ojos y guardó el amuleto para luego centrar su mirada en la chica en frente de él quien seguía con la cabeza baja y con una expresión de inmenso arrepentimiento, sabía que a veces era demasiado duro con ella, por lo que decidió acercarse y posó su mano en su barbilla para levantarla, Midori sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda ante el roce y aún más al encontrarse con sus ojos grises y penetrantes.

-Lamento si a veces soy demasiado duro contigo – Dijo Kyo mirándola a los ojos y con una voz más suave – Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos con la magia que nos prestaron, de no ser por ella tú seguirías siendo una gatita.

Midori sintió su corazón ir a mil por hora ante el acercamiento y apenas pudo contestar – Lo sé, y por eso hago lo que hago, porque estoy sumamente agradecida con usted.

Kyo sonrió de medio lado – Sabes que puedes tutearme, Midori – Al decir esto posó su mano en su cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella – Te convertí en humano porque necesitaba una compañera en muchos sentidos, eres la única persona que tengo.

La morena sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al saber el significado de esas palabras, y no era para menos. Por 10 años solo habían sido ellos dos, fue ella quien se encargó de curarlo después del ataque al palacio y con la única persona que había convivido, solo se tenían el uno al otro y en muchas ocasiones las necesidades humanas los habían llevado a compartir su cama más de una vez.

-También eres la única persona que tengo – Respondió Midori con su voz ronca sintiendo como la mano de él se posaba en sus piernas descubiertas por la falda que usaba ese día.

Kyo sonrió – Esa es mi gatita – Y seguido de eso posó sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

Midori gimió fuertemente ante este contacto y luego enterró sus manos en el cabello rojo de Kyo mientras sentía como él buscaba el borde de su blusa para sacarla de en medio, sabía que todo eso podría acabar solo en su cama. Quizás Kyo tuviese fines malvados y a veces explotara su mal humor con ella, pero él la había hecho quien era, le había dado una identidad y le había confiado sus más oscuros secretos por años, además, no podía esconderse a sí misma los fuertes sentimientos que por él emanaba, no había marcha atrás.

Haría lo que fuera por él.

**oOo**

-Ilumínenme – Dijo Sakura desde atrás captando la atención de sus compañeros – ¿Caminaremos hasta China?

Eriol estaba a punto de hablar, pero Syaoran se le adelantó – Claro que no… Tenemos que tomar un barco en Kioto que haga escala en Filipinas o en Taiwán, o tal vez uno que nos lleve directamente hasta China, ya veremos al estar ahí.

Sakura pensó un momento y luego habló – Entonces… ¡¿caminaremos hasta Kioto?! Nunca he ido hasta allá, pero sé que es bastante lejos.

-No – Respondió el ambarino con fastidio – Tomaremos un autobús en la siguiente estación que encontremos, y así llegaremos a Kioto.

-Oh, un autobús… que alivio – Dijo Sakura para guardar silencio unos minutos y luego volver a dirigirse a su compañero – ¿Y crees que tengamos suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje en autobús y en barco? Sin contar la comida.

Syaoran suspiró y luego se giró para ver a Sakura – ¿Acaso dejas de hablar en algún momento?

La ojiverde frunció el ceño – Solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta básica… Al menos que quieras dejarme por fuera de esto como con lo de la documentación falsa.

Syaoran rodó los ojos, ella tenía razón, pero no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que su mejor amigo se le adelantó en un intento de arreglar aquella discusión.

-Digamos que tenemos dinero para los boletos más baratos que consigamos, y tendremos que racionar la comida y el hospedaje me parece que tendremos que verlo – Explicó Eriol a la chica – Pero no te preocupes, lo resolveremos.

Sakura le sonrió de lado y seguido de eso se detuvo para buscar en su mochila, los chicos se detuvieron en frente de ella, a pesar de la nieve, iban bien abrigados y no les afectó mucho. Sakura se dedicó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta que consiguió lo que con tanto ahínco estuvo buscando y se lo extendió a Eriol, eran un par de billetes y monedas.

-El señor Clow… Digo, el dueño del orfanato en el que viví me dio esto cuando me dijo que ya debía irme por mi cuenta, no dejó que me fuera sin un solo yen, y no he gastado nada ya que los encontré a ustedes apenas llegué a Tokio – Explicó la chica mirándolos aleatoriamente – Quiero que este sea mi aporte en este viaje.

Eriol le sonrió agradecido mientras miraba el dinero – Créeme, que hayas aceptado acompañarnos en esto es suficiente aporte de tu parte.

-Pero quiero ayudar con esto – Insistió la chica dándole el dinero a Eriol – Guárdalo tu y úsalo para los boletos, el hospedaje o la comida, lo vamos a necesitar.

Eriol miró a Syaoran y este no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, el azabache volvió su vista a la ojiverde y le sonrió mientras tomaba el dinero – Muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para nosotros.

-Los tres saldremos beneficiados – Dijo ella tomando su mochila y caminando junto al chico – El dinero no es problema.

-Pues creo que podríamos utilizarlo para comprarte algo de ropa para chica – Dijo Syaoran captando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

Eriol rodó los ojos y Sakura caminó hasta donde estaba el ambarino para encararlo – No hace falta que me recuerdes lo que he sabido toda mi vida… El dueño del orfanato no tenía mucho dinero para darnos de comer y vestirnos a nuestro antojo, por eso siempre he usado ropa que me dobla la talla, idiota.

-Syaoran es entendible que ella vista así, los orfanatos usualmente tienen como prioridad la comida y el techo – Dijo Eriol mirando con reproche a su mejor amigo – Aunque si creo que deberíamos usar un poco de dinero para comprarle al menos 2 vestidos para cuando lleguemos a China.

-Tu amor se podrá encargar de eso ¿no? – Dijo Syaoran sin medir sus palabras – De todas formas, es diseñadora de modas por lo que recuerdo que me contaste.

A Sakura aquello le pareció bastante curioso, especialmente cuando vio como Eriol embozaba una sonrisa y se sonrojaba ante la mención que hizo Syaoran. El azabache empezó a caminar tratando desviar el tema, pero su expresión soñadora mientras miraba el camino lo delató por completo, por lo que la ojiverde se dirigió a él.

\- ¿A qué amor se refiere Syaoran? – Dijo Sakura sacando a Eriol de su ensoñación.

El azabache sonrió – Ella es tan hermosa, tan talentosa, inteligente, sofisticada…

A Sakura le causaba un poco de gracia aquella situación, desde que conocía a Eriol se caracterizaba por ser un joven bastante serio, centrado, y el arbitro entre ella y Syaoran, pero justo ahora había descubierto su faceta de chico enamorado, cosa que le pareció incluso divertida por como estaba actuando, parecía que caminara entre nubes.

-Es simplemente preciosa, su cabello largo y sedoso, su sonrisa delicada, la pasión por lo que hace – Seguía narrando Eriol.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y le habló en voz baja – ¿Está seguro de que es una persona real?

-Claro que es real – Respondió Eriol sonriendo – Se llama Tomoyo, y es simplemente maravillosa, no puedo esperar a verla.

Syaoran al escuchar esto abrió los ojos mirando a su amigo, dándole a entender que lo mejor era que se callara antes de soltar algo que no debía, sin embargo, el azabache estaba tan distraído hablando de su amada que fue inevitable que la ojiverde hiciera la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿Quién es Tomoyo? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Eriol, ten cuidado con lo que dices – Susurró Syaoran tratando de que no dijera nada, pero fue inútil.

El azabache miró sonriendo a Sakura – Es la maravillosa prima del príncipe Touya.

En ese momento Syaoran sabía lo que se avecinaba, y no se equivocó, especialmente cuando vio a Sakura pararse en seco y mirarlos con absoluta confusión – Pero creí que veríamos al príncipe Touya… ¿Qué tiene que ver su prima en todo esto?

Eriol en ese momento se paró en seco y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y miró a Syaoran, quien pasaba la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación, aquellas expresiones fueron la prueba suficiente para Sakura se diera cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y se iba a enterar a como diera lugar.

-Eriol, Syaoran – Dijo ella seriamente – ¿Qué sucede?

Eriol estuvo a punto de hablar, sin embargo, Syaoran se le adelantó – Verás, la cosa es así… Nadie tiene permitido ver al príncipe Touya al menos de que se le convenza a su prima, quien era íntima confidente de la princesa cuando eran niñas, por lo que es de las personas que más sabe sobre ella… Ya sabes, para evitar falsificaciones.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello y seguido de eso su expresión cambió completamente a la de indignación y enojo – Ni lo sueñen, simplemente no – Respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

-Pero Sakura… – Intentó tomarla del brazo para convencerla, pero la ojiverde no lo dejó.

\- ¡No! – Respondió enojada encarándolo – Ninguno de los dos mencionó que yo tenía que probar que era la princesa.

-Lo sé, pero si me escuchas… – El ambarino intentaba hablar inútilmente ya que ella siempre lo interrumpía.

-Estaba de acuerdo con verme como ella, ir hasta China y ver al príncipe – Decía la ojiverde poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – ¡¿Pero mentir?!

-No tienes que mentir – Dijo Syaoran mirándola a los ojos – ¿Qué pasa si es cierto y tú llegas a ser la princesa?

Sakura lo miró con frustración y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo, sin embargo, Syaoran la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo, intentó hablarle más calmadamente – Está bien, no te lo dijimos y me disculpo por eso, pero solo piensa en que esto no es más que otro paso para averiguar quien eres… Es solo que creí que era algo que estarías dispuesta a llevar hasta el final sin importar qué.

La ojiverde lo miró con fuego en sus ojos y soltó el agarre de su brazo señalando su ropa – Pero nada más mírame, Syaoran ¡no luzco como la princesa! – Y seguido de eso caminó en línea recta hasta detenerse al pie de un árbol dónde se sentó en la nieve bajo la mirada de sus compañeros.

Syaoran suspiró resignado y luego miró a su mejor amigo, quien lo veía mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, el ambarino habló – ¿Qué? Hice lo mejor que pude.

Eriol resopló – ¿Te he dicho el poco tacto que tienes con las mujeres?

El ambarino bufó – ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Ella quería la verdad y ahí está, no es mi problema que sea tan delicada.

Eriol rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar mientras le hablaba a su mejor amigo – Ponte en su lugar un minuto, no debe ser nada fácil procesar todo esto.

Syaoran se quedó parado mirando como su mejor amigo se sentaba junto a Sakura, quien tenía las rodillas en su pecho y hacía figuras en la nieve con su dedo. Syaoran la imitó sentándose en la nieve y el gato de la chica se acercó a él, por lo que lo acarició mientras este maullaba.

-Tal vez Eriol tiene razón – Le dijo a Kero suspirando.

Por otro lado, el azabache había tomado asiento junto a su compañera de viaje, ella no había dicho nada sabiendo que él estaba ahí, y se mantuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que no pudo más con la opresión en su pecho y sintiendo su garganta arder le habló al chico sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo siento, Eriol – Fue lo primero que dijo – Es solo que es dificil imaginar que una niña sola y abandonada como yo podría ser una princesa, me espanté – Ella apretó su puño – No tengo un pasado, y aparentemente tampoco un futuro.

-No digas eso – Respondió Eriol suavemente – Todos tenemos un pasado, y pues el futuro depende de nuestras decisiones, siempre podemos escoger a dónde vamos.

-No me creo capaz de eso – Dijo Sakura encarándolo – Jamás me había afectado no conocer nada de mi pasado hasta estos días… Desde niña pensé que al no saber de dónde venía sería más fácil saber quien sería en un futuro, pero no es así… Literalmente no soy nadie.

-Pues yo veo a una chica segura, inteligente y fuerte, que desde que conozco ha demostrado una valentía que solo podría rivalizar con la de la realeza – Dijo Eriol sonriendo – Y yo sé todo sobre la realeza.

Sakura lo miró curiosa – ¿En serio?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza – Sé que no lo parece, ya que prácticamente me gano la vida leyendo libros viejos y haciendo trabajos con Syaoran… Pero cuando era niño mi padre fue miembro de la Corte Imperial de Tokio, desde que nací me educaron para ocupar su puesto en cuánto pudiera hacerlo en el mandato del príncipe Touya. Sé todo sobre la dinastía gracias a mi padre, estuve varias veces en el Gran Palacio de Tokio, conocí a los emperadores en una ocasión… Y pues ahí fue donde vi a Tomoyo por primera vez, en una de sus visitas – Seguido de eso Eriol bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

El azabache suspiró y siguió hablando – La catástrofe de Tokio nos dejó sin emperadores, el príncipe en otro país, una princesa perdida, y con una Corte Imperial desintegrada por completo… Muchos miembros murieron esa noche, sin embargo, mi padre logró sacarnos de Tokio a tiempo.

Sakura suspiró – Supongo que no pudo volver a ser parte de la Corte Imperial ¿no?

-Al caer la dinastía lo hizo la Corte Imperial – Respondió Eriol pesadamente – Tuve que empezar a trabajar a corta edad en restaurantes, bares o lo que consiguiera, ahí conocí a Syaoran… Sin embargo, papá y mamá enfermaron por la falta de cuidados, invirtieron casi todo nuestro dinero para que yo tuviera una educación más o menos digna, pero no fueron capaces de verme graduado porque murieron con 2 meses de diferencia cuando yo tenía 13 años.

Sakura lo tomó por el brazo – Lo siento mucho.

-Pasó hace años – Dijo él limpiando una diminuta lágrima que se había escapado – Como sea, la familia de Syaoran prácticamente me crío como a un hijo más hasta que ellos decidieron irse a su natal Hong Kong, por lo que Syaoran y yo nos quedamos aquí por nuestra cuenta… Siempre fue nuestra meta averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con la princesa, y para mí es importante honrar la memoria de mis padres convirtiéndome en parte de la Corte Imperial del Príncipe Touya así sea en China, tal vez llevar con vida a su hermana pueda abrirme esa posibilidad.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso – Respondió Sakura sorprendida ante la historia de su compañero – Tú si que tienes tu futuro bien definido.

-Y sólo será posible contigo – Dijo Eriol suspirando – Como ya te he dicho en el pasado, no te vamos a obligar a ir a China y hacerte pasar por la princesa, pero recuerda que existe la posibilidad de que tu seas ella, y si eso llega a pasar, pues no serás la única que habrá logrado una meta importante en su vida… Y si no es así, entonces podremos decir que al menos lo intentamos.

Sakura suspiró mirando sus pies, seguía pensativa, pero la historia de Eriol le daba más motivos para continuar con aquello, y a la vez lo hicieron las palabras finales del azabache.

-Recuerda que aquí en Japón no tienes a nadie que te espere, aparentemente todo está en China – Dijo Eriol enigmáticamente.

Sakura levantó la mirada y le sonrió – Que empiecen las lecciones.

Eriol le devolvió el gesto y seguido de eso no pudo evitar abrazarla por ser tan comprensiva, sin duda, poco a poco iban forjando una amistad que le agradaba mucho. Sakura no era demasiado expresiva, había dado solo un par de abrazos en toda su vida (o por lo menos lo que recordaba), sin embargo, no se opuso a devolverle el gesto a su amigo sintiéndose emocionada por todo lo que estaba por aprender y el camino que emprenderían a partir de ese momento, era excitante, pero a la vez le asustaba un poco, sin embargo, no había marcha atrás para ella.

Por otro lado, a unos metros de distancia unos ojos ambarinos miraban la escena con un sentimiento de rabia naciente dentro de él, y es que ni siquiera Syaoran mismo podía creer que estaba sintiendo celos mientras veía el abrazo que su mejor amigo compartía con Sakura. Especialmente porque lo que más deseaba era que se separaran o terminaría golpeando a Eriol.

Syaoran suspiró resignado sin quitar la mirada de la escena _– Tienes que tranquilizarte, esto no debería molestarte… Para nada –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana, por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo donde los lleno de mucha información interesante, empezando por la historia de Midori y Kyo (quienes ya por ahí los estaban shipeando jajaja) y además, un poco de lo que fue la vida de Eriol, me pareció que debía darle un motivo a este personaje y este fue el que más me gustó, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Como pueden ver, el viaje recién empieza y será bastante largo ya que ahora deben ir hasta en barco, y pues el camino será bastante interesante, se los aseguro… ¿Qué opinan de esos celos al final y de la relación de Midori y Kyo?**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero verlos el lunes en el próximo capítulo. Les mando besos enormes.**

**PD: A mis lectores fanáticos de Miraculous Ladybug ¿Vieron "Miraculer"? No olviden mencionarlo. Bye.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Travesías de la realeza (Parte II)**

-Iré a hacer la fila para comprar los boletos – Dijo Eriol cuando por fin llegaron a la primera estación de autobuses que encontraron – Trataré de conseguir los más baratos y que salgan lo antes posible a Kioto.

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron mientras que veían como Eriol se alejaba hasta la fila en la taquilla, dejándolos a ellos dos a unos cuántos metros de distancia, viendo a las personas que transitaban por el lugar, habían logrado llegar a pie hasta Nagoya, que es dónde se encontraban actualmente, por lo que aún les quedaban un par de horas de viaje en autobús, dependiendo de cuántas paradas harían y de la hora en que saliera su viaje.

Una pequeña tensión se sentía entre el ambarino y la ojiverde, y no era por nada, esa misma mañana habían discutido por lo del asunto de que Sakura tendría que actuar como una princesa, tal vez ella haya aclarado las cosas con Eriol al saber su historia y sus incentivos para que no se diera por vencida, pero Syaoran no le había hablado desde que discutieron, por lo que ella tampoco lo haría, cosa que había hecho particularmente silencioso el viaje a pie hasta Nagoya.

Syaoran por su parte, sabía que no había sido demasiado delicado diciéndole a Sakura que debería convencer a Tomoyo de que ella era la princesa, y hasta estaba decidido a pedirle disculpas por ser tan grosero a veces con ella, no por nada habían acordado hacer las paces el día que durmieron en la tienda, pero desde que la vio abrazada de Eriol tuvo que contenerse su rabia, incluso hacía su mejor amigo, por lo que tomó el viaje a pie para ir en silencio y no explotar con ninguno de ellos. De todas formas, no tenía motivos para reclamarle ni a ella ni a él.

Claro que quería disculparse con ella, si discutirle era una de las partes más divertidas del viaje, es solo que por primera vez no sabía ni siquiera como iniciar la conversación _– ¿Cómo demonios le digo "disculpa por no haberte dicho nada antes, estaba ocupado con mis celos porque te vi abrazando a mi mejor amigo"? – _Syaoran estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos tratando de buscar una forma de no demostrar sus celos hasta que sintió como algo se aferraba en su pierna como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando dirigió su vista a su pierna pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del felino color amarillo perteneciente a la chica, él empezó a agitar levemente su pierna para no hacerle daño.

-Kero – Regañó Sakura al darse cuenta de a dónde había parado su mascota y se arrodilló para separarlo de su compañero – Deja a Syaoran en paz.

Syaoran sacudía su pie, pero fue inútil, por lo que decidió agacharse junto a Sakura, ella estaba sosteniendo a Kero, sin embargo, él no quería hacerle daño a su mascota, por lo que le habló a la chica para que lo soltara – ¿Me permites? Creo que sé que hacer para que se separe.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, todavía había cierta tensión entre ellos, por lo que simplemente apartó las manos de su gato y dejó que Syaoran posara sus dedos en las patas del gato mientras le hablaba – Vamos amigo, creí que habíamos hecho las paces entre tú y yo.

Ella lo miró curiosa y le habló – ¿En serio?

Syaoran quitó una de sus patas y luego logró quitar el resto, tomando al gato entre sus brazos y centrando su mirada en la ojiverde – Bueno no fue una tregua precisamente, es solo que mientras que tu hablabas con Eriol, él y yo compartimos un gran momento sin matarnos, creí que sería el inicio de una bonita amistad.

La chica ojiverde tuvo que admitir que ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa de solo imaginarse a Syaoran tratando de llevarse bien con su gato. Ambos se rieron un poco más y luego se levantaron del suelo, él seguía sosteniendo a la mascota y ella le habló.

-Está muy tranquilo contigo, creo que es una buena señal.

-Solo tuvimos un tenso comienzo – Dijo Syaoran para luego ponerse un poco más serio – Como tú y yo.

Sakura clavó su mirada en el suelo luego de ese comentario, sin decir nada, aunque no fue necesario, ya que él procedió a seguir hablándole – Lamento no haber tenido tacto contigo al decirte lo de Tomoyo, sé que a veces soy un idiota… Y Eriol tiene razón, no me puse en tu lugar, no imagino todo lo que debes estar sintiendo con todo esto.

-No es fácil para mí – Respondió ella encarándolo – Un día no tenía un pasado, y de repente me entero de que posiblemente podría ser una princesa y ahora tengo que recordar toda una vida de la que no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Oye para eso estamos Eriol y yo, así que no te preocupes por todo el asunto de que debes recordar tu sola, es a lo único que nos hemos dedicado por años y es hora de ponerlo en marcha – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Lo único que quiero es que tú y yo estemos bien, y sí, sé que peleamos hasta por el más mínimo detalle, pero tendremos que soportarlo si queremos llegar vivos a China y que todo salga bien.

Sakura asintió – Lo sé, y sé también que perdí el control esta mañana, por lo que también lo lamento – Dijo ella – Solo me asusté un poco, y tenías razón en lo que dijiste, cuando acepté esto acepté llegar hasta el final sin importar qué.

Syaoran le sonrió de medio lado haciendo que Sakura sintiera de nuevo ese jalón en estómago como el día que durmieron en la tienda _– Basta, no es tiempo para esto – _se reprendía a sí misma.

-Eriol me contó ayer su historia – Dijo ella captando la atención del chico – Además, me incentivó a seguir con todo esto, él tiene razón, me voy a arrepentir si lo dejo así y ni siquiera lo intento, en serio estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo que una princesa debería saber.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que sintió una pizca de rabia cuando le recordó su conversación con Eriol y, por lo tanto, el abrazo que compartieron, sin embargo, suspiró para calmarse y no dejar entrever sus celos, por lo que hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando aún tenía al gato entre sus manos y haciendo sorprender a Sakura.

-A sus órdenes, su majestad imperial – Syaoran le dio una última mirada guiñándole el ojo mientras se reverenciaba.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que quedó completamente estática ante esa acción, se sonrojó levemente tanto por el guiño como por el hecho de estar rodeados de varias personas que miraban raro al chico, ella decidió hablarle.

-Oye creo que te están empezando a mirar raro.

Syaoran hizo caso omiso a su comentario y se enderezó para hablarle – Cuando alguien haga una reverencia así ante ti tú debes hacer esto – El ambarino puso al gato en el suelo y luego posicionó uno de sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, con el otro hacía una pose como si estuviese sosteniendo un pañuelo y luego pasó su pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia abajo.

Cuando volvió a su posición habitual le habló a Sakura – Ahora te toca a ti.

Ella pensó que él no estaba hablando en serio considerando todas las personas que los rodeaban, sin embargo, su cara era bastante seria, por lo que la cosa iba de verdad, sus lecciones para ser una princesa habían empezado y ella se las tomaría muy en serio.

Sakura tomó la punta de su vestimenta, que no era más que una camiseta excesivamente larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la usaba como vestido, posó su otro brazo a un lado de su cuerpo y pasó su pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda, tal como lo hizo Syaoran, y seguido de eso se inclinó un poco hacía abajo.

-Debes ponerle gracia – Dijo Syaoran haciendo que ella volviera a su posición normal – Párate derecha y ponle gracia a la reverencia con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y seguido de eso repitió la reverencia haciendo caso a los consejos de Syaoran, pero él volvió a interrumpirla – Debes verte más sofisticada.

Ella bufó – Intenta ser sofisticado con una camiseta tres veces tu talla y unas botas de hombre.

-Vale – Dijo Syaoran tratando de aconsejarla mejor – Puedes verte más delicada si al inclinarte hacia abajo cierras tus ojos un par de segundos y seguido de eso los abres lentamente mientras sonríes.

-Solo trata de imaginar que tengo un vestido, lindos zapatos y el cabello de una diosa – Dijo Sakura con fastidio – Creo que más o menos así podrás visualizar la imagen que quieres.

-Solo inténtalo, estás cerca, solo necesitas más gracia – Animó él poniéndose en posición – Vamos desde el comienzo.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, cada vez más personas se interesaban en lo que estaban haciendo, dando como resultado que se sintiera un poco cohibida – Syaoran ya hay demasiadas personas mirando, me siento incómoda.

-Ignóralos a todos, tendrás a más personas mirándote en China – Dijo él seriamente – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar que solo eres tú en el mundo y la persona a la que saludas, los demás no tienen importancia ¿está bien?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza aún sin sentirse demasiado segura, sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso al chico y no pensar en las personas que los rodeaban. Syaoran se inclinó hacía ella haciendo una caballerosa reverencia y quedándose así, solo que levantando la vista para ver como lo hacía.

La ojiverde suspiró y seguido de eso tomó el borde de su camiseta para cruzar la pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda delicadamente mientras se inclinaba cerrando los ojos, y justo cuando fue el momento abrió sus orbes verdes y sonrió a Syaoran, quien por un momento sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago ante tal acción, ella lo había hecho excelente.

En vista de aquello, él decidió agregar algo más a su lección, por lo que aún haciendo la reverencia extendió su mano hacía ella, dejándola perpleja, por lo que le habló – Cuando un caballero te extienda su mano de esa manera deberás ofrecerle la tuya de igual forma.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, pero lo obedeció dándole su mano, lo que no esperó es que él la tomara para luego besarla levemente justo ahí, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara por unos segundos, incluso pudo jurar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, nunca la habían besado en la mano.

-Cuando un caballero hace esto es señal de respeto a una dama, puede hacerlo al conocerte, al saludarte, cuando te sacan a bailar o simplemente al despedirse de ti – Respondió Syaoran – Usualmente lo hacen los esposos o pretendientes.

Era como si los dos se hubiesen quedado en una especie de burbuja que no podría ser perturbada por nadie más, por poco habían olvidado donde estaban y que eso solo era una lección, ya que se habían metido demasiado en sus personajes, y de no ser por la voz de Eriol podrían haberse quedado ahí toda la tarde.

-Veo que ya comenzaron las lecciones – Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa pícara cortando el momento – Eso significa que ya se hablan de nuevo.

Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a sus posiciones totalmente rojos de la vergüenza, especialmente porque ya muchas personas en la estación los estaban viendo, Sakura fue quien decidió hablar de primera para no hacer aquello más incómodo.

-No tiene caso que estemos peleados todo el viaje, de todas formas, nos queda mucho camino por delante – Dijo ella rápidamente.

-Así es – Acotó Syaoran tratando de ocultar su sonrojo – Además, creí que sería buen momento para enseñarle lo básico, los saludos y las reverencias, eso es lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Ya pude notarlo – Respondió Eriol completamente divertido de ver a sus amigos así y se dirigió a Sakura – Te salió muy bien tu primera reverencia, creo que con unas cuantas más ya será pan comido.

-Espero que así sea – Dijo la ojiverde para luego hacerles una pregunta que se le generó un par de minutos antes captando la atención del ambarino – Sabes Syaoran mencionaste que lo del beso en la mano lo hacen más que todo los esposos o pretendientes.

Él se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo, le respondió – Ehm… si, por lo que tengo entendido es así, aunque puede hacerlo cualquier caballero solo por respeto ¿por qué?

Sakura miró a sus dos amigos y un poco incómoda les habló – ¿Ustedes creen que la princesa tenga algún pretendiente al llegar a China?

Aquella pregunta les cayó como balde de agua fría a ambos chicos, especialmente al ambarino, quien de inmediato volvió a sentir rabia en su interior, pero esta vez no era hacia Eriol, sino hacía alguien que probablemente no conocía y ni siquiera sabía si existía, la sola idea de pensar que ella podría tener un pretendiente lo hizo apretar los puños.

Eriol miró de reojo a su mejor amigo y decidió responderle a la ojiverde – No lo creo, Sakura – Dijo el azabache para tranquilizar al chico a su lado – El príncipe Touya no está seguro de que su hermana esté con vida y han pasado 10 años, dudo que en ese tiempo se haya dedicado a buscarle un pretendiente sin saber si está viva.

-Entiendo – Dijo ella pensativa – Es solo que pensé que en todo este asunto de las dinastías prácticamente al nacer a cada hijo se le asignaba un futuro esposo o esposa, no sé mucho sobre eso, pero hasta dónde tenía entendido así funcionaba.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas – Respondió Eriol – Tal vez a mi no me lo dijeron porque no era parte de la Corte Imperial como tal, pero posiblemente antes de la catástrofe se le haya asignado una esposa de otra dinastía al príncipe Touya, quizás era algo que solo sabía la Corte Imperial, y si lo hicieron con el príncipe, existe la posibilidad de que lo hicieran con la princesa, aunque ella no lo supiera por ser muy pequeña.

Aquel razonamiento de Eriol hizo que la rabia de Syaoran fuera en aumento, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, el azabache volvió a hablar.

-Sabes Sakura – Dijo él captando la atención de la chica – No debes martillarte por esto, si a la fecha no se sabe el paradero de la princesa, los emperadores murieron en la catástrofe, y el príncipe Touya se mudó del país, entonces dudo que todos esos pactos reales tengan validez en la actualidad… Nada nos asegura si quiera si el príncipe se casó con la prometida de la otra dinastía.

-Entonces supondremos que la princesa no tiene ningún prometido – Dijo Sakura mirando rápidamente de reojo a Syaoran para luego volver a mirar a Eriol – ¿Verdad?

Para Eriol no pasó desapercibida aquella mirada, sin embargo, no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza – Así es, solo preocúpate por tus lecciones.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se mantenía en silencio tratando de no ser demasiado evidente, sin embargo, para Eriol ya era obvio. Se había formado un pequeño e incómodo silencio en el ambiente, por lo que e azabache fue el único en hablar.

-Encontré un autobús que sale mañana temprano, hace 3 paradas, pero al cabo de 3 horas estaremos en Kioto, la última parada es en el puerto, era el más barato – Explicó el chico – Podremos pasar la noche en la cafetería que está a una cuadra o en la misma estación, para ahorrar dinero.

-Por mi está bien – Dijo Sakura.

-Eso nos da tiempo para enseñarte algunas cosas mientras esperamos por el autobús – Dijo Eriol.

-Bien – Se limitó a decir Syaoran mientras se daba media vuelta – Mejor nos vamos a la cafetería.

Sakura y Eriol se extrañaron de su actitud tan despectiva, especialmente la chica, sin embargo, prefirió no hacerle caso y empezar a caminar. Eriol por su parte, sabía que Syaoran tenía algo y ese mismo día lo averiguaría, la tardanza es que encontrara un momento a solas con él.

**oOo**

-Ni te atrevas a decirme que no pasa nada – Dijo Eriol entrando al baño de hombres de la cafetería, donde encontró a su mejor amigo lavándose las manos.

Syaoran fijó su mirada cejuda en el chico y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Qué quieres que te diga si no pasa nada?

Eriol sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se acercó a su amigo, había aprovechado que Syaoran fue al baño y dejó a Sakura en la mesa de la cafetería con todas sus cosas, era el momento de abordarlo.

-Entonces ¿por nada de repente empiezas a mirarme feo cuando estoy alrededor de Sakura? – Eriol se caracterizaba por ser calmado, pero también directo y esa no sería la excepción.

Syaoran levantó la vista y lo miró cejudo – No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó retóricamente el azabache – Entonces ¿por qué no me has hablado desde que te dije que te pusieras en el lugar de Sakura?

-Estaba enojado por algo, y no tenía que ver contigo – Respondió bruscamente.

Eriol lo miró inquisitivamente – ¿Y mi abrazo con Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto?

-Ya te dije que no tiene que ver contigo – Dijo Syaoran apretando los puños – Además ¿qué demonios me importa si son cercanos o si tienes mejor relación con ella que yo?

Eriol no pudo evitar reírse por debajo – Eres tan jodidamente celoso.

Syaoran sintió su cara arder, pero no le tomó atención – ¿Celoso? ¿De ti y Sakura? No, gracias.

-No solo de mí, lo cual ya es demasiado absurdo porque conoces mis sentimientos por Tomoyo – Dijo Eriol – No creas que pasó desapercibido para mí como cambió tu cara cuando Sakura preguntó lo del prometido de la princesa.

-No me importa si tiene 20 prometidos o si pretende casarse contigo – Respondió él sintiendo de nuevo rabia – No es mi problema.

Eriol suspiró resignado – ¿Por qué demonios siempre haces eso, Syaoran?

El ambarino lo miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?

-Escapar cuando en verdad te importa alguien.

-Ella no me importa – Dijo él a punto de morderse la lengua por mentiroso.

-Te gusta ¿por qué es tan dificil admitírtelo a ti mismo? – Encaró Eriol.

-No me gusta – Dijo Syaoran desviando la mirada y saliendo del baño – Y ya basta, es solo una compañera de viaje, cuando esto acabe no sabremos de ella.

-Nada nos asegura que no volveremos a saber de ella – Dijo Eriol seriamente – No sabemos lo que nos depara en China.

Syaoran apretó los puños y miró a su mejor amigo – Yo si sé lo que me espera, y créeme, no será nada digno de una princesa, no soy un príncipe ni tampoco un miembro de la Corte Imperial… ¿para qué engañarnos? – Y seguido de eso salió del baño.

Eriol suspiró pesadamente viendo a su mejor amigo saliendo del baño con rapidez, haciendo que su actitud solo confirmara lo que ya el joven azabache había sospechado.

_-Solo espero que no la pierdas por ignorar tus sentimientos como siempre haces –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana, por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Como pueden ver los chicos están resolviendo como pueden y así sea a pasos de tortuga llegaran a China, el viaje es largo, pero será aprovechado para las lecciones de Sakura que recién empiezan… ¿Qué les pareció esa primera reverencia y todo el asunto del prometido? Ya quiero leerlos.**

**Los que ya vieron la película me habían preguntado como manejaría el tema de las canciones y como pueden notar acá me inspiré un poco en "Lograrás hacerlo" para sacar la primera lección, algo así estaré haciendo con cada canción importante en la película, espero que les guste.**

**Ansío leerlos y ver que opinan, mil gracias a todos los que me comentan y me leen, sin duda, cada día esta historia crece más y es gracias a ustedes.**

**Nos leemos el jueves, les mando besos enormes.**

**PD1: A los lectores fanáticos de Miraculous Ladybug ¿vieron "Timetagger"?**

**PD2: ¿Tengo lectores fans de "Game Of Thrones"? No olviden mencionarlo jajaja. Bye.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Travesías de la realeza (Parte III)**

-Entonces Yakumo Kinomoto era… – Decía Sakura viendo las fotografías que les habían dado Syaoran y Eriol, trataba de recordar el parentesco que tenían con ella, pero eran demasiados parientes – ¿Primo del emperador Fujitaka?

Eriol suspiró y Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabeza en señal de preocupación y luego habló colmándose de toda la paciencia que pudiera – Era el tío del emperador y, por lo tanto, era tu tío abuelo.

-Ah – Dijo la ojiverde viendo las fotografías de unas mujeres que estaban del lado de donde estaban las de ese hombre y señaló a una de ellas – Y Aya Kinomoto era su esposa ¿no?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y luego fue Eriol quien habló – Ella era su hija mayor, producto de su primer matrimonio con tu tía abuela Aina Kinomoto, luego de la repentina muerte de ella, Yakumo se casó con Hanako Kinomoto y con ella tuvieron un par de gemelos, Akira y Kohaku Kinomoto, ellos dos tenían la misma edad que tu padre.

Sakura resopló y luego de eso decidió ir por otras fotografías y señaló la de una mujer en una imagen junto con un joven – Esta es mi tía segunda Tamiko Kinomoto, se casó con Mamoru Kinomoto, pero él falleció cuando su hijo tenía solo un año ¿cierto? – Los chicos alzaron la vista y asintieron con la cabeza mientras ella seguía hablando – Y este es su hijo, ¿Kaoru Kinomoto?

-Exacto – Respondió Eriol – ¿Y…? – Él hizo esta pausa con la finalidad de que ella siguiera con la información que ya le habían dado.

-Y… – Sakura empezaba a hacer memoria de lo que los chicos habían recitado toda la tarde y noche – Cuando su hijo cumplió 10 años se casó con un banquero llamado Shiro, pero conservó el apellido Kinomoto.

Eriol sonrió – Perfecto.

-Bien hecho – Dijo Syaoran fastidiado – Recordaste uno de al menos 15 parentesco que te dijimos hoy.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada – Soy lenta aprendiendo.

-No le hagas caso – Dijo Eriol restándole importancia – Esto ya es un comienzo, además, conoces los nombres más importantes, como los de la familia real.

-Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Touya Kinomoto – Recitó la ojiverde.

-Y el de los abuelos – Acotó Syaoran haciendo más dinámica la lección de Sakura.

-Sota e Hina Kinomoto – Respondió la chica – Ambos fallecidos, el abuelo por causas naturales y la abuela por hipertensión… Tuvieron a papá cuando ya eran muy adultos porque a la abuela le costó tener bebés y fue su único hijo.

Syaoran asintió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación – Bien hecho, su majestad Imperial.

Sakura respiró aliviada – Por lo menos me sé los datos más relevantes.

-Creo que mereces un descanso – Respondió Eriol estirándose un poco en la silla de la estación de trenes.

Habían decidido pasar la noche en la estación de trenes e ir por la mañana a desayunar algo en la cafetería antes de que saliera el autobús. Pudieron haber pasado la noche en la cafetería, pero la estación estaba menos concurrida de personas por la noche, por lo que sería más fácil para Sakura concentrarse en aprender los nombres de la familia real, en eso habían planeado pasar una parte de la noche antes de dormir.

-Es una dinastía bastante grande – Dijo Sakura viendo las fotografías, sin embargo, una duda surgió y se la hizo saber a los chicos – ¿Qué hay de la familia de la emperatriz Nadeshiko? No me han enseñado nada de eso, ni siquiera me han mencionado a Tomoyo.

-La emperatriz era de una familia humilde antes de casarse con Fujitaka, por eso no hay mucha información – Explicó Eriol – Su apellido era Amamiya.

-Lo que sabemos de ella es que su madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, su nombre era Ami, prácticamente fue criada por su padre Masaki y su hermana 2 años mayor que ella, Sonomi Amamiya – Explicó Syaoran.

-Sonomi se casó con un empresario llamado Taiki Daidoji y cambió su apellido – Siguió Eriol – Ellos son los padres de Tomoyo, ambas hermanas Amamiya estuvieron embarazadas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si Tomoyo va a interrogarme ¿no creen que me preguntará más cosas sobre la familia Amamiya en vez de Kinomoto? – Preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Tienen que probar que eres la princesa Sakura Kinomoto – Dijo Eriol – Los datos de ambas familias son importantes, pero no conocemos mucho sobre los Amamiya.

\- ¿Qué más saben? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Disculpen – Dijo Syaoran levantándose tomando rumbo a los baños de la estación.

Eriol se detuvo a pensar unos momentos y luego habló – Por lo que sé los emperadores se conocieron desde jóvenes, el, en ese entonces, príncipe Fujitaka fue a la Universidad de Tokio, aunque su padre le ofreció clases particulares, él había estudiado toda su vida en el palacio, por lo que decidió ir a la universidad – Relató el chico de anteojos – Se conocieron ahí, pero no sé los detalles de su historia de amor, sólo sé que se casaron apenas ambos terminaron sus licenciaturas y a tiempo para cuando Fujitaka se convirtió en emperador.

Sakura resopló – Conocer la historia de amor de los emperadores sería bueno, lástima que sea algo tan personal.

-Supongo que ellos debieron contársela a la princesa en algún momento – Dijo Eriol – De cualquier forma, por lo que sé, también se casaron porque la emperatriz Nadeshiko salió embarazada del príncipe Touya… De hecho, fue un gran problema entre la dinastía y la familia Amamiya, ya que ella no era de la realeza y no era del todo aceptada por esa parte… Sin embargo, de alguna forma se pudo llegar a un acuerdo para que se casaran y Touya fue reconocido como príncipe y heredero legítimo de la dinastía.

Sakura escuchaba la historia completamente interesada y resopló cuando esta terminó – Cuánto daría por saber más sobre eso.

-Es una historia verdaderamente interesante – Dijo Eriol – Pero que solo algunos tienen acceso a ella… De hecho, creo que hoy en día solo pueden contarla el príncipe Touya y los miembros de la familia Amamiya.

\- ¿Qué fue de la familia Amamiya después de la catástrofe de Tokio? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Siete días antes de la catástrofe fue el cumpleaños del príncipe Touya, había una gran fiesta en el palacio – Relató Eriol – Era muy pequeño en ese entonces, pero recuerdo haber visto a la señora Sonomi con su esposo, a Tomoyo y a Masaki Amamiya – Eriol suspiró antes de continuar – Sin embargo, esa fue la noche en que todo cambió cuando él apareció en la fiesta.

\- ¿Él? – Preguntó Sakura confundida-

-Kyo – Respondió él pesadamente – Un ex consejero del emperador Fujitaka, lo traicionó y fue quien ocasionó la gran catástrofe… Después de esa fiesta los Daidoji fueron los primeros en salir de Japón por órdenes del emperador, se dice que Masaki estuvo aquí la noche de la tragedia, pero nadie lo asegura.

Sakura lo miró preocupada – Pero este tipo Kyo ¿está muerto?

-Así dicen – Dijo Eriol – De cualquier forma, ni a Kyo ni a los Amamiya se les volvió a ver después de eso.

Entonces la ojiverde cayó en cuenta de un detalle – Entonces ¿no has visto a Tomoyo desde ese día?

-No, no lo he hecho – Respondió él – La Corte Imperial se desintegró como ya te conté y no tuvimos más contacto con los Amamiya o los Kinomoto.

\- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que podría tener novio? – Dijo Syaoran volviendo del baño y uniéndose a la conversación – O que posiblemente no se acuerde de ti.

Eriol rodó los ojos – No todos somos como tú, que olvidamos la época en que trabajamos en el palacio o que estuvimos involucrados con la familia real.

Sakura miró sorprendida a Syaoran – ¿Tú también trabajaste en el Gran Palacio de Tokio?

-Mis padres no fueron miembros de la Corte Imperial como los de Eriol – Dijo Syaoran restándole importancia – Trabajamos en la cocina, no recuerdo casi nada de esa época, era pequeño.

La ojiverde entonces cayó en cuenta de algo importante cuando él mencionó ese detalle, ya Eriol le había contado parte de su historia, sin embargo, no conocía absolutamente nada de Syaoran, y aunque él aparentemente no le diera demasiada importancia, ella estaba misteriosamente interesada.

-De cualquier forma, yo no espero que la prima de la princesa me recuerde – Dijo él en tono burlón.

Eriol bufó – Yo si llegué a hablar con ella, teníamos una bonita amistad.

-Amistad de niños – Recalcó Syaoran – Nada asegura que te recuerde.

-Yo pienso que es muy romántico – Dijo Sakura.

-Pues hagamos una apuesta – Dijo Eriol a su mejor amigo.

-Habla – Respondió Syaoran sin dudarlo.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho, tal vez su mejor amigo había estado malhumorado en ese día y tenso desde su conversación en el baño, pero ahora parecía más relajado, por lo que no dudó en mantenerlo en ese humor – 20 yenes a que me recuerda.

-Hecho – Respondió Syaoran dándose la mano con su mejor amigo – Eriol no tenían ni 10 años, incluso puedo jurar que tiene novio, y en el caso extremo un prometido.

-Yo no pierdo la esperanza – Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

Sakura se rio – Me parece lindo que sigas pensando en el amor de tu infancia.

-Hay amores que nunca se olvidan – Respondió el azabache.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y tomó un par de fotografías de la dinastía Kinomoto – Creo que deberías repasar estos, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de dormir.

Sakura lo miró con fastidio – ¿Por qué no lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy? Estoy exhausta.

Él bufó – ¿Exhausta? Solo te aprendiste un par de nombres y parentescos de los muchos que debes saberte para cuando lleguemos a China.

Ella frunció el ceño – Te recuerdo que me tuviste gran parte de la tarde haciendo reverencias, saludos, enseñándome como usar todos los cubiertos y, además, no me dejaste jorobarme un solo minuto.

-Porque se supone que las princesas deben tener una buena postura, y la tuya es horrible – Dijo él sulfurándose – Todavía debes mejorarla, por cierto.

\- ¡Estoy descansando! – Dijo ella enojándose – Es realmente duro para mí aprender tantas cosas en un día, solo dame un descanso.

-No necesitas moverte para aprender nombres, fechas y parentescos – Respondió él.

\- ¡Soy lenta aprendiendo! ¡Ya te lo dije! – Dijo Sakura completamente fúrica mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba hasta la salida – Si me disculpan, necesito aire.

-Demonios, no quise que te enojaras – Intentó decir Syaoran, pero ella no lo escuchó y simplemente salió de la estación, quizás con dirección a la plaza que estaba en frente del lugar.

Syaoran resopló resignado – Maldita sea ¿por qué demonios nunca digo las cosas bien cuando estoy con ella?

Eriol le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda – Debo admitir que estás siendo duro con ella, tenemos que tenerle paciencia.

-No soy material de maestro como tú – Contestó el ambarino levantándose de la silla, poniéndose su abrigo, y tomando el que usaba Sakura ya que dejó olvidado en la banca – Voy a ir a disculparme.

Eriol quedó completamente perplejo y Syaoran se dio cuenta de su expresión, por lo que le preguntó – ¿Qué?

El azabache se rio – ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el Syaoran Li que no pierde el orgullo por nada ni nadie?

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Deja de decir tonterías – Y seguido de eso salió de la estación en busca la ojiverde dejando a su mejor amigo sonriendo.

_-Y después me niega que le importa – _Pensó Eriol mientras tomaba un libro para matar el tiempo, lo mejor sería darles privacidad.

**oOo**

Syaoran salió de la estación, por suerte el camino estaba iluminado por muchos faroles, la mayoría provenientes de la pequeña plaza que estaba cruzando la calle, y como esta no era demasiado grande, desde donde estaba pudo vislumbrar a Sakura sentada en una banca bajo un árbol, la noche estaba fría, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta como ella había olvidado ponerse un abrigo.

Él cruzó la calle y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba sentándose con la chica, ella lo miró cejuda y le habló – ¿Olvidaste decirme algo?

El ambarino no dijo nada, simplemente pasó el abrigo por encima de los hombros de la chica, descolocándola por completo – No tenemos mucho dinero, así que mejor abrígate o te vas a resfriar.

Sakura lo miró extrañado, sin embargo, desvío su mirada mientras acomodaba el abrigo y luego balbuceó – Gracias.

Syaoran tardó un par de minutos antes de poder dejar su orgullo de lado y hablarle a la chica de nuevo – Sé que estoy siendo demasiado duro y exigente contigo… Lo siento, no tengo paciencia con casi nadie.

La ojiverde suspiró – Solo te pido que me enseñes una cosa a la vez, Syaoran – Dijo ella suavemente mirándolo de reojo – Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí, y siento que tengo muy poco tiempo para todo lo que debo aprender, y ni siquiera hemos salido de Nagoya.

Él suspiró – Siento lo mismo que tú – Explicó – Sin embargo, no es excusa para ser un imbécil contigo la mayoría del tiempo… Es solo que también estoy un poco nervioso de que todo lo que sabemos Eriol y yo no sea suficiente, siento que hemos trabajado demasiado como para que al estar en China no sea suficiente.

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme – Contestó ella captando su mirada – Precisamente porque sé que pones tu mayor esfuerzo, y pareciera que yo no.

-Oye yo no pienso eso – Dijo él de inmediato.

-Es lo que pienso cada vez que me regañas o te burlas de mí por no responder bien – Confesó la ojiverde un poco avergonzada – No tuve una educación como la de ustedes, apenas me enseñaron lo básico, por eso todo esto es muy nuevo… Eriol es brillante y tú eres muy astuto.

-Tú también lo eres – Dijo él involuntariamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder – Digo, todo lo que se te ocurrió en el tren fue increíble, y ni hablar de que eres muy valiente.

Sakura se rio – Más bien tengo un historial de mala conducta en el orfanato, aprendí a vivir la vida al extremo.

Él la miró impresionado – No sabía que eras una rebelde en tu orfanato.

-Me aburría fácil, tenía que meterme en problemas para divertirme un poco, por eso no me dan miedo nada de las cosas que hemos hecho – Respondió ella – Así como tu no sabías que era una rebelde sin causa, yo no sé absolutamente nada de ti.

Syaoran la miró confuso – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, Eriol me contó muchas cosas sobre él, su pasado y su meta con todo esto – Respondió Sakura – Pero de ti a duras penas sé tu nombre y que eres un amargado.

Aquel comentario Syaoran se lo tomó como una broma y luego decidió hablarle – No hay mucho que contar… Familia humilde proveniente de Hong Kong, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores.

Sakura sonrió – ¿Cómo es tener cuatro hermanas mayores?

-Una pesadilla viviente – Respondió él haciéndola reír – Por suerte le bajaron dos a su intensidad cuando se fueron con mis padres a Hong Kong hace 3 años, Eriol y yo estamos por nuestra cuenta desde entonces.

-Bueno hoy me enteré de que tu familia también trabajó para la familia Kinomoto – Dijo Sakura interesada en el tema.

-Sí, como te dije trabajamos todos en las cocinas, no recuerdo mucho de esa época porque era demasiado pequeño – Sakura estaba por preguntarle si había estado en la noche de la catástrofe, pero él siguió hablando – Como sea, después de todo lo que pasó empezamos a trabajar en todos lados, tuve una educación más o menos buena ya que mi madre se encargó de ello, sin embargo, les salió una gran oportunidad de trabajo en Hong Kong, pero yo decidí quedarme.

-Debes tener una gran motivación para ello – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran sabía que el pasado habría dicho que la recompensa por la princesa era lo único que lo impulsaba a continuar en aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía como si eso fuese su objetivo principal.

-Siempre he querido viajar por el mundo – Y aquello no era mentira, ya que siempre soñó utilizar el dinero de la recompensa precisamente para eso – Tomarme uno años para recorrer partes del mundo, y sé que si volvía a Hong Kong me quedaría estancado ahí.

Sakura le sonrió – Te entiendo, no tienes una meta en específico, pero sabes que tienes que salir de aquí para poder hacer algo.

-Exacto – Respondió él sorprendido de que ella lo entendiera tan bien, ni siquiera Eriol lo había comprendido tanto.

-Me pasó lo mismo cuando dejé el orfanato y decidí aventurarme a ir a Tokio – Confesó ella – No tenía un lugar a dónde ir, no sabía que quería hacer, pero todos los caminos me llevaron hasta donde estoy, y creo que estoy en el lado correcto… Aunque sigo viendo que me depara en el futuro.

-No es el destino, es el viaje – Dijo Syaoran mirándola.

-Exactamente – Respondió ella sonriéndole.

Syaoran le devolvió el gesto haciendo que ella volviera a sentir cosquillas en su estómago, como siempre pasaba cuando él hacía eso _– Basta Sakura, no es tiempo de pensar en eso –._

-No creí que tú y yo nos entendiéramos tan bien – Confesó él – Si te soy sincero ni Eriol me había comprendido tan bien, él piensa que estoy demente por andar sin ningún plan o alguna meta específica.

-Pues él tiene bien definido lo que quiere, y la verdad me alegro poder ayudar en eso… Al igual que con tu meta, sea cual sea – Respondió ella – Y yo tampoco creí que podríamos llegar a tener una conversación civilizada.

Syaoran se rio y seguido de eso le habló – De nuevo discúlpame por ser tan imbécil, sé que no estoy cumpliendo con nuestro trato de llevarnos mejor.

-Yo tampoco lo hago, así que da igual – Respondió la ojiverde – Solo tenme paciencia en cuanto a las lecciones y todo irá bien.

-Solo si compones tu postura – Dijo él mirándola – Si me complaces en eso prometo ser mucho más paciente y comprensivo con las lecciones.

Sakura lo pensó unos minutos y luego habló – Acepto – Seguido de eso se puso de pie.

Syaoran quedó perplejo – ¿Te refieres a ahora?

-No tenemos tiempo que perder – Dijo ella – Andando, apenas tenga buena postura nuestra relación mejorará considerablemente, o eso espero por el bien de la cordura y paciencia de Eriol – Seguido de eso le dio un guiño de ojo.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que le molestó un poco que ella mencionara a Eriol, sin embargo, el guiño de ojo lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que prefirió ignorar mientras se levantaba y tomaba una rama que estaba en el suelo para ponerla encima de la cabeza de la chica.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Cómo una rama hará que tenga mejor postura?

-Párate derecha e intenta que la rama no se caiga de tu cabeza mientras caminas, recuerda la nariz en alto – Dijo él.

Sakura no lo veía como un desafío, por lo que elevó sus brazos para tener mayor equilibrio, levantó la nariz irguiendo su cuerpo y empezó a caminar de puntas, imaginando que pronto tendría que usar tacones la mayoría del tiempo, dio un par de pasos y la rama se cayó de su cabeza.

Syaoran se rio – Ves que no es tan fácil como parece.

Sakura bufó – Entonces tú eres un experto en esto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

Seguido de eso Syaoran tomó la misma rama que había usado Sakura y la puso encima de su propia cabeza para luego erguir su cuerpo y caminar varios pasos alrededor de ella, dándole a entender que, en efecto, si era un experto.

Él se quitó la rama de la cabeza y habló – Mis hermanas y yo competíamos a ver quién duraba más tiempo con la rama en la cabeza, y yo nunca perdía… Fue la forma en que nuestra madre se aseguró de que todos tuviéramos buena postura… Éramos pobres, pero con clase.

Sakura rodó los ojos – Vale, lo tengo – Dijo ella quitándole la rama y volviéndola a poner encima de su cabeza – Ponte hasta donde se supone que debo llegar y lo haré.

-Bien – Respondió Syaoran caminando unos metros delante de ella – Hasta acá.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo, prometieron que en cuánto ella dominara la postura se acabarían las peleas por eso y él le tendría más paciencia, por lo que irguió su cuerpo alzando su nariz y extendió sus brazos mientras empezaba a caminar con los ojos cerrados en puntitas.

Sakura iba tan concentrada en su postura que al cerrar los ojos no se fijó que casi al llegar hacia donde estaba Syaoran esperándola había una diminuta piedra, con la que tropezó y él se dio cuenta, por lo que por instinto se acercó rápidamente para evitar que se cayera y se raspara, por suerte así fue.

Syaoran la tomó entre sus brazos cuando ella tropezó, la rama cayó de su cabeza, pero ella no se cayó haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro, para cuando Sakura abrió los ojos sus orbes verdes se cruzaron con los ámbares del chico, no habían estado así de cerca desde el breve momento que compartieron en el tren, y ambos volvieron a sentir como sus corazones se aceleraban por la cercanía.

Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus narices y labios se rozaban, ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan impregnados por el otro hasta ese momento, un solo movimiento y la poca distancia entre ellos desaparecería, sin embargo, cuando se vieron muy próximos a acabar con la distancia, ambos se separaron de golpe completamente sonrojados.

Se quedaron mirándose un par de minutos sin saber que decir, y luego fue Syaoran quien habló – Lo hiciste bien, tú ganas… Mejor volvamos adentro o nos vamos a resfriar.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras lo seguía de vuelta a la estación, dejando gran distancia entre ellos y solo con una duda invadiéndoles la cabeza a ambos.

_\- ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una maravillosa semana. Bueno por acá les dejo este capítulo donde continúan las lecciones de Sakura y la paciencia de Syaoran va en descenso jajaja.**

**Para los que han visto la película pudieron notar que sigo con la secuencia de la canción de "Lograrás hacerlo" ya que incluí la parte en la que logra memorizar nombres de su árbol genealógico y una mención a las clases para aprender a usar los cubiertos, y por supuesto, las clases de postura de las que se encargó nuestro querido lobo;)**

**¿Qué opinan sobre cómo van las lecciones y como terminó esa última? Aún hay mucho viaje por delante, como pueden ver la tensión aumenta y ni siquiera han salido de Nagoya.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentar, me alegran muchos los días. Nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente, les mando besos enormes **

**¡Qué tengan un gran fin de semana!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Travesías de la realeza (Parte IV)**

-Sakura – Dijo Eriol haciendo sobresaltar a la chica quien se encontraba mirando distraídamente hacia los autobuses. Ella fijó su mirada en su compañero – ¿Estás bien?

-Claro – Respondió ella ligeramente nerviosa – ¿Por qué preguntas?

Eriol la miró inquisitivamente – No lo sé, desde anoche estás inusualmente callada… No es que piense que hables demasiado, es solo que quería saber si te sentías bien.

-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro – Contestó la ojiverde evitando mirarlo a toda costa para no delatarse.

El azabache dudó un momento antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, sin embargo, igual la hizo – Syaoran no se comportó como un imbécil ayer contigo ¿no?

-No – Negó inmediatamente siguiendo un poco nerviosa – De hecho, se disculpó varias veces por su comportamiento, hablamos un poco y practicamos la postura por un rato… Prometió tenerme más paciencia si lo dominaba y así fue, las cosas están calmadas entre nosotros.

Aunque aquella pareciera ser una explicación bastante convincente, para Eriol no era suficiente, tomando en cuenta como habían actuado sus amigos la noche anterior cuando volvieron de hablar en la plaza.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Eriol se encontraba concentrado en su libro, sus párpados empezaban a pesarle, y no era para menos, según su reloj de muñeca ya era casi media noche, por lo que ya había sido suficiente de estudio para Sakura. Tal vez no estuviesen descansado como es debido por haber estado durmiendo en carpas y en la estación de trenes, pero esperaba que al menos al zarpar el barco a China recuperaran todas las energías ahí, de momento tendrían que seguir aguantando._

_-Todo valdrá la pena, o eso espero – Dijo en voz baja suspirando y cerrando su libro para acomodarse en la banca y descansar._

_Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo levantar su mirada para encontrarse con sus dos compañeros de viaje, no venían peleando lo cual era una buena señal, sin embargo, tampoco venían hablando, de hecho, se veían incluso un poco avergonzados y evitaban por completo mirarse a la cara el uno al otro, algo había pasado, pero trató de abordarlo con discreción._

_-Hey chicos ¿todo bien? – Preguntó Eriol viendo como Syaoran se sentaba a su lado en un extremo de la banca y Sakura se acomodaba en la banca de al lado, muy lejos del chico._

_-Sí, todo bien – Masculló Syaoran evitando mirarlo a toda costa._

_-Yo me voy a dormir ya – Dijo Sakura rápidamente mientras abrazaba a Kero y pasaba una manta sobre su cuerpo recostado en la banca – Prometo que mañana me esforzaré con las lecciones… Buenas noches._

_A Eriol le pareció inusual ese comportamiento en ella, normalmente Sakura se quedaba un rato hablando con ellos, bien sea preguntándole datos banales a Eriol o molestando a Syaoran, pero en esa ocasión se veía que lo que más deseaba era desaparecer, pero como no se podía, no le quedaba de otra que esconderse entre las sábanas y dormir, por lo que no se lo discutió._

_Syaoran por su parte también empezó a abrigarse para dormir y al sentir la mirada penetrante de su mejor amigo le habló – ¿Qué sucede?_

_Eriol estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo, pero en efecto parecía no ser el momento, por lo que simplemente sacudió la cabeza negativamente y habló – Buenas noches, descansa._

_-Igual tú, amigo – Se limitó a decir Syaoran mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Eriol suspiró resignado, ese par le estaba escondiendo algo._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

-Ah, entonces disculpa mi paranoia – Dijo Eriol dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dejando el tema de lado.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto – No te preocupes, sé que lo natural es que Syaoran y yo peleemos todo el tiempo, pero no te angusties, no pasa nada.

Eriol asintió y le extendió un boleto de viaje a la chica – Este es tu asiento, te dejé el que estaba junto a la ventana, si quieres vas subiendo y te pones cómoda con Kero, nos vamos en 10 minutos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó el boleto mientras alzaba la ceja sugestivamente – Espero que estos si sean reales.

La chica estaba haciendo referencia a los boletos del tren que habían resultado ser falsos y Eriol se rio al entenderlo – No te preocupes, esos si son reales.

-Gracias, nos vemos en un rato.

El azabache vio como la ojiverde subía al autobús seguida de otros pasajeros, él tenía que esperar que Syaoran volviera del baño ya que le estaba guardando su boleto, por suerte, el joven chino no tardó demasiado en aparecer, Eriol le habló de inmediato.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? – Le preguntó entregándole su boleto.

Syaoran lo miró extrañado – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno no te lo dije anoche porque estabas cansado, pero tú y Sakura se notaban un tanto incómodos cuando volvieron de la plaza – Contestó él – Ella dice que no pasó nada, pero sé que tu no puedes mentirme, te conozco.

-Estás pensando de nuevo cosas que no son – Dijo Syaoran restándole importancia – Anda, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer aún.

-Vale, no me digas si no quieres – Respondió Eriol suspirando, pero de inmediato abordándolo con otro tema – Sabes, he pensado algo sobre China.

Syaoran lo miró con desconfianza, algo se traía entre manos cuando no le insistió, sin embargo, lo dejó continuar – ¿Qué cosa?

-Tú y yo dominamos el chino gracias a tu familia – Syaoran asintió un tanto confundido aún – Creo que deberías enseñarle algunas cosas básicas del idioma a Sakura.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – Dijo él recordando el incómodo momento de la noche anterior.

-Solo enséñale como decir su nombre, saludar, despedirse, modales y unas que otras expresiones – Insistió Eriol – Por lo que tengo entendido la princesa no hablaba chino, pero estaba aprendiendo.

\- ¿No podríamos simplemente saltarnos esa parte y concentrarnos en los familiares y los modales? – Preguntó él – El chino no tiene importancia.

-No te llevará mucho tiempo, enséñale lo que puedas del chino mientras llegamos a Kioto – Dijo Eriol – Al menos debe aprender los saludos en 3 horas de viaje.

-No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Syaoran tratando de evitar a toda costa hablar con ella, por lo menos en el viaje.

-Creí que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes – Respondió Eriol inquisitivamente.

Syaoran lo miró y tragó grueso – Lo están.

-Entonces que tengan una gran lección – Dijo Eriol sonriendo mientras señalaba el boleto en la mano de su amigo – Tu asiento es el que está al lado de ella, el mío está unos cuantos asientos atrás.

Syaoran abrió la boca indignado ¡su mejor amigo lo había engañado! Y lo peor es que se reía de él mientras se subía al autobús sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que compartir con ella 3 horas de viaje y una lección de chino.

Él suspiró resignado _– Maldito Eriol –._

**oOo**

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que abordaron el autobús con destino a Kioto, Eriol que estaba unos cuantos asientos atrás se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo mismo con Kero, quien se encontraba entre los brazos de Sakura, la cual no había quitado su vista de la ventana, primero porque nunca había viajado tantas horas en autobús, y segundo porque trataba de evitar a toda costa a Syaoran, quien había ocupado el asiento al lado de ella, parecía una especie de broma cruel del destino, y por destino se refería a Eriol.

Syaoran por su parte, desde que se había montado en el autobús había ignorado por completo las palabras de Eriol con respecto a darle lecciones de chino a Sakura. En parte quería que toda esa incomodidad entre ellos acabara, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ni idea de como empezar esa conversación, todo con respecto a ella parecía demasiado complicado.

Sin haberlo planeado, llevaba bastante tiempo observándola, claro ella era despistada por naturaleza y se encontraba demasiado entretenida con el paisaje, por lo que tomó algo de tiempo para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que la estaban observando un par de ojos ámbares.

\- ¿Me dijiste algo? – Dijo ella girándose para encararlo.

Syaoran sintió sus mejillas arder al verse descubierto y sacudió la cabeza negativamente – No… Es solo que no has quitado tu vista de la ventana, estaba empezando a creer que te quedaste dormida con los ojos abiertos.

Sabía que esa era una excusa patética, pero al menos hizo reír a Sakura, cosa que lo dejó tranquilo. Ella habló – Es la primera vez que hago un viaje tan largo en autobús, el paisaje es increíble.

-Oh, en ese caso espero que no te den nauseas los barcos – Respondió Syaoran – Ya sabes, para cuando nos vayamos a China porque el camino es más largo.

-Si, yo también espero que no me den nauseas – Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

Ambos se sentían un poco tontos al no saber como hablarse entre sí, por poco podrían preguntar algo absurdo como si el cielo era azul, por lo que Sakura decidió acabar con la incomodidad yendo directo al grano – Parecemos dos tontos por lo de ayer.

Syaoran se removió incómodo – Estoy de acuerdo… No pasó nada de todas maneras.

-Exacto – Acordó ella más tranquila – Fue un accidente, me tropecé con la piedra y caí en tus brazos, y casi… – Quiso referirse a que casi se besan, pero sintió sus mejillas arder y no continuó.

-Pero no pasó – Completó él también sintiendo su cara roja – Y si hubiese pasado habría sido un simple accidente, no debería incomodarnos.

-Precisamente porque no pasó – Acordó ella sintiéndose ya demasiado tonta con esa conversación.

Syaoran suspiró – ¿Y si lo olvidamos?

-Olvidado – Estuvo de acuerdo la ojiverde.

-Nada pasó entonces – Respondió él.

-Antes de acordarlo tampoco había pasado algo – Refutó la chica.

-Claro – Dijo Syaoran volviendo a incomodarse, aquello no estaba resultando, ya que ninguno podía callarse.

Sakura se mordió el labio con intenciones de no decir nada más o terminaría hablando de más, por suerte Syaoran cambió de tema drásticamente y lo agradeció por completo – Oye Eriol me pidió que te diera algunas clases de chino.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco – ¡¿chino?! Apenas logro retener los nombres de toda mi supuesta familia y unas que otras fechas… ¡¿Cómo esperas que aprenda chino?!

-No te alteres – Dijo él calmándola – La princesa estaba aprendiendo chino antes de desaparecer, así que solo voy a enseñarte algunas cosas básicas, como saludos, modales y tu nombre, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Oh, mi nombre en chino ya lo sé – Respondió la ojiverde dejando sorprendido al chico.

\- ¿En serio? – Ella asintió – Pero creí que apenas y te habían enseñado lo básico en el orfanato, no sabía que el chino formaba parte de esa educación.

-Bueno no fue una clase como tal, déjame explicarte – Al decir esto la chica jaló del collar que tenía en su cuello, del cual Syaoran no se había percatado en ningún momento y le mostró el dije con la llave en forma de estrella, el cual misteriosamente creía haber visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba dónde, sin embargo, no dijo nada, ya que ella continuó hablando mientras giraba el dije para mostrarle la escritura.

-Cuando el dueño del orfanato me encontró en la calle con solo 7 años más o menos me dijo que tenía puesto este collar, no tiene ni idea de que es esta llave ya que no traía nada más conmigo – Explicaba ella mirando el artefacto – Por lo que se tomó la libertad de examinarlo a ver si tenía algo que pudiera ayudarme para encontrar a mi familia, pero solo encontró mi fecha de cumpleaños y mi nombre, o por lo menos eso supuso él, también sabía chino.

Sakura se quitó el collar un momento y se lo pasó a Syaoran para que lo viera mejor, él pudo detallar las letras chinas en color dorado, y leyó en voz alta – Ying Fa. 1ero de abril… Ese es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-Es lo que supuso el señor Clow – Respondió la ojiverde – La mayoría de los niños recibían un nombre que le ponían él y su esposa y la fecha de nacimiento que registraban era la del día en que los encontraron… Pero conmigo fue diferente, ya que tomaron ese nombre en la inscripción y esa fecha cuando se dieron cuenta de que perdí la memoria, supusieron que eran mis datos o por lo menos los de alguien muy querido para mí.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca había oído una historia así, sin embargo, era bastante conmovedora y le habló de nuevo – Ying Fa significa flor de cerezo en chino, y eso mismo significa Sakura.

-Así es – Respondió ella sonriendo – Son las únicas palabras que conozco en otro idioma, aunque no tengo la menor idea si soy yo realmente.

-Eso es bastante profundo – Dijo él viendo el collar, aún tratando de descifrar porque se le hacía tan familiar – Imagino que lo cuidas como a nada en el mundo.

-No dejaba que nadie lo viera en el orfanato – Confesó la ojiverde – Había niños y niñas que eran bastante crueles, imagina todo el bullying que recibí por el simple hecho de no recordar ni mi nombre, por lo que guardé mi objeto más preciado muy bien… Solo lo habían visto el señor Clow y su esposa.

-Veo que confiabas mucho en ellos – Dijo Syaoran.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó ella un poco confundida.

-Hablas de ellos con mucho respeto y admiración – Explicó – Se nota que les tienes mucho aprecio.

-Me rescataron de la calle, otros se hubiesen aprovechado de que era pequeña y que no tenía memoria, quien sabe donde estaría de no ser por Clow y Kaho – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Me recibieron en su hogar y me tuvieron hasta donde pudieron, sé que de ser por ellos me hubiesen tenido en el orfanato hasta que fuese anciana.

Syaoran se rio con ella y la chica siguió hablando – Incluso me consiguieron un trabajo en el pueblo de Tomoeda, pero preferí seguir mis instintos yendo a Tokio y aquí estoy – Ella suspiró – Muchas veces pienso que no merezco todo lo que hicieron por mí.

Él la miro extrañado – ¿Por qué?

-Te conté ayer que era una rebelde sin causa, me metí en muchos problemas, me peleaba con casi todos porque se metían conmigo, y ellos me reprendían como si fuesen mis padres, pero al final del día me decían que todo era por mi bien y que en realidad no estaban enojados conmigo, solo que intentara ser menos violenta con los niños que eran más pequeños que yo – Explicó ella acariciando a Kero – Creo que debí portarme mejor.

-A mí me parece que te querían mucho – Dijo el ambarino.

-Lo hacían – Respondió la ojiverde mirándolo – Fui de las pocas que salieron del orfanato por mayoría de edad antes que por adopción, y he llegado a pensar que, si todo esto de la princesa llega a ser cierto o si el destino me trae algo bueno, juro que les devolveré todo lo que hicieron por mí, quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí y que no piensen que escapé sin siquiera darle una oportunidad al mundo… No quiero que piensen que desperdiciaron 10 años de sus vidas conmigo.

Syaoran miraba completaba extasiado a Sakura, jamás pensó que ella tuviera deseos tan profundos y una infancia tan dura, y la verdad la admiraba por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, por lo que puso una mano sobre la suya y la miró a los ojos.

-Lograrás algo grande – Dijo él seriamente – Y el señor Clow y la señora Kaho van a sentirse orgullosos de ti, nada será en vano.

Sakura le sonrió y limpió un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, siempre que hablaba de Clow y Kaho no podía evitar sentirse sentimental – Gracias, pero odio que me vean llorando, nunca dejé que pasara en el orfanato, y si eso ocurría se llevarían una gran paliza.

Syaoran se rio – Ya veo porque eras una rebelde sin causa… ¿Era muy dificil convivir con los otros niños en el orfanato?

-Mentiría si dijera que todos eran una pesadilla, pero nunca tuve verdaderos amigos ahí adentro – Respondió ella – De hecho, las únicas conversaciones sinceras que tenía eran con Clow y Kaho, nunca me lleve bien con todas las compañeras de cuarto que tuve… además de que a todos no les caía muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sakura bufó y él siguió hablando – Vale nosotros tampoco nos llevamos muy bien, pero quiero pensar que somos amigos.

Sakura se rio – Imagina ser de las más grandes, resignada a que no te van a adoptar nunca y además súmale el hecho de no recordar nada de tu vida… Se mentían conmigo de todas las maneras posibles, por lo que tenía que ponerlos en su lugar.

-A punta de golpes, ahora el golpe en la nariz que me diste en el tren tiene una gran explicación – Dijo él haciéndola reír – Recuérdame no volver a meterme contigo.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Tenían que entenderlo de alguna manera… Algunos se juntaban conmigo, eran agradables, pero no los consideraba amigos, solo compañeros.

-Ellos sabían lo que les convenía – Bromeó el ambarino.

La chica se rio y lo miró a los ojos – Si te soy sincera, tú y Eriol son mis primeros amigos… Y contigo me la paso peleando, así que te puedes imaginar.

Syaoran le sonrió – Es bueno saber que, a pesar de las peleas, somos amigos.

Ambos se rieron y luego Syaoran le devolvió su collar, ella lo volvió a poner en su cuello y seguido de eso lo escondió en su ropa, al parecer le había funcionado bastante bien. Luego de unos minutos de silencio Sakura bostezó, contagiándoselo a Syaoran.

-Alguien no durmió bien en la estación de trenes – Dijo él.

Sakura volvió a bostezar – Tú tampoco aparentemente…. Pero Eriol dijo que me enseñaras chino.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Vamos a tomar una siesta, de todas formas, queda mucho viaje por delante, además la conversación estuvo más interesante.

La ojiverde sonrió – Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Seguido de eso se acomodaron en sus asientos como pudieron y luego de un par de miradas cómplices ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa involuntaria en sus rostros, no sabían porque, pero cuando tenían ese tipo de conversaciones sobre sus vidas se sentían bien y más a gustos entre ellos, no era algo que quisieran detener.

**oOo**

Eriol se despertó ya que las ganas de ir al baño lo estaban matando, por lo que interrumpió su sueño unos minutos para atender sus necesidades básicas. Sin embargo, aprovechó la oportunidad para ir hasta la parte delantera del autobús y verificar que sus amigos no se hubiesen matado el uno al otro durante el viaje a Kioto, sin embargo, al verlos quedó completamente atónito ante la imagen.

Evidentemente se habían quedado dormidos, pero lo que llamaba su atención era la posición en la que Sakura recargaba a su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran, y él al mismo tiempo tenía su cabeza sobre la de ella y su mano estaba en su cintura abrazándola, al mismo tiempo que Kero dormía profundamente entre ellos.

Eriol sonrió y prefirió no despertarlos, sin embargo, esperaba que eso significara algo bueno, de todas formas, a ambos se les notaba.

**oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran esperaban a que Eriol comprara los boletos de barco en la taquilla, hacía media hora que habían llegado al puerto de Kioto y esperaban de todo corazón que Eriol encontrara un barco que se acoplara a su presupuesto.

Los chicos sabían que era ágil con los negocios, por lo que lo dejaron encargarse de eso, mientras que entre ellos evitaban mencionar el hecho de que despertaron juntos abrazados y con sus cabezas pegadas a la del otro, cuando eso pasó se separaron de inmediato completamente rojos de la vergüenza y solo se disculparon torpemente y, por lo tanto, no lo habían mencionado de nuevo ni pensaban hacerlo.

Eriol volvió resoplando y de inmediato Syaoran le habló – ¿Qué lograste conseguir?

-Bueno tengo varias noticias – Dijo Eriol – Encontré boletos baratos para un barco que zarpa directamente a Shanghái, y nos garantiza comida durante el viaje y dos habitaciones, por lo que Sakura tendría una habitación para ella sola.

-Eso es bueno – Respondió Syaoran – ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Eriol torció su expresión – En una semana.

Syaoran abrió los ojos – Demonios, es demasiado… ¿dónde diablos nos vamos a quedar sin gastar más de lo necesario?

-También resolví eso – Dijo Eriol señalando la casa que estaba a unos metros del puerto – Esa casa es un hotel y el hombre que trabaja en la taquilla es el dueño, logré que nos diera una habitación por un cómodo precio, pero solo nos garantiza 2 comidas al día.

\- ¿Dijiste una habitación? – Eriol asintió y Syaoran siguió hablando – ¿Y pretendes que Sakura duerma con nosotros?

-No tenemos dinero para pagar más, aún no sabemos donde llegaremos en China y debemos guardar dinero – Dijo Eriol mirando a su mejor amigo – Será solo una semana y hay dos camas, le daremos una para ella sola.

-No me molesta – Dijo ella mirando a los chicos – Sé que estamos cortos de dinero, además, ya hemos pasado cosas peores, y confío en ustedes.

Ni Eriol ni Syaoran replicaron sus palabras, aunque dentro de la mente del ambarino y de la chica solo pasaban las dos ocasiones incómodas que habían vivido hasta el momento, y estaban seguros de que solo habían sido el comienzo, considerando que por una semana iban a compartir habitación.

Vaya días les esperaban.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que su fin de semana haya estado de maravilla, el mío estuvo un poco complicado, pero salimos adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo, que por mucho es uno de mis favoritos por la conversación en el autobús entre Sakura y Syaoran… ¿qué les parece cómo van las cosas entre esos dos ahora que han empezado a abrirse más entre ellos? ¿Cómo creen que les irá esa semana compartiendo cuarto los tres? Leo teorías jajaja.**

**Estoy feliz de que de momento todos vayas disfrutando esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan tanto en los comentarios como leyendo entre las sombras, son geniales.**

**Nos leemos el jueves en el siguiente capítulo (prepárense jajaja). Les mando besos enormes.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Sobreviviendo a la convivencia**

-Odio los tacones – Decía Sakura sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos mientras masajeaba sus pies – Con toda mi alma.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, al llegar a China me temo que es lo único que usarás – Respondió Syaoran riendo ante la actitud de la chica.

Sakura sollozaba por el dolor y el joven chino volvió a hablar – Deja de quejarte, has pasado por cosas peores que esto, además está en tu naturaleza usar tacones.

-Nunca he usado tacones, genio – Dijo ella fulminando al ambarino con la mirada – Apenas estaba dominando la buena postura, no puedo combinarla con los tacones.

-Tendrás que intentarlo – Contestó Eriol dándole ánimos a la chica – Y me temo que pronto tendrás que dominarlo incluso con vestidos.

-Demonios – Respondió la ojiverde fastidiada – Son todas las cosas que nunca he usado en la vida.

-No maldigas – Se burló Syaoran – No es digno de la princesa decir tales cosas.

Sakura frunció el ceño y seguido de eso dejando de lado toda la etiqueta que le habían enseñado le sacó su dedo medio a Syaoran, haciendo que él se indignara y que Eriol soltara una carcajada que no pudo contener por nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Oye las princesas no hacen esas vulgaridades! – Replicó Syaoran.

Sakura alzó los hombros en señal de despreocupación – Ya lo hice.

Él miró a su mejor amigo, quien estaba completamente muerto de la risa y le habló – ¡¿No vas a decirle nada al respecto?! ¡Se supone que eres el maestro!

-Lo siento – Dijo Eriol conteniendo la risa un momento – Pero fue muy gracioso.

-No para mí – Respondió Syaoran rodando los ojos y luego mirando a la ojiverde – De cualquier forma, eso no te salvará de usar tacones, aún te falta dominarlo.

-No tiene caso – Contestó ella viendo los zapatos – No soy de las chicas que nació para usarlos.

-Si sobreviviste a ese tren, entonces los tacones son pan comido – Animó Eriol.

Sakura lo miró con fastidio – ¿En serio de todas las cosas que pudiste tomar del tren lo mejor que se te ocurrieron fueron esos tacones?

Eriol levantó los hombros.

Y es que eso era cierto, cuando estuvieron en el vagón del equipaje, sin saber si saldrían vivos de ahí, Eriol había logrado tomar varias maletas pertenecientes a otros pasajeros, las había ojeado para asegurarse de tomar cosas útiles, como la carpa que utilizaron las noches que estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación de trenes de Nagoya, otra de las maletas poseía ropa de hombre semiformal para él y Syaoran, además logró ver que una de las maletas pertenecía a una joven, por lo que no dudó en tomarla para luego evaluar si esa ropa le podría servir a Sakura, y vaya que así era, ya que en ella habían algunos pares de zapatillas y tacones no tan altos, así como vestidos, justo lo que necesitaban.

-La antigua dueña de esa maleta usaba todo lo que tú no – Dijo Syaoran en tono burlón.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – Respondió Sakura poniéndose de nuevo los tacones para empezar a caminar por la pequeña habitación del hotel – ¿Cómo es que hay mujeres que pueden estar con estas cosas todos los días? Yo los estoy usando hace apenas una hora y ya quiero tirarlos por la ventana.

-Caminas como ciervo recién nacido – Se volvió a burlar el ambarino.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada – Quiero verte intentando caminar con estas cosas mientras mantienes una buena postura y recuerdas los nombres de toda una dinastía.

-Por suerte, no es mi caso – Respondió Syaoran levantando los hombros y mirando como la chica caminaba – Te estás encorvando, harás que vuelva a recurrir a ponerte una rama en la cabeza.

-No, ya había dominado eso – Insistió ella poniéndose derecha – Además, ya veo venir mis caídas entre concentrarme en la rama en mi cabeza y los tacones en mis pies.

-Ese día también te caíste ¿cuál es la diferencia? – Dijo Syaoran.

-Corrección: me tropecé con la pequeña piedra que estaba ahí – Refutó la ojiverde.

-Y casi terminas con la cara en el suelo.

\- ¿Esa fue la noche que pasamos en la estación de autobuses? – Preguntó Eriol uniéndose a la conversación, al parecer sus amigos habían olvidado que él estaba ahí.

Los chicos entonces recordaron el incidente que ocasionó la caída de Sakura y ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Eriol. Sabía que había pasado algo, y a esas alturas ninguno se lo había confesado, aunque podría hacerse la idea de que había sido algo que hubiese pagado por ver.

-Ehm, sí – Dijo Syaoran removiéndose incómodamente – Pero logré atajarla a tiempo, no fue nada.

-Sí – Sakura decidió desviar el tema – Solo imagínate una caída así con tacones, mínimo me haría una esfinge.

Eriol se río y movió la cabeza negativamente, esos dos no darían su brazo a torcer por nada en el mundo – Vale, pero eso no te salvará de la práctica con tacones, Sakura.

-Ya habías imaginado que tenías tacones antes – Dijo Syaoran.

-No es lo mismo imaginar a la realidad – Refutó ella caminando por el reducido espacio que quedaba en la habitación – Prefiero mil veces aprender nombres de la dinastía o incluso las clases de chino de Syaoran.

El aludido frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba la risa de Eriol detrás de ellos – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Aparentemente a que tus clases de chino son tan aburridas como aprender nombres de la dinastía – Dijo Eriol echándole leña al fuego.

Sakura se rio y levantó los hombros al sentir la mirada de Syaoran – Lo dijo él, no yo.

-Vale, ya se han burlado mucho de mí y no veo que la lección avance – Dijo Syaoran levantándose de la cama y hablándoles a sus amigos – Vamos al bosque.

\- ¿Al bosque? – Preguntó Eriol – ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer en el bosque?

-Allá hay más espacio para caminar y ramas para tu cabeza – Dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a Sakura – Y lleva los tacones, solo así lograremos que mantengas la postura.

Sakura bufó – Debes estar bromeando con la idea del bosque.

-Vamos, aquí no tenemos espacio y necesitas dominar eso antes de que te enseñemos a bailar – Dijo el ambarino – Me lo vas a agradecer, andando los dos.

Sakura resopló y se quitó los tacones para ponerse unos zapatos cómodos mientras llegaban al bosque, que estaba solo a unos metros del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, era bastante iluminado y hasta había bancas para sentarse, es solo que ya eran pasadas las 8:00 de la noche y, por lo tanto, no había mucha gente transitándolo a esa hora _– Genial, así nadie me verá haciendo el ridículo con esos estúpidos tacones –._

Eriol y Sakura salieron detrás de Syaoran, quien guiaba la marcha de esa noche al bosque, solo les tomó un par de minutos llegar al lugar cuando el joven ambarino se giró para mirar a sus amigos, dirigiéndose especialmente a la chica ojiverde mientras tomaba una rama y la ponía en su cabeza.

-Está bien, empezaremos con distancias cortas – Explicó él alejándose unos metros de ella – Ponte los tacones e intenta caminar con ellos sin jorobarte, Eriol síguele los pasos en el caso de que se tropiece – Aquello último lo dijo en serio, pero con un tono burlón.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada – No voy a caerme – Y seguido de eso se sentó un momento en una banca para ponerse rápidamente los tacones, iba a demostrarle al chico que podría dominar eso, así como había dominado casi todas las lecciones en su totalidad.

-Vale, aquí voy – Dijo ella empezando a caminar con los tacones hacia donde estaba la meta.

Syaoran la vio y le habló – Pareces ciervo recién nacido.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no replicó, sabía que él lo estaba haciendo para que ella mejorara su caminar, por lo que decidió ir con más gracia, claro que había llegado a ver programas de modelos y cosas así, solo tenía que caminar segura de si misma, quizás así no era tan dificil, y de esa forma llegó hasta donde estaba Syaoran.

Él asintió con la cabeza – Mejoraste algo, digamos que te sale con más gracia.

-Y ni siquiera se tropezó – Agregó Eriol desde atrás, se había mantenido cerca de ella en caso de emergencia.

-Si, fue un gran avance – Respondió Syaoran empezando a caminar unos cuantos metros más lejos de la chica – Ahora intenta hasta acá con gracia y haciendo 2 reverencias.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo, él solo alzó los hombros – Te estás tomando demasiado en serio este papel.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aprendas a caminar y tengas una buena postura – Dijo a lo lejos haciendo reír a Eriol – Andando.

Sakura miró a Eriol y le habló – ¿Desde cuando es tan obstinado con esto?

-Ni si quiera yo lo sé, pero hace un buen trabajo – Respondió el azabache – Andando, estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

Sakura asintió y miró a Syaoran a lo lejos mientras empezaba a caminar, ya no alzaba los brazos para ir acostumbrándose y la verdad es que se le estaba dando mejor de lo que esperaba. Al estar a la mitad del camino hizo una de las reverencias que le pidió Syaoran, y gracias a todos los dioses había salido bien, sin siquiera tropezar, al parecer estaba empezando a dominar eso de los tacones.

-Aparentemente toda chica puede caminar con tacones, solo debe estar dispuesta a ponérselos – Dijo Syaoran viendo a Sakura acercarse a él.

Ella bufó – Eso y que no iba a dejar que estas cosas me ganaran.

-Esa es una buena actitud – Agregó Eriol siguiendo a Sakura.

La chica al pasar unos cuantos metros hizo la segunda reverencia sin perder la gracia que había tratado de mantener e incluso decidió dar una vuelta imaginando que tenía un gran y pomposo vestido, ya hasta empezaba a sentirse modelo de revista.

Syaoran se rio – Creo que te lo empiezas a tomar demasiado en serio.

-Al igual que tú – Respondió ella finalizando la caminata que le había impuesto el chico.

Eriol sonrió orgulloso y le habló a su mejor amigo – Tienes que admitir que eso estuvo impecable, ni siquiera se encorvó.

-Si, pero necesito una última prueba – Dijo Syaoran retirando la rama de su cabeza – Quiero que camines hasta donde voy a estar sin la ramita, y sin perder la postura claramente, y tres reverencias.

Ella levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Estás siendo bastante exigente con esto.

-Es tu prueba final – Respondió Syaoran – Después de esto dejaremos ir estas lecciones y nos concentraremos en otra cosa.

-Trato hecho – Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo.

Desde que llegaron a Kioto Eriol había podido percibir como esos dos se la habían estado llevando mejor, demasiado diría él para el pésimo comienzo que tuvieron, no los había escuchado discutir y hasta llegaban a acuerdos de ese tipo, le alegraba en parte que aquello estuviese pasando así ya que no lo dejaba a él como el árbitro, sin embargo, quería saber la historia detrás de aquello, y a veces sentía que incluso sobraba, por más que intentara darles espacio.

Syaoran caminó unos cuántos metros alejado de sus amigos, específicamente junto a una montaña de ramas que habían dejado ahí los jardineros del lugar y vio como Sakura empezaba a caminar lentamente manteniendo la postura y la gracia, se veía ya un poco cansada por haber usado los tacones por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, no demostraba debilidad _– Algo muy digno de una princesa – _pensó él viéndola caminar.

A la mitad de camino Sakura hizo una de las reverencias que le pidió Syaoran, ya estaba que no podía más con aquellos tacones, sin embargo, no le daría el gusto de jactarse de su victoria, por lo que continuó su pasarela sonriendo. Al avanzar un par de metros más hizo otra reverencia dándole una sonrisa a Eriol que venía detrás de ella, cosa que molestó un poco a Syaoran, pero que prefirió ignorar, y finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba el chico, se quedó parada mirándolo.

-Te faltó una reverencia – Acotó él.

-Estoy esperando que algún caballero me salude – Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Syaoran entendió la indirecta y de inmediato hizo una reverencia frente a ella, Sakura se inclinó hacia abajo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos lentamente mientras sonreía, volvía a su posición y seguido de eso Syaoran se enderezó, habían finalizado.

-Eso estuvo perfecto – Dijo Eriol feliz acercándose a la chica – Te felicito.

-Un gran avance – Respondió Syaoran – Bien hecho.

-Gracias – Dijo Sakura caminando para atrás buscando la banca– Iré a quitarme estos… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase.

Los tacones se enredaron con la grama que había pisado haciendo que Sakura cayera de espaldas a la montaña de ramas que habían dejado ahí los jardineros, los chicos de inmediato se acercaron a ella para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Vale, no me pasó nada – Dijo la joven levantándose con ayuda de los chicos – Estaré bien en cuanto me quite estas cosas.

-Sakura, pero te raspaste un poco la cara – Dijo Eriol viendo un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha.

La ojiverde se tocó la cara y pudo ver pequeños rastros de sangre – Tranquilícense, usaré un poco de alcohol o crema y una banda, no pasará nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Dijo Syaoran preocupado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y decidió sentarse en el suelo para quitarse los zapatos y caminar hasta el hotel descalza, sería lo mejor. Eriol y Syaoran no se quedaron muy tranquilos, sin embargo, no insistieron.

Antes de entrar al hotel Eriol les habló – Iré a comprar algo para cenar, ustedes quédense aquí.

-Te aseguro que lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es caminar – Respondió Sakura entrando a la casa.

Syaoran le dio una última mirada a su amigo y seguido de eso siguió a la chica hasta la habitación que les habían asignado. Sakura al llegar se acostó en la cama, sin embargo, se sentó de inmediato sintiendo una molestia en su espalda.

-Auch – Se quejó la ojiverde.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, por lo que le preguntó – ¿Estás bien?

-Si, es solo que me arde un poco la espalda – Dijo ella rascándose, pero sintiendo que no mejoraba.

-Si me permites puedo revisarte la espalda, quizás te raspaste con la caída – Sugirió él – Prometo no ver nada.

-No somos niños, Syaoran – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y quitándose la camiseta para mostrarle su espalda – No me avergüenza mi cuerpo.

De inmediato, Syaoran se sonrojó debido a su poca vergüenza, sin embargo, toda su atención se fue justo al medio de su espalda casi a la altura del broche del brassier dónde había tatuada una flor, quiso decirle algo, pero las marcas que habían dejado las ramas lo hicieron correr al baño a buscar alcohol y algodón para aplicar. Él volvió y se sentó en la cama mientras con el algodón daba toques en las cortadas.

\- ¿Son muchas? – Preguntó ella después de un rato de silencio.

-No, pero lo mejor es tratarlas para que no te dejen marcas – Respondió él para que luego de un minuto de silencio hablara – Bonito tatuaje.

-Sabía que lo mencionarías – Respondió ella sonriendo – Es una flor de clavel, sé que lo más lógico hubiese sido el tatuaje de una flor de cerezo, pero siempre me han parecido hermosas estas flores, aunque no tenga un significado especial.

-Me gusta ese lugar para un tatuaje – Acotó él poniendo alcohol sobre las heridas – Sabía que habías sido una rebelde sin causa en el orfanato, pero no sabía que a este punto.

-Y ese solo fue el segundo que me hice – Respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

Syaoran se sonrojó mucho y de inmediato giró la mirada ya que ella estaba en brassier, sin embargo, Sakura bufó y le habló – No voy a enojarme, además quiero que mires mi primer tatuaje, anda.

Pese a la insistencia de ella, Syaoran se giró levemente, no pudo evitar notar que usaba un brassier color negro, pero trató de no tomarle mucha importancia por su propio bien, y se concentró en el pequeño tatuaje en forma de estrella que se posaba en la costilla de la chica.

-Es la misma estrella que tienes en tu collar – Reconoció él inmediatamente.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y luego habló – Es mi tesoro más preciado, por lo que no dudé en tatuármelo… Te dije que me metí en muchos problemas, y escaparme para tatuarme fue uno de ellos, solo tenía 16 años.

Syaoran se río y cuando terminó de curarle las heridas decidió hacer algo que dejó completamente descolocada a la chica, sin previo aviso él se pasó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara por completo al tenerlo semidesnudo, sin embargo, su vista se concentró en el lobo que estaba tatuado a la altura de su corazón.

-También tienes uno – Dijo ella mirándolo con detenimiento.

-No fuiste la única rebelde – Respondió él – Mi nombre significa pequeño lobo en chino, y siempre he tenido cierto interés en estos animales.

-Está muy bonito – Dijo la ojiverde detallando el tatuaje del lobo… Sin embargo, una duda invadió su mente, por lo que decidió abordarla aprovechando la poca vergüenza que tenían en ese momento entre ellos – ¿Y cuántas chicas lo han visto?

Él quedó estático ante la pregunta y ella volvió a hablar – Ni por un momento me creo que eres virgen.

Entonces Syaoran entendió su juego, por lo que no quedaría como el puritano que teme hablar de esas cosas – Claro que lo he hecho, es solo que un caballero no dice esas cosas… Solo te diré que la primera vez tenía unos 16 años, aunque no me hice el tatuaje hasta unos meses después de eso.

Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Vale, eso está bien dicho… De todas formas, no dudé que lo hubieses hecho.

-En tu caso, no sé qué esperar – Dijo él.

Sakura lo miró perspicaz – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Estabas en un orfanato, por lo que lo veo muy improbable, pero según tus historias fuiste bastante rebelde, por lo que me hace dudar – Respondió el ambarino sin quitarle la vista.

Sakura acercó su rostro al de él – Tenía 17 la primera vez que lo hice, creo que es una buena edad para experimentar ese tipo de cosas, así que no eres el único que ha visto mis tatuajes.

-Con la diferencia que es lo único que he visto de ti – Defendió Syaoran sin poner distancia entre ellos.

-Y es lo único que verás – Dijo ella en voz baja, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban.

Syaoran sintió calor en el ambiente, pero no cortó el contacto de su mirada con la de ella – No tendría porque ver más que esto – Estaba tentado a tocar una porción de su piel al desnudo, pero se contuvo porque no quería faltarle el respeto.

-Claro que no – Respondió Sakura sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora, podría jurar que el ambiente se estaba calentando, al igual que sus mejillas, y lo peor del caso es que Syaoran no ponía distancia, aunque ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Sakura se mordió el labio y luego de eso soltó un leve gemido que no pasó desapercibido para Syaoran, sin duda ese movimiento hizo que su ropa interior empezara a apretar y rogaba que ella no se diera cuenta, porque no quería apartarse, estaba completamente impregnado de su aroma. Sus narices llegaron a rozarse y ella posó sus brazos en los hombros de él, sintiendo su piel caliente, los labios entreabiertos de ella lo invitaban a besarlos, pero se contuvo mientras que su mano descansaba en su cintura desnuda, su piel era suave.

La distancia esta vez pudo desaparecer entre ellos, de no ser porque desde el pasillo del hotel escucharon la voz de Eriol hablando con alguien más, haciendo que ambos se separaran de inmediato completamente rojos y con las respiraciones cortadas, Syaoran no sabía ni que decir, sobre todo porque Sakura miraba hacia su masculinidad, dándose cuenta de su estado, por lo que sin decir nada tomó la camiseta que tenia puesta antes de todo aquello y se encerró en el baño.

Sakura por su parte, seguía procesando todo lo que había pasado sin poder creerlo, y es que aquel encuentro no había causado cosas solo en el cuerpo de Syaoran, sino también en el de ella, aunque no se vieran a simple vista. Ella tomó rápidamente su camiseta y se la puso para sentarse en la cama justo a tiempo que Eriol entraba al cuarto con una bolsa de comida en la mano.

-Hey ¿estás bien? – Preguntó él refiriéndose al incidente con las ramas.

-Sí – Respondió ella tratando de no ser demasiado obvia – Solo tengo unos raspones en la espalda, nada grave, ya me encargué de eso.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Dijo Eriol mirando a su alrededor – ¿Y Syaoran?

Sakura quedó muda unos minutos hasta que escuchó la regadera y pudo improvisar con bases – Dijo que tomaría una ducha antes de dormir.

-Ah, me parece bien – Respondió él destapando la comida – Cenemos mientras él acaba con su baño.

Sakura asintió y trató de actuar lo más natural que pudo, hablando de cualquier cosa con Eriol, sin embargo, en sus pensamientos los recuerdos seguían vivos, y así como Syaoran ambos solo podían pensar en el beso que pudo ser y que, por cosas del destino, se volvió a interrumpir, aunque esa noche sobrepasaron un límite y ya no había marcha atrás. Estaban en diferentes lugares, pero ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento mientras sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza.

_-Maldita sea –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Yo les dije que se prepararan para este capítulo y sé que en parte deben estar amándome y odiándome, más esta última creo jajaja. De cualquier forma, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo este capítulo, tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.**

**Como pudieron notar este capítulo no fue tanto para la lección, sino para seguir conociendo a los personajes principales. Recuerden que es una adaptación y esta Sakura es más extrovertida que la que conocemos, por eso no le da miedo mostrar su cuerpo ni admitir que ha tenido relaciones, en cambio, Syaoran trata de ser más reservado hasta que ella empieza con su juego y lo hace confesar, y pues, como pueden ver estuvieron muy cerca de llegar a algo más de no ser por Eriol jajaja.**

**Dato curioso: Recuerden que "Nadeshiko" significa flor de clavel, por eso he estado relatando desde la infancia de Sakura que esa es su flor favorita (estaba en el dibujo que le hizo al abuelo), y es porque es el nombre de su madre, por eso en la actualidad no la recuerda, pero está consciente de que esa es su flor favorita, aunque no tenga idea de la razón. Me pareció que sería lindo y espero les guste.**

**Estoy ansiosa por saber que opinan de este capítulo, cabe destacar que este fue totalmente idea mía, así como el anterior y espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que se han preocupado por mí. Nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente capítulo, les mando un beso enorme.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**La delgada línea entre confesiones y confusiones**

\- ¿Te puedes creer que ya mañana estaremos rumbo a China? – Decía Eriol a su mejor amigo, mirando el barco que estaba en el puerto. Habían decidido salir a caminar por la zona mientras Sakura tomaba una ducha.

Syaoran también tenía la mirada puesta en la enorme nave en la que viajarían, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban completamente ajenos a ello, y Eriol pudo darse cuenta de eso. Hacía varios días que su mejor amigo estaba más callado de lo usual, y no solo eso, no se había atrevido a molestar a Sakura ni una sola vez, ni al revés. Para Eriol no parecían que estuviesen enojados, porque sino ya se habrían dado miradas de odio y comentarios sarcásticos, parecían más bien estar evitándose, hacía muchos días que no habían pasado tiempo los tres juntos, sino que él por separado con cada uno, cosa que reforzaba su teoría de que algo les había pasado.

-Syaoran – Dijo Eriol seriamente sacando a su mejor amigo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él apenas inmutándose.

-Eso me pregunto yo – Respondió el azabache – Hace días te veo desanimado, ni siquiera me has hecho una broma o algún chiste.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No te ves bien, amigo – Dijo Eriol sinceramente mirándolo a la cara – Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, no voy a juzgarte.

El ambarino suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del bosque. Eriol lo miró con preocupación, ya que el chico se despeinaba el cabello y apretaba los puños, por lo que decidió hablarle lo más sutilmente que puedo.

-Sabes si quieres no me cuentas a mi – Empezó Eriol suavemente – Quizás si hablas con Sakura ella puede entenderte mejor, ustedes se han llevado bastante bien y… – Sin embargo, Eriol no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Syaoran lo interrumpió.

-Ella es el problema, Eriol – Dijo seriamente encarando a su amigo.

En ese momento las sospechas de Eriol fueron aclaradas, por lo que suspirando profundamente tomó asiento junto a Syaoran y le habló – Ya lo suponía… ¿Me quieres contar?

El joven chino clavó su mirada en el suelo y empezó a hablar – No sé que demonios me pasa con ella… Ninguna chica me había descolocado a este punto.

\- ¿Descolocado? – Preguntó Eriol completamente sorprendido – ¿Ella te molesta?

-No es solo que me molesta – Explicó Syaoran – Me hace reír, me saca de mis casillas con sus niñerías, pero a la vez me gusta hablar con ella y escuchar todo lo que tiene por decir, aunque a veces no se calle… Es complicado.

-Entiendo – Decía Eriol tratando de ser discreto – Es como si algo siempre te impulsara a pensar en ella.

-Es más que eso – Respondió él mirándolo a la cara – Ella es tan complicada, pero a la vez es valiente, generosa, inteligente, admirable, rebelde y no le da miedo decirle a nadie que es un idiota, mucho menos a mí… Estoy empezando a creer que tu loca teoría de una "inexplicable atracción" es cierta.

-Te atrae – Dijo Eriol finalmente sonriendo de medio lado – Pero no veo el problema, no puedes controlar que ella te guste, no hay nada de malo.

-Claro que sí – Respondió Syaoran apretando sus puños – ¿Qué pasa si ella es la princesa? Todo apunta que es así.

-Todo también apunta que no pueda ser así mientras ella no recuerde absolutamente nada – Contestó Eriol – Sea o no la princesa tus sentimientos son algo que no puedes ignorar.

-No puedo enamorarme de ella – Encaró el ambarino – Podría ser la princesa.

\- ¿Y qué? – Dijo Eriol – En el amor no existen los status sociales ni nada eso, es algo que no puedes evitar.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Las princesas no se casan con sirvientes, y sabes que eso es lo único que yo soy.

-Sakura no se ve interesada, y estoy seguro de que también hay atracción por su parte – Respondió Eriol – Ustedes dos son demasiado obvios.

-Lo sé – Admitió Syaoran clavando la mirada de nuevo en el suelo – No has parado de preguntarnos si estamos bien, para mí es obvio que si sospechas es porque hemos demostrado algo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dudas de tus sentimientos y de los de ella? – Preguntó el azabache seriamente.

-Porque ni siquiera los deberíamos tener – Dijo el ambarino – No yo, por lo menos, sabiendo el destino que le espera en cuanto nos bajemos del maldito barco.

-Estás cometiendo un error diciendo que esto está mal – Encaró Eriol – Tienes sentimientos por ella y no tiene nada de malo, tú no planeaste esto.

-Exacto yo solo planee ir a China a conseguir la recompensa – Dijo Syaoran pasando la mano por su cabello – Y ya ni siquiera he vuelto a pensar en la maldita recompensa, solo pienso que no quiero que sea la princesa porque significaría separarme de ella.

-Claro que no – Intentó animar Eriol – Si llega a ser la princesa dudo que vaya a dejar que eso la aleje de ti, he visto cómo te mira.

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente – ¿Por qué de todas las chicas que se pudieron haber hecho pasar por la princesa me gusta precisamente la más probable?

Eriol palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo y le habló – En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

El ambarino lo miró confundido – ¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Que si Sakura llegó a nosotros ese día en el palacio fue porque así tenía que pasar, y si las cosas se han dado de esta forma con ella es porque probablemente es para ti – Explicó el azabache – Por favor, no vayas a ignorar tus sentimientos, lo que menos desearía es verte infeliz por no aceptarla en tu corazón.

-No puedo aceptarla en mi corazón sabiendo que el suyo probablemente ya está prometido para alguien más – Respondió Syaoran apretando los puños y recordando la conversación que tuvieron sobre el posible prometido de la princesa.

-Olvida esa idea – Dijo Eriol duramente – Ambos sabemos que es muy improbable, y si hubiese un prometido dudo que Sakura lo vaya a aceptar, y más teniendo sentimientos por ti.

-No podemos asegurar que tiene sentimientos por mí – Contestó él – Y tampoco la voy a obligar a que me lo diga, solo seguiremos como estamos, amigos o algo así… Incluso si hace unas noches casi… – Pero Syaoran no terminó la frase.

Eriol dudó sobre si debería seguir o no aquella conversación, Syaoran se veía bastante desanimado, por lo que prefirió no insistirle, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que el ambarino decidió hablar por voluntad propia como un método de desahogo.

-Hemos estado a punto de besarnos varias veces – Confesó finalmente – La primera fue en el tren, durante toda la explosión, pero fue un accidente, quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro y ni siquiera lo mencionamos.

El azabache escuchaba con atención a su amigo sin intenciones de juzgarlo, él siguió hablando – La segunda vez fue la noche que dormimos en la estación de autobuses en Nagoya, estábamos practicando la postura y se tropezó con una piedra, la atajé en mis brazos y quedamos de nuevo muy cerca el uno del otro, pero nos separamos y acordamos que no pasó nada y que tampoco debería haber pasado, desde ahí tuvimos mejor relación, hasta ahora.

-Sí, hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que no se han hablado más que para lo necesario – Agregó Eriol.

-Es porque ya no somos los mismos, cruzamos un límite y ahí todo se fue al demonio – Respondió Syaoran suspirando – Hace unas noches cuando se raspó con las ramas y tú fuiste a comprar la cena me encargué de curarle las heridas de la espalda, la vi ligera de ropa y sé que sonaré como un maldito adolescente, pero quedé impresionado con ella, es tan hermosa.

Eriol escuchaba con atención, esa era la noche en que había empezado a notar las cosas raras entre ellos, el ambarino siguió hablando – Tiene dos tatuajes y los vi, y no pude evitar mostrarle el mío, por lo que prácticamente estábamos semidesnudos, empezamos a hablar de sexo y a coquetear involuntariamente, y de un momento a otro estábamos de nuevo muy cerca el uno del otro en la cama, de no ser porque escuchamos tu voz en el pasillo ninguno habría puesto distancia esa vez, rozamos los labios, pero eso fue todo.

-No lo entiendo, Syaoran – Dijo Eriol – Tuviste varios roces de labio con ella, interrumpidos de cualquier manera, pero eso no importa… ¿y aún así piensas que ella no te corresponde?

-No debería corresponderme – Refutó Syaoran – No soy lo mejor para ella.

-Te preocupas por ella, la proteges, la celas, le has enseñado muchas cosas de ti, te interesa saber más sobre ella y su dura vida, y te brillan los ojos cuando la miras – Dijo Eriol seriamente – Si eso no es lo que merece entonces no sé qué es.

-Merece a alguien que pueda darle todo lo que la vida le quitó cuando perdió la memoria – Respondió Syaoran – Tal vez nadie sepa que fue de su vida antes de despertar en la calle sola, pero estoy seguro de que yo jamás podré darle todo lo que merece, ni siquiera sé cual será mi próxima parada cuando todo esto termine.

-Creo que estás equivocado – dijo Eriol – Y de verdad no quisiera verte sufriendo ni a ella ni a ti.

-No lo harás – Aseguró Syaoran levantándose de la banca – No dejaré que avance más, o terminaremos odiándonos en serio.

Eriol suspiró – Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que me pidas, pero pienso que no deberías ignorar tus sentimientos, especialmente si son correspondidos.

Syaoran escuchó a Eriol, sin embargo, no reparó en lo que dijo y emprendió su camino de vuelta al hotel, estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas antes de que avanzaran, incluso si eso significaba alejarla de él, cosa que solo de pensarlo le dolía.

**oOo**

Sakura salió del baño secando su cabello con la toalla, acarició a Kero y seguido de eso se dispuso a vestirse con sus ropas de siempre. Ella se puso los pantalones mirándose al espejo, aunque tardó un poco más en ponerse la camiseta, ya que se quedó mirando su tatuaje en forma de estrella que se posaba en su costilla izquierda y recordó inmediatamente la noche en que Syaoran lo vio, desde ese día habían estado más alejados entre ellos, ninguno había sido capaz de mencionar lo ocurrido, el problema es que tampoco se habían hablado.

La chica recordó como sus labios rozaron los de él y su mano encima de su cintura, su tatuaje de lobo en el pecho, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al mirarla, en ese momento incluso olvidó todos los problemas que estaba teniendo, y solo pudo concentrarse en él, jamás se había sentido así en su vida, ni siquiera con el único chico con el que había estado, era como si Syaoran fuese algo completamente diferente a lo que ella conocía.

La retaba, la protegía, la volvía loca en muchas maneras y hasta le sacaba sonrisas, eran cosas que diferentes personas lograban en diferentes etapas de la vida, pero Syaoran había logrado hacerlo él solo y en cuestión de días, era como si en su destino hubiese estado escrito que él sería su persona especial, porque no podía escondérselo a sí misma, le gustaba más de lo que podía admitirse.

Era raro pensar en él de esa manera, ya que con el primer chico con el que estuvo solo era deseo y si la hacía reír, pero no la hacía sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía Syaoran, él abarcaba todo lo que era la vida: felicidad, tristeza, protección, deseo, retos; todo de lo que había carecido en su vida y que gracias a este viaje había podido experimentar.

_«…recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… Y por nada en el mundo pierdas las esperanzas y todo estará bien__»_

De repente en su mente las palabras de Clow se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Al comienzo del viaje asoció el hecho de encontrar a Kero de camino a Tokio con que ese debía ser su destino, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si ella no hubiese ido a Tokio y Kero no se hubiese escapado al palacio, ella no se habría topado con Syaoran, quizás era inevitable que se conocieran, aunque no sabía de que forma podría ser eso inevitable, de lo único que estaba segura es de que no perdía las esperanzas de que en China podría estar su futuro, con él.

Sakura sonrió a su reflejo, tal vez él estuviese actuando un poco distante, pero es porque no habían hecho frente a que compartieron un íntimo momento, por lo que ella cambiaría eso, no iba a dejar ir aquella oportunidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que solo fue perturbada cuando la puerta sonó con unos toques, por lo que se apresuró a ponerse su camiseta e inmediatamente dirigirse a abrir la puerta, encontrándose de frente con la persona en quien estaba pensando, aunque él lucía un semblante bastante serio.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella extrañada.

-Quiero hablar contigo – Respondió él entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura estaba extrañada ante su actitud, sin embargo, no se la debatió y ambos se sentaron en la cama y ella fue la primera que habló con intenciones de seguir sus pensamientos.

-También tengo algo que decirte – Dijo ella sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza – Pero empieza tú.

Syaoran tomó un respiro – Quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche… Yo… no me pude controlar.

-No te tienes que disculpar, sé que ningún hombre puede controlar eso – Dijo ella extrañada aún con su actitud – Además, estábamos medio desnudos, también fue mi culpa por empezar con eso.

-Yo te seguí, somos igual de culpables – Respondió él incómodamente – Escucha, creo que sobrepasamos los límites ese día, somos compañeros de viaje, se supone que ni siquiera deberíamos habernos visto así, te respeto.

Ella frunció el ceño – Yo fui quien te dijo que no había problema… ¿por qué de repente actúas tan frío conmigo?

-Porque estuvo mal – Contestó él – Podrías ser o no una princesa, y debemos actuar como nos corresponde.

-Y una mierda – Dijo ella seriamente captando su atención – Una cosa llevó a la otra y nosotros casi… – Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la interrumpió.

-Pero no pasó, de nuevo, y esta vez es definitivo – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Somos compañeros de viaje, no pareja, así que yo no debería intentar besarte o algo más.

Sakura sintió su garganta arder ante ese comentario, hasta hace unos minutos ella estaba convencida de que él podría corresponder a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, todas las señales le habían indicado eso, pero aparentemente se equivocó, él estaba demostrando que no quería que eso se repitiera, y ni siquiera llegaron a más que un roce de labios. Aunque apenas hubiese descubierto lo que sentía por él, igual le dolió un poco la forma en que lo dijo.

-Sé que no soy la chica más hermosa – Empezó a decir ella después de un minuto de silencio captando su mirada – Y muchas veces incluso yo he pensado que parezco un niño, pero trato de que esas cosas no me derrumben.

-Ese es el problema, Sakura – Dijo él levantándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada – Que para mí si eres hermosa, y no solo por fuera, sino por dentro… Ese es el problema, su majestad imperial.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada al escuchar esa última parte y ver como él salía de la habitación dejándola sola. Se refirió a ella como la princesa que supuestamente era, y quizás ese era parte del problema, sin embargo, ni ella misma sabía si eso era cierto, por lo que aquella conversación solo confundió más las cosas entre ellos.

_-Llegaste a mi vida aparentemente para ponerla de cabeza, Syaoran –._

**oOo**

-Esto sí que es un regalo – Decía Kyo sonriendo malévolamente.

Midori se giró para prestarle atención, él tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba el talismán, por lo que suponía que estaba espiando a la princesa como se había dedicado a hacer desde el día del fracaso del tren.

\- ¿Qué ves hoy? – Preguntó la morena.

-Aparentemente tenemos una princesa enamorada – Kyo hizo una pausa para abrir los ojos y mirar a la chica desde la cama – De un plebeyo.

-No me digas que se ha enamorado de uno de sus tontos compañeros de viaje – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Así es, y pues es correspondida – Respondió el hombre.

Midori sonrió – Eso suena muy interesante.

-Las historias de amor son mis favoritas – Confesó Kyo mirando el amuleto – Especialmente las que terminan en tragedias, y pretendo que sea así.

\- ¿Lo pudiste haber imaginado? – Preguntó ella sentándose a su lado en la cama – Tanto viaje y sacrificios para que al llegar asesines a su hermano y a su amado, y finalmente a ella… Creo que al haberla destruido hace 10 años no habría sufrido tanto como lo hará ahora.

-En efecto, las cosas se han acomodado a nuestro favor mientras yo recupero mi energía – Dijo Kyo enigmáticamente – Además, nos espera un viaje a China muy pronto.

-Primero concéntrate en tus energías y que la princesa se enamore más del plebeyo – Respondió Midori acariciando el cabello de Kyo – Lo demás será pan comido, seremos imparables.

-Estás aprendiendo, Midori – Dijo él abrazándola por la cintura y acercando su rostro al de ella – Aunque por el momento, deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestras propias necesidades.

Midori no puso restricciones entre ellos y se dedicó a acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, para que de nuevo volvieran a unirse como habían estado haciendo por años. El momento estaba cerca, pero debían ser pacientes si querían que todo saliera como Kyo había planeado, la princesa estaba desarrollando sentimientos fuertes por su compañero de viaje y eso podría beneficiarlos más de lo que esperaban.

_-Espero que disfrute sus días de descanso, porque apenas aborde ese barco la verdadera pesadilla empezará para ella – _Pensó Kyo para luego entregarse por completo a su compañera.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis estimados lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, el mío estuvo lleno de emociones, pero bueno, eso no me detiene. Por aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo donde al fin les he dado razón de Midori y Kyo nuevamente, como pueden ver han estado muy pendientes de Sakura y sus compañeros desde las sombras mientras recuperan energías, y pues digamos que los sentimientos de Sakura y Syaoran hacen las cosas más interesantes para Kyo y sus planes.**

**Además, dejé por allá una larga e intensa conversación entre Syaoran y Eriol, saben que este último busca ser la voz de la razón, aunque nuestro lobito sea terco de vez en cuando, y lo podemos demostrar cuando fue a hablar con Sakura ¿qué opinan de toda esa situación?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por las lecturas, ni se imaginan lo mucho que me suben el ánimo con sus palabras.**

**Les mando besos enormes y abrazos, hasta el jueves.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Por un simple vals**

Sakura sentía como la brisa soplaba en su cara y despeinaba su cabello, al pisar el barco corrió de inmediato junto con un grupo de turistas hasta el borde y cuando zarparon vio como poco a poco se alejaban de Japón y se aventuraban cada vez más al océano, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago producto del miedo y la emoción de que por primera vez estaba en un barco con rumbo a un lugar completamente nuevo, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa ante eso.

Estuvo un rato mirando al horizonte y viendo como dejaban atrás Japón, le daba cierta nostalgia pensar que en ese país dejaba toda su vida, a Kaho y a Clow, Tomoeda y el orfanato y, por si fuera poco, su vida antes de perder la memoria. No era demasiado sentimental, pero tuvo que limpiarse una pequeña lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos cuando pensó en todo aquello, mientras que se incentivaba a sí misma de que había tomado una buena decisión _– Sé fuerte… Si tienes mucha suerte volverás aquí sabiendo quién eres –._

Y con ese pensamiento suspiró finalmente mientras sonreía, sin embargo, aquello fue interrumpido cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella aclarando su garganta y haciendo que se girara para encontrarse a Eriol quien sostenía a Kero entre sus brazos junto a Syaoran quien leía algunos papeles que les habían dado al registrarse.

-Creo que la emoción te hizo olvidarte de cierto detalle – Dijo Eriol refiriéndose al gato.

\- ¡Kero! – Dijo Sakura tomando a su mascota entre sus brazos – Lo siento tanto, la emoción del barco y eso me hicieron olvidarlo por un momento – Admitió avergonzada.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa en nuestro primer viaje… Como ya he viajado varias veces en barco es igual para mí – Explicó él – Además, aprovechamos la oportunidad para registrarnos.

\- ¿Todo está en orden? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí – Luego de eso le extendió una llave – Esta es la de tu habitación, por suerte nos han tocado justo al lado, aunque no son de primera clase.

-No hay problema, en serio – Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y tomando la llave – Muchas gracias… Si me disculpan iré a mi cuarto a desempacar.

-Sakura – Interrumpió Eriol captando su atención y señalándole una de las maletas que habían tomado del tren – Creo que deberías llevártela a tu habitación, ya sabes y puedes ir usando los vestidos si quieres.

\- ¿En serio? – Interrogó ella – Creí que los dejaríamos para cuando lleguemos a China.

-Pues estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos empezar a enseñarte clases de baile – Respondió el azabache – Quizás por la tarde luego de que nos acomodemos.

-Oh – Dijo la ojiverde un tanto nerviosa, sin embargo, no se negó – Está bien… ¿quieres que use uno de esos vestidos?

-Si quieres – Respondió Eriol – Si te sientes incómoda entonces usa tu ropa de siempre, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para que te vayas acostumbrando a esa vestimenta.

Sakura sabía que él no se lo decía con mala intención ni nada por el estilo, por lo que simplemente se limitó a sonreírle amigablemente – Está bien, veré los vestidos en mi habitación y nos encontraremos aquí al atardecer para practicar.

-Excelente – Respondió el azabache – Yo también llevaré nuestro equipaje a la habitación y descansaré un poco.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y alargó su brazo para tomar la maleta que le había indicado Eriol, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, el brazo de Syaoran se interpuso haciendo justo lo que ella tenía pensando, se había mantenido callado, sin embargo, cuando Sakura lo miró él le habló.

-Permíteme ayudarte – Dijo desviando la mirada.

La ojiverde no dijo nada, simplemente vio como él empezaba a caminar delante de ella llevando su maleta, Eriol vio toda la escena un poco incómodo sabiendo que desde el día anterior sus amigos habían estado más distanciados, tal vez Syaoran no le haya contado que fue lo que habló con ella, pero por la cara de ambos podía suponer fácilmente que se habían tensado las cosas, lo cual le hizo pensar que Syaoran hizo exactamente lo que le dijo que no hiciera, ignorar sus sentimientos por Sakura.

Por mucho que le doliera la situación ya no podía involucrarse en ello, Sakura no le dijo nada más, simplemente caminó detrás de Syaoran con rumbo a la habitación. Sus cuartos estaban bajando unas escaleras y atravesando un pasillo con poca iluminación, era cierto que no eran primera clase, sin embargo, aquello no les molesto ya que por lo menos tendrían una cama y un techo donde pasar el viaje.

Syaoran se detuvo en su habitación y ella pasó por el frente de él para abrir la puerta, cuando ambos entraron, Sakura puso a Kero en el suelo y de inmediato pudo darse cuenta de que era un humilde y pequeño cuarto con una cama individual en el medio, un pequeño armario, un baño y una mesa de noche, no había mucho espacio, pero era perfecto para ella. Syaoran se apresuró a poner la maleta en una esquina de la habitación bajo la mirada de Sakura.

-Gracias – Dijo ella captando su atención, no habían hablado desde el día anterior.

Él se giró para mirarla y sin decir una palabra se quitó la mochila que traía en la espalda bajo la mirada confusa de Sakura, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada mientras él sacaba lo que sea que fuera a mostrarle. Syaoran por su parte, puso la mochila un momento en la cama y después de abrirla sacó una bolsa que llamó la atención de Sakura, especialmente porque tenía una especie de logo, aunque lo que llamó más aun su atención fue que Syaoran se la extendió a ella.

\- ¿Eso es para mí? – Preguntó confundida.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y Sakura tomó la bolsa no muy convencida de que podría tratarse, sin embargo, al tener la bolsa entre sus manos no pudo evitar abrirla y sacar lo que estaba en su interior, quedó completamente sorprendida al encontrarse dos vestidos.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa – ¿Compraste esto para mí?

El ambarino asintió con la cabeza aún sin intenciones de hablarle, por lo que ella siguió interrogándolo confundida examinando los vestidos – Pero ¿por qué? Ya tengo los vestidos que encontró Eriol en la maleta que tomó del tren.

-Esta mañana salí al pueblo y los vi – Explicó él sosteniéndole la mirada por primera vez en el día – Creí que al llegar a China te gustaría tener algo nuevo que ponerte, y la vendedora dijo que eran bonitos.

-No debiste gastar dinero en esto – Murmuró ella viendo las prendas y tocándolas como si tuviera miedo de romperlas.

-En realidad, no fueron tan caros, me pareció un cómodo precio, y no usé el dinero del viaje – Explicó él – Era un poco de dinero que tenía guardado sin ningún fin en específico.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el día anterior habían discutido de que lo mejor sería poner distancia entre ellos, y en menos de 24 horas después él se aparece con 2 vestidos nuevos que compró precisamente para ella ¡tenía que ser una broma!

Syaoran veía las expresiones de Sakura, ella evidentemente no se esperaba aquello, y es que ni él mismo había planeado hacer eso, solo caminó por el pueblo en la mañana en busca de un poco de soledad antes del viaje, se topó con una tienda de vestidos, y no pudo evitar entrar y preguntar los precios. Además, había sido cierto lo que le dijo, no usó el dinero destinado al viaje, de por si lo tenía todo Eriol, pero si tenía un poco de dinero de sus ahorros que nunca había utilizado porque no se había visto en la necesidad, hasta ese momento.

La ojiverde se mantenía aún en un silencio que empezaba a perturbar un poco a Syaoran, estaba comenzando a creer que no le habían gustado y un sentimiento de pánico lo invadió. Sabía que el día anterior había actuado por impulso y como un idiota, y estaba claro que comprarle un par de vestidos no iban a resolver todo su embrollo emocional, pero por lo menos esperaba sacarle de nuevo una sonrisa y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero aparentemente eso no sería.

Syaoran suspiró resignado y miró al suelo mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos – Escucha, entenderé si no te gustan, de todas formas, no sé nada de moda, pero… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase ya que los brazos de ella lo rodearon por el cuello y su cuerpo se pegó al suyo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y su mente se quedara en blanco, ella lo estaba abrazando.

-Muchas gracias, en serio te lo agradezco como no tienes idea – Susurraba ella en su oreja haciendo que se le erizara la piel, no quería cortar el abrazo – Nunca había tenido algo nuevo y que fuese completamente mío… Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

Y entonces él cayó en cuenta de algo y su actitud tuvo mucho sentido, ella estaba abrumada ya que al vivir en un orfanato probablemente todas sus pertenencias eran heredadas de alguien más y, además, compartidas, por lo que debía imaginarse que nunca llegó a usar un vestido nuevo o ropa que fuese de su talla. Él tampoco había vivido de muchos lujos, pero siempre recordaba la felicidad de sus hermanas mayores cuando su madre les lograba conseguir un vestido nuevo a cada una, para las chicas aquello era algo importante, y aparentemente Sakura no estaba excluida de ese grupo, por lo que saber que él tuvo que ver en esa felicidad lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente bien, por lo que le devolvió el abrazo.

Se mantuvieron abrazándose por un par de minutos, tenían la necesidad de sentirse así de cerca entre ellos, y no solo porque ella buscaba agradecerle lo de los vestidos, sino que sentían que desde que las cosas se tensaron entre ellos una barrera había aparecido, pero en ese momento es como si ninguno de esos problemas existiera, por lo que se sintieron en total paz entre ellos.

Sakura fue quien concluyó el abrazo separándose del chico y embozando una cálida sonrisa, dándole a entender que en verdad estaba agradecida con él, y Syaoran involuntariamente le sonrió de medio lado haciendo que ella volviera a sentir esas características cosquillas en su estómago, aunque en ese momento no le molestaron demasiado.

Syaoran no dijo nada más simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sakura lo vio irse y cuando se quedó sola suspiró mientras abrazaba los vestidos y se recostaba en su cama para mirar el techo.

_\- ¿Qué me has hecho, Syaoran? –._

**oOo**

-Jaque mate – Dijo Eriol sonriendo triunfalmente a su mejor amigo.

Syaoran suspiró derrotado – ¿Cómo le haces? Desde que te conozco creo que nunca te he ganado una sola vez en esto.

-Mi padre era un experto en ajedrez ¿recuerdas? – Respondió el azabache recordando con nostalgia – Cuando era niño jugábamos todas las noches cuando él volvía del Gran Palacio de Tokio.

Syaoran de inmediato se dio cuenta de la cara de tristeza que puso Eriol al recordar a su padre, sabía lo mucho que le había resultado sobrellevar esa situación siendo tan joven, por suerte su familia estuvo junto a él todo el tiempo y lo acogió como a un hijo más, sin embargo, debía imaginarse que los recuerdos no se podían borrar, por lo que en esos casos no le quedaba más que palmear la espalda de su mejor amigo y dedicarle palabras de apoyo.

-Lo siento – Se limitó a decir Syaoran.

-No te preocupes, pasó hace ya mucho tiempo – Dijo Eriol para tranquilizarlo – Aunque zarpar por fin a China me ha puesto un poco nostálgico, estamos muy cerca de lograrlo.

Syaoran sonrió – Y yo estoy seguro de que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti en cuanto el príncipe Touya te nombre miembro de la Corte Imperial.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de un sentimiento indescriptible a Eriol – Aún no quiero asegurarlo hasta que pase.

-Yo sinceramente creo que estamos más cerca de lo que alguna vez pensamos que estaríamos – Dijo él con el semblante un poco triste.

Eriol sabía a lo que se debía esa expresión, para que su sueño se hiciera realidad entonces Sakura debería ser la princesa y, por lo tanto, Syaoran posiblemente decida desaparecer de su vida por su insistencia en que no era el hombre para ella.

-Sigo pensando que cometes un error – Dijo Eriol seriamente – ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente darle una oportunidad a esto? Aún estás a tiempo.

-Porque no hay oportunidad – Respondió Syaoran desviando la mirada y susurrando – No para mí al menos.

Eriol suspiró resignado, lo mejor sería no indagar más en el tema o terminaría por poner peor a su mejor amigo, y eso en efecto es lo que menos quería, sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de sacar otro tema a colación porque la atención de Eriol se desvió completamente cuando vio a la joven que recién subía a proa, no lo podía creer.

-Wao – Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Eriol levantándose de su asiento y dejando olvidado el ajedrez.

Syaoran se extrañó ante el cambio de actitud de su amigo, por lo que decidió girarse para ver de qué se trataba, sin embargo, jamás esperó encontrarse con semejante vista. Sakura había aparecido en escena acompañada de Kero justo a tiempo para las clases de baile que había acordado con Eriol, recordaba que su mejor amigo le había pedido que usara uno de los vestidos que estaban en la maleta para que se acostumbrara a ello, aunque lo que menos esperó es que se apareciera no solo con un vestido, sino con uno color azul rey que había sido específicamente de su propia elección.

Ella estaba usando uno de los vestidos que él le regaló ese mismo día, y no solo eso, era la primera vez que la veía sin sus ropas enormes que la hacían ver como un niño. El vestido le quedaba justo a la medida, el corte en la cadera estaba justo en su lugar y caía delicadamente, dándole una figura que solo había podido notar cuando la vio sin camiseta, aunque se sonrojó un poco ante ese recuerdo. Había lavado su corto cabello castaño y lo había enrollado un poco en las puntas, haciendo que se viera completamente diferente. Por si fuera poco, usaba unos tacones no muy altos que suponía estaban en la maleta, así como los aretes que usaba, y pudo jurar que su cara estaba ligeramente maquillada. Ella lucía simplemente hermosa.

Eriol se acercó a ella y le sonrió – Luces muy linda, ahora estás vestida como para una fiesta de té o algo así.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa – Muchas gracias… Había unas prendas y un poco de maquillaje en la maleta, así que lo utilicé, aunque no soy muy buena en eso.

-A mí me parece que te quedó muy bien – Seguido de eso Eriol hizo una respetuosa reverencia – ¿Me permites este baile?

\- ¿Sin música? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Te enseñaré lo principal, luego solo será cuestión de que sigas la música – Dijo el chico.

Sakura asintió y luego de hacer una reverencia como respuesta aceptó bailar con él. Eriol puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra la entrelazó con la de ella, y así empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, él le daba indicaciones.

-Deja que yo te guíe – Corrigió él al notar que ella intentaba guiarlo – Tú solo déjate llevar con gracia.

Sakura hizo caso a sus indicaciones, aunque seguía nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría pisando a Eriol, por lo que no quitaba la vista del suelo. Por otro lado, Syaoran veía la escena sintiendo de nuevo esos celos por su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que él no estaba para nada interesado en la chica, le resultó algo incómodo aquello, y Eriol se dio cuenta, por lo que detuvo el baile.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Creo que deberías bailar con Syaoran – Dijo inmediatamente haciendo que el ambarino lo mirara – Bailas mejor que yo.

-No es cierto – Dijo él tratando de restarle importancia.

-Claro que sí, tu madre se aseguró de eso y fui testigo – Respondió Eriol tomándolo del brazo y poniéndolo en frente de la ojiverde – Además, debo visualizar que ella esté haciendo bien los pasos y corregirla de inmediato.

Eriol decidió separarse de ellos dándoles espacio, y además aprovechó el momento para tomar a Kero para que este tampoco los interrumpiera, sabía que Syaoran lo había estado mirando con celos, por eso decidió que lo mejor sería que él le enseñara a bailar a la chica, además, le daba la oportunidad de seguir a su corazón por primera vez en su vida, o eso esperaba Eriol.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que tenía un buen punto que no podía discutirle, sin embargo, sabía que también iba con doble intención, lo conocía bastante bien y estaba seguro de que se trataba de una de sus artimañas para acercarlo a Sakura y que le confesara lo que sentía, o por lo menos ayudarlo a que no se diera por vencido con ella.

Él suspiró resignado y seguido de eso hizo una reverencia ante la chica – ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Sakura se sintió un poco incómoda y además un poco avergonzada porque era la primera vez que usaba ropa nueva, y para más escogió uno de los vestidos que él le dio. A pesar de esto, le devolvió la reverencia y luego se pusieron en posición de baile, sintiendo su mano en su cintura y como la otra la entrelazaba con la de él, había estado en esa misma posición solo unos minutos antes con Eriol, pero con él no llegó a sentir cierta descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda como estaba sucediendo con Syaoran.

El ambarino empezó a guiarla bajo la mirada de Eriol, aunque aparentemente no había necesidad que este interrumpiera la clase, ya que Syaoran la estaba guiando perfectamente y ella lo seguía con gracia, ni siquiera lo había pisado, y hasta llegaron a sentirse a gustos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Es lindo el vestido – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja cortando el silencio entre ellos.

-Sí que lo es – Respondió Sakura sonriendo de medio lado – Hiciste una buena elección.

-No estaba muy seguro… Digo lucía bien colgado – En ese momento Syaoran aprovechó el momento para darle una vuelta que la chica recibió muy bien para luego terminar en sus brazos de nuevo – Pero sin duda luce mejor puesto.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Gracias.

Syaoran se quedó prendido en su mirada verde, no la tenía así de cerca desde su incidente, y la verdad había extrañado poder deleitarse del brillo de sus ojos a esa distancia, justo en ese atardecer podía jurar que se veían más hermosos que en cualquier otro momento.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella que lo siguiente que dijo fue inconsciente – Deberías usarlo.

Sakura lo miró confundida y se rio mientras le contestaba – Ya lo estoy usando.

-Claro – Dijo Syaoran nerviosamente sintiéndose como un tonto al haber dicho algo tan obvio, no sabía porque le estaba costando tanto articular las palabras, por lo que lo intentó arreglar – Solo estaba tratando de… – Sin embargo, se volvió a quedar sin hablar bajo su mirada verde.

\- ¿Cortejarme? – Preguntó ella divertida con la situación.

-Sí, es común que lo hagan los caballeros – Dijo él dejando que un silencio acogedor los invadiera.

Syaoran bailaba mientras ella se dejaba guiar con gracia, parecía incluso como si estuviese imaginando la música de fondo, era simplemente mágico y habría dado lo que fuera para que ese momento nunca acabara. Sakura por su parte, no había dejado de sonreír ni un minuto, no sabía cómo es que él le había hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, podría comportarse como un idiota, pero ese era el tipo de momentos y actos que la hacían querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiese, jamás se había sentido así por alguien.

Luego de unos minutos ella fue quien habló inconscientemente, se había perdido en sus ojos ámbar – Me siento un poco extraña.

-También yo – Respondió el joven sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su estómago.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la chica sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora.

-Tal vez estás mareada – Dijo Syaoran deteniéndose – Por bailar.

Sakura lo seguía mirando, si estaba un poco mareada entre los movimientos del barco y las vueltas al bailar, pero no se refería a eso precisamente, de hecho, estaba hablando de que se sentía extraña por él, por sus sentimientos.

-Si quieres podemos parar – Dijo el ambarino luego de un rato.

Sakura se rio – Pero ya lo hicimos.

Syaoran sintió como su corazón podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, no había cortado el contacto visual con ella en ningún momento – Sakura, yo…

\- ¿Sí, Syaoran? – Dijo ella esperando que fuese aquello que anhelaba escuchar.

Él se inclinó a su cara y cerró sus ojos unos momentos, Sakura no pudo evitar imitarlo, sentía su corazón desembocado por lo que podría pasar, sus respiraciones ya podían mezclarse, sin embargo, Syaoran se alejó y ella al posar su mirada en él pudo darse cuenta de cómo cerró los ojos y apretó el puño levemente mientras que ponía una distancia prudente entre ellos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien – Dijo él finalmente mientras se daba media vuelta con rumbo a su dormitorio.

Cuando él soltó su mano ella sintió como si todo se viniera abajo y un vacío se albergara en su pecho, se sintió un poco mal de que él no la haya besado, en cierta forma, eso estaba bien ya que complicaría menos las cosas entre ellos, pero, por otro lado, había sido su deseo más anhelado, quizás era lo que necesitaba para saber si él era justo lo que quería en su vida.

Aunque no había que ser un genio para responder aquello, especialmente porque Sakura sabía muy bien la respuesta. Y a pesar de que Syaoran se viera confundido, para ella era claro lo que quería.

Lo quería a él más a que nada y le dolía que se alejara.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridísimos amigos y lectores! Espero que su semana estén yendo super bien, la mía ha sido bastante tranquila. Por acá les traigo un capítulo con una de las escenas que más leí en los comentarios que estaban ansiosos por leer, para aquellos que vieron la película se pueden dar cuenta volví a tomar ciertos elementos como lo del vestido y el hecho de que estos dos aprendieran a bailar en el barco, así como también unos que otros diálogos.**

**Además, el título de este capítulo fue inspirado precisamente en la canción que canta Vlad (el personaje adaptado de Eriol) mientras ve a la pareja bailando, la cual es "Por un simple Vals", tal vez no ponga las canciones, pero me encanta hacer guiños a estas;)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, sé que era de los más esperados por los fans de la película y es que es una escena hermosa y espero de corazón que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, y que los que no han visto la película, pues les haya gustado también.**

**¿Cómo ven la relación Sakura/Syaoran? Sé que es como una montaña rusa, pero espero que les estén gustando tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

**Muchas gracias a los leen y comentan esta historia, son todos super geniales y de verdad me llena de mucha felicidad saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Nos leemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Una noche fatal**

-De saber que pasarías las noches aquí te habría buscado otra cama – Se burló Eriol.

Sakura también rio ante su comentario – Es solo que me acostumbré a hablar con ustedes antes de dormir cada noche – Seguido de esto acarició a su gato que estaba a su lado – En mi habitación solo somos Kero y yo.

-Tranquila, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí ¿verdad, Syaoran? – Dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo quien se encontraba en la otra cama durmiendo profundamente.

El ambarino al escuchar la voz de su amigo simplemente le dedicó un gruñido y siguió durmiendo, se sentía cansado, por lo que se despidió de sus dos amigos y se acomodó en su cama, sabía que a esos dos le gustaba hablar durante las noches, y Sakura tenía razón, se aburría mucho sola en su habitación, por lo que decidió hacerles una visita para matar el tiempo antes de dormir para hablar de cosas banales.

Sakura al escuchar el gruñido de Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y luego sentir cierto cosquilleo en su estómago recordando como bailaron esa tarde, volvieron a hablar y por poco él la besaba, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Eriol le habló.

-De seguro está exhausto de todo lo que bailó hoy – Se burló el azabache mirando divertido a su amiga.

Sakura se rio con él – Vale tampoco es para tanto… Quizás los barcos no son lo de él y se ha mareado un poco.

\- ¿Tú que tal te has sentido en tu primer viaje en barco? – Preguntó curioso.

-Estoy bien, aparentemente no me dan náuseas – Dijo ella tranquilizándolo – Aunque es un poco dificil intentar vestirte bien mientras se mueve todo el tiempo.

Eriol se rio – Creo que al llegar a China ya serás una experta.

Sakura resopló – Eso espero… Creo que todos nos hemos esforzado mucho por esto como para que sea por nada.

-Confío en que todo estará bien – Aseguró el azabache – No te pongas nerviosa, aún tenemos tiempo antes de la recta final.

-Al pisar China ya será la recta final para mí – Dijo Sakura sintiendo cierto nerviosismo en su estómago.

-Nada es imposible, Sakura – Animó él captando su atención – Solo piénsalo así… Hoy le enseñaste a bailar Syaoran.

La ojiverde tuvo que admitir que ese comentario estuvo bueno, y fue mejor luego de escuchar el gruñido proveniente de la cama de Syaoran haciendo que sus amigos se divirtieran más con la situación, estaba dormido, pero atento a su conversación cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Sakura lo miró por un par de segundos más y luego le habló a Eriol – A veces le tengo envidia a Syaoran, puede dormir bien sea cual sea la situación, no le preocupa nada.

Eriol se rio con ella – Pienso lo mismo que tú, creo que yo apenas y podré conciliar el sueño estando en este barco… Él en cambio, ha dormido hasta en el suelo y ni se queja.

-Hablando de eso – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde Kero estaba jugueteando entre las cosas de Syaoran – Los dejaré dormir, andando Kero.

-Sabes que no nos molesta tu presencia – Dijo Eriol viendo como ella se acercaba al gato.

-No te preocupes, también estoy cansada – Respondió la ojiverde mientras se agachaba para separar a su mascota de la mochila del ambarino – Kero deja las cosas de Syaoran.

El gato amarillo había llegado a abrir la mochila y estaba mordiéndola por uno de los extremos, sin embargo, Sakura la tomó y la separó del minino para luego levantarse y ponerla en el perchero que estaba en la habitación, sin embargo, olvidó cerrarla dejando a la vista algo que no llamó su atención debido que se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Eriol – Dijo ella con Kero en brazos y luego miró hacia donde estaba el ambarino durmiendo – Buenas noches, Syaoran.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura – Dijo Eriol y el ambarino se limitó a responder con un gruñido que los hizo reír a ambos.

La chica salió de la habitación y Eriol decidió ir al baño antes de disponerse a dormir, sin embargo, al ver el perchero y la mochila de Syaoran abierta decidió acercarse para cerrarla, aunque al estar ahí algo color rosa que sobresalía llamó su atención por completo. No le gustaba revisar las cosas de otras personas, pero al intentar cerrar la mochila se dio cuenta que lo que había adentro era un libro y por lo poco que podía ver sin sacarlo era color rosa y con un león en la portada.

Le pareció raro que su mejor amigo tuviera algo así y que no le haya dicho, de estar involucrado con su trabajo ya se lo habría mostrado, por lo que dedujo que quizás era algo perteneciente a su familia. Tal vez la familia Li lo haya acogido desde muy joven, pero quizás había cosas que no sabía y que estaban reservadas solo para los miembros de la familia china, por lo que cerró la mochila y no le dio importancia.

Sakura por su parte, ya se encontraba recostada en su habitación y mientras se acomodaba y acariciaba a Kero, quien estaba en la alfombra, por su mente pasaban solo los recuerdos de aquella tarde bailando en la puesta de sol con Syaoran. En efecto, él la confundía con todas sus acciones, pero tuvo que admitir que en ese momento se sintió como la única chica en el mundo, por un momento incluso olvidó la presencia de Eriol y solo se concentró en su conversación y en el baile con el chico, se sentía como caminando entre las nubes.

Jamás se había sentido tan confundida por un chico, ni en sus años de adolescencia, pero a la vez estaba agradecida con el destino o lo que sea que la haya hecho cruzarse con él, quizás era él justo lo que ella necesitaba y no lo sabía hasta que llegó a su vida.

Sakura suspiró y habló – Buenas noches, Kero.

El gato maulló y ella con el último recuerdo de su casi beso cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

**oOo**

-Buenas noches, princesa – Dijo Kyo con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

El hombre abrió los ojos y miró a Midori – Sin embargo, dudo que sean demasiado buenas.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Preguntó la morena.

-Ya se ha repuesto del trauma con el tren, al igual que yo – Dijo él desde la cama – Por lo que esta noche podremos jugar un poco con ella y su subconsciente.

\- ¿Me harás ir a ese barco a despertarla? – Preguntó Midori.

-No – Respondió el hombre recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de la chica – Yo haré todo desde aquí, jugaré con su mente un rato mientras está dormida.

Midori lo miró con cierta molestia – ¿Esto es un castigo por lo que pasó en el tren? Ya he pedido perdón muchas veces.

-Cálmate, Midori – Dijo Kyo seriamente – No quiero gastar mucha magia, y entrando en su subconsciente la haré vivir algo hermoso, para luego sumirla en la pesadilla más desesperante de toda su vida.

Midori suspiró y seguido de eso se dio la vuelta para hablar así – Sé que cometí un error en el pasado, pero creo que ya cumplí mi castigo.

-No creas que te tengo encerrada por gusto – Dijo Kyo – Es solo que estoy ahorrando toda la energía que pueda para cuando verdaderamente salgamos de esta pocilga, y te aseguro que será pronto.

Ella se giró para mirarlo – ¿Pronto?

-Viajaremos a la fascinante China – Respondió el hombre – Solo le daremos un poco de diversión a la princesa antes del verdadero espectáculo cuando nos guíe hasta su hermano, y por fin acabar con esos dos mocosos que no pudieron irse con sus despreciables padres hace 10 años.

Midori suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza – Confío en que tu plan es lento, pero dará el resultado que todos esperamos.

-No te desesperes – Dijo él más calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo para concentrarse en el amuleto.

Midori se sentó junto a Kyo en la cama, sabía que tardaría más tiempo con los ojos cerrados debido a que se metería en el subconsciente de la princesa, por lo que se quedaría ahí velando porque todo saliera de acuerdo con su plan.

Kyo por su parte sonrió maliciosamente mientras hablaba –Es hora de soñar, princesa… Entraré en tu mente, donde nunca podrás escapar de mí.

**oOo**

_Sakura se encontraba caminando por un bosque que estaba solitario, le resultaba extraño estar ahí, no recordaba dónde había estado antes, pero aparentemente debía encontrarse en ese lugar ya que vestía un sencillo vestido floreado e incluso iba descalza, por lo que sentía la grama entre sus dedos._

_La ojiverde giraba para todos lados en busca de alguien, no sabía de quien, pero tenía la impresión de que no estaba sola, y aquello era cierto, ya que solo unos minutos después alguien mucho más alto que ella posó su mano en su cabello castaño y lo desordenó un poco haciendo que se girara cejuda para encontrarse con un hombre alto, aparentemente mayor que ella, moreno y que le sonreía divertido._

_-Monstruo mejor dejas de dormir tanto y te apresuras – Dijo él mientras empezaba a caminar delante de ella._

_Sakura al escuchar el apodo sonrió, de alguna manera sabía que él no lo decía en serio, por lo que decidió seguirlo a través del bosque, aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre parecía alguien amigable que gustaba de molestar a las personas, pero sin malas intenciones._

_El chico en cuestión portaba ligeras ropas, unas simples bermudas con una camiseta, y también estaba descalzo como ella, quizás estaban juntos y aparentemente la conocía, por lo que seguirlo no era mala idea._

_Mientras Sakura avanzaba por el bosque se impregnaba de todos los aromas de las plantas y las maravillosas flores que ahí crecían, el bosque estaba adornado en su mayoría con flores de cerezo, tal como su nombre y aquello la puso realmente contenta, jamás había estado en un lugar tan hermoso y lleno de luz como ese, entre más estaba ahí más quería verlo y que no acabara._

_El camino a donde sea que la estaba llevando ese joven era largo, sin embargo, no se sentía cansada en lo más mínimo, por lo que lo siguió a través del bosque profundo._

**_Mientras tanto en el barco…_**

Sakura seguía profundamente dormida, pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar por el cuarto con camino a la puerta, pisando y despertando a su querido gato en el trayecto, sin embargo, el hecho de que este haya maullado no le hizo efecto. El gato se acercó a su dueña e intentó que se detuviera, pero fue inútil ya que la chica logró abrir la puerta y caminar hasta afuera.

Mientras el cuerpo andante de Sakura se dirigía a las escaleras que daban a proa, Kero corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y empezó a rasguñar la puerta y a maullar, luego de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió milagrosamente revelando a un soñoliento y un tanto molesto Syaoran.

Él miró al gato y escuchó como este empezó a maullar desesperado – ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kero?

La mascota siguió maullando mientras se desplazó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su dueña, Syaoran se fijó que la puerta de la chica estaba extrañamente abierta, por lo que no dudó en acercarse y asomarse en el marco para encontrar la cama vacía sintiendo más miedo que nunca.

-Sakura – Fue lo que se limitó a decir alarmado mientras veía como el gato maullaba en medio del corredor, en dirección hacia las escaleras.

A Syaoran poco le importó estar descalzo y en pijamas o la fuerte tormenta que azotaba desde afuera, ni siquiera pensó en llamar a Eriol, de esa misma forma corrió por el pasillo desesperado en busca de Sakura, sintiendo como si su corazón se fuese a salir por su garganta en cualquier momento.

**_Mientras tanto en el sueño…_**

_-Ya no falta mucho, no te quedes atrás monstruo – Volvió a decir el moreno mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable a la chica._

_Sakura ni siquiera sabía por cuanto tiempo habían estado caminando, pero no se sentía nada cansada, de hecho, estaba emocionada por saber a dónde iban a llegar, estaba segura de que era un lugar incluso más hermoso que todo el bosque, solo debía ser paciente._

_-Ya estamos llegando – Anunció el chico delante de ella – Espero que estés preparada para que yo te gane._

_Ella lo miró confundido – ¿Ganarme en qué?_

_-Nadando, obviamente monstruo – Dijo el chico sonriéndole socarronamente – Soy mejor que tú y siempre lo he sido._

_Sakura se rio – Eso está por verse._

_El moreno la guío a través de unas hojas y unos árboles que le nublaron la vista por unos momentos, Sakura lo siguió a pesar de todo ya que se sentía realmente cómoda hablando con él y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber hacía donde habían estado caminando y no tuvo que esperar más tiempo para averiguarlo._

_Cuando terminaron de atravesar las hojas, la luz se reflejó en la cara de la chica y cuando por fin pudo ver se dio cuenta que estaban justo en una especie de barranco, sin embargo, todo era igual o incluso más hermoso de lo que imaginó, incluso en frente de ellos había una cascada más grande y maravillosa que cualquiera de las que haya visto por fotos, y el barranco en el que se encontraban estaba diseñado precisamente para saltar y sumergirse en esas maravillosas aguas._

_-Sakura – Dijo una voz femenina haciendo que la chica centrara toda su atención en ella._

**_En el barco…_**

\- ¡Sakura! – Gritaba Syaoran subiendo a proa mientras trataba de visualizar a la chica, estaba a punto de volverse loco de desesperación.

Syaoran decidió subir las escaleras que separaban un piso del otro, tal vez verla desde arriba sería más fácil, pero era dificil considerando la gran tormenta que estaba desencadenándose esa noche sobre ellos, además estaba descalzo y no podía evitar resbalarse con cada que daba un paso, y el viento estaba fuerte, así como los truenos, sin embargo, no dejaba de gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Sakura! – Gritó desde la escalera captando una figura que se tambaleaba por la proa con destino al borde del barco.

-Sobre mi cadáver – Dijo él bajando las escaleras y tratando de darse prisa – ¡Sakura!

**_En el sueño…_**

_\- ¡Sakura ven! ¡Vamos a nadar! – Decía la mujer con ojos tan verdes como los suyos, su cabello largo y gris estaba recogido en una trenza y usaba un vestido sencillo._

_La mujer les dio una sonrisa a ambos y luego saltó por el barranco y Sakura pudo escuchar el agua. Seguido de eso el joven moreno le habló – Te veo en el agua para nuestra competencia, monstruo._

_Y sin decir nada más, se lanzó seguido de la mujer. Sakura se asomó de inmediato al borde y la mujer y el chico la saludaban, al igual que otro hombre que usaba anteojos, tenía el cabello marrón y una sonrisa amigable que enmarcaba su cara, él también la estaba saludando efusivamente con la mano._

_\- ¡Hola, cariño!_

_Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse realmente bien al escuchar a aquel hombre decirle así, por lo que le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto con la mano – ¡Hola!_

_-Salta, cariño – Dijo el hombre sonriendo._

_-Ven con nosotros, te vas a divertir mucho – Decía la mujer sonriente._

_-Andando monstruo, no puedo esperar todo el día por ti – Respondió el moreno._

_Sakura les sonrió y se preparó para saltar, sin embargo, a lo lejos escuchó su nombre, pero era un tono desesperado, como si alguien estuviese tratando de llamar su atención y no pudiera, eso le causó un sentimiento de miedo de repente._

**_En el barco…_**

\- ¡Sakura, no! – Gritaba Syaoran con desesperación mientras corría contra viento y marea hasta el borde donde la chica ya estaba realmente inclinada.

Sentía que la perdería, y no se lo podía permitir, de solo imaginar que estaba en peligro y que él estaba ahí lo hacía querer volar para salvarla, con cada paso apresurado y caída por el agua de proa sentía que sus pulmones estallarían, estaba cerca, pero también ella del borde.

\- ¡SAKURA POR FAVOR NO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

**_En el sueño…_**

_\- ¡SAKURA POR FAVOR NO! – Escuchó la aludida a lo lejos._

_Ella miró hacia el borde y de repente empezó a sentir miedo solo de estar cerca de él, por lo que comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo, cuando las personas que estaban en el lago se dieron cuenta de eso, los tres pusieron expresiones bastante serias y sus ojos se tornaron rojos._

_-No te iras – Dijo el hombre de anteojos sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-Eres nuestra – Respondió la mujer._

_-Jamás vas a escapar de esto – Dijo finalmente el moreno._

_Cuando los tres terminaron de hablar automáticamente de sus cuerpos salieron enormes y torcidas alas, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y sus manos y pies se volvieron garras feroces que intentaron tomarla e hicieron que entrara en completa desesperación._

_\- ¡No! ¡Déjenme, por favor! – Sollozaba ella._

_Sakura sintió como una de las horrendas criaturas la tomaba por la cintura y seguido de eso la apretaba contra su cuerpo._

_\- ¡Suéltenme! – Suplicaba la ojiverde cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor._

_\- ¡Despierta!_

**_En el barco…_**

\- ¡Despierta! – Gritó Syaoran a la cara de Sakura y viendo como estaba abría los ojos de par en par, había estado luchando contra él mientras seguía dormida, pero ya había parado.

-Syaoran – Susurró ella sintiendo su garganta arder y el agua de la tormenta cayendo sobre ellos.

-Ya estás bien – Dijo él abrazándola fuertemente – Por un momento creí que te perdía.

Sakura no pudo evitar llorar en su pecho al estar en esa posición, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, y él solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuertemente y acariciar su cabello húmedo. Le susurró – Tranquila, fue solo un mal sueño.

-No – Sollozó ella – Fue real… Quiero olvidarlo, así como olvidé mi pasado.

Syaoran buscó su rostro y quedaron solo a centímetros de distancia, volviendo a sentir como sus corazones iban al mismo ritmo, él le habló en voz baja – Ya estoy aquí, no tienes nada que temer.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad y en un susurro le respondió – Lo sé.

Se quedaron con las miradas prendidas por unos segundos hasta que fue ella quien decidió acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, esa distancia que no había sido capaces de romper hasta ese momento. Syaoran quedó estático un momento, sin embargo, al sentir sus labios encima de los suyos todo lo demás dejó de importar y empezó a corresponderle como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien.

Solo eran ellos dos.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y amigos! Espero que su fin de semana haya estado bien, el mío estuvo lleno de muchas emociones que ni les cuento. Bueno por acá está el nuevo capítulo lleno de mucha tensión, esta escena de la película es bien desesperante y traté de que fuese lo más fiel posible.**

**Como pueden ver, en el sueño/pesadilla que tuvo Sakura se vio a sí misma con Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Touya, aunque ella no tuviese idea de quienes eran, Kyo quería que sintiera un vínculo con ellos para que fuese más cruel al momento de convertirlo en pesadilla. Por cierto, el título fue inspirado en una canción de la película llamada "Una noche fatal", espero que les gustara.**

**Ni les menciono el beso porque ya me imagino que me quieren matar por dejar el capítulo justo ahí jajajaja. Quiero leer sus teorías de lo que sigue.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos el jueves en el siguiente, les mando besos enormes.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Solo ellos dos**

Syaoran presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella abrazándola y moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso lleno de sentimientos indescriptibles. Las gotas de la tormenta ya habían empapado sus cuerpos y pijamas en su totalidad, pero al parecer poco les había importado eso desde el momento en que unieron sus labios por primera vez.

Cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta se separaron, aun abrazándose y mirándose a los ojos mientras la lluvia los empapaba por completo. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora y sentían sus labios palpitando ardientes por la faena reciente. Un rayo que deslumbró el cielo los hizo volver a caer a tierra y recordar dónde estaban y por qué, razón por la cual él habló.

-Mejor entremos – Dijo él tomándola por la muñeca.

Sakura se dejó guiar por Syaoran mientras caminaba detrás de él tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar ¡ella lo había besado! Había sentido la necesidad de besarlo después de aquel horrible sueño que de alguna forma la hizo caminar sonámbula hasta la proa del barco y finalmente despertar desesperada en los brazos de Syaoran, no supo porque, pero al verlo se llenó de una felicidad tan grande que lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento… ¡Y él le había correspondido!

Ella caminaba silenciosamente detrás del chico, no había parado de mirarlo y él se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque podría hacerse una idea de la razón, llevaba tomándola prácticamente de la mano todo el rato, y además acababan de compartir su primer beso, sabía que lo único que ocupaba en sus pensamientos era ese hecho… Aunque quizás la pesadilla que los llevó a aquella situación era la protagonista de los pensamientos de la ojiverde.

Al llegar a la habitación de ella vieron a Kero, quien acarició la pierna de Sakura al ver que estaba bien, la chica sonrió y acarició su pelaje amarillo, seguido de como veía como la mascota iba hasta la alfombra para dormir. Sakura entró a su cuarto y se quedó parada mirando a Syaoran, quien al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella para después hablarle.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Interrogó él refiriéndose a la pesadilla.

Sakura suspiró aun sintiendo la adrenalina en su estómago causada por el beso– Estoy bien… Pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué ahí.

\- ¿Qué estabas soñando? – Se atrevió a preguntar él – Cuando logré agarrarte tenías una expresión de horror y gritabas que te soltara.

La ojiverde estuvo a punto de contarle, sin embargo, fue como si por más que lograra rebuscar en su mente, el sueño se había borrado, solo le quedó la sensación de miedo que este le dejó.

-No puedo recordarlo – Respondió decepcionada – Sólo sé que al principio fue algo hermoso, el sueño más lindo que he tenido en la vida, pero luego recuerdo solo miedo y un inmenso deseo de despertarme, pero no poder hacerlo.

Syaoran suspiró – ¿Te sentías atrapada?

-Así es – Respondió ella – Creo que escuché voces en ese sueño, de seguro hablé con personas, pero no recuerdo ni caras ni nada por el estilo… Aunque lo sentí demasiado real.

-No lo dudo – Dijo él – No sabía que eras sonámbula.

-Ni yo – Confesó la chica mirándolo seriamente – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba por ahí caminando dormida?

Syaoran desvió su mirada mientras miraba a Kero dormitando en el suelo y sonrió orgulloso – Tu gato es más inteligente de lo que pensaba, lo subestimé.

Ella miró también a su mascota impresionada – ¿Kero? ¿Cómo?

-Debió haberse alarmado cuando te levantaste, no le prestaste atención y sin más saliste de tu cuarto a la tormenta – Explicó el chico – Supongo que sabía que algo no andaba bien y buscaba llamar mi atención o la de Eriol, por lo que me despertó cuando empezó a rasguñar la puerta de nuestro cuarto; cuando vi tu puerta abierta me preocupé y al no verte en la habitación me asusté mucho, y Kero se paró en medio de las escaleras que daban a proa, así que fui ahí sin dudarlo.

Sakura le sonrió orgullosa a su gato dormido y luego miró al chico de nuevo – Kero fue inteligente, pero tú fuiste realmente valiente.

Syaoran sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y musitó – No podía dejarte caminando dormida por ahí – Seguido de eso puso una expresión muy seria que alarmó a la chica – Te encontré en el borde del barco, si me hubiese tardado solo unos segundos más en encontrarte… – Sin embargo, no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos impresionada ante su relato y tuvo una sensación de miedo mucho más grande en su pecho, de no ser por él ella probablemente estaría ahogada en el mar, no sabía que era sonámbula, pero hasta ese día no había considerado que serlo sería tan peligroso.

-Entonces literalmente salvaste mi vida – Dijo ella susurro mirándolo intensamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada y le habló en ese mismo tono – Tú me salvaste en el tren – Recordó él acercándose a su rostro y acomodando un mechón mojado de su cabello detrás de su oreja – Además, te salvaría una y mil veces más, Sakura.

La aludida tuvo que admitir que sintió un vuelco en su corazón en ese momento, y su reacción ante eso fue abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello en forma de agradecimiento y porque en realidad había tenido ganas de hacerlo, Syaoran sabía que no era la más expresiva de todas, por lo que ese gesto significaba mucho entre ellos, y él se lo devolvió llegando incluso a levantarla un poco del suelo, era un poco más alto que ella, por lo que tenía la libertad de hacer eso.

Sakura volvió a poner su cara frente a la de él, dejando sus brazos reposando alrededor del cuello del chico y él manteniéndola con los pies en el aire, no tenía intenciones de soltarla, especialmente porque en esa posición podía sentir su corazón palpitando al mismo ritmo que el de ella, era un momento mágico.

Sus alientos se mezclaban en cada respiración y su hablar de volvió susurros, por lo que fue la ojiverde quien rozando sus labios con los de él decidió hablarle.

-Bésame de nuevo, Syaoran – Pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

El ambarino dudó por un momento sobre si hacerle caso a esa petición, su mente le decía que no debería involucrarse con ella más de lo necesario, pero su corazón era otra historia, especialmente porque estaba cautivado con esos ojos esmeralda y con sus labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban a besarlos, por lo que no dudó un momento más para terminar con la distancia entre ellos.

Sakura de inmediato capturó sus labios para besarlos con anhelo, le gustaba todo lo que él le hacía sentir y quería más de eso, por lo que fue la primera que se atrevió a acariciar el labio inferior del chico con su lengua, haciendo que él se estremeciera y decidiera introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, escuchando como de vez en cuando ambos ahogaban gemidos.

El ambiente empezaba a calentar, incluso cuando ambos seguían empapados por la tormenta, aunque poco les importó, especialmente porque Syaoran puso a Sakura en el suelo y la apretó más contra su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura, ella lo abrazó más fuerte por el cuello juntando sus pechos y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello marrón de él.

Syaoran estaba extasiado con sus besos, eran adictivos y no podía separarse de ella más que para respirar, sentía la necesidad de besar sus labios por toda la vida, eran dulces, pero al mismo tiempo quemaban y le gustaba esa sensación, así como también la de tenerla cerca de su cuerpo bridándole calor y escuchándola gemir levemente en su boca.

Sakura bajó sus manos del cabello del chico para posarlas en su camiseta de pijamas e hizo unos puños en la zona del pecho para atraerlo hasta la cama, cayendo ella debajo de él sin separar sus labios. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y Syaoran llevó su mano hasta la cintura de ella, donde la camiseta rosa de su pijama se había levantado dejando un poco de piel a la vista, la cual no pudo evitar tocar, era suave y de solo imaginarse que así era el resto de su cuerpo sintió como su ropa interior empezaba a apretarle.

Sakura sintió la mano de él colándose debajo de su camiseta y le mordió el labio en señal de que le estaba gustando, por lo que ella por su lado decidió cortar el beso un momento y sacarle la camiseta de pijama al chico, dejando su pecho a su disposición y su tatuaje en forma de lobo a la vista, desde la primera vez que lo vio sin camisa había ansiado con tocarlo, sin embargo, cuando sorpresivamente sintió los labios de él sobre su cuello aquello la hizo olvidarse de todo, los besos en esa zona eran su debilidad y Syaoran pudo darse cuenta gracias a los gemidos que empezó a soltar.

Syaoran depositaba besos a lo largo de su cuello como había querido hacer desde que vio su collar, el cual pudo ver debajo de la pijamada, su mano se movía en el estómago de ella acariciándola y estaba a punto de subirla hasta la zona del pecho, sin embargo, como si su mente le hubiese dado un golpe para que despertara, él se detuvo abruptamente sentándose en la cama y haciendo que Sakura lo imitara totalmente desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella respirando entrecortadamente.

-No podemos hacer esto – Dijo él seriamente.

Ella lo miró incrédula – ¿Y según tú por qué?

-Maldita sea, Sakura – Respondió el ambarino frustrado – Probablemente seas la princesa, probablemente tengas un prometido, y yo… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar.

Y en ese momento fue que ella lo comprendió todo y le habló – Entonces ahora lo entiendo todo.

Syaoran la miró confundida – ¿Qué cosa?

-Por eso tu actitud tan distante conmigo – Dijo ella acercándose de nuevo a él – No quieres involucrarte demasiado ya que si soy la princesa las cosas podrían ponerse raras ¿no?

Él se quedó estático ante lo que ella estaba diciendo, tal vez él no lo pensó precisamente con esas palabras, pero tenía la idea, y después dudaba de que ella no lo conocía – Exacto, no quiero lastimarte y más si no sabemos cómo va a terminar todo esto.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente y lo miró seriamente – Pues déjame decirte que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo va a terminar este viaje, si seré o no la princesa solo sabremos al llegar a China… En este momento, lo único que me importa es el chico que está en frente de mí.

-Sakura no – Dijo él – No pretendo hacerte daño si llevamos esto más lejos y no funciona, no soportaría romperte el corazón.

-Si me ignoras ahora entonces estarías rompiendo mi corazón, Syaoran – Dijo ella seriamente – Me gustas, y no tengo ni idea de cómo pasó, pero así es.

Syaoran suspiró – Creo que has tenido una vida demasiado dificil, y lo único que deseo para ti es que seas feliz.

-Lo soy – Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y tomando su mano – Ni te imaginas mi felicidad cuando sentí que me correspondías el beso hace un rato… Me haces feliz, aunque me enojes mucho, pero es parte de ti, y me gusta.

Él se sonrojó ante esas palabras y su agarre de mano para luego hablarle – También me gustas, demonios, eres malditamente estresante y gritona, pero a la vez eres la más valiente, hermosa, inteligente y considerada chica que he conocido.

Ella sonrió y sintió sus mejillas ardiendo para luego volverse a poner seria – Entonces no lo hagas tan complicado.

Syaoran no pudo debatirle aquello después de semejante confesión, sin embargo, se mantuvo callado como debatiéndose sobre si seguir aquello o no, y Sakura empezó a desesperarse, por lo que decidió utilizar una técnica que nunca fallaba.

La chica ojiverde le dio una sonrisa pícara al ambarino, la cual él no comprendió del todo, sin embargo, aquello no tuvo necesidad de explicación cuando vio a Sakura levantarse la camiseta rosa de pijama y para después tirarla al suelo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía brassier puesto y de que sus pezones estaban erectos por el frío y por lo que acababan de hacer, además de que pudo divisar su tatuaje en forma de estrella debajo de uno de sus pechos. Su boca se secó ante la vista.

\- ¿Sigue siendo complicado? – Susurró ella sonriendo.

Syaoran estuvo estático un par de segundo antes de saltar sobre ella besándola ferozmente y retomando el ritmo que ya habían iniciado hace un rato, solo que esta vez Sakura decidió sentarse a horcadas, mientras que él se recostaba en el espaldar de la cama, empezó a acariciar las piernas de la chica por encima del pantalón del pijamas, aunque su atención estaba puesta en sus pechos desnudos a la altura de su cara, los cuales empezó a besar con parsimonia y a lamerlos escuchando como sus gemidos se hacían ligeramente más fuertes y constantes, especialmente cuando llegaba a la zona de sus pezones.

Sakura sentía la lengua de Syaoran sobre sus pechos y el placer iba en aumento, sobre todo porque sentía como las cosas se calentaban en su intimidad, la cual chocaba con la notoria erección del chico. Él recorría su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la besaba con anhelo, Sakura sintió como su mano bajó hasta su espalda baja y luego a su estómago, para finalmente introducirse en su pantalón de pijamas y seguido de esos en sus bragas, dándose cuenta de la humedad de ella y empezando a jugar con sus dedos y su feminidad.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando sintió como él la acariciaba haciendo movimientos de adelante hacia atrás causándole un inmenso placer, y lo pudo ver reflejado en su cara. Ella quería gritar, pero no podía despertar a todos, por lo que decidió ser bastante silenciosa, y Syaoran se deleitaba de ver sus expresiones llenas de lujuria por el placer que le estaba brindando con sus dedos.

Syaoran retiró su mano de la ropa interior de ella y optó por bajarla de su regazo para dirigirse a despojarla de su pantalón de pijamas, así como él aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerlo también con el de él, por primera vez se veían solo con una prenda que los separaba de la total desnudez, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Syaoran recostó a Sakura en la cama y puso ambas manos en sus bragas para empezar a bajarlas, dejando su desnudez por primera vez a su merced.

Ella se mordió el labio mirándolo y él se acercó para besarla en los labios brevemente, para luego dirigirlos hasta su feminidad, donde empezó a repartir besos y posteriormente a explorarla con su lengua, haciendo que ella tuviera que taparse la boca con una de sus manos para ahogar sus gemidos, mientras que con la otra apretaba las sabanas, él la estaba llevando al cielo.

Syaoran estuvo en eso durante un par de minutos y luego volvió a subir su rostro para besarla de lleno y ella correspondió de inmediato para luego hacer que él se recostara, era su turno de desnudarlo, así que procedió a quitarle los bóxers, quedándose mirando su masculinidad unos momentos y luego dándole un guiño de ojos a chico para después mojarse los labios y dirigirlos hasta el miembro de él, repartiendo besos en la punta y luego introduciéndola en su boca, empezando a lamerlo y succionarlo, de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba para encontrar la expresión llena de placer de él y eso solo la hacía ponerle más empeño a la situación.

Cuando Sakura terminó con aquello decidió aprovechar que Syaoran estaba recostado y se sentó de nuevo a horcadas sobre él, solo que esta vez posicionó su entraba en su miembro duro mientras lo miraba a los ojos intensamente, Syaoran la tomaba por la cintura y el trasero para sostenerla y la acariciaba, mientras que ella se sujetaba de sus hombros. La ojiverde le dio un intenso beso al chico mientras empezaba a moverse encima de él, sintiéndolo dentro de ella por primera vez.

La ojiverde iba incrementando el vaivén entre ellos, gemía en el oído de él cada vez que un espasmo la llenaba por completo y él la abrazaba y besaba cada vez que podía, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y le gustaba esa sensación al estar con ella, por lo que decidió tomar el control de la situación.

Syaoran se detuvo un momento para cambiar de posición poniéndola debajo de él, ella rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas y sintió como él volvía a entrar incluso con mayor rapidez que antes, dándole mayor placer. Él la veía retorcerse de deseo debajo de él implorándole que no se detuviera aún, pero sabía que el orgasmo de ella estaba cerca, por eso lo necesitaba más que nunca, por lo que no la decepcionó.

Él la besó de lleno en los labios mientras daba embestidas con mayor intensidad, y ella fue quien rompió el beso para soltar un leve grito mientras sentía como el orgasmo empezaba, sintiéndolo desde su centro y por todo su cuerpo y gimiendo el nombre del chico responsable de aquel placer. Cuando escuchó el gemido final por parte de Sakura la habitación se llenó de respiraciones fuertes, sus cuerpos que habían estado empapados por la lluvia hace una hora, en ese momento estaban mojados de sudor por todo lo que acababan de vivir juntos. Seguían sin habla ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Syaoran le dio un último beso a la chica y salió de su cuerpo, recostándose junto a ella y robándole otro beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad que los otros. No necesitaron palabras para describir que había sido un momento único para ambos, podían sentir sus corazones palpitar con fuerza en sus pechos y ambos sonreían satisfechos.

No había filtros entre ellos ni secretos, sabían lo que sentían por el otro y lo aceptaban, era suficiente para ellos en ese momento, se necesitaban el uno al otro y lo sabían, por lo que no tenía caso ignorarlo más, especialmente porque esa noche solo ellos dos fueron uno.

Y por primera vez se sintieron completos.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Yo los conozco, y sé que estaban esperando un capítulo así, y pues aquí está y ni siquiera tengo que preguntar si lo disfrutaron jajaja… Ok no, espero de corazón que les haya gustado tanto el acto como la conversación a corazón abierto que tuvieron antes, ya que por fin se han dicho lo que se sienten, aunque Syaoran trata de mantenerla a raya.**

**Espero que les estés gustando como va quedando la adaptación y pues quienes hayan visto la película, que estén gustando los cambios que hice para darle más drama y oscuridad a la trama.**

**No estoy muy segura si podré publicar el lunes, lo intentaré, pero ya saben que si no aparezco es porque en serio no pude y pues ya encontraré tiempo para hacerlo, pero ni crean que aquí termina la historia, aún hay muchas cosas que deben leer;)**

**Les deseo un excelente fin de semana, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en los comentarios y a todos los que leen. Estoy ansiosa por ver que opinan de este capítulo.**

**Abrazos y besos para todos.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nuevos horizontes**

Los rayos de luz solar empezaron a molestar a Syaoran, por lo que frunció el ceño incluso estando medio dormido aún, se removió perezosamente en la cama y finalmente abrió un poco sus ojos ámbar para encontrarse un cuerpo semidesnudo delante de él, recorrió con su vista el cabello castaño y corto bajando por su espalda y quedándose prendido mirando el tatuaje en forma de flor de clavel que estaba justo en el centro.

En ese momento reparó en todo lo que vivió con la chica a su lado la noche anterior, cada caricia y cada beso que compartieron se repetía constantemente en su memoria, todavía no estaba seguro de que haya sido lo correcto, sin embargo, podía decir con toda propiedad que esa había sido una de las mejores noches de toda su vida, jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en esa ocasión y fue gracias a ella.

Sus ojos ámbar seguían mirando embelesados el tatuaje en forma de flor y en ese momento recordó como la noche anterior besó sin cesar el tatuaje que la chica tiene en las costillas, pero que ese que estaba en su espalda lo había olvidado por completo, por lo que tentado acercó sus labios y depositó un suave, pero largo beso en el centro de la espalda de ella haciendo que se empezara a mover.

Syaoran esperó a que la chica a su lado terminara de despertar, y cuando lo hizo ella se giró para que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con los de él, quedándose en esa posición solo unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, pero envueltos en un silencio lo suficientemente ruidoso. La luz apenas iluminaba sus rostros, por lo que podían deducir que apenas amanecía, aunque poco les importaba después de la noche y madrugada en la que apenas durmieron.

-Había olvidado besar ese tatuaje anoche – Dijo Syaoran en voz ronca después de un tiempo mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y sonrió mientras contestaba – Más vale tarde que nunca.

Seguido de eso Sakura acercó sus labios hasta el pecho de él, donde depositó un beso a la altura del tatuaje en forma de lobo, dejando a Syaoran un poco impresionado, pero a la vez extasiado de aquello.

-Y creo que nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde para ese tipo de besos – Susurró ella dejando su rostro a centímetros del de él, incitándolo a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Syaoran no tuvo que recibir ninguna otra señal ya que acercó su rostro al de ella y juntó sus labios por primera vez en el día, sintiendo de nuevo como sus corazones empezaban a latir como la noche anterior, era el efecto que ocasionaba ese tipo de situaciones entre ellos.

Sakura lo recibió gustosa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, Syaoran de inmediato coló su mano por debajo de las sábanas, sabía que ambos habían dormido desnudos, por lo que solo tuvo que bajar su mano para encontrarse con sus pezones erectos y de esta forma empezar a acariciarlos y pellizcarlos, provocando que ella empezara a gemir.

Pasado un rato la mano de Syaoran viajó desde sus senos hasta su estómago y seguido de eso acarició por encima su feminidad para luego empezar a explorarla más a fondo. Sakura al sentir su mano dentro de ella cortó el beso para soltar un gemido que no pudo reprimir, especialmente cuando él aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias en esa zona. Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gemido demasiado fuerte, pero tampoco quería que él se detuviera aún, Syaoran por su parte trataba de besarla para que ahogara los gemidos, sin embargo, terminaban posando sus labios en su cuello y viendo como ella arqueaba la espalda de placer mientras le pedía más.

Syaoran retiró su mano de la feminidad de la chica y seguido de eso se sentó en la cama, Sakura no esperó ninguna señal para apartar las sábanas que los taparon durante la noche y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, sintiendo su erección matutina chocando con su entrada y sonrió ante eso para luego besarlo de lleno en los labios, sintiendo como su lengua invadía su boca.

Sakura se acomodó encima de su erección y sintió como entraba en ella, para que Syaoran la tomara por la cintura y empezaran a moverse entrando y saliendo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos y latentes se llenaban de deseo que solo el otro podría brindarles, Sakura empezaba a percibir como él también gemía lo más bajo que podía y eso la incitó a ir más rápido con los movimientos, sabía que no llegaría tan rápido como ella, pero al menos lo dejaría cerca para el momento en que fuese a liberarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica alcanzó un orgasmo que la hizo cerrar los ojos unos momentos y soltar un gemido final que la dejó respirando con dificultad, y a él listo para liberarse. Syaoran bajó a Sakura de él y la recostó en la cama mientras ella se recuperaba de aquello y seguido de eso fue hasta el baño para terminar con su asunto como la noche anterior.

Sakura había sido capaz de hacerlo acabar en una ocasión la pasada noche, sin embargo, en las otras veces en que lo hicieron él prefería ir hasta el baño para acabar afuera y no dentro de ella debido a que no tenían protección, y no quería arriesgarlos a ambos a que ocurriera un accidente, por lo que ahí se encontraba de nuevo en el baño terminando lo que Sakura comenzó.

Cuando acabó volvió a la habitación donde encontró a la chica en la cama tapada por las sábanas y ella le sonrió al verlo para luego hablarle – Me gustó esa forma de iniciar el día, jamás la había probado.

Él se sonrojó mientras volvía a entrar a la cama con ella – Sí, tampoco yo… Y fue bastante buena.

Sakura le dio una última mirada antes de ver hasta la ventana, mientras estuvieron teniendo relaciones había amanecido más, por lo que el día estaba literalmente empezando. Él suspiró pesadamente y luego habló captando su atención – No puedo creer aún que lo hicimos.

-Tampoco yo – Respondió la ojiverde sinceramente – Bueno, y es que lo hicimos varias veces.

-Estoy hablando en serio – Dijo él – ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?

Sakura lo miró con confusión, sin embargo, se limitó a responderle sencillamente – Va a pasar lo que sea que ambos queramos – Ella le sostuvo la mirada y le habló en susurro – Y tú sabes lo que yo quiero.

-Lo sé, Sakura – Dijo Syaoran apretando el puño – Ese es el problema, no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos.

Ella lo miró incrédula – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Syaoran suspiró – Anoche te dije lo que sentía porque que ya no podía ocultarlo más… pero demonios, ni eso ni lo que hicimos va a cambiar el hecho de que posiblemente al llegar a China tu salgas de mi vida para siempre.

-Ya vienes de nuevo con tus idioteces de "eres una princesa y no puedo estar contigo por eso" – Dijo ella seriamente – Ambos sabemos que hay posibilidades de que lo sea, y también de que todo esto sea un fracaso real… Sin embargo, pase lo que pase yo me seguiré sintiendo de esta forma por ti… ¿y tú?

Syaoran sabía que esa pregunta era retórica, ella trataba de demostrarle su punto y para su desgracia lo estaba logrando – Maldición ya lo sé, pero no voy a interponerme en tu felicidad.

-Eres parte de mi felicidad ahora – Dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano – Creí que había quedado claro… No quiero que te alejes de mí, sea cual sea mi destino en China.

Él apretó su mano con la de ella encontrando una sensación de calidez que lo invadió por completo, ella era la única que había logrado hacer eso, y por esa razón tampoco se sentía capaz de alejarse de ella, por más que su cabeza le dijera que aquello estaba mal de alguna manera.

-Estoy nerviosa – Confesó ella de repente sintiendo su garganta arder.

Syaoran la miró extrañado – ¿Por qué habrías de estar nerviosa?

-En unas horas me harán el interrogatorio más largo, exhaustivo y dificil que he tenido en mi vida, y no me bastará con responder, tengo que convencer a esa chica y en serio siento que de mí depende todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora – Se desahogó la ojiverde mirándolo – Solo no quiero decepcionarte ni a ti ni a Eriol ¿entiendes?

Syaoran entonces entendió a que se debía su actitud, estaba evidentemente nerviosa, y podía entenderla a la perfección ya que no llevaba el trabajo más fácil, por lo que sin decirle nada la abrazó con fuerza y ella correspondió sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos, como siempre pasaba cuando terminaban en algo así, solo él le había brindado esa sensación de protección y seguridad en su vida.

-Lo vas a hacer de maravilla – Empezó a hablar él en su oído – Lo has hecho increíble y has aprendido muy rápido, estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase Eriol y yo vamos a estar orgullosos de ti, jamás podrías decepcionarme.

Sakura al escuchar estas palabras lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza que antes y se quedaron así por un par de minutos hasta que escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación de la chica, ambos se separaron de inmediato y se miraron con temor, para luego ponerse peor cuando escucharon la voz del otro lado.

_\- ¿Sakura estás despierta? – _Esa sin duda, era la voz de Eriol.

La aludida miró al chico que aún se encontraba a su lado desnudo, y ambos se apresuraron a ponerse algo de ropa, Sakura optó por el mismo pijama de la noche anterior mientras que Syaoran apenas y logró ponerse su ropa interior y tras unas disparatadas señas por parte de Sakura entró al baño y se encerró, permaneciendo en absoluto silencio.

Tal vez no lo hayan discutido, pero quedaba implícito que de momento no podían decirle a nadie que habían pasado la noche juntos, y mucho menos a Eriol ya que podrían incomodarlo, sin embargo, se les olvidó el pequeño detalle de que si Syaoran dormía con Sakura entonces Eriol al despertar y no ver a su mejor amigo en su cama se preocuparía.

Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta, por suerte su aspecto la ayudaba a parecer recién levantada, cosa que era verdad, solo que le había añadido cierta diversión a su mañana. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada azul de su compañero.

-Buenos días, Eriol – Dijo amablemente.

-Buenos días, Sakura – Respondió él en el mismo tono – ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí – Aseguró ella un poco incómoda – Tuve un mal sueño, pero me desperté a tiempo y pues dormí bien el resto de la noche… ¿y tú?

-Estuvo bien, creí que me despertaría con el movimiento del barco y la tormenta, pero no fue así – Respondió el azabache.

_-Ya pude notar que no fue así – _Pensó ella analizando como es que Syaoran se había despertado la noche anterior gracias a la insistencia de Kero al rasguñar la puerta para alertarlos del peligro de ella, sin embargo, aparentemente Eriol no le había prestado atención al gato o sencillamente ni siquiera lo escuchó, ya que no despertó en ningún momento de la noche. Y en cierta manera, agradecía que haya sido así.

-No acababas de levantarte ¿o sí? – Cuestionó él al verla aún con el pijama.

-No – Respondió inmediatamente – Es solo que soy muy perezosa en las mañanas, y pues hacía tiempo que no me quedaba recostada sin hacer nada luego de levantarme.

Eriol rio – Entiendo, a veces todos necesitamos eso – Acordó él para cambiar el tema un poco – ¿Has visto a Syaoran?

Sakura estaba más que clara que para eso la había ido a buscar, de todas formas, no había dormido en su habitación, por lo que trató lo más que pudo por hacerse la desentendida – ¿Syaoran? No para nada, no lo he visto hoy porque ni siquiera he salido de la habitación – Respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Eriol se dio cuenta de su actitud, sin embargo, prefirió no indagar en ello – Es extraño, no está en la habitación ni tampoco en proa, no sé a dónde habrá ido, no lo vi salir.

-Debe estar por ahí – Aseguró ella – Sabes que le gusta dar paseos en solitario.

Eriol sonrió de medio lado – Tienes razón, él siempre con su misterio.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Así es él, o por lo menos desde que lo conozco.

-Créeme, estás en lo correcto – Ambos compartieron otra risa juntos y luego él siguió hablando – Si lo ves por aquí o en el desayuno por favor dile que necesito contarle algunas cosas.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-No – Aseguró Eriol – Quería decirles que ayer durante la cena hablé con un hombre bastante amigable y recién lo encontré de nuevo en el desayuno, es dueño de un hotel en el centro de Shanghái y pues he logrado conseguir dos habitaciones decentes y baratas para cuando lleguemos.

-Eso es maravilloso – Se alegró ella – Creo que tenemos un problema menos para cuando lleguemos a China.

-Tu ni siquiera te preocupes por eso – Dijo Eriol – Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Sakura le sonrió, sabía que se refería al hecho de que estaban solo a horas del gran encuentro con Tomoyo, la prima de la princesa y, por lo tanto, la prueba de fuego para Sakura. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Eriol tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella sin ninguna duda.

-Bueno – Dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta – Te dejo para que te asees y todo eso, nos vemos por ahí.

-Claro – Respondió ella cerrando la puerta un poco – Suerte encontrando a Syaoran.

-Creo que esperaré a que quiera aparecer – Finalizó Eriol mientras tomaba camino por las escaleras que daban a proa.

Sakura cerró la puerta rápidamente y caminó hasta el baño para tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió se encontró con Syaoran, quien ya se había puesto el resto de su pijama de la noche anterior, él salió del tocador y le habló a la chica.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, si tengo suerte volverá para cuando ya me haya bañado y vestido, y podré decirle que me desperté temprano y me puse a caminar por el barco – Dijo él.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró a los ojos – Gracias de nuevo por salvarme ayer… y también por todo lo de anoche.

Él sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse solo de recordarlo, por lo que se acercó a ella y le dio un suave, pero intenso beso en los labios, que la dejó incluso más aturdida de lo que ya estaba – Prométeme que no vas a olvidar como nos sentíamos anoche y hace un rato.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿A qué te refieres?

Syaoran la tomó de la mano y la apretó – Como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos en el mundo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír – Es mi nuevo recuerdo favorito, y te aseguro que no tengo muchos de dónde escoger.

Él no pudo sentir más que amor y ternura por las palabras de la chica, le habían causado un confortable sentimiento en su pecho y estaba feliz de que así fuese. Syaoran caminó hasta la puerta e inspeccionó que Eriol no estuviese en todo el parámetro, por lo que cuando estuvo seguro le dio una última mirada a Sakura y le guiñó el ojo para salir de la habitación, dejándola nerviosa, pero más que eso, completa por primera vez desde que podía recordar.

**oOo**

**_Esa noche en China…_**

Las luces de la preciosa Shanghái iluminaban el camino del taxi en que iban los tres amigos, por fin habían logrado llegar a su destino contra viento y marea. Sakura miraba fascinada por la ventana el paisaje que le brindaba aquel viaje desde su hotel hasta la Mansión Daidoji.

Desde que empezó a alistarse para la visita a la prima de la princesa los nervios la volvieron a invadir, llegó a calmarse un poco cuando dejó a los chicos, especialmente a Syaoran, de boquiabierta con su vestimenta que constaba del vestido morado que le regaló el ambarino, había decidido dejar ese para cuando vieran a Tomoyo, además había optado usar un peinado semirrecogido con un broche y un maquillaje sencillo, y por supuesto, los tacones que la habían acompañado desde el inicio. Pudo tranquilizarse por un momento, pero cuando llegó el taxi sintió de nuevo ese miedo porque olvidara algo.

La vista de la preciosa ciudad había distraído su mente por un buen rato, hasta que el taxi se detuvo y se vio frente a una Mansión más grande de la que pudo haberse imaginado, ni siquiera el orfanato en el que estuvo era tan grande como aquella casa, y eso solo causó más nerviosismo en ella, y Syaoran quien había permanecido a su lado todo el viaje en taxi se dio cuenta de ello.

Cuando se bajaron del vehículo Eriol se encargó de pagarle y Syaoran se quedó con Sakura en la entrada esperando que permitiera abrirles el cercado.

-Jamás había visto una casa como esta – Dijo Sakura impresionada.

-No dejes que eso te intimide – Respondió Syaoran animándola, sabiendo que estaba bastante nerviosa.

Sakura suspiró – ¿Qué pasa si olvido algo? ¿o si ella me pregunta algo que ni ustedes ni yo sabemos?

-No va a pasar nada malo – Aseguró él apretando su mano levemente – Todo va a estar bien.

-Andando, chicos – Dijo Eriol uniéndose a la conversación – Ya nos abrirán.

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron y seguido de eso vieron como el cercado se abrió dándoles acceso, y luego se aventuraron en el hermoso jardín lleno de flores que aquella casa poseía, cada vez impresionaba más a la ojiverde y su mirada quedó perdida en la fuente que estaba en el jardín hasta que escuchó como Eriol tocaba la puerta principal y un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a su anfitriona.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, el mío estuvo algo movido y emocional, pero ahí vamos. Como pueden ver pude actualizar y pues acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que, así como el anterior estoy segura de que les encantó jajaja.**

**Además, como pueden ver nuestros viajeros han llegado a su destino con muchos nervios y acá empieza la prueba final para Sakura ¿están emocionado por ver lo que sigue?**

**Este título guarda relación muy especial con algo personal, así que es muy especial para mí publicarlo precisamente hoy.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos el jueves. Besos y abrazos.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**La prueba de fuego (Parte I)**

-Buenas noches, señores y señorita – Dijo una mucama asomándose en la puerta y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas noches tenga usted – Respondió Eriol haciendo la misma reverencia al igual que sus compañeros detrás de él.

La joven mucama les dedicó una sonrisa amigable y luego habló – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Hace unos días hablé con la señora Sonomi Daidoji y pautamos esta visita con la señorita Tomoyo esta noche – Respondió Eriol – Puede decirle que el señor Hiragizawa y compañía han llegado.

-Por supuesto, me mencionaron que habría visita esta noche – Dijo la joven abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado – Por favor pasen y sean bienvenidos a la Mansión Daidoji.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Eriol encabezaba la marcha, al estar dentro los tres amigos por igual quedaron impresionados con el tamaño y la majestuosidad de aquella casa, de haber pasado todas sus vidas en lugares humildes, y en el caso de Eriol y Syaoran, quienes no habían estado en lugar más elegante que el Gran Palacio de Tokio que ya estaba destruido, verse en tan increíble lugar los hacía incluso empezar a recordar cómo se sintió trabajar para la realeza en su infancia.

Sakura por su parte, estaba extasiada, de por sí ya había quedado boquiabierta con el tamaño y el aspecto de la casa por fuera, verla por dentro era como entrar a un palacio de los que había visto por televisión, y ni siquiera se le acercaba, todo se veía hermoso, pulcro y combinado, incluso internamente agradeció a Syaoran por haberle conseguido un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, sin embargo, pensaba que quizás debía haber usado algo más formal, y los chicos igual ya que poseían unos trajes semiformales.

-Síganme hasta el salón, por favor – Decía la joven mucama mientras caminaban por la casa.

Los tres hicieron caso a la chica y la empezaron a seguir a través de la gran Mansión, quedando cada vez más impresionados con cada detalle, habían estado en tantos lugares pequeños durante las últimas semanas que habían olvidado como era estar en un lugar así, en el caso de Sakura solo se había logrado sentir así en el Gran Palacio de Tokio que de por si estaba destruido cuando lo vio, por lo que todo era una experiencia nueva para ella.

La mucama abrió una puerta en uno de los pasillos y reveló un enorme salón decorado maravillosamente, había cuadros con paisajes de diferentes rincones del mundo, una chimenea acogedora y un gran juego de muebles con una mesa en medio, la chica los hizo pasar hasta donde estaba eso.

-Por favor tomen asiento – Indicó la joven – Ya mismo le notificaré a la señorita Daidoji que sus invitados están aquí y, además, permítanme traerles unos aperitivos y té.

-Es usted muy amable – Dijo Eriol.

-Muchas gracias – Respondió Syaoran a la joven.

-Gracias, señorita – Dijo cortésmente Sakura sonriéndole a la chica.

La mucama se retiró del salón para dejar a los tres amigos solos, Sakura movía la pierna nerviosamente, cada minuto se le hacía una eternidad, sin embargo, había tomado bien el consejo de Syaoran de no dejarse intimidar solo porque estaban en una Mansión, ella se había preparado bastante bien y la hora de su prueba de fuego por fin había llegado.

Eriol, quien estaba en el sofá en frente de ella, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la chica y la recibió gustosamente, Syaoran por su parte, que se encontraba sentado a su lado acarició levemente su mano, sin importarle que Eriol los estuviese mirando, y también le dio una sonrisa de medio lado provocándole cierto rubor en las mejillas, sin embargo, esos gestos por parte de ambos fueron los que necesitó para ese momento, especialmente cuando escucharon la puerta del salón abrirse.

Los tres se levantaron de inmediato para ver como entraba, seguida de la mucama, una joven alta, parecía ser de su edad o al menos contemporánea, poseía unos grandes ojos amatistas y un cabello largo enrollado en las puntas cuidadosamente, era preciosa y lucía un sencillo vestido en color lavanda que la hacía ver delicada. La joven se acercó a sus invitados y les sonrió mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia.

-Sean bienvenidos a la Mansión Daidoji.

Los tres amigos le devolvieron la reverencia respetuosamente y seguido de eso la chica posó su mirada inmediatamente en el joven de cabello oscuro y anteojos, esta le sonrió – ¿Eriol Hiragizawa?

-Señorita Tomoyo Daidoji – Dijo él sonriendo y acercándose a ella para besar su mano caballerosamente.

En ese momento Syaoran quedó de piedra al recordar perfectamente la apuesta que había hecho con su mejor amigo hacía unas semanas cuando recién emprendieron el viaje, había apostado a que la prima de la princesa ni siquiera lo recordaría, pero ahí estaba, ella misma lo había llamado por su nombre dando a entender que en efecto, sabía quién era.

-Cuántos años sin vernos – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole al chico.

-Los años hicieron justicia contigo – Respondió Eriol – Aunque cuando leía tus cartas no imaginé en lo hermosa que estabas.

Tomoyo se sonrojó ante los halagos – Pues tus cartas tampoco te hicieron justicia, estoy verdaderamente complacida de por fin verte después de tantos años.

Para ese momento Sakura trataba de mantener la compostura para no romper en risas mientras veía como Syaoran abría la boca abierta completamente desconcertado, no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Cartas? ¡No me dijo nada sobre que seguía hablando con ella por correspondencia! – Susurró él a la ojiverde.

Sakura se rio por debajo ante su actitud y le respondió en el mismo tono – Me parece que le debes 20 yenes – Le dijo recordándole su apuesta.

-Es un tramposo, ahora veo porque estaba tan seguro de que ella no tendría prometido o novio – Respondió Syaoran suspirando – 10 años de correspondencia, solo a Eriol se le ocurre.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir Tomoyo viendo a los acompañantes de Eriol – ¿Tendrías el honor de presentarme a tus amigos?

-Por supuesto – Dijo Eriol señalando primero a su mejor amigo – Déjame presentarte a Li Syaoran.

El aludido hizo una rápida reverencia – Es un placer conocerla, señorita Daidoji.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte por el tuyo – Dijo la amatista amablemente – Eriol me ha contado mucho sobre ti en tus cartas, también trabajaste en el Gran Palacio de Tokio.

-Así es – Dijo Syaoran – Sin embargo, no creo que me recuerde como a Eriol, mi lugar estaba en las cocinas con mi familia.

-Entonces déjame felicitarte a ti y a tu familia por los exquisitos banquetes que probé en mis estadías en el Gran Palacio de Tokio – Respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole.

-Gracias – Dijo el ambarino un tanto incómodo al recibir adulaciones.

Sin embargo, él no reparó en ello, ya que luego de eso Eriol se acercó hasta donde estaba la ojiverde y la tomó del brazo para acercarla a Tomoyo y seguido de eso el azabache le habló.

-Permíteme presentarte a su majestad imperial – Decía Eriol – La princesa Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya.

Para la chica fue un poco dificil escuchar su nombre acompañado de dos apellidos, ya que nunca lo había hecho, claro que cuando Kaho y Reed la adoptaron en el orfanato la habían registrado como Sakura Clow como a todos los niños que ahí residían, sin embargo, ella y prácticamente ninguno de los niños había usado ese apellido más que para sus papeles legales, por lo que era bastante raro escucharse con otro nombre.

Ella hizo una reverencia respetuosa y luego le habló a la chica – Es un placer conocerla.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras la miraba y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo más de momento, debido a que Tomoyo empezó a inspeccionar a quien decía ser su prima desaparecida, había visto muchas chicas a lo largo de sus años, y es que su primo Touya la había escogido a ella para interrogar a cada chica que se apareciera diciendo ser la princesa. Había pasado años viendo chicas que no la convencían y por lo tanto, no las dejaba si quiera acercarse a su primo o a su abuelo, sin embargo, habían otras que si habían logrado tener bastante parecido con su prima, incluso daban con la información sobre su vida, pero nunca terminaban siendo ellas, su abuelo sabía identificar cuando se trataba de una farsante, al igual que Touya, por eso con los años se había vuelto más dura con las preguntas, y siempre que podía agregaba cosas tan personales que las chicas farsantes terminaban llorando desconsoladas y saliendo de su casa, solo dejándola con frustración.

Muchas veces pensó en darse por vencida con eso, sin embargo, el saber que su abuelo y su primo no habían perdido las esperanzas en esos 10 años, la hacían esforzarse más con las preguntas, ella convivió con su prima prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, al ser de la misma edad fueron mejores amigas y esperaba que esos recuerdos fuesen suficientes para dar con su prima, si es que seguía viva. Por esa razón y por el bien de su familia, hacía años que ninguna chica haciéndose pasar por la princesa había logrado llegar hasta el príncipe o hasta su abuelo, ninguna había logrado pasar la prueba de Tomoyo en años.

-El parecido es indiscutible – Dijo Tomoyo después de un rato de silencio – Los ojos son tan verdes como los de la emperatriz.

Sakura sentía corazón latir a mil por hora, no había querido decir nada ya que la chica estaba demasiado ocupada inspeccionándola, y la verdad es que se sintió esperanzada cuando le dijo que se parecía mucho, sin embargo, los nervios volvieron a ella cuando la chica habló otra vez.

-Aunque muchas otras chicas también se han parecido – Respondió la amatista secamente.

Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse con ese comentario, sin embargo, no se dejó derrumbar y miró a Eriol mientras que Tomoyo se sentaba en unos de los sofás, el azabache le hizo un gesto tranquilizador y seguido de eso sintió la mirada de Syaoran, cuando lo vio él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado que la hizo sentir mejor, por lo que los tres amigos prosiguieron a sentarse con Tomoyo.

La mucama repartió el té y dejó los bocadillos a su disposición mientras que Tomoyo empezó a hablarle a la ojiverde – Entonces Sakura ¿dónde naciste?

-En el Gran Palacio de Tokio – Respondió rápidamente – Lugar que también fue mi hogar hasta la noche de la catástrofe.

-Correcto – Dijo Tomoyo tomando un sorbo de su té – ¿Y quién era considerada la familia real?

-El emperador Fujitaka, la emperatriz Nadeshiko y el príncipe heredero Touya – Respondió la chica.

-Y por supuesto, la princesa Sakura Kinomoto… Bien, pero todos sabemos eso ¿no? – Dijo Tomoyo seriamente – Mejor vamos a hablar de tus hobbies.

-Me encanta patinar – Respondió hábilmente Sakura – Me enseñó mi hermano el príncipe Touya, y también me gusta la repostería, curiosamente me enseñó mi padre cuando teníamos tiempo juntos.

-Eso fue bastante acertado – Contestó la amatista – ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

-Solo japonés – Respondió la chica – Estaban enseñándome chino cuando sucedió la catástrofe que ya todos conocemos, por lo que no sé prácticamente nada del idioma.

\- ¿Y los deportes? – Dijo rápidamente Tomoyo, intentaba ir rápidamente y cambiar de extremo a extremo las preguntas para confundirla un poco.

-Me enseñaron natación, voleibol y baloncesto – Respondió la chica – Y por supuesto aprendí a patinar con mi hermano como ya lo mencioné.

\- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu hermano? – Preguntó la amatista.

-El 29 de febrero – Contestó Sakura – Como solo sale en los calendarios cada 4 años, los años que no eran bisiestos nuestra madre marcaba ella misma ese día, aunque lo celebráramos el 1ero de marzo.

\- ¿Quiénes eran los hermanos del emperador Fujitaka? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-No tenía – Respondió Sakura – Mis abuelos tuvieron a mi padre muy mayores porque no fue tan fácil para la abuela tener bebés, por lo que era hijo único.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

-Tuvo una hermana, Sonomi Daidoji, Amamiya de soltera – Respondió Sakura – Es decir, tu mamá.

-Correcto – Dijo Tomoyo – Aunque trataré de centrarme más en los Kinomoto, tienen un árbol genealógico bastante extenso.

Syaoran y Eriol se mantenían completamente callados mientras las chicas hablaban, sabían que no podían intervenir o Tomoyo sospecharía, por lo que trataron de mantenerse serenos, en el caso de Eriol fue más fácil, ya que Syaoran no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, sabía cuán preocupada estaba Sakura por esa entrevista, sin embargo, se había mantenido recta y segura de cada respuesta, rogaba porque siguiera así, ya que estaba recitando todo lo que le enseñaron de la forma más impecable.

**_Una hora de preguntas después…_**

Había sido una hora bastante tensa para todos los presentes, sin embargo, Sakura se había mantenido recta y firme en sus respuestas, por lo que tanto Eriol y Syaoran estaban totalmente orgullosos de ella, aunque no habían podido decírselo aún. Tomoyo ya se mostraba un poco más suave conforme avanzaban las preguntas, en vista de que Sakura había respondido todo, sin embargo, tenía una última pregunta que era la que nunca le habían llegado a contestar ninguna de las otras chicas.

-Tal vez parezca una inoportuna con esta pregunta, pero es algo que siempre me ha hecho mucho ruido – Dijo Tomoyo captando la atención de todos los presentes – ¿Podrías decirme cómo fue que lograste escapar del ataque la noche de la catástrofe en el Gran Palacio de Tokio?

Eriol sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza, en ningún momento le mencionaron a Sakura ese detalle, ya que ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Syaoran por su parte, sintió como si todo hubiese sido para nada, de esa pregunta dependía si veían al príncipe o no, sin embargo, nunca le dijeron algo a la chica sobre eso, pensó en que estaban perdidos hasta que ella empezó a hablar dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-Había un muchacho, supongo que trabajaba en el Gran Palacio de Tokio – Relataba Sakura luego de unos momentos pensando y sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora – Él me encontró sola, abrió una especie de pasadizo que había en la pared y me llevó a través de él – Syaoran al escuchar esa parte levantó su vista completamente sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible – Probablemente suene como a una locura, pero no recuerdo mucho, solo eso.

Syaoran sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho, era cierto cuando decía que no recordaba mucho de su pasado trabajando en el palacio, sin embargo, lo que si recordaba vagamente era haber transportado a la princesa a través del túnel que solo él conocía, era un relato que solo podría contar él y la misma princesa, y eso había pasado.

Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta, debido a que nunca había conseguido una – Creo que fueron suficientes preguntas para una noche.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir Eriol hablando por primera vez en un rato y dirigiéndose a la amatista – ¿Es una Kinomoto o no?

-Respondió todas las preguntas de forma correcta – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles a todos.

Sakura respiró sintiendo un alivio y miró a sus amigos, Eriol le daba una sonrisa orgullosa, sin embargo, Syaoran se veía pensativo, aunque no tuvo tiempo para reparar en ello ya que Eriol volvió a hablarle a Tomoyo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podrá ver a príncipe Touya pronto?

Tomoyo resopló – Me temo que no.

Los tres amigos miraron a la chica completamente sorprendidos y Eriol le volvió a hablar – ¿Por qué no? Sakura te ha demostrado que es la princesa ¿por qué no habría de ver al príncipe?

-Escucha Eriol – Empezó a explicar Tomoyo un poco incómoda – No es la primera chica que ha venido aquí haciéndose pasar por la princesa, muchas me han convencido y las he llevado frente al príncipe y a mi abuelo, pero ellos me aseguran que ninguna es ella.

-Pero te aseguro que esta vez sí es real – Dijo Eriol.

-Créeme, yo nunca he estado tan convencida – Respondió la chica suspirando – Pero hace un tiempo me prohibieron llevarle más chicas, estaban empezando a resignarse con que ella volvería… Acepté verlos hoy porque mi madre me mencionó que se trataba de Eriol Hiragizawa, no esperaba que aparecieras con una chica diciendo ser la princesa.

-Tomoyo hemos hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí – Dijo Eriol – En serio cuando nos topamos con ella algo nos dijo que no era una farsante, por favor, solo te pedimos una oportunidad de ver al príncipe y si él nos asegura que estamos equivocados, entonces regresaremos por dónde vinimos.

Tomoyo vio la actitud del chico, en serio había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esa chica, por lo que una idea cruzó por su cabeza, y es que no podía negar que ella la había convencido.

\- ¿Les gustan los musicales? – Preguntó la amatista.

Eriol la miró confundido, sin embargo, le respondió – Claro, son hermosos.

-Mañana por la noche asistiré a un musical con mi primo Touya y mi abuelo Masaki, nos encantan – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – No puedo asegurarles nada, pero si quieren ir… – Eriol ni siquiera la dejó terminar la frase ya que se acercó a abrazarla, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Gracias, en serio gracias – Dijo Eriol separándose – Prometo que no vas a arrepentirte de esta decisión.

Tomoyo le sonrió aun sintiéndose descolocada por el abrazo y seguido de eso Eriol le volvió a hablar – Será mejor que volvamos a nuestro hotel, mañana tenemos un largo día.

\- ¿Dónde se están quedando? – Preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

-Oh, es un humilde hotel que está en el centro de la ciudad – Respondió Eriol un tanto avergonzado – Fue lo único que pudimos pagar, pero no te preocupes, eso no impedirá que mañana vayamos al musical.

-Por favor acepten quedarse aquí durante su estadía en Shanghái – Ofreció Tomoyo.

Eriol la miró descolocado – ¿En serio? No tienes que hacer eso.

-Somos amigos de toda la vida Eriol – Dijo Tomoyo levemente sonrojada – Y quiero ayudarlos.

Él le sonrió de vuelta – De verdad muchas gracias, pero no queremos abusar de tu confianza.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada – Está bien, pero si no van a quedarse aquí, por lo menos dejen que Sakura vaya de compras conmigo mañana para el musical, y puedo conseguirles unos trajes de etiqueta a ti y al joven Li – Ofreció la amatista emocionada – Los musicales son un gran evento, especialmente si la realeza estará ahí.

Eriol torció la sonrisa – No tienes que hacerlo, además no tenemos mucho dinero para permitirnos trajes de etiqueta.

-Es un regalo – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – Y no acepto una negativa.

Eriol suspiró resignado – Eso sí que lo apreciaríamos, no tenemos ropa demasiado elegante para un evento así – Aceptó el azabache – Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.

La amatista sonrió complacida – Entonces no se diga más.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si, gracias Tomoyo – Respondió Syaoran musitando.

Tomoyo siguió hablando con Eriol sobre que pediría a uno de sus choferes que lo llevaran al hotel que se estaban hospedando para no gastar en taxi, sin embargo, su mejor amigo se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y es que seguía sin poder creerlo.

Sakura era la princesa.

**oOo**

\- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Vamos a ver al príncipe Touya! – Decía Eriol rebosando de felicidad en la habitación del hotel mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ya se habían despedido de Sakura quien se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

Tomoyo había pedido a uno de sus choferes que los llevaran a los tres hasta el hotel en que se estaban hospedando, y el que todo haya salido bien tenía a Eriol de mejor humor que en mucho tiempo.

-Al fin lo logramos – Seguía diciendo el chico a su mejor amigo – ¡Y Sakura estuvo maravillosa!

-Sakura es la princesa – Musitó Syaoran en un tono apenas audiblemente.

\- ¡Mañana veremos al príncipe! ¡La recompensa es nuestra! ¡Creo que lloraré de felicidad si en serio me piden ser parte de la Corte Imperial!

-Sakura es la princesa – Dijo el ambarino en un tono más audible, pero su mejor amigo seguía enfrascado en su propia felicidad.

\- ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

-Eriol – Dijo fuertemente Syaoran captando la mirada seria de su mejor amigo – Sakura es la princesa.

-Lo entiendo, su actuación fue increíble y logró convencer a Tomoyo, incluso a mí – Dijo Eriol.

-No – Refutó Syaoran – No lo entiendes.

Eriol lo miró confundido – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Syaoran suspiró – Yo era el muchacho de la historia, el que la sacó del palacio a través del pasadizo en la pared… Ella es la auténtica princesa.

El joven anteojos abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo – Eso significa que Sakura encontró a su familia – Al decir esto sintió una gran felicidad por la chica, pero luego miró a su mejor amigo – Y tú…

-Saldré de su vida para siempre – Finalizó él.

-Demonios Syaoran, pero… – Intentó convencerlo Eriol.

-Ya te dije que las princesas no se casan con los sirvientes, y es lo único que yo soy – Dijo apretando los puños.

-Pero – Intentó seguir hablando el chico.

-Seguiremos con esto como si no supiéramos nada – Respondió el ambarino – No voy a dejar que ella cambie todo ese mundo por mí, yo nunca estaré a esa altura.

-Sigo pensando que está mal que ignores tus sentimientos – Dijo Eriol seriamente – Además, le tienes que decir que tú eras el muchacho del pasadizo, ahora es obvio que ella no se inventó esa historia, fue completamente real y probablemente es el único recuerdo que tiene de su vida pasada.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Mañana cuando ella hable con el príncipe todo habrá acabado, la misión, nosotros, todo.

-Cometes un error – Dijo Eriol preocupado.

-Tal vez – Respondió él con tristeza en sus ojos – Pero al menos tu ganarás tu puesto en la Corte Imperial y ella habrá recuperado a su familia, todos ganan.

-Menos tú – Contestó el azabache seriamente.

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente y seguido de eso el chico abrió su mochila y vio el diario color rosa que estaba adentro, ahora todo tenía sentido, sabía dónde había visto esa llave en forma de estrella, y es que sacó a Sakura del Gran Palacio de Tokio porque ella estaba buscando ese diario, la ojiverde conservó la llave en su cuello y él el libro, siempre tuvo la respuesta a su alcance.

-Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella – Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran suspiró – Su felicidad será más que suficiente para mí, incluso si eso significa alejarme de ella para siempre.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una bonita semana, la mía ha sido muy diferente y me gusta. Bueno por acá les dejo el capítulo de hoy, el cual considero que es el más importante para la trama ya que Syaoran por su parte ha confirmado que Sakura es la princesa, cosa que solo hace que Syaoran se resigne con respecto a ella ¿qué opinan sobre esto?**

**Como pueden ver al fin conocimos a Tomoyo y hemos visto su reencuentro con Eriol, él no iba a perder 20 yenes por nada, la correspondencia los salvó y prometo que ya daré más detalles sobre esa relación ¿qué les pareció la entrevista con Tomoyo? ¿Fue muy dura con ellos?**

**Les deseo un bonito fin de semana y que todo les salga excelente. Nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente capítulo, esta prueba de fuego para Sakura recién empieza.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**La prueba de fuego (Parte II)**

-Ese te queda muy bien – Dijo Tomoyo tomando un sorbo de su té.

Sakura se miró al espejo sin estar muy convencida con aquel vestido largo que estaba usando – No creo que el verde agua sea mi color del todo.

Tomoyo se rio por debajo – Te has probado 5 vestidos de diferentes estilos y colores, y en mi opinión creo que te quedaban todos bastante bien, pero bueno, escoge con el que te sientas cómoda.

La ojiverde suspiró – Supongo que tú eres la experta en moda – Dijo la chica viendo a su alrededor la habitación repleta de vestidos de gala – No puedo creer que tu hayas diseñado todo esto y creado tu propia marca a tan corta edad.

-Desde niña me gustaba diseñar – Dijo Tomoyo – Tenía que usar todo ese tiempo invertido dibujándole vestidos a mis muñecas en algo de utilidad, por lo que me dediqué de lleno a esto y me ha ido bien.

-Es genial – Dijo Sakura viendo los vestidos incómoda y luego a la amatista – No me siento muy cómoda con el hecho de que me lo vayas a regalar, puedo usar uno de los vestidos que traje.

-Ni hablar – Respondió la amatista levantándose de su asiento y empezando a revisar sus otros diseños – Sé que no la han tenido fácil en este viaje y en los musicales todos visten sus mejores atuendos… Especialmente la realeza.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al asunto de que era casi seguro que ella era la princesa, tal vez hayan logrado convencer a Tomoyo, sin embargo, no se sentiría del todo segura hasta haber visto al príncipe, según la amatista solo él y su abuelo eran capaces de reconocer a la auténtica princesa, aunque no tenía idea que había de especial para que se diferenciara de las otras chicas.

-Este – Dijo Tomoyo mostrándole un vestido en color verde jade y pasándoselo – Creo que este será el indicado, va con tus ojos.

La ojiverde miró el vestido aún no muy convencida, especialmente porque nunca había utilizado ese color, sin embargo, no le debatió, tomó el vestido y se adentró en el vestidor de la tienda para empezar a quitarse el que tenía puesto, aún no se sentía del todo cómoda sabiendo que un vestido tan caro se lo iban a obsequiar, así como si nada. Ese día Tomoyo le había insistido en regalarle uno de los vestidos que diseñó para su marca, así como le ofreció también a Eriol y a Syaoran obsequiarles un par de trajes de etiqueta para la noche en el musical, ellos primero se negaron, sin embargo, Tomoyo no dejó decirles que no, por lo que los chicos se encontraban en el local para caballeros y las chicas en la boutique.

Sakura inspeccionó el vestido, estaba siendo cuidadosa de que las prendas que escogiera la chica no fuesen escotados en la espalda, quería ocultar su tatuaje, le gustaba, pero dudaba que un musical donde iba a estar la realeza fuese el mejor escenario para lucirlo, por lo que trataría de ocultarlo, por suerte ese vestido verde jade era con los hombros descubiertos, un corte en forma de corazón y la espalda cubierta, además de que se ceñía al cuerpo y caía delicadamente. No estaba segura si tuviera un cuerpo para ese vestido, sin embargo, empezó a probárselo.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir Sakura desde el vestidor en voz alta llamando la atención de la amatista – ¿Estás feliz por ver a Eriol de nuevo?

Tomoyo se sonrojó y se tranquilizó de que una cortina la separara de la ojiverde – Pues fue un gran amigo de la infancia, y nunca perdimos el contacto.

-Así me contó durante el viaje, estaba realmente emocionado por llegar – Dijo Sakura asomándose en la cortina para encontrar a la chica completamente sonrojada, ella alzó la ceja sugestivamente – Entonces fueron 10 años de correspondencia ¿no?

-Bueno… – Musitó la chica – Siempre teníamos de que hablar y, además, pasó por un momento bastante dificil por la pérdida de sus padres cuando era muy joven.

Sakura recordó ese detalle y desvió la mirada – Tienes razón… Supongo que fuiste un gran apoyo para él, incluso si no estuviste personalmente.

Tomoyo levantó los hombros – Es lo que los amigos hacen… Además, nada se compara con el apoyo que le dieron el joven Li y su familia.

La ojiverde suspiró cuando la imagen del ambarino vino a su cabeza – Si, Syaoran…

Tomoyo la miró y sonrió de medio lado – Conozco esa mirada.

Ella la miró confundida – ¿Cuál mirada?

-El típico suspiro seguido de la mirada larga – Explicó Tomoyo – Imagino que tienes una historia turbulenta con él.

A Sakura le causó gracia la forma en que lo mencionó, sin embargo, luego volvió a suspirar, jamás había tenido una amiga, y no sabía el motivo, pero Tomoyo le inspiraba confianza y por eso no dudó en que ella sería buena para escuchar todo el enredo emocional que tenía en ese momento – Ni siquiera sé si se considera una historia, ha sido todo muy rápido.

-Por eso mismo es turbulenta – Dijo la amatista – Sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero te aseguro que soy buena escuchando.

Sakura suspiró – No hay mucho que contar, lo conocí hace apenas unas semanas cuando recién empezábamos este viaje, peleábamos prácticamente por cualquier tontería, pero creo que es lo que hacía nuestra relación más interesante… Ni siquiera sé cómo me enamoré de él, no sé si fue entre las peleas y el viaje, solo pasó.

-Eso suena muy romántico – Dijo Tomoyo soñadoramente – ¿Él te corresponde?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Pero no es tan sencillo cuando se trata de él.

La amatista la miró confundida – ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Digamos que el hecho de que se enamorara de una princesa no le va mucho – Respondió ella desanimada – Piensa que no me hará feliz siendo solo él, y está completamente equivocado.

-No los conozco demasiado, pero por lo poco que he visto hay una chispa entre ustedes dos – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – No entiendo porque piensa que no podría hacerte feliz si ya lo hace.

-Piensa que probablemente tenga un prometido o algo así que lo vaya a desplazar – Dijo Sakura – A veces es tan tonto… Sin embargo, es el romance más intenso que he vivido hasta ahora, y no quiero que pare.

-Yo en tu lugar tampoco querría que parara – Admitió Tomoyo – Tal vez pertenezcas a la familia real, pero te aseguro que en lo que menos ha pensado el príncipe Touya es en buscarle esposo a su hermana, es muy celoso.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Sakura – ¿De verdad?

Tomoyo asintió – ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada y a la vez asustada, estaba actuando tan naturalmente que había olvidado que Tomoyo contaba con que ella recordara todo eso como parte de su vida. Sabía que había logrado convencerla la noche anterior cuando habló sobre el pasadizo en la pared, antes de mencionar eso había notado que Tomoyo estaba bastante seria con ellos, sin embargo, apenas mencionó como fue que "logró salir del palacio la noche del ataque" su expresión incluso se suavizó y dejó de hacer preguntas.

La noche anterior cuando escuchó esa interrogante por parte de la chica, tuvo que admitir que entró en pánico por unos momentos, especialmente porque ni Eriol ni Syaoran le habían mencionado eso, era un detalle al que nunca le dieron importancia, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que ellos supieran la respuesta, sin embargo, como si su mente se iluminara de repente, el recuerdo de un sueño que tuvo varias veces cuando era pequeña la hizo actuar rápido. Recordaba haber soñado un par de veces con ese pasadizo y un niño guiándola a través de él, sin embargo, siempre lo recordó como un sueño, ni siquiera estaba segura si el lugar de ese sueño en cuestión era un palacio, y aparentemente había convencido a Tomoyo… Quizás seguía siendo un misterio como fue que la princesa logró escapar la noche de la catástrofe de Tokio y por eso había decidido improvisar con esa respuesta.

Sakura suspiró resignada y miró a la chica seriamente – ¿Tú me crees? – Preguntó refiriéndose a toda la entrevista que le hizo el día anterior.

Tomoyo ladeó su cabeza y respondió en el mismo tono – Tuve mis dudas al comienzo, he visto muchas chicas a lo largo de los años y me han engañado un par de veces, por eso fui tan dura contigo… Ya no soportaba ver la cara de decepción de mi primo y mi abuelo cuando se daban cuenta de que nunca era la chica correcta.

La ojiverde la miró confundida – Entonces ¿por qué estás tan segura conmigo?

-Porque ninguna chica me había contestado como fue que la princesa logró salir con vida del palacio la noche de la catástrofe – Respondió Tomoyo – Además, no vi ninguna actuación o falsedad en ti cuando me relataste eso… Pude ver el miedo reflejado en tu cara cuando dijiste que estabas sola en un pasillo, y el cómo cambió tu expresión cuando dijiste que un muchacho te llevó a través de la pared y te salvó.

Sakura desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso y Tomoyo volvió a hablar – He escuchado por montones la vida de mi prima, eso cualquiera puede recitarlo sin dejar pasar un detalle… pero no creo que alguien más podría contar lo que pasó en el palacio como lo hiciste tú, solo por eso te creo.

Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de quien era, pero aquella chica creía en ella por el simple hecho de haber contado el recuerdo de un sueño que pasó por su cabeza, aquello solo la ponía más confundida de lo que ya estaba sobre si realmente era o no la princesa, sin embargo, aparentemente lo único que restaba era esperar a ver al príncipe y a su abuelo.

-Sabes que estoy ansiosa por ver cómo te queda ese vestido – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole amigablemente.

Con toda aquella conversación Sakura había olvidado en lo que estaba antes de hablar con la amatista, por lo que atropelladamente corrió la cortina y siguió acomodándose el vestido, que misteriosamente le había quedado, solo restaba ver como se veía en él, cosa de la que no estuvo muy segura hasta que salió del vestidor dejando completamente anonadada a Tomoyo.

-Wao, ese vestido se te ve mejor de lo que había imaginado – Dijo la amatista.

Sakura caminó ansiosa hasta el gran espejo y quedó completamente impresionada, jamás se había puesto un vestido tan elegante como ese, y mucho menos se había dado cuenta de la figura que tenía debajo de sus grandes ropas viejas, ahora estaba segura de que no era un niño, solo estuvo usando las ropas con la talla incorrecta todos esos años.

-Wao – Se limitó a decir.

-Imagina como lucirás cuando te haya maquillado y peinado – Contestó Tomoyo emocionada parándose junto a ella en el espejo.

Sakura se miraba aún sin poder creerlo, no podía asimilar que la chica en el espejo era ella, y un sentimiento de emoción se originó en su estómago, el cual fue fácil de deducir por Tomoyo y le volvió a hablar – Estoy segura de que a Syaoran le encantará.

La ojiverde se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la chica para luego mirarla con una ceja levantada – Tienes que mostrarme con qué vestido vas a impresionar a Eriol esta noche.

Tomoyo se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y musitó – Solo somos amigos.

Sakura bufó – Y Syaoran y yo somos hermanos.

La amatista suspiró resignada – Vale, me gusta… Es solo que no tengo idea de cómo avanzar con él, era más fácil por carta.

-Pues ahora lo tienes cara a cara y te aseguro que él está ansioso por pasar tiempo a solas contigo donde no tengan que hablar sobre la princesa y todo este asunto – Respondió Sakura – Salgan hoy después del musical.

\- ¿Hoy? Pero mi primo, mi abuelo y tú… – Sin embargo, Sakura la interrumpió.

-Intenta romper el hielo durante el musical, si las cosas van bien pueden salir en cuánto todo eso termine – Respondió la ojiverde – Él está tan ansioso como tú.

Tomoyo se sonrojó – ¿Y qué hago?

-Solo sé tú misma – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Siempre funciona.

Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto, ninguna sabía cómo, pero en esa mañana de alguna manera un vínculo se había formado entre ellas, y por lo tanto podían asegurar que habían encontrado una gran amiga y confidente por primera vez.

O tal vez segunda.

**oOo**

-Jamás nos habíamos visto tan elegantes – Dijo Eriol desde las afueras del teatro – Apenas nos reconozco.

-No puedo creer que tu amor nos regalara estos trajes – Dijo Syaoran – Deben costar una fortuna.

-La convencí de que no era necesario, pero ella insistió – Respondió el azabache.

-Espero que logres aprovechar toda oportunidad que se te presente con ella – Dijo Syaoran sacando de su bolsillo 20 yenes y dándoselos a su mejor amigo, estaba pagándole la apuesta que hicieron semanas atrás – Más te vale que hagas que la pérdida de mi dinero valga la pena.

Eriol se rio – Aunque no lo creas, estoy decidido a invitarla a salir, apenas termine todo este asunto de la princesa.

Al escuchar eso, Syaoran no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su pecho y su mejor amigo se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud, por lo que le habló – Lo siento.

-No tiene caso – Dijo el ambarino – Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que el príncipe la vea y todo estará hecho, no habrá marcha atrás.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de no echarlo a perder – Respondió Eriol – Por Dios, ambos se corresponden, ya la parte complicada ha pasado.

-Claro que no – Dijo Syaoran suspirando.

-Tienes que decirle que tú eras el chico del pasadizo – Dijo el azabache – Ella debe estar pensando que fue un sueño o algo así, pero cuando le digas que eras tú será su primer recuerdo de su vida pasada, todo será más fácil para ella cuando vea al príncipe.

-Déjalo Eriol, dijimos que seguiríamos, así como estábamos y es todo… No dejaré que cambie de rumbo por mis sentimientos – Finalizó Syaoran.

Eriol suspiró mientras caminaba a la calle para ver si venía el auto donde estaban las chicas, sin embargo, no avanzó sin antes hablarle a su mejor amigo – Recuerda que también son sus sentimientos.

Syaoran caminó hasta una de las estatuas de piedra que estaban en la entrada del teatro, fijándose de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, de su chaqueta sacó un libro de color rosa con un león acompañado de un sol en la portada y una luna en la parte de atrás, ese diario que había aparecido entre sus ropas cuando despertó la noche siguiente a la de la catástrofe, había quedado inconsciente luego de un golpe y por eso no recordaba demasiado de eso, sin embargo, la noche anterior cuando Sakura mencionó el pasaje en la puerta y el muchacho, todo fue claro, recordaba que había sido él quien ayudó a la princesa a ir a través del pasaje que solo él en todo el palacio conocía, no podía tratarse de nadie más.

Desde que despertó con ese diario nunca le encontró un sentido, no podía ser de él por el color, sin embargo, siempre lo guardó como un tesoro, nunca se lo mostró ni a su familia ni a Eriol. Cuando vio por primera la llave en forma de estrella de Sakura se le hizo un tanto familiar, pero no le prestó atención, y ahora todo cobraba sentido, la había visto en el cuello de la princesa cuando eran solo unos niños, esa era la llave que abría la cerradura del diario que se había mantenido cerrado por tantos años.

La noche anterior miró el libro en reiteradas ocasiones, debatiéndose sobre si decirle o no a Sakura la verdad, de todas formas, estaba casi comprobado que ella era la princesa, por lo que aún en su indecisión, se llevó el diario en su chaqueta y rogaría a todos los dioses por tomar la decisión correcta. Él guardó el libro de nuevo y suspiró mientras escuchaba una voz detrás de él.

\- ¿Syaoran?

El ambarino se giró para encontrarse con su par de ojos favoritos, unos que eran color verde esmeralda y que ese momento se podían ver cuidadosamente maquillados, así como el resto del rostro de la chica. Ella usaba un abrigo que cubría su vestimenta, pero pudo darse cuenta de que su cabello corto y castaño estaba suelto en ondas, y que su cuello blanquecino estaba acompañado de una gargantilla en color negro.

-Sakura – Apenas pudo decir.

\- ¿Qué haces tan solo? – Preguntó confundida.

Él sacudió su cabeza – Nada – Seguido de eso le ofreció su brazo – Vamos.

-Si, andando – Respondió ella señalando a sus amigos que ya iban al frente – Eriol y Tomoyo ya se nos adelantaron.

Entonces Syaoran de repente recordó algo y se detuvo en seco haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada – ¿Pasó algo?

El ambarino no dijo nada, simplemente puso su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de ahí sacó una delicada flor de clavel y se la extendió a la ojiverde quien estaba notoriamente sonrojada – Mencionaste que es tu flor favorita, incluso más que la de cerezo… Espero que te guste.

Sakura tomó la flor entre sus manos sin poder creerlo y percibió el aroma de la flor de clavel sonriéndole – Gracias… También tengo algo para ti.

Syaoran en efecto, no se esperaba eso y mucho menos que la chica introdujera su mano en su abrigo y de ahí sacara un pequeño arreglo con flores de cerezo que lo dejaron completamente helado. Sakura se acercó a él y se lo puso en el bolsillo de su traje mientras hablaba – Tomoyo dijo que esto era elegante, así que pensé que te gustaría tener uno esta noche.

Él la miró y le sonrió de medio lado – Gracias.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y Syaoran le volvió a ofrecer su brazo – Ahora mejor si nos vamos.

La pareja subió las escaleras de la entrada y se adentraron en una hermosa recepción repleta de personas de la alta clase. Junto con entrar dieron sus boletos y un hombre se ofreció a guardarles sus abrigos durante la función, mientras Syaoran esperaba que verificaran las entradas, Sakura se adelantó a dejar su abrigo, por lo que para el momento en que Syaoran terminó con los boletos se quitó su abrigo y buscó a la chica entre la multitud, quedando completamente impresionado al verla al pie de la escalera.

Sakura le sonreía desde la escalera, ahora a la luz de aquel candelabro podía ver que portaba un vestido verde jade que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, se ceñía al cuerpo perfectamente y caía dándole un aspecto sofisticado, jamás imaginó que podría verla más bella, pero se equivocó, y como se alegraba haberlo hecho. Sus ojos destellaban como nunca y por un momento se sintió morir al saber que era su chica.

Ella le hizo señas de que se apresurara y él hizo caso, por lo que salió de su ensoñación y volvió a tomarla del brazo empezando a encaminarla hasta el teatro.

-Estás hermosa – Dijo él de repente cuando se sentaban en sus butacas.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió – Gracias, tú estás muy guapo con ese traje.

Syaoran sintió sus mejillas arder – Eriol lo escogió.

Ella se rio ante su actitud y se sentó en la butaca, él fue a su lado, pudieron divisar a Eriol y a Tomoyo delante de ellos, por lo que no se aburrirían del todo, aunque tenían que admitir que la idea de un musical en vivo era bastante atractiva, considerando que no habían tenido la oportunidad de siquiera ir al cine las últimas semanas, aquello era como tomar vacaciones.

Tomoyo le facilitó a Sakura unos binoculares pequeños y le habló en voz baja señalando hasta las butacas del otro lado, parecía ser una zona reservada – Allá están mi primo Touya y mi abuelo Masaki.

Sakura de inmediato se puso lo binoculares sintiendo sus manos temblar un poco, desde ahí pudo visualizar al hombre moreno junto al hombre mayor, ambos lucían bastantes serios, y evidentemente no cruzaron miradas, pero ella no podía dejar de verlos, estaba nerviosa.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de su actitud, por lo que la tomó de la mano captando su atención – Todo va a estar bien, ahora relájate.

Ella le sonrió mientras susurraba – Solo espero que ellos se acuerden de mí.

El joven ambarino tomó el dorso de su mano y lo besó mientras la miraba a los ojos – Lo harán.

Sakura sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas ardían ante ese gesto y seguido de un par de miradas no dijeron nada más, debido a que se escuchó música de la orquesta al mismo tiempo que se abría el telón. El musical había empezado.

**oOo**

-Tienes que calmarte – Decía Syaoran caminando junto a la ojiverde por un pasillo. Tomoyo se había adelantado al salón en el que les habían indicado que se encontraban el príncipe y su abuelo, por lo que ellos habían acordado en ir detrás de ellos.

Sakura respiraba profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero no era nada fácil considerando que el gran momento había llegado, sin embargo, aun así, arribaron al frente de la puerta, era su momento.

Syaoran se paró en seco – Voy a entrar primero y te anunciaré con propiedad – Y se dispuso a entrar, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Syaoran.

Él se giró confundido – ¿Qué sucede?

La ojiverde se removió incómoda, aún no era demasiado buena expresando sus sentimientos, sin embargo, lo hizo – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas antes de llegar aquí, y siento que esto es como la prueba final, y solo quiero decirte que… – Ella intentaba decirle en efecto que lo quería, pero otra cosa fue lo que salió de sus labios – Gracias, por todo… En serio gracias por todo.

Syaoran suspiró, tuvo que admitir que esperó escuchar otra cosa, sin embargo, cuando se giró para entrar decididamente, volvió su vista la chica y le habló – Sakura.

Ella posó su mirada verde en él y sintió como solo ese gesto lo hizo desfallecer – ¿Sí?

Nunca había sido el mejor expresando sus sentimientos, nunca lo había hecho más que con su familia y a veces con Eriol, pero esta vez se sentía en la necesidad de decirle con las palabras lo mucho que ella significaba para él, aunque sus acciones ya los hayan delatado un poco, sin embargo, no fue capaz de ir muy lejos porque los nervios lo invadieron por completo, además, no quería ponerla más nerviosa.

-Quería desearte suerte, recuerda que todo estará bien – Dijo finalmente mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla y esta vez sí se giraba para abrir la puerta.

Sakura quedó un poco aturdida con ese inesperado beso, sin embargo, todo quedó olvidado cuando vio a Syaoran entrar y dejar la puerta un poco abierta dándole la oportunidad de escuchar su voz cuando la anunció.

_-Por favor sea tan amable de informar a su majestad imperial, el príncipe Touya que encontré a su hermana – Dijo la voz de Syaoran firmemente – La princesa Sakura Kinomoto._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Dios mío no me maten por dejarlo en la mejor parte! Sé que todos esperaron desde la semana pasada para este momento y yo decido cortarlo justo aquí, pero tengan paciencia, necesito todo el capítulo que viene para todo lo que va a abarcar (los que vieron la película se pueden imaginar de que estoy hablando jajaja).**

**Espero que les haya gustado la conversación de las chicas, donde pueden ver que se hicieron más unidas y además queda claro como fue que Tomoyo decidió creerle a Sakura y eso solo refuerza que en efecto fue un recuerdo, aunque esta siga pensando que fue un sueño nada más. Y no podía dejarles un capítulo sin una pequeña parte SxS antes del gran momento.**

**Nos leemos el jueves sin falta para otro capítulo. Les mando besos y abrazos enormes.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**La prueba de fuego (Parte III)**

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

_-Quería desearte suerte, recuerda que todo estará bien – Dijo finalmente mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla y esta vez sí se giraba para abrir la puerta._

_Sakura quedó un poco aturdida con ese inesperado beso, sin embargo, todo quedó olvidado cuando vio a Syaoran entrar y dejar la puerta un poco abierta dándole la oportunidad de escuchar su voz cuando la anunció._

_-Por favor sea tan amable de informar a su majestad imperial, el príncipe Touya que encontré a su hermana – Dijo la voz de Syaoran firmemente – La princesa Sakura Kinomoto._

**oOo**

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta luego de haber anunciado a Sakura y le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Habían quedado en que la chica estaría en el lugar al mismo tiempo que su abuelo y su primo, y así sería más fácil persuadirlos de ver a Sakura, Eriol había prometido mantenerse afuera, no creía que pudiera intervenir demasiado en lo que el príncipe y su abuelo chequeaban a la chica, además, Syaoran también prometió que apenas anunciara a la chica saldría de la habitación para darles privacidad.

La amatista le devolvió el guiño de ojo mientras se levantaba del asiento y hablaba – Discúlpeme un momento, caballero.

Syaoran no dijo nada más, simplemente esperó a que Tomoyo se dirigiera a la cortina que los separaba de los hombres. La amatista corrió la cortina cuidadosamente encontrándose con las caras serias de Touya Kinomoto y Masaki Amamiya, acompañados de un joven de cabello platinado.

-Su alteza imperial – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a su primo y luego al hombre a su lado – Abuelo – Seguido de eso se giró para darle una sonrisa amable al tercer hombre – Un gusto verte, Yukito.

-Lo mismo digo, Tomoyo – Respondió el joven sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí, Tomoyo? – Preguntó inmediatamente Touya con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es un joven, hizo un largo viaje desde Tokio junto con su compañero – Respondió la amatista tratando de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras y mirando aleatoriamente a su primo y abuelo les dijo la última parte – Asegura haber encontrado a la princesa.

Touya bufó ante aquella confesión y se giró – La princesa… ¿Segura de que no se trata una de las tantas farsantes que han venido ante nosotros por años solo en busca del dinero?

-Sé que ha habido muchas farsantes – Respondió Tomoyo con firmeza – Pero algo me dice que esta no lo es, si tan solo la vieras… – Intentó convencerlo, pero sin mucho resultado.

-No estoy interesado en ver más farsantes, Tomoyo – Respondió Touya dándole la espalda – Y es mi última palabra, creí que ya habíamos terminado con esto.

-Touya… – Empezó a decir Yukito tratando de amansarlo, sabía lo delicado que era con el tema de su hermana menor.

-También yo lo creía así, pero si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad a esta chica me entenderías – Dijo la amatista sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su primo – ¿Acaso perdieron las esperanzas de encontrarla?

Touya suspiró pesadamente – Tomoyo han pasado 10 años en los que no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de ella… Me duele decirlo, pero con franqueza probablemente esté muerta.

Tomoyo abrió la boca indignada – Tienes que estar bromeando ¿te darás por vencido justo ahora? Hacía años que no dejaba que ninguna de esas farsantes se acercase a ustedes precisamente porque ni a mí me convencían, y ahora que por fin tengo una corazonada decides darte por vencido.

El moreno se giró y la miró de reojo – ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí ver a todas esas chicas con la esperanza de que sea ella, pero que siempre termine siendo una mentira? Me resigné hace años, Tomoyo – Dijo él volviéndole a dar la espalda y apretando el puño – La perdimos esa noche junto con mis padres, no volverá a nosotros.

-Touya no te hagas esto – Dijo Yukito poniendo su mano en su hombro – Si Tomoyo ha visto algo en esa chica, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Déjalo Yuki, tú mismo has estado conmigo viendo a cada una de esas chicas – Respondió el moreno – No debe ser más que otra cazafortunas.

La amatista suspiró resignada y luego centró su vista en Masaki, quien se había mantenido callado durante toda la discusión con su primo – ¿Tú también te diste por vencido, abuelo? ¿También harás de cuenta que simplemente murió esa noche?

-Demonios, acepta la realidad, Tomoyo – Dijo Touya girándose y encarando a su prima.

-No lo haré mientras haya una esperanza a unos pocos metros de esta habitación esperando a verlos – Respondió ella con firmeza – ¿Acaso no sueñas con volverla a abrazar y molestarla solo porque la adoras?

\- ¿En serio crees que no la extraño? – Exclamó él apretando aún más los puños y respirando profundamente – Es solo que ya no soporto el hecho de que no sea ella.

Esa última declaración hizo que Tomoyo se mantuviera callada unos segundos, hasta que fue el mismo Masaki quien interrumpió el silencio hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Debo estar de acuerdo con Touya – Respondió el hombre pesadamente.

Tomoyo lo miró decepcionada – Pero abuelo… – Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

-Hemos visto muchas chicas a lo largo de los años, y cada chica que no resulta ser Sakura es una esperanza rota para nosotros – Explicó el hombre suspirando – No fue fácil perder a mi hija y a Fujitaka esa noche, y mucho menos a Sakura… Sí tuve la esperanza por muchos años de que ella volviera a nosotros, pero creo que ya es hora de aceptar la realidad.

-La cruda realidad – Dijo Touya aún de espaldas, pero atento a la conversación.

La amatista sentía su garganta arder, estaba muy esperanzada de que por fin esa chica fuese su prima, sin embargo, su primo y su abuelo estaban resignados y dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto.

-Entiéndenos, Tomoyo – Dijo Masaki suspirando – Nuestros corazones ya no soportan más este juego.

La chica bajó la cabeza y suspiró resignada – Lo entiendo, abuelo.

Masaki asintió y luego habló – Ahora por favor dile a ese joven que lamentamos las molestias, pero que no podremos atenderlo.

Tomoyo decepcionada asintió la cabeza, se dio media vuelta para correr las cortinas y finalmente acercarse hasta donde estaba Syaoran, quien la miraba seriamente.

-Evidentemente escuchaste la conversación – Dijo la amatista – Las cortinas te separan, pero no te hacen inmune al ruido.

-Tienen que verla – Respondió Syaoran inmediatamente ignorando su explicación anterior – Sabes el gran viaje que hicimos para llegar aquí, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada y susurró – No es un buen momento, en serio lo siento.

Sakura se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero Syaoran había dejado la puerta entreabierta y la angustia la estaba matando, sobre todo cuando escuchó a Tomoyo decir que aparentemente no la atenderían, no estaba preparada para eso, había hecho un viaje demasiado largo y duro como para que al fin al estar ahí la rebotaran como si nada, quiso entrar a la habitación, pero decidió esperar, Syaoran se escuchaba como si no se fuese a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil para tu primo, pero si tan solo la viera un minuto estoy seguro de que afirmaría que es ella – Rogó Syaoran viendo hacía la cortina como si intentara que esta se abriera mágicamente.

Tomoyo vio la desesperación en sus ojos, no quería desobedecer a su abuelo y a su primo, sin embargo, tampoco quería quitarles las esperanzas a Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol, por lo que le dio una mirada al joven en frente de ella y se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre entre la cortina y él. Syaoran entendió de inmediato la indirecta y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza a Tomoyo antes de caminar hacia la cortina y correrla de inmediato, llamando la atención de los tres hombres que estaban detrás de ella.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Touya con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba al joven que recién había aparecido.

-Su alteza imperial – Fue lo primero que dijo él haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, así como a Masaki y a Yukito – Señores.

El moreno lo miró con impaciencia – Debes ser el joven que mencionó Tomoyo… No estamos interesados en ver a la "princesa", puede retirarse.

-Touya – Dijo Yukito mirando al ambarino – Creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que este joven tiene que decir.

-Por si no escuchó – Siguió hablando Touya ignorando el comentario del joven a su lado – No creemos que esa chica sea la princesa, así que ahórrenos el tiempo y váyase de aquí.

-Joven – Dijo Masaki captando la atención del ambarino – Disculpe el comportamiento de mi nieto y las molestias ocasionadas, pero de verdad no creemos que sea ella, es simplemente imposible considerando el tiempo que ha pasado y las circunstancias.

-Si tan solo me dejaran explicarles, no vengo a hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes – Dijo él cautelosamente – Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, trabajé en el Gran Palacio de Tokio junto con mi familia cuando era un niño.

-Eso es nuevo – Respondió Touya irónicamente – Nadie nos había dicho algo así.

Seguido de eso Touya se acercó a su abuelo y lo invitó a ponerse de pie, así como a Yukito para seguirlo detrás de la cortina que los había separado, sin embargo, Syaoran corrió rápidamente y se interpuso entre ellos y la salida.

-Esperen – Decía él mirando a Touya – Su alteza imperial, si tan solo me dejara explicarle usted entendería todo… – Sin embargo, el moreno lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Li, claro – Respondió él haciéndolo a un lado y pasando a la sala donde se encontraba Tomoyo sentada, había escuchado todo y quiso intervenir, pero Touya se puso en frente a Syaoran y le habló – Sabía que tu nombre me sonaba de algún lado.

Sakura se encontraba aún del otro lado de la puerta, no había podido escuchar nada desde que Tomoyo y Syaoran hablaron, por lo que debió suponer que el chico había estado discutiendo con el mismísimo príncipe, cosa que la preocupó, sabía que era bastante obstinado, sin embargo, cuando escuchó unas voces que no conocía, debía suponer que la conversación se había trasladado a la pequeña sala. Y quedó completamente helada al escuchar lo que se dijo a continuación.

-Conozco tus intenciones Li, he oído hablar de ti – Dijo Touya sosteniéndole la mirada a Syaoran – Eres de esos hombres que se la pasa haciendo audiciones para chicas que se parezcan a la princesa, las adiestran en la realeza y las traen ante nosotros.

Masaki suspiró pesadamente – Hemos visto muchas así.

Sakura se llevó una mano a su boca, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando _– No puede ser cierto… él no me pudo haber hecho eso, debe ser un error – _pensaba ella tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no era cierto, y la discusión dentro de la habitación siguió.

-Si tan solo me escucharan – Suplicó Syaoran sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Joven Li ¿acaso no lo entiende? – Dijo Masaki seriamente captando la atención del ambarino – ¡Ya es suficiente! No estamos interesados en que la chica en cuestión haya logrado parecerse a la princesa, que se haya aprendido todas las fechas y nombres de la dinastía, o que incluso actúe como ella lo hacía… Nunca es ella – Finalizó llevando su mirada al suelo y sentándose en una silla.

-Esta vez sí es ella, se lo puedo jurar, señor Amamiya – Respondió Syaoran hablándole al hombre – Si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad verán de lo que hablo.

-Ya déjate de farsas, Li – Interrumpió Touya mirándolo seriamente – Te conozco, tú eres el hombre de Tokio que se ha pasado meses haciendo audiciones para chicas impostoras de la princesa.

Sakura abrió los ojos completamente consternada, se negaba a creer aquellas acusaciones, pero cada vez que las hacían tomaban más fuerza, esa persona parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando, además, de que Tomoyo ya les había advertido de la cantidad de impostoras que por poco los habían logrado engañar, sentía un nudo en su estómago y su garganta arder, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio escuchando el resto de la conversación.

\- ¿Li? ¿Su apellido no te suena? – Dijo Yukito al moreno, pero este se negaba a escucharlo.

\- ¡Claro que me suena! ¡Es el hombre que quiere vernos la cara de tontos de nuevo! – Gritó el moreno encarando a Syaoran – ¿No ha sido suficiente el dolor que nos ha causado la pérdida de mis padres hace 10 años?

-Entiendo su dolor y de verdad lo lamento – Dijo Syaoran viendo al príncipe – Y sé que mi historial me precede, pero solo le pido esta oportunidad. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida y si estoy equivocado dejaré que usted mismo me patee fuera de aquí.

-No estamos interesados, ya te lo hemos dicho, Li – Respondió Touya molesto – Ya déjanos de causar dolor, especialmente a mi abuelo.

Syaoran se giró para encontrarse al hombre aún con la vista pegada al suelo y se le acercó poniéndose de rodilla frente a él – Señor Amamiya, se lo pido… Hemos venido desde Japón y ni se imagina todo lo que hemos pasado – Suplicó el ambarino.

-Muchos han venido hasta de la mismísima América, joven – Respondió Masaki apretando los puños.

\- ¡No se trata de eso! – Dijo el ambarino desesperado – No es lo que usted piensa.

Masaki lo miró seriamente – Entiéndalo, mi nieta no va a volver.

-Señor Amamiya, por favor, solo véala un momento y usted podrá ver lo mismo que yo vi – Decía Syaoran.

-Joven Li ¿cuánta más pena nos va a causar solo por la recompensa? – Dijo Masaki molesto y dolido.

Sakura escuchó esa última parte desde la puerta y sintió como su pecho se contraía, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando, sentía como todo lo que había vivido las últimas semanas había sido una mentira. Su garganta cada vez ardía más y las lágrimas luchaban con salir, sin embargo, fue fuerte, no se vería débil hasta enfrentar a Syaoran. Ella siguió escuchando la conversación cada vez más frustrada.

-Le aseguro que no es por el dinero, si tan solo me escuchara – Contestó Syaoran.

-Ya basta, Li – Dijo Touya acercándose a la señal de alerta que había en la habitación y tocándola – O te retiras ahora por voluntad propia o seguridad lo hará en breve.

-Touya creo que no hay necesidad de involucrar a seguridad en esto – Dijo Yukito viendo a Syaoran – Se me hace familiar.

-No importa, Yuki – Respondió el moreno – No sabremos más de él, ya basta de hacer sufrir a esta familia, es suficiente.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de hablar, pero solo unos momentos después dos hombres grandes y uniformados entraron a la habitación sin previo aviso, hicieron una respetuosa reverencia ante los presentes y Touya les habló – Señores, retiren a este hombre.

Tomoyo puso su mano sobre su boca para ahogar un grito mientras veía como aquellos hombres tomaban a Syaoran por los brazos y este gritaba – ¡Les juro que es la princesa Sakura! ¡Tienen que verla con sus propios ojos!

Masaki vio cómo se llevaban a Syaoran y apartó la mirada para volverla a clavar en el suelo mientras que Yukito miraba preocupado a Touya, quien se había girado para ignorar los gritos del joven.

\- ¡Es la princesa! ¡Si tan solo hablara con ella lo sabrían! – Seguía gritando Syaoran mientras lo empujaban hacía la puerta.

Los hombres de seguridad empujaron a Syaoran fuera de la habitación, haciendo que este quedara tirado en el suelo seguido de que escuchaba como cerraban la puerta de un golpe. Sentía rabia de que no lo hayan escuchado, sin embargo, nada se comparó con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se formó en su estómago cuando vio el vestido color jade en frente de él y al levantar la vista, la mirada llena de decepción de una ojiverde.

-Sakura – Dijo él levantándose rápidamente.

-Me engañaste – Respondió ella inmediatamente con un semblante más serio del que había visto en su vida.

-No, demonios no – Decía él tratando de tomarla de la mano.

-Me utilizaste – Seguía ella sintiendo su garganta arder – Todo este tiempo fui solo parte de tu maldito plan para obtener la recompensa.

-No, por favor no pienses eso – Syaoran empezaba a sentir como un nudo aún más grande se formaba en su estómago, lo que menos deseaba era eso que estaba pasando, no podía perderla a ella de esa manera.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse enojada, pero él la tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos – Escucha, tal vez ese fue mi plan inicial, pero ya no, te conocí y todo cambió para mí… Además, todo es distinto ahora porque tú si eres la princesa.

\- ¡Ya basta, Syaoran! – Dijo Sakura enojada mirándolo con fuego en los ojos – Desde el primer momento me mentiste.

-Sé que estuvo mal, demonios ni te imaginas de lo mucho que me arrepiento – Decía Syaoran tomándola de la mano sin intenciones de soltarla – Sakura todo cambió cuando te conocí realmente, me enamoré de ti y en serio quería ayudarte, ya la recompensa no era parte de mis planes.

-Ya detente, Syaoran – Contestó la ojiverde soltándose de su agarre – Confié en ti y todo este tiempo jugaste conmigo… Te hablé de mis inseguridades, de mis sueños, de mi pasado y de mis sentimientos… Incluso tú y yo… – Al decir esto la cortó, ya que él sabía que se refería a que habían estado juntos, y se limitó a darse la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Syaoran no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente así que caminó más rápido y se puso justo al frente de ella tratando de tomarla de nuevo de la mano y mirándola a los ojos fijamente – Escucha, cuando le contaste a Tomoyo sobre la noche de la catástrofe, el pasadizo en la pared y el niño que te ayudó era… – Sin embargo, ella no lo dejó terminar.

\- ¡Suéltame, Syaoran! – Interrumpió la ojiverde soltándose del agarre – No me importa oír algo sobre lo que dije o recordé en ese momento ¡sólo déjame en paz!

El joven ambarino no se quedó así, por lo que la volvió a tomar del brazo buscando que ella lo escuchara, pero Sakura no lo soportó más y por inercia le plantó una cachetada en el rostro, dejándolo perplejo. Ella le dio una última mirada fría y seguido de eso siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Syaoran se quedó con la mano puesta en su mejilla palpitante, bajó la mirada respirando con dificultad por todo lo que había discutido para nada y empuñó su otra mano con frustración mientras susurraba – Maldita sea, tienes que saber la verdad a como dé lugar.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y amigos! Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana. Dios mío si me querían matar con el anterior no me quiero imaginar como habrán quedado con este que tienen que esperar hasta el lunes jajaja.**

**Sé que soy cruel, pero es que las cosas no iban a estar tan sencillas con Touya y el abuelo tan tristes, decepcionados y prácticamente resignados, así que por eso han estado tan duros tanto con Tomoyo como con Syaoran a quien hasta sacaron a la fuerza.**

**Aunque sé que también les habrá dolido que Sakura se enterara del plan inicial de la forma más cruda y pues ahora perdió toda la confianza que tenía en Syaoran, y justo cuando este estaba por decirle lo del recuerdo… ¿qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿creen que Syaoran arreglará todo el embrollo que tiene? Quiero leerlos.**

**Mil gracias a todos por su gran apoyo leyendo y comentando. Nos leemos el lunes sin falta como siempre, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Esperanza no perdida**

-No debiste intervenir de esa manera – Dijo Eriol mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me cruzara de brazos sin hacer nada? ¿Para eso hicimos este viaje? – Contestó el ambarino mirando hacía la entrada del teatro – Sabes que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Debiste llamarme y así podríamos haberlos convencido los dos juntos – Respondió Eriol.

\- ¿Qué demonios hubiese cambiado? No me creyeron ni un poco, y dudo que el príncipe Touya te haya dicho algo sobre ser miembro de la Corte Imperial dadas las condiciones.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la Corte Imperial – Respondió Eriol seriamente – Encontramos a la princesa y el príncipe se niega a verla solo porque está demasiado dolido… Y lo más importante, Sakura está herida porque piensa que la utilizamos todo este tiempo.

-Era nuestro plan inicial ¿recuerdas? No importa quien fuese la chica, nos equivocamos desde ahí – Dijo Syaoran clavando la mirada en su mejor amigo.

-Pero todo cambió – Dijo Eriol – Conocimos a Sakura y fuimos incapaces de simplemente utilizarla, nos hicimos amigos y confidentes los tres, ya ni siquiera se sentía como trabajo, solo queríamos ayudarla a encontrar a su familia.

-Pues Sakura piensa que yo la utilicé todo este tiempo para conseguir la recompensa – Respondió el ambarino ácidamente – Tengo que cambiar eso a como dé lugar.

-Maldita sea, no vayas a cometer una locura – Advirtió el azabache – Creo que tenemos que ir con Sakura y disculparnos, debe saber que se volvió una gran amiga, y que además… tú te enamoraste de ella.

-Mis sentimientos no son nuestra prioridad ahora – Dijo Syaoran mirando de nuevo hacía la entrada del teatro.

Eriol lo miró perspicaz – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Sabes que nunca me doy por vencido.

-Precisamente por eso temo de lo que puedas estar tramando – Confesó él mirando también a la entrada del teatro – Habla.

-Voy a hacer que el príncipe y el señor Amamiya vean a Sakura a como dé lugar, así tenga que obligarlos a hacerlo – Respondió Syaoran señalando el vehículo que estaba al final de las escaleras – Ese es su auto.

Entonces Eriol entendió a qué se refería – Maldita sea, Syaoran… Me niego a dejarte hacer eso.

\- ¿Se te ocurre un mejor plan para hacer que ellos vean a Sakura? A mí no me escucharon, así que tendremos que ir por la fuerza – Respondió el joven centrando su vista en la entrada, aparecerían en cualquier momento.

-Te recuerdo que son el príncipe, probablemente ya proclamado emperador, y su abuelo – Advirtió Eriol – Te pueden mandar a prisión por esto.

-Con tal y se den cuenta de que Sakura es la princesa, todo habrá valido la pena – Respondió Syaoran – Escucha, si quieres no te metes en esto, tienes mucho en juego, yo en cambio no tengo nada que perder.

Eriol suspiró resignado – No voy a darme por vencido a estas alturas del partido, y tengo tantas ganas como tú de reunir a Sakura con su familia… Hagamos esto.

-Pero ¿qué hay de Tomoyo y el puesto en la Corte Imperial? – Preguntó Syaoran – Ni creas que vas a tirar eso a la basura por una de mis locuras.

-Tomoyo lo entenderá, y si todo sale bien no creo que haya algo de que preocuparme – Dijo Eriol palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo – Sino, pues nos haremos compañía en prisión.

-Maldita sea, no Eriol – Intentó persuadirlo el ambarino.

-Allá vienen – Susurró el azabache señalando hacía la entrada.

Syaoran centró su mirada en la entrada y vio como tres hombres bajaban las escalaras enfundados en sus abrigos, esperaron a que estos se subieran en el auto que los escoltaría a su hogar, dos hombres se encargaban de abrir y cerrar las puertas, por lo que suponían que ambos eran sus choferes. En cuanto los hombres cerraron las puertas del vehículo, Syaoran le hizo señas a Eriol y ambos corrieron hasta el asiento del piloto y el copiloto, cerraron las puertas y Syaoran pisó el acelerador, escuchando los gritos de los choferes y dejándolos atrás.

-Joven Zen, vaya más despacio – Pidió Masaki desde atrás.

Syaoran giró su mirada para encontrarse con la cara llena de sorpresa de los tres hombres – Mi nombre no es Zen, y me temo que no puedo ir más despacio.

-Eres tú – Dijo Touya apretando los puños – ¡Detén el auto ahora!

-De verdad me disculpo de antemano por todo esto – Dijo el azabache mirando a los hombres – Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y les aseguro que todo esto es por una buena causa.

\- ¿Hiragizawa? – Preguntó Touya – ¿Cómo Ryu Hiragizawa miembro de la Corte Imperial del emperador Fujitaka?

-Era mi padre – Admitió Eriol – Es un placer conocerlos, aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-Eres el compañero de Li – Dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño – Tú también has colaborado en esa búsqueda de farsantes de la princesa.

-Sabemos que estuvo mal, su alteza imperial, y le pido disculpas por eso – Intentó calmarlo Eriol – Pero les aseguramos que tenemos una buena razón para hacer esto.

-Touya creo que ellos van en serio – Dijo Yukito – No perderás nada viendo a la chica.

-Ni hablar – Se negó el moreno.

Syaoran hizo un cruce bastante pronunciado, haciendo que los pasajeros se tuvieran que agarrar bien de sus asientos, el primero en hablar fue Touya – ¡Demonios Li si vas a secuestrarnos por lo menos ten la decencia de no matarnos en el viaje!

-Li – Dijo Yukito viendo a Syaoran – Eres miembro de la familia Li, los cocineros del palacio, ya me acordé de ti.

-Le dije que había trabajado en el Gran Palacio de Tokio, su alteza – Respondió Syaoran viendo de reojo a Touya.

-Me queda claro que ambos trabajaron para mi familia, pero dudo si quiera que vuelvan a trabajar después de esto – Amenazó él fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Touya creo que si esto fuese una farsa no se estarían tomando tantas molestias ¿no crees? – Dijo Yukito tratando de amansar al chico.

-Apenas lleguemos a dónde sea que nos estén llevando llamaré a la policía – Contestó Touya fulminándolos con la mirada – Debiste haberte alejado cuando te dije que te fueras, Li.

-No me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, su alteza – Respondió Syaoran – Si lo hiciera creo que no habríamos salido vivos de la mitad de los problemas en que nos vimos involucrados para llegar hasta aquí.

-Y le aseguro que han sido muchos – Dijo Eriol viendo por el camino – Ya falta poco.

Touya suspiró resignado y miró a Masaki a su lado – ¿No vas a decirles nada, abuelo? ¡Esto es un delito!

-Déjalos que nos lleven a dónde quieran, no son peligrosos – Respondió Masaki tranquilamente – De todas formas, dudo que nos hagan cambiar de parecer.

Eriol escuchó la conversación y sintió un nudo en el estómago para luego mirar a su mejor amigo y hablarle en susurros – ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Completamente – Respondió Syaoran firmemente sin quitar la vista del camino, ya podía ver las luces del cartel del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando.

Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que unos minutos después Syaoran se estacionó en frente a un pequeño hotel. Eriol estaba esperando el siguiente movimiento por parte de su mejor amigo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba planeando, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse sentado en el copiloto mientras veía como el ambarino se bajaba del auto, abría la puerta dónde estaba Touya y Masaki en medio, ambos mantenían semblantes serios y Syaoran les habló.

-Les pido que por favor la escuchen – Dijo el ambarino dirigiéndose a Touya y Masaki – ¡Solo mírenla y sabrán que es ella!

-No vas a cambiar nuestra opinión de todo esto, Li – Respondió Touya firmemente – Es increíble de todo lo que eres capaz solo por dinero.

\- ¡Nada de esto tiene que ver el dinero! – Gritó Syaoran mirándolos con fuego en los ojos, Eriol se alarmó de que fuera a cometer una locura, pero vio cómo se controlaba – Solo quiero que ella vuelva a estar con su familia.

Touya mantuvo su vista al frente ignorando olímpicamente a Syaoran, mientras que Masaki veía solo a sus pies, el único que le estaba prestando verdadera atención era Yukito, quien se veía con intenciones de intervenir, pero que aparentemente ya no podía ir más allá porque ni siquiera era parte de la realeza.

Entonces Syaoran recordó algo, era su último recurso y lo utilizaría a todo riesgo, nadie sabía nada sobre él y sin pensárselo dos veces introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y seguido de eso sacó un libro color rosa con un león acompañado de un sol en la portada y una luna en la otra cara, Eriol de inmediato lo reconoció como el libro que había visto en su mochila en el barco, pero no entendía que tenía que ver en todo aquello, aunque esa duda no perduró por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Se les hace familiar? – Preguntó Syaoran mostrándoles el libro.

Al principio Touya no le prestó la mínima atención, mientras que Yukito mantenía la mirada en el artefacto, sin embargo, el que no pudo contenerse a tomarlo fue Masaki que casi se puso a temblar solo de palpar aquel ejemplar, no podía creerlo.

Touya al ver la mirada absorta de Masaki no pudo evitar hablarle – ¿Abuelo estás bien?

\- ¿Dónde consiguió esto, joven Li? – Preguntó Masaki tocando el libro color rosa entre sus manos e inspeccionándolo para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una imitación.

-Eso no es lo importante – Dijo Syaoran hablándole al hombre – Escuche, sé que todos ustedes han sufrido mucho desde la gran catástrofe y lo que menos querría es revivir ese dolor… Y sé que probablemente ambos tengan un gran vacío que nada lo ha podido llenar, pero piensen en que quizás ella también lo sienta así, y que está tan perdida y sola como ustedes estos años.

Se creó un silencio por unos momentos, todos centraban su vista en el diario que tenía Masaki en sus manos, sin embargo, fue Touya quien rompió el silencio hablándole al hombre a su lado, quien seguía absorto – ¿Abuelo?

-Veremos a la chica – Dijo finalmente viendo a los ojos a su nieto.

Hacía muchos años que Touya no veía esa mirada llena de determinación y esperanza en su abuelo, era como si no pudiera negarse a su petición, especialmente después de todo lo que sufrieron esos años. El moreno asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Syaoran.

-Nada te va a detener ¿verdad, Li? – Preguntó Touya.

-Tengo que ser tan obstinado como usted, su alteza imperial – Respondió Syaoran sintiendo tranquilidad por primera vez en toda la noche y centrando su vista en la ventana donde sabía que estaba el cuarto de Sakura y vio su silueta moviéndose de un lado a otro.

_-Ya casi –._

**oOo**

Sakura guardaba sus cosas rápidamente en su maleta mientras escuchaba a Kero maullando, por suerte no tenía demasiadas pertenencias, quería salir lo antes posible de ahí. No sabía a dónde iría, pero de momento no le importaba, estaba dolida, rota y enojada; y tal vez lo más sensato fuese esperar a que amaneciera para irse, pero no quería toparse con Syaoran e irse en lágrimas por haber sido tan ingenua.

La ojiverde recogió por último el abrigo que había usado esa noche con el mismo vestido que llevaba puesto, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de cambiarse, solo se había quitado la gargantilla negra y la había cambiado por su típico collar con la llave en forma de estrella que había preferido no llevar al musical ya que no creía que pegara con el vestido y no quería perderlo. Cuando estaba doblando su abrigo vio que de él cayó una flor de clavel y de inmediato la recogió, recordando inmediatamente quien se la había regalado.

Sakura miró la flor unos momentos e incluso quiso romper a llorar, aún no se terminaba de creer que todo haya sido una mentira para conseguir dinero, pero suponía que era una lección. Por lo que se secó una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos y se acercó al bote de basura de la habitación donde depositó la flor de clavel y siguió guardando sus cosas.

Solo pudo ser sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un par de toques en la puerta, de inmediato se llenó de rabia al saber de quien se trataba y respondió duramente.

-Lárgate de aquí, Syaoran.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue como la puerta se abría seguido de unos pasos, Sakura rodó los ojos y se giró para encararlo, sabía que era bastante obstinado – Syaoran te dije que te fueras, no voy a… – Sin embargo, se paró en seco cuando vio a dos hombres en su habitación.

De inmediato los reconoció como a los mismos hombres que había visto en las butacas del teatro, esos hombres enfundados en sus mejores trajes y que en ese momento la miraban con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, se trataban del príncipe Touya y de su abuelo, no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a su hotel.

Y como si todas sus lecciones le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza, Sakura hizo una respetuosa reverencia mientras hablaba – Discúlpenme… Pensé que era… – Sin embargo, fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes, sabemos quién creíste que era y no te culpo – Respondió Touya – El pobre idiota no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero al menos tiene buenas intenciones.

Sakura desvió su mirada al suelo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar en un momento como ese, por lo que simplemente esperó a que los hombres hablaran, y de nuevo Touya fue quien se dirigió a ella mirándola de pies a cabeza – El parecido es indiscutible ¿no lo crees?

Masaki suspiró pesadamente – No creo que eso sea un factor influyente en todo esto – El hombre caminó hasta la silla que estaba en la habitación, se sentó y puso el libro en su regazo para mirar a la chica a los ojos, quien levantó la mirada y él se quedó impresionado al encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeraldas con tal brillo que solo había podido ver en dos personas, su hija y su nieta. Él se aclaró la garganta para hablarle a la joven – ¿Quién eres?

La ojiverde suspiró resignada y empezó a jugar con la llave en forma de estrella de su collar mientras hablaba – Yo pensé que ustedes lo sabrían.

Touya la miró y le habló pesadamente – Estamos cansados y mentalmente agotados de todos los engaños y las ilusiones… En especial mi abuelo.

-No busco hacerles daño – Respondió la chica inmediatamente viéndolos a ambos aleatoriamente – Nunca lo he intentado hacer.

El moreno bufó – Entonces supongo que la recompensa no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿no?

-Solo quiero saber quién soy – Dijo Sakura firmemente mirando a Touya – Llevo toda una vida sin saber absolutamente nada de mí y por primera vez tuve una fuerte corazonada de que aquí podría ser mi hogar, solo busco respuestas.

-Ese par sí que te ha entrenado bien – Respondió Touya tajante – Eres la mejor actriz que hemos visto, y créeme, hemos visto muchas.

-No soy una de las tantas farsantes que han visto – Contestó la ojiverde – Vine aquí solo con la intención de saber si pertenezco a una familia… A la suya.

Touya miró a su abuelo, quien seguía viendo el libro rosa como tratando de descifrar como podría ayudarlos, sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada perdida, sabía que todo aquello estaba reviviendo los dolores de su pasado y por eso prefirió que lo mejor fuera dejarlo hasta ahí, no veía que fueran a llegar a algún lado.

-Creo que no tiene caso seguir recordando el capítulo más oscuro y doloroso de nuestras vidas, abuelo – Dijo Touya acercándose a él y levantándolo de la silla.

Sakura bajó la mirada decepcionada, y simplemente se quedó ahí parada esperando que los hombres salieran de su cuarto para terminar de desempacar, entre más pronto se fueran menos doloroso sería todo. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención cuando el príncipe le volvió a hablar.

-Ese Li no es más que un monstruo, mira todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar para nada – Se quejaba Touya caminando hacia la puerta.

-Monstruo – Susurró Sakura mirando a Touya y luego levantando la voz – Solías decirme "monstruo", me enfurecía, pero lo hacías de cariño.

Touya al escuchar esto se giró y se quedó completamente helado cuando vio que ella lo había dicho completamente en serio con una sonrisa en el rostro y seguía hablando – Peleábamos todo el tiempo por tonterías, pero era nuestra forma de demostrarnos que nos queríamos, me cuidabas como a nadie… "Sakura pareces un monstruo si sigues comiendo así".

El príncipe no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella estaba relatando frases que le decía, así era su relación con su hermana antes de perderla – ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?

-Simplemente lo recordé cuando mencionaste un monstruo – Sakura se acercó a los hombres, Masaki la miraba curioso y Touya se mantenía absorto.

La chica no estaba actuando, cuando él mencionó al monstruo simplemente recordó todo eso, por lo que trató de recordar algo más, su corazón latía con fuerza, especialmente porque el príncipe no le debatió nada, entonces fue cuando percibió un olor que se le hizo bastante familiar y miró a Masaki.

-Son flores de clavel ¿no es así?

Entonces fue cuando el hombre sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña flor de clavel, tal como el arreglo que le había puesto a Syaoran en su traje, el hombre respondió – Son mis flores favoritas.

-También las mías – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – La mayoría piensa que por descarte son las de cerezo, pero las flores de clavel me recuerdan a una enorme casa de campo con un jardín lleno de flores de clavel, creo que son imágenes de un sueño o algo así.

Masaki miraba a la chica sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ella estaba describiendo su casa, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir – Siempre que nos visitabas olías a esas flores, era tu olor característico, y en uno de mis cumpleaños me obsequiaste una tarjeta con aroma a esas flores, para recordarte siempre.

Touya miró a su abuelo quien lucía tan sorprendido como él, la chica seguía jugando con la llave en forma de estrella de su collar llamando la atención de Masaki quien le habló – ¿Qué eso con lo que juegas?

Sakura se tensó y miró su collar – Lo tengo desde siempre, aparentemente es lo único que tengo de mi pasado y quien me encontró me dijo que probablemente los datos que están en él son míos o de alguien muy especial para mí.

Masaki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por lo que con ayuda de Touya se sentó al borde de la cama poniendo el libro en su regazo, Sakura se sentó a su lado y se quitó el collar para dárselo al hombre mientras le hablaba – La fecha creo que es mi cumpleaños y también tiene mi nombre escrito, solo que en chino, es…

-Ying Fa – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo leyendo la insignia en letras doradas de la llave.

-Exacto – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Aunque nunca he sabido que es lo que abre esa llave, siempre la tengo conmigo.

-Yo sí – Dijo Masaki viendo sus manos temblar y levantando el diario que estaba en su regazo – Esa llave es única, el nombre en chino es algo que solo sabíamos Sakura y yo… Nuestro secreto.

Masaki suspiró y le devolvió la llave a Sakura, así como también le dio el libro, ella al principio no lo entendió, sin embargo, cuando vio la cerradura sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, de inmediato tomó el diario entre sus manos e introdujo la llave dándole la vuelta y abriendo el diario bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Al abrirse el diario lo primero que encontró Sakura fueron 2 boletos viejos, pero que aún podían leerse el destino, y fue cuando la chica miró al hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Este era el diario de mi mamá, tú se lo diste cuando era joven y luego ella me lo regaló.

Touya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar, quiso intervenir, pero Sakura los miraba a ambos aleatoriamente mientras hablaba y recordaba – Escondieron los boletos aquí porque eran mi regalo de cumpleaños… Me dolió que te hayas mudado a China y tu regalo era traerme aquí contigo para mi cumpleaños, era lo que más quería.

-Sí pequeña, así es – Dijo Masaki soltando un par de lágrimas de emoción.

-Incluso llegué a dormir con este diario, no quería que los boletos se perdieran por nada en el mundo – Respondió Sakura sonriendo entre lágrimas – Iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

-Mi pequeña Sakura – Dijo finalmente Masaki abrazándola – Eres tú, no tengo la menor duda.

Touya tenía que admitir que unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al ver que, en efecto, esa chica era su hermana, no sabía ni siquiera si reír o llorar, por lo que simplemente se acercó a su abuelo y a ella y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, sintiendo como ese vacío que había albergado su corazón por 10 años se llenaba solo de verla.

-No creí que volvería a verte, monstruo – Decía Touya abrazándola con fuerza – No vuelvas a escaparte por tanto tiempo.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas – Descuida, no lo haré.

**_Mientras tanto en las afueras del hotel…_**

Syaoran sonreía satisfecho mientras veía por la ventana como Sakura, Masaki y Touya se abrazaban, era evidente que todo estaba hecho. Seguido de eso sintió unas palmadas en la espalda y se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

-Todo valió la pena ¿no?

-Si que valió – Respondió Syaoran sonriendo a la ventana y luego mirando al suelo – Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

Eriol lo miró preocupado – No me digas que harás lo que creo que vas a hacer.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Es una princesa y encontró a su familia… Ya yo no pinto demasiado aquí.

-No hagas esto, Syaoran – Respondió el azabache – Sabes que le va a doler.

-No puedo darle todo lo que merece – Dijo Syaoran – Es mi momento de desaparecer.

-Creo que después de todos estos sacrificios, desaparecer sería un poco cobarde tu parte – Dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación.

Syaoran y Eriol se giraron para encontrarse con la mirada amigable de Yukito, quien siguió hablando – Ya me acordé de ti, recuerdo perfectamente como Touya te sorprendió mirando a la pequeña Sakura en su fiesta de cumpleaños, te dio una reprimenda que asustaría a cualquiera, sabía que te había visto en algún lado.

El ambarino bajó la mirada – No tiene importancia, la traje con su familia, ya no tengo nada que hacer en su vida.

-Me convencí a mí mismo y a Touya en ese entonces que era un simple amor de niños – Dijo Yukito – Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y la sigues mirando de la misma forma que en esa fiesta, un sentimiento así no puede ser ignorado.

-Con todo respeto, pero usted no me conoce – Dijo Syaoran apretando los puños – En serio, no soy lo mejor para la princesa.

-Eres justo lo que ella quiere – Respondió Eriol – ¿Por qué es tan dificil para ti entenderlo?

-Son precisamente esos sentimientos los más difíciles de aceptar, no sabemos analizar nuestros corazones hasta que estamos a punto de perder a esa persona – Dijo Yukito mirando a Syaoran – Un consejo, no esperes demasiado para analizar tu corazón.

Syaoran lo miró confundido – ¿Me habla usted con experiencia?

-Con más de la que te imaginas – Dijo Yukito mirando hacia la ventana del hotel – Las relaciones con la realeza no son fáciles, pero tampoco son imposibles, y el cómo logras mantener una es lo más divertido.

Entonces Syaoran y Eriol entendieron las palabras del joven y fue el azabache quien le habló – ¿El príncipe Touya y usted…?

Yukito asintió con la cabeza y miró a Syaoran – Me sentía igual que tú, no tenemos mucho que ofrecer comparado con la realeza, pero, aunque no lo creas, no buscan poder o riquezas porque ya tienen demasiado con su propia dinastía… Buscan amor, y es todo lo que veo en ti a juzgar por todo lo que hiciste esta noche.

Syaoran miró sorprendido a Yukito, no sabía ni que decirle al respecto, su corazón estaba en un dilema sobre lo correcto y lo que quería, se había prometido a si mismo alejarse de Sakura apenas probara que era la princesa. No consideraba que él fuese lo que ella merecía, si le había mentido al principio, pero sus sentimientos por ella eran completamente reales, y era lo que más dolía al pensar que tendría que separarse de ella solo porque no era suficiente.

-Te doy otro consejo, joven Li – Dijo Yukito sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Sé que es dificil pensar que por venir de una familia humilde no se puede llegar lejos y mucho menos con la realeza, sé lo que se siente – Yukito hizo una pausa para mirar hacía la ventana de nuevo – No la dejes ir, especialmente si ella ya vio que tú puedes ofrecerle lo que el dinero no… El amor es más poderoso de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Syaoran suspiró resignado y no le dijo nada a Yukito, Eriol le dio una mirada preocupado, pero no le prestó atención, el ambarino volvió a centrar su mirada en la ventana sintiéndose derrotado, no creía que tuviese caso arruinar su felicidad cuando le había costado tanto encontrarla.

_-Es momento de dejarla ir para que sea feliz… sin mí –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo un buen inicio de semana. Sé que en el capítulo anterior lo dejé en la mejor parte, y creo que probablemente con este final también quieran matarme, pero ténganme paciencia jajajaja.**

**Como pueden ver, por fin Syaoran sacó a la luz el diario y ese junto con la llave fueron la clave de todo esto, aunque al principio Touya y su abuelo hayan estado renuentes sobre ver a Sakura, nuestro querido Syaoran fue a los extremos, pero al final todo valió la pena. Tengo que admitirles que lloré un poco escribiendo la parte donde Sakura empieza a recordar y finalmente donde Masaki y Touya se dan cuenta de que es ella, espero de corazón que ese momento tan esperado les haya gustado.**

**Además, no pude evitar agregar la conversación con Yukito, ya me habían preguntado si en este fic él y Touya eran pareja y pues por acá está la respuesta, aunque más adelante daré más detalles sobre eso y sobre cómo es que Sakura de repente recuerda ciertas cosas de su pasado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, ni crean que acá se acaba el drama, recuerden que Kyo sigue por ahí jajaja, ya verán lo que tengo preparado para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos enormes, hasta el jueves.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Perdiendo el rumbo**

-Debieron amarnos mucho – Decía Sakura pasando su mano por la fotografía de la boda de sus padres y limpiando unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos después de escuchar a su abuelo y a su hermano relatarles como había sido su fatídica muerte.

-Lo hacían – Dijo Masaki – Tanto así que dieron hasta el último aliento por protegerlos a ustedes y a su pueblo, sin embargo, a veces no es suficiente.

Sakura suspiró mientras aún observaba la foto – Solo había visto pinturas de la realeza, pero en esta foto lucen incluso más felices, ni siquiera parecen emperador y emperatriz.

-Tu padre no quería una boda ostentosa ni tampoco llamar la atención de los medios – Explicó Masaki – Así que se casaron en una boda íntima en el jardín de mi casa, tal como tu madre siempre quiso.

-Rodeada de millones de flores de clavel – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – Debió ser una boda hermosa.

-Lo fue – Respondió Masaki – Y justo así me gusta recordarla, sonriente y radiante como el día de su boda.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente mientras veía la fotografía – Me gustaría poder recordarlos más.

-No creo que ellos quisieran que viviéramos en el pasado – Dijo Masaki.

-Es cierto – Interrumpió Touya sentándose con ellos en el sofá de la sala y se comía una de las galletas que había en la mesa – Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos tú no puedes recordar sus cuerpos sin vida cuando ese sujeto nos los mostró.

Sakura miró al moreno – ¿Fue tan horrible así?

Touya asintió con la cabeza – Han pasado 10 años y aún tengo pesadillas con eso, y cuando ese idiota te sujetó para amenazarte de muerte.

\- ¿Y no saben nada de él desde esa noche? – Preguntó Sakura.

-No, mi pequeña – Dijo Masaki – Nosotros nos fuimos de Japón esa misma noche y no supimos más de él… aunque francamente solo pensábamos en encontrarte a ti.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no puedes recordar nada más? – Preguntó Touya.

-No es tan sencillo – Explicó Sakura – Hasta el momento solo he podido recordar un par de cosas, anoche cuando me llamaste "monstruo", el olor a flores de clavel y el pasaje en la pared que me sacó del palacio la noche de la catástrofe… Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue cuando Clow y Kaho me encontraron.

Touya y Masaki intercambiaron miradas extrañas cuando la chica mencionó su último recuerdo de su vida pasada, por lo que les había contado Sakura estaban al tanto que ella había perdido la memoria todos esos años, ella ya se había encargado de contarles todo lo que habían tenido que pasar junto a Syaoran y Eriol para llegar hasta ahí, y quedaron completamente impresionados con la valentía y el ingenio que tenía la ojiverde, sin embargo, el recuerdo del pasaje de la pared no era algo con lo que estuvieran familiarizados, estuvieron a punto de preguntarle al respecto, pero Sakura se entretuvo con otra cosa.

-Hey esto se me hace familiar, creo que lo hice durante una fiesta o algo así – Dijo la chica mostrándoles un dibujo – Aunque está bastante feo.

Touya se rio y vio que dibujo se trataba – Yo te dije que parecías un monstruo en ese dibujo, pero no me escuchaste.

-Pues siempre tuviste razón – Respondió ella riéndose – He de suponer que el que está al lado de mí eres tú, abuelo.

-Si, tú me regalaste ese dibujo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Touya – Acotó el hombre – Fue antes de que te diera los boletos… Tú y Tomoyo me hacían muchos dibujos y yo los guardé justo aquí todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sakura siguió riéndose de los dibujos que ella misma había hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo la mirada de su abuelo, quien sonreía orgulloso, ella al sentir su mirada levantó la vista y le habló extrañada – ¿Pasó algo, abuelo?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente – Nada, es solo que es agradable volver a escucharte decirme "abuelo" … Además, cuando te escucho reír es como volver a escuchar a tu padre, era un hombre bastante alegre.

Sakura le sonrió de medio lado y vio como su abuelo se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hasta una caja que había puesto sobre una mesa al entrar a la habitación. Sakura había tenido dudas sobre el contenido, pero prefirió no preguntarle al respecto, hasta que él mismo abrió la caja y sacó de ahí una corona con diamantes y esmeraldas que hicieron que Sakura abriera los ojos impresionada, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Masaki tomó la tiara entre sus manos y se acercó a Sakura para seguir hablándole – Pero te miro y es como volver a ver a tu madre a esa edad – Seguido de eso alzó las manos para ponerle la corona en su cabeza. Se encaminó con ella hasta un enorme espejo que había en la sala y Sakura no podía creer que era ella.

-Tan hermosa y radiante como Nadeshiko – Dijo Masaki sonriendo mientras veía a su nieta portar la corona que alguna vez perteneció a su hija – La emperatriz.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura sintió un nudo en su estómago al escuchar ese título que solía ser de su madre, no estaba preparada para lidiar con el asunto de ser una princesa, y aunque su abuelo y su hermano le hayan asegurado que de momento no tendría que hacerlo, el solo pensamiento de que ahora tenía una responsabilidad más grande que ella, la hacía temer.

\- ¿Tengo que usarla? – Preguntó ella refiriéndose a la corona – Digo, en la fiesta de esta noche.

-Sería lo más apropiado – Dijo Touya – Considerando que era de nuestra madre y que te presentaremos como la princesa.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente y empezó a moverse nerviosamente, su abuelo de inmediato se dio cuenta de su actitud y la animó – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, simplemente es una formalidad para anunciar al mundo que nuestra amada Sakura está de vuelta con su familia, es tu noche.

-Nunca he tenido una, o por lo menos que yo recuerde.

-Tuviste varias fiestas así cuando eras pequeña – Respondió Touya – Aunque te la pasabas más escabulléndote de toda la etiqueta que en la misma fiesta.

Sakura se rio – Creo que las reglas nunca me han ido demasiado.

Los tres se quedaron el silencio por unos momentos mientras que Sakura aún se miraba con la corona puesta, varias preguntas se habían formado en su cabeza durante esa tarde, por lo que decidió abordar las más importantes.

\- ¿Alguna vez han pensado en volver a Japón? – Preguntó de repente centrando su mirada en su abuelo y en su hermano.

Masaki y Touya se miraron entre sí unos momentos y el segundo de ellos fue quien respondió la pregunta – Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo hemos discutido, pero no está en los planes de momento… Hay demasiado dolor en Japón, especialmente luego de que enterramos a nuestros padres.

\- ¿Volvieron para enterrarlos?

-Así es, pero pocos se enteraron – Dijo Touya – Además, volví para hablar con los sobrevivientes de la Corte Imperial y explicarles que cumpliría mis obligaciones desde aquí hasta que me casara y ascendiera como emperador… y, además, el entrar al palacio fue demasiado doloroso… No creo poder volver pronto.

\- ¿Casarte? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-No es un tema que quisiera discutir ahora, Sakura – Dijo Touya desviando la mirada de su hermana – El punto es que tengo mi propia Corte Imperial aquí, y sí, entre los planes está restaurar el legado en Tokio, pero no de momento.

Sakura suspiró y entendió que su hermano se guardara ciertas cosas, todo seguía siendo demasiado nuevo para ella, así que prefirió no indagar en ello y miró a su abuelo quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, de momento vivirás con nosotros y aprenderás como ser una princesa – Dijo Masaki – Luego podremos hablar de todo lo demás.

-Si, monstruo – Respondió el moreno – Te aseguro que de momento no debes preocuparte por nada, lo importante es que has vuelto a nosotros.

Y por "todo lo demás" Sakura sabía que se refería a su futuro, y sin una explicación, sintió un nudo en estómago solo de pensarlo, no estaba lista para ese mundo aún, pero no quería romper las esperanzas de su abuelo y Touya, por lo que simplemente les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**oOo**

-Eriol Hiragizawa, miembro de la Corte Imperial del príncipe heredero Touya Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran viendo orgulloso a su mejor amigo quien se estaba acomodando el traje para la fiesta con los botones que le había dado el príncipe.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad – Dijo Eriol mirándose al espejo.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti – Respondió el ambarino acomodando su corbata.

-Así como los tuyos – Dijo el azabache mirando a su mejor amigo – Creo que vale la pena comentarles que le devolviste a la princesa al mismísimo príncipe Touya y a su abuelo, eso sí que es una gran hazaña.

-No tanto como ser miembro de la Corte Imperial – Dijo el ambarino – Además, los dos logramos esto.

-Pero de no ser por tu terquedad y tus planes locos no lo habríamos hecho – Respondió Eriol acercándose a él – Verás al príncipe ahora ¿no?

Syaoran suspiró – Así es, y luego me iré… Háblame si vuelves a Tokio o si vas a Hong Kong… aún no sé cuál será mi destino.

-Sigo pensando que cometes un grave error – Insistió Eriol – Incluso Tsukishiro te lo dijo, ella no busca que le des dinero o poder, solo busca amor y lo encontró en ti gracias a este viaje.

-Este no es mi lugar, Eriol – Dijo Syaoran – Y no dejaré que ella renuncie a todo lo que ha luchado por mí, no es justo.

-Y no es justo para ti que te hagas esto – Dijo Eriol suspirando – Pero si es lo que quieres, no te voy a detener… Te voy a extrañar, amigo.

Syaoran sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo – Creo que hemos tenido suficiente el uno del otro durante años, es hora de que hagas tu propio camino aquí como miembro de la Corte Imperial, y con Tomoyo.

Eriol sonrió con tristeza – Espero verte pronto.

-Igual yo, amigo – Respondió el ambarino.

Luego de un par de despedidas más, Syaoran salió de la habitación de Eriol y se dirigió hasta el despacho del príncipe, que era el lugar a dónde lo habían citado. Al tocar la puerta solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que le indicaran que podía pasar, al entrar se encontró de frente al príncipe Touya y a Masaki, a quienes no había visto desde la noche del musical cuando los llevó hasta el hotel con Sakura, parecía que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo, solo habían sido un par de días.

Syaoran al estar frente a ellos hizo una respetuosa reverencia – Querían verme, su alteza imperial y señor Amamiya – Él se enderezó para encontrarse con sus rostros con las facciones más livianas de las que había visto esa última noche, por lo que decidió decirles algo más – Aprovecho la oportunidad para disculparme por mi comportamiento la noche del musical, sé que actué de manera indebida ante ustedes y me disculpo por eso.

-Disculpas aceptadas, joven Li – Respondió Masaki mirándolo con intriga.

Touya por su parte, suspiró para luego hablar – Eres tan obstinado, Li… pero gracias a eso logramos recuperar a Sakura y creo que nunca tendremos suficiente para agradecértelo.

Seguido de eso Touya pasó a un lado de su escritorio y destapó una caja que estaba ahí para revelar una gran suma de dinero en efectivo, era incluso más de la que Syaoran pudo haber imaginado, el príncipe volvió a hablar.

-El señor Hiragizawa se ha conformado simplemente con pertenecer a la Corte Imperial, por lo que la recompensa es tuya, tal como lo prometimos, con nuestra gratitud eterna – Dijo Touya sonriendo.

Syaoran suspiró y luego miró aleatoriamente a ambos hombres – Acepto con mucho gusto su gratitud, su alteza imperial… pero no la recompensa.

Touya lo miró confundido al igual que Masaki y este último fue quien le habló – ¿Entonces que desea, joven Li?

\- ¿Deseas ser miembro de la Corte Imperial como Hiragizawa? – Preguntó Touya sin entenderlo.

-Por desgracia, no deseo nada que usted o la recompensa pueda comprar – Respondió el ambarino apretando los puños y haciendo una reverencia – Fue un honor haberlos conocido y de nuevo, disculpen todas las molestias que les ocasioné.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta para retirarse, sin embargo, Masaki se levantó de su asiento y le habló llamando su atención – Joven Li, espere.

El aludido se giró para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa del hombre, quien le habló de nuevo – Podría decirme ¿dónde consiguió el diario? Según el relato de Sakura ella siempre dormía con el diario, y me consta, no sé cómo pudo terminar en tus manos.

Syaoran se removió incómodo, no había querido revelarle a nadie más que a Eriol que él era el muchacho del relato, ni siquiera se lo dijo a Sakura, por lo que pensó que sería un secreto que seguiría llevando por toda su vida, sin embargo, Touya habló.

-Tú eras el muchacho que la sacó del palacio a través del pasadizo en la pared – Respondió Touya mirándolo – Salvaste su vida esa noche.

-Y la de nosotros – Dijo Masaki – Recuerdo que nos dijiste que huyéramos mientras tu nos cubrías las espaldas, no supimos nada más de ti luego de eso.

Syaoran se sentía abrumado, por lo que se mantenía callado mientras que Masaki volvió a hablarle – Y finalmente, la devolviste a nosotros 10 años después, y aun así no quieres el dinero. No lo entiendo.

-De verdad, ya no quiero el dinero, no se preocupe por mí – Pidió el ambarino.

Masaki lo miró extrañado – ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu mente?

-No fue un cambio de mente – Respondió Syaoran mirando al suelo – Fue más bien un cambio de corazón.

Masaki miró extrañado al joven sin entender bien a que se refería, se veía bastante desanimado al confesarle eso, sin embargo, no entendía la razón de no aceptar el dinero, quizás era más noble de lo que juzgó en primer lugar, pero algo seguía sin encajarle, hasta que su nieto habló.

-Ya veo – Dijo Touya captando la atención de ambos hombres. El moreno miró a Syaoran con una ceja levantada sugestivamente – Tú eras el niño que la estaba mirando la noche de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tuve un par de palabras contigo ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran se sonrojó levemente al recordar ese episodio de su vida y musitó avergonzado – Sí, lo recuerdo… Pero juro que no estaba mirándola de mala manera.

-Ese no es el punto, mocoso – Respondió Touya – El punto es que ya entiendo tu "cambio de corazón".

El ambarino suspiró resignado – ¿Para qué negártelo?

Masaki miró sorprendido a Syaoran – Jamás me lo imaginé.

-Yo por desgracia lo supe desde el momento en que lo pillé mirándola de más – Dijo Touya.

Sin embargo, Masaki estaba realmente interesado, tenía tantas preguntas, pero solo hizo la que más le hacía ruido en su mente. Miró seriamente a Syaoran – ¿La amas?

Syaoran suspiró resignado – La amo lo suficiente para dejarla ir, y no separarla de su felicidad, que son ustedes.

Masaki lo miró con tristeza – Joven Li ¿está usted seguro de esa decisión?

Touya se mantenía en silencio, sin embargo, Syaoran hizo una última reverencia mientras les hablaba – No estoy seguro de que esto me hará feliz, pero es lo correcto… Con su permiso, me retiro.

Los hombres no siguieron insistiendo y vieron como el ambarino caminaba, sin embargo, antes de salir se giró para hablarles – Si quieren hacer algo de provecho con el dinero de la recompensa, el Orfanato de Tomoeda creo que lo recibirá bastante bien… Hasta pronto.

Syaoran salió del despacho y caminó escaleras abajo, su trabajo estaba hecho y solo le restaba abandonar el palacio. De repente, la imagen de Sakura vino a su cabeza, no había hablado con ella desde que pelearon la noche del musical, y la verdad es que deseaba no encontrársela, así sería menos dolorosa su partida, sin embargo, el destino era una cosa seria y justo al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró de frente a la ojiverde.

Se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al verla con aquel vestido en azul oscuro que dejaba tenía un corte en sus hombros, una media manga y una gran falda, su cabello recogido y debidamente peinado acompañado de una tiara que la hacía ver incluso más hermosa que cualquier otro día, era inevitable que no se saludaran.

-Hola Syaoran – Dijo ella sonriéndole de medio lado.

Él le devolvió el gesto – Hola.

Ella lo miró curiosa – Tú… ¿obtuviste tu recompensa?

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho – Respondió el ambarino sin entrar en mucho detalle, no quería decirle nada al respecto para no cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Dijo Sakura con ganas de hacerle un millón de preguntas, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando uno de los trabajadores del palacio se dirigió a ellos.

-Joven, haga una reverencia ante la princesa – Pidió el hombre.

-No es necesario – Se apresuró a decir la ojiverde.

-No, él tiene razón – Dijo Syaoran haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – Su majestad imperial, estoy feliz de que haya obtenido lo que deseaba.

Sakura lo miró con un semblante triste y le siguió la conversación – Si, me alegra que también tú.

-Entonces supongo que este es un adiós – Dijo Syaoran haciendo otra reverencia – Me despido ante usted, su majestad imperial.

Sakura quiso decirle algo, pero simplemente vio como él caminaba por el vestíbulo y se limitó a susurrar tristemente – Adiós, Syaoran.

Ella lo vio irse, de repente le dieron unas ganas inmensas de gritarle que volviera y que no se atreviera a cruzar esa puerta, pero era tarde, Syaoran se había ido y por primera vez desde que lo conoció sintió un vacío en su pecho que ni siquiera supo cómo describir, era como si le estuviesen quitando una parte de sí.

Tal vez tuviese a su familia de vuelta y parte de su memoria, pero de repente lo único que deseaba era irse con él.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Dios mío sé que ya llevo más de una semana haciendo esto y deben querer quemarme viva, pero es que amo el drama y lo saben jajaja. Bueno en este capítulo pudieron conocer más sobre lo que fue de Touya y Masaki luego de la catástrofe, así como también la conversación que estos dos tuvieron con Syaoran ¿qué les pareció lo de la recompensa?**

**Yo sé que desde hace varios capítulos tienen ganas de darle a Syaoran con la silla, y probablemente acá quieran hacer lo mismo con Sakura, pero recuerden que ella aún no sabe la verdad sobre el pasaje en la pared. Syaoran se lo confesó a Masaki y Touya porque ellos si se acordaron, pero para Sakura eso sigue siendo algo que ignora, así que ténganle paciencia, todavía quedan cosas por leer.**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de revelaciones. Me puso muy contenta que a todos les encantara el reencuentro de Sakura y su familia y muchos hasta lloraron tanto como yo jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que leen entre las sombras. Ya esta historia está llegando a su final, pero prometo que estos capítulos valdrán la pena.**

**Nos leemos el lunes, un beso enorme a todos.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Cara a cara con el peligro (Parte I)**

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó una amatista al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

Eriol salió de su ensoñación y miró a la chica – Discúlpame, estaba divagando sobre Syaoran.

Tomoyo suspiró – Creo que por lo menos debió quedarse para la fiesta.

-Yo pienso que debió quedarse para siempre – Dijo el azabache – Tu no los viste lo suficiente, pero yo sí… Esos dos eran explosivos juntos.

La amatista no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario – Debían ser de lo más divertidos… Sakura me contó que era una relación turbulenta.

-No sé a qué punto llegaron como para que fuese turbulenta – Respondió Eriol pensativo – Pero sé que fue intensa para ambos… Conozco a Syaoran desde niños y nunca lo vi así por una chica, siempre supe que era noble, pero nunca a este punto.

Tomoyo lo miró confundida – ¿Lo dices porque rechazó la recompensa?

-Literalmente entró en el negocio solo porque necesitaba dinero, pero no es solo por eso – Explicó Eriol – Era por la forma en que la miraba, como si fuese la única chica en este mundo, incluso cuando peleaban la miraba con anhelo, y a veces hablaban y era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera.

La amatista se rio – ¿A veces no te sentías un poco como mal tercio?

-Millones de veces durante el viaje – Confesó él uniéndose a las risas – Y aunque ellos lo negasen, sé que muchas veces interrumpí el momento, aunque no fuese mi intención… Syaoran incluso llegó a pensar al principio que yo quería algo con ella.

Tomoyo de inmediato cambió su expresión – ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó desviando la mirada al suelo.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello y de inmediato trató de enmendar su error – No, por favor ni por un momento pienses que intenté algo con Sakura… Es solo que ella era muy buena escuchando y pues nos hicimos muy buenos amigos desde el principio.

-Oh, bueno amigos – Dijo Tomoyo jugando con sus manos – ¿Así como tú y yo? ¿Cómo amigos por correspondencia?

\- ¡No! – Respondió Eriol evidentemente nervioso – Veo a Sakura más como a una hermana pequeña… En cambio, tu… bueno… – Él empezó a balbucear mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

Tomoyo levantó su ceja sugestivamente – ¿Yo…?

-Bueno, tú eres muy hermosa, madura, inteligente y sofisticada – Decía el azabache sintiéndose como un adolescente – Nunca se me acaban los temas de conversación contigo… Y la noche del musical iba a pedirte que fuéramos a cenar o algo así… Claro si tú querías, pero las cosas se complicaron… y bueno tú sabes – Finalizó atropelladamente.

La amatista sonrió de medio lado – Me hubiese encantado ir contigo a cenar la noche del musical… ¿Sigue en pie esa invitación?

\- ¡Claro! – Respondió Eriol sonriendo – Cuando quieras y puedas… Sé que debes tener una agenda muy ocupada con todo el asunto de tu boutique, pero… – Sin embargo, Eriol fue incapaz de terminar de hablar ya que Tomoyo lo tomó por la cara y le plantó un corto beso en los labios que hizo que quedara completamente mudo.

Cuando Tomoyo se separó de él estaba sonrojada y le habló – Mañana en la noche estoy libre.

Eriol no pudo evitar sonreírle y seguido de eso se levantó de su asiento extendiéndole la mano a Tomoyo – ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

La amatista sonrió y lo tomó de la mano mientras se ponía de pie – Será un placer.

Eriol escoltó a Tomoyo hasta la pista de baile junto con el resto de las parejas y ambos empezaron a danzar al ritmo de la música, riéndose con algunas frases que decían y robándose cortos besos de vez en cuando. Eriol se sintió verdaderamente feliz en ese momento, por fin había logrado cumplir su sueño y honrar la memoria de sus difuntos padres siendo miembro de la Corte Imperial, y, además, empezando a formar una relación con la chica de sus sueños. Sin embargo, la partida de Syaoran había dejado un vacío que jamás imaginó tener, y de todo corazón, esperaba que su mejor amigo recapacitara y no dejara ir a la única persona que lo había hecho tan feliz.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación, a través de un pequeño agujero en la enorme cortina, Sakura se encontraba viendo hacía la pista de baile, había muchos invitados a la fiesta que había organizado su hermano en su honor para presentarla ante la sociedad como la princesa. Imaginó que desde pequeña debió estar acostumbrada a fiestas de ese tipo, sin embargo, dada su pérdida de memoria esa era la primera a la que asistía y no podía siquiera imaginarse saliendo y que todas esas personas la vieran, sentía muchos nervios.

Su vista se detuvo en una zona de la pista donde pudo divisar a Eriol y a Tomoyo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos tan felices juntos, era increíble como nunca perdieron el contacto y que, a pesar de todo, seguían manteniendo sentimientos por el otro y ahora estaban iniciando lo que parecía ser una bonita relación. No conocía bien a Tomoyo, pero estaba segura de que Eriol merecía eso y más, dado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para cumplir sus sueños. Sin embargo, al verlos así no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia ya que ellos habían logrado estar con la persona a quien más querían sin ningún impedimento, mientras que ella sentía aún que había perdido una parte de sí misma cuando recuperó a su familia y partes de su memoria, irónico.

-No está ahí, pequeña – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con la mirada gentil de su abuelo junto con Touya, ambos hombres ya se habían enfundado en sus mejores trajes para la fiesta y la habían pillado mirando detrás de la cortina.

-Lo sé – Respondió la ojiverde por inercia, sin embargo, aún estaba confundida ya que no sabía a quien se refería – Ehm… ¿quién no está ahí, abuelo?

Masaki se rio acercándose a su nieta – Un joven bastante obstinado que encontró un diario.

Sakura lo miró confundida aún sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, y seguido de eso fue su hermano quien contestó – El mocoso, monstruo… El abuelo habla sobre el mocoso.

\- ¿Syaoran? – Preguntó ella aún desorientada – ¿Él encontró el diario de mamá?

Touya y Masaki intercambiaron miradas, habían tenido sus sospechas sobre que quizás Sakura aún no sabía quién era el muchacho que la había ayudado a escapar del palacio la noche de la catástrofe, y su confusión solo reforzaba esa teoría.

Masaki suspiró mientras le hablaba – ¿Recuerdas el relato del muchacho que te salvó llevándote a través de un pasadizo en la pared?

Sakura asintió – Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el diario?

-Recuerdo que esa noche estábamos como locos buscándote a ti y a tu niñera, pero bloquearon todas las entradas, estábamos desesperados – Relató Masaki – Tu hermano ya estaba por ingresar de nuevo al palacio incluso cuando habíamos escapado, pero de repente apareciste en la entrada con un joven que trabajaba en el palacio.

-Nos contaste que habías vuelto por tu diario y que quedaste atrapada hasta que él te encontró – Siguió relatando Touya – Pero nos atacaron en ese momento, el muchacho nos cubrió las espaldas para escapar y suponemos que estábamos tan agitados que se te cayó el diario justo ahí… Y la noche del musical el mismo muchacho trajo a nosotros el diario, y a ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la historia, no podía creerlo – Syaoran era el muchacho del palacio… Me salvó.

-Y te trajo de nuevo a nosotros – Respondió Masaki sonriendo – Un joven obstinado, pero bastante determinado, no le gusta darse por vencido.

-Entonces, fue por él que ustedes decidieron verme – Dijo la ojiverde aún sin poder creerlo.

-Técnicamente secuestró nuestro auto para llevarnos a tu hotel después del musical – Confesó Touya.

\- ¡¿Él hizo qué?!

Masaki se rio – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo hizo para que abriéramos los ojos… Y se lo voy a agradecer para toda la vida.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo su abuelo y su hermano aceptaron verla, sin embargo, esa historia era mucho más de lo que esperó – Es increíble.

-El mocoso es un idiota de primera – Dijo Touya – Pero tenía buenas intenciones.

-No le digas así, hermano – Respondió la ojiverde molesta.

-Lo siento – Contestó el moreno mirando perspicazmente a su hermana menor – No quise insultar a tu novio.

Sakura desvió la mirada – No es mi novio – Seguido de eso la chica volvió a centrar su vista en la cortina y por ende en la fiesta mientras le seguía hablando a su hermano y su abuelo – Da igual, supongo que debe estar realmente ocupado gastando su gran recompensa con mucha felicidad… De todas formas, era lo único que le interesaba.

Masaki y Touya volvieron a intercambiar miradas, debían suponer que el chico ni siquiera le había dicho lo que realmente había pasado para no hacer las cosas más difíciles, sin embargo, no creían que fuese justo que ella no supiera lo que en realidad había pasado.

Touya suspiró pesadamente – Admito que cuando lo vi la primera vez también juraba que solo hacía esto por dinero y nada más… Y por más idiota que sea y que odie admitir esto, el mocoso hizo todo lo contrario a lo que pensamos, resultó ser completamente diferente.

Sakura apartó la vista de la cortina y miró a los hombres confusa – ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi pequeña – Dijo Masaki acariciando el brazo de su nieta y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa – El joven Li no aceptó la recompensa.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas – Siguió Touya – El regresarte con vida a nosotros junto con nuestra gratitud, fue suficiente para él… Es más noble de lo que aparentaba.

-No lo entiendo – Respondió Sakura – Pensé que todo esto había sido por el dinero, o eso fue lo que escuché.

-Tal vez al principio haya sido así – Dijo Masaki sonriendo – Pero aparentemente tuvo un cambio de mente.

-Un cambio de corazón para ser más exactos – Respondió Touya de mala gana – Que mocoso tan insolente.

-Hermano – Regañó la chica para luego mirar a su abuelo – Entonces ¿no quiso el dinero así nada más?

-No lo quiso para sí mismo – Contestó el hombre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundida.

-El Orfanato de Tomoeda es el lugar donde viviste ¿no? – Preguntó Touya.

Sakura lo miró confusa y asintió con la cabeza – Así es, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

Masaki suspiró – Antes de irse destinó la recompensa completamente para el orfanato… Esta misma tarde hemos contactado con el señor Clow y ni te imaginas la felicidad que le dio al saber sobre este aporte para su orfanato.

La ojiverde se quedó completamente sin habla ante esa última confesión, le había comentado a Syaoran durante su viaje que, si llegaba a ser la princesa o por lo menos a tener éxito alguna vez, destinaría fondos para el orfanato que fue su hogar por tantos años, jamás creyó que él fuese capaz de renunciar a esa fortuna para dárselo a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, solo por ella.

Masaki miró a Touya y este asintió con la cabeza, dándole la señal que le había indicado para cuando fuese a hablar a solas con su hermana menor. Masaki sonrió mientras se acercaba a su nieta, quien se mantenía aún helada ante la confesión y le depositó un beso en su frente que la dejó bastante desconcertada, pero no tanto como con lo siguiente que le dijo.

-El volver a verte con vida me trae una felicidad que no creí volver a sentir después de la trágica noche en que perdimos a tus padres, y nada me va a quitar esto, ni siquiera tus decisiones – Dijo Masaki sonriéndole – No importa lo que decidas, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de su abuelo, sonaba como a una despedida, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada ya que él salió por la cortina hacía la fiesta dejándola sola con su hermano.

-Abuelo… – Intentó decir ella, pero él ya se había retirado.

-Le pedí que nos dejara solos unos momentos porque quería hablar contigo – Dijo Touya.

-Pero no entendí eso que quiso decirme – Respondió la ojiverde – ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Ya lo entenderás – Respondió Touya acercándose a la cortina y haciéndole señas a Sakura para que se parara a su lado.

Ella no entendía bien de que iba todo aquello, sin embargo, le hizo caso a su hermano y se paró a su lado para ver la fiesta en pleno apogeo y ver a su abuelo saludando a todos cortésmente. Touya empezó a hablar – Míralos, esta ha sido mi vida desde que nací, y también la tuya, aunque te perdiste 10 años de ella.

Sakura lo miró confundida – Hermano ¿qué pasa?

Touya suspiró – Desde que nacemos en este mundo, se nos entrena para ser exactamente lo que han sido nuestros ancestros, gobernar una nación y hacer que todos estén felices al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus responsabilidades… Yo no había entendido nada de esto hasta que nuestros padres fallecieron y me tocó ascender al poder solo con 15 años, con padres muertos y una hermana perdida o presuntamente muerta, no fue fácil.

Ella bajó la mirada – No debió serlo, y en serio me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado para apoyarte en eso… Pero veo que a pesar de las adversidades lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias al abuelo y a los antiguos miembros de la Corte Imperial que fueron sobrevivientes de la catástrofe – Respondió Touya – Sin embargo, emocionalmente siempre sentí un vacío enorme que me dejó la pérdida de toda mi familia en una noche… No puedes cambiar el amor por poder o riquezas, son completamente ajenos el uno del otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo en ello – Dijo Sakura aún sin comprender a dónde iba su conversación.

Touya suspiró pesadamente – Y sí, intentaron "llenar el vacío" que me había dejado la perdida de mi familia buscándome una prometida con la cual ascender al poder apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad… Sé que hace unas horas te desvíe el tema del matrimonio, pero fue precisamente porque jamás lo acepté, ni siquiera a estas alturas que estoy en el poder, pero sin una esposa.

-Supuse que tendrías tus razones para no decírmelo.

-No es por eso – Dijo Touya mirando por la cortina de nuevo – Es solo que, prácticamente desde que nací ya se me tenía una esposa, aunque mamá siempre me dijo que estaba en todo mi derecho de negarme si no la amaba… Y en efecto, así fue, amaba a otra persona.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

-Es alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado, fue quien me hizo levantarme de las cenizas en cuanto perdí a toda mi familia – Respondió Touya mirando hacia la fiesta a cierto joven de cabello platinado – Y hasta el día de hoy sigue a mi lado, aunque no sea aceptado por muchas personas a mi alrededor.

Entonces Sakura siguió su mirada y pudo detectar de quien se trataba, no había logrado hablar con el joven en cuestión, sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera con su hermano en todo momento la había hecho sospechar, por lo que puso su mano en el hombro de Touya y le sonrió.

-Mientras tú y él sientan tanto amor el uno por el otro, pues no importa si los demás los aceptan o no – Dijo Sakura – Hay personas maravillosas en el mundo, y creo que el apoyarse en las buenas y malas situaciones son las que hacen a esa persona tan especial.

Touya le sonrió de vuelta a su hermana y ella volvió a hablar – ¿Lo amas?

Él asintió con la cabeza y la chica respondió – Entonces no lo dejes ir, no llega dos veces.

-Te digo lo mismo – Respondió Touya mirándola seriamente.

Sakura desvió su mirada al suelo y se apartó de la cortina, Touya decidió hablarle, aunque ella le haya dado la espalda – Nosotros nacimos en este mundo lleno títulos y relucientes joyas como la corona que llevas puesta… Y si, sé que ellos no son parte de este mundo, pero nos hacen felices a ambos, y como lo dijiste, esto no llega dos veces.

Ella se mantenía en silencio mientras su hermano la tomó por los hombros para girarla y mirarla a los ojos – Sé que fue un camino largo para toparte con este mundo lleno de brillo, poder y responsabilidades con las que nacimos… pero me hace preguntarme si esto es lo que deseas en realidad.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida – Claro que es lo que deseo ¿quién no estaría feliz de encontrar lo que estaba buscando?… Digo por fin logré encontrar a mi familia, no recuperé gran parte de mis recuerdos, pero al menos sé quién soy y hacía dónde voy.

-Sí, lograste encontrarnos y siempre nos vas a tener – Dijo el moreno – Pero ¿es eso suficiente?

-Touya…

-Ni te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de volverte a ver, y aunque seas mi hermanita y quisiera que no hubieses crecido, es tarde – Admitió él sonriéndole – No quiero verte siendo infeliz el resto de tu vida solo porque recuperaste tu identidad y a tu familia, pero perdiste a tu persona especial.

Sakura miraba a su hermano sin saber qué decirle, mientras que este empezó a caminar hacía la cortina para salir a la fiesta, pero no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras – El abuelo y yo siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti, sea cual sea tu decisión, monstruo.

Y sin decir nada más, Touya salió detrás de la cortina dejando a Sakura sola, estuvo a punto de seguirlo, sin embargo, escuchó un maullido detrás de ella y vio como su mascota se encaminaba hasta los jardines del palacio.

\- ¿Kero? – Dijo ella siguiendo al gato y dejando atrás la fiesta.

**oOo**

La estación de trenes estaba abarrotada de personas, sin embargo, Syaoran ya estaba por llegar a la taquilla para comprar su boleto, aún no tenía un destino asegurado, aunque probablemente se pasaría primero por Hong Kong para ver a su familia. A pesar de eso, no tenía muchas ganas ya que no soportaría todas las preguntas sobre que había estado haciendo, necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero también sabía que su madre lo reprendería si se enteraba que estuvo en China y no pasó a visitarla.

La fila avanzó y al ver que era casi su turno decidió buscar algo de dinero que dejó en su chaqueta, sin embargo, antes de conseguirlo sacó una flor de cerezo, sus pétalos estaban un poco torcidos por el lugar en que había estado guardada, sin embargo, al acomodarla y olerla se veía como el primer día y un par de ojos color esmeralda y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo aparecieron en su mente haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente.

Todos los recuerdos pasaron por su mente casi involuntariamente, la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas con las de ellas, sus dulces labios, su piel suave y su olor característico, incluso la irreverencia, su rebeldía y mala postura cuando la conoció, todos esos detalles hicieron que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza, y que su cerebro entrara en colapso ¿en serio quería irse y dejarla? ¿en serio quería tirar por la borda sus sentimientos solo porque pensaba que no era suficiente para ella? ¿en serio quería renunciar a su felicidad de esa manera sin siquiera luchar por ella? Había demostrado ser obstinado para muchas cosas, y no creía que esa debía ser la excepción.

-Siguiente, por favor – Dijo la chica de la taquilla anunciando que él era el próximo.

Syaoran salió de su ensoñación mirando la flor de cerezo y luego la taquilla. Su mente y su corazón entraron en debate.

**oOo**

Sakura caminaba por el enorme jardín levantando su vestido para no arrastrarlo mientras buscaba a su mascota – Kero por favor, tengo que volver a la fiesta y terminar esa conversación con Touya.

El gato volvió a maullar y Sakura siguió el sonido hasta que llegó a la fuente en medio del jardín, no lo había recorrido todo, por lo que estaba un poco desorientada, pero encontró a la mascota y se acercó a ella para agacharse y acariciarlo – No te vuelvas a escapar así, Kero.

La chica le sonreía a su mascota, hasta que el silencio que emanaba el jardín fue interrumpido por una voz rasposa que le hablaba – _Sakura._

La aludida tembló y ahogó un gritó al escuchar eso, se puso de pie de inmediato para mirar a todos lados, y justo entre las sombras de los árboles pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos rojos que la miraban con maldad.

Ella quedó completamente helada cuando un hombre pelirrojo con el cabello largo y vestido con una túnica salió de entre los arbustos acompañado de una joven morena con el cabello negro y con rasgos que se asemejaban a los de un gato, sus apariencias fueron lo de menos cuando el hombre se volvió a dirigir a ella.

-Su alteza imperial – Dijo él haciendo una reverencia junto con la chica a su lado – Por fin nos encontramos cara a cara, princesa.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido buen fin de semana y que su semana sea genial. Ufff les dije que no se olvidaran de Kyo porque estaba por ahí y ya hizo acto de presencia frente a nuestra princesa.**

**Bueno en este capítulo les deje varias conversaciones pendientes, por ejemplo, la de Touya y Sakura, y además él y Masaki le dijeron la verdad sobre Syaoran a ella, por lo que nuestra protagonista tiene un montón de dudas, aunque de momento fueron aplacadas con la presencia de Kyo… ¿qué opinan de todo esto? Y sobre todo ¿tienen más ganas de aventarle a Syaoran una silla? Jajajaja entiéndalo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus bonitos y poderosos comentarios, así como también a todos los que me leen en las sombras. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, les mando un beso enorme y muchos abrazos, cuídense.**

**PD1: ¿Leyeron el capítulo 35 de Clear Card? Háganmelo saber;)**

**PD2: A mis lectores fanático de Miraculous Ladybug ¿Vieron "Party Crasher"? No olviden mencionarlo para hypearnos todos juntos.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Cara a cara con el peligro (Parte II)**

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

_-Su alteza imperial – Dijo él haciendo una reverencia junto con la chica a su lado – Por fin nos encontramos cara a cara, princesa._

**oOo**

Sakura se mantenía inmóvil, esa voz la había escuchado en algún lugar, sin embargo, no daba ni con su cara ni con la de su compañera, pero ellos aparentemente si la conocían bastante bien y eso no podía significar nada bueno, estaba asustada, pero nunca se los demostraría, simplemente guardó silencio hasta ver quiénes eran ellos y que deseaban.

-Lo que 10 años han hecho con nosotros, princesa – Dijo el hombre quien embozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – A ti te hicieron una hermosa flor de cerezo… Y tal vez no pueda decir lo mismo de nosotros, pero si puedo asegurar que somos mucho más fuertes desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿verdad, Midori?

La morena sonrió maliciosamente y ronroneó – Así es… No hay margen de error esta vez, princesa… Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu viaje, porque fue el primero y el último.

La ojiverde seguía helada en su sitio mientras escuchaba como Kero maullaba despectivamente a los dos recién llegados. La chica no se le hacía muy familiar, pero el hombre sin duda lo había visto en algún lugar.

-Esa voz… se me hace tan conocida – Susurraba ella tratando de hacer memoria donde había sido, pero por más que lo intentaba no daba con el momento.

Él se rio – Tal vez la escuchaste en una fiesta muy parecida a esta – Mientras hablaba sacaba de su túnica un amuleto que parecía ser un collar con una calavera, el cual al apretarlo emanó una luz verde de su mano – Pero en un enorme palacio en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio hace tantos años.

Sakura veía como él se acercaba a ella mientras ese extraño amuleto seguía brillando cada vez más, así que empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima y sin que el mal presentimiento en su estómago desapareciera, esos dos no le daban buena espina y lo mejor sería buscar a Touya e incluso a los de seguridad.

El hombre se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se dirigió a ella – ¿Por qué quieres escapar? Si hemos venido a verte precisamente a ti.

-Es de mala educación dejar a tus invitados, así como así, princesa – Respondió Midori corriendo rápidamente y apareciendo detrás de Sakura asustándola.

La ojiverde se sobresaltó y se vio obligada a caminar más adelante, quedando aún más cerca del hombre, aunque le dio una mirada cejuda, no se dejaría intimidar de ninguno de esos dos. Kero al ver a su dueña en peligro se enredó en la pierna de Midori buscando rasguñarla, pero la morena logró sacarlo de su camino con una patada.

\- ¡Kero! – Gritó Sakura angustiada para luego mirar con rabia tanto a Midori como al hombre – ¡¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?!

-Bájale dos a tu actitud, princesa… Eso no es propio de la realeza – Respondió Midori – Además, tu gato estaba estorbando.

-Llamaré a seguridad – Amenazó Sakura buscando poder encontrar alguna salida rápida.

El hombre se rio fuertemente – No vas a salir de este jardín con vida.

Al escuchar el tono en que ese hombre le había hablado un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de Sakura, no le gustaba para nada como la miraban y como le hablaban, era como si ella les hubiese hecho algo y buscaran vengarse de la peor manera.

-Por tu silencio veo que sigues sin acordarte de mí – Siguió hablando él – Y no te culpo… Eras solo una niña, y sé de buena fuente que perdiste tu memoria en esa noche tan interesante.

A Sakura no gustó para nada como hablaba de esa noche, y fue entonces cuando empezó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas, sin embargo, él le siguió hablando en ese tono tan misterioso y despectivo – Aunque debo admitir que es una lástima que no recuerdes como casi me deshago de ti y de tu hermano… De la misma manera que lo hice con tus padres.

Sakura entonces abrió los ojos de la impresión para luego apretar los puños, ya sabía bastante bien quien era aquel hombre, su abuelo y Eriol se lo habían mencionado, todo era claro – Kyo.

-Veo que ya recordaste mi nombre, princesa… Destruido por tu despreciable familia – Dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente mientras levantaba su amuleto encantado – Pero la vida da muchas vueltas.

La ojiverde respiraba con dificultad, no tenía ni idea que era ese artefacto tan extraño con el que él la estaba apuntando, sin embargo, no podía ser nada bueno. Kyo le seguía hablando mientras cambiaba la dirección del amuleto hacia un extremo del jardín – Cómo olvidar aquella fría noche en Tokio cuando escapabas de mí junto con tu insolente hermano y el anciano de tu abuelo.

Kyo accionó el amuleto haciendo que la magia envolviera todo el jardín en su totalidad, volviéndolo hielo puro y aprovechó la oportunidad para enviar una ráfaga de viento alrededor de Sakura, cosa que la hizo dar vueltas a su alrededor, despeinándola un poco, sin embargo, eso no la hizo perder los estribos.

-No los metas en esto – Defendió firmemente sin quitarle la vista de encima apenas pudo recobrar la compostura.

-Oh princesa… Aún puedo ver los cadáveres de tus padres a un lado del jardín – Dijo Kyo maliciosamente mientras apuntaba con su amuleto a Midori y una luz verde la envolvía por completo – ¿Recuerdas, princesa?

Seguido de que la luz envolviera a Midori, la morena se vio cubierta por un manto de llamas color verde y empezó a moverse alrededor de Sakura usando la magia de Kyo para arrancar gran parte de su vestido, jalar su cabello hasta despeinarla, y finalmente quitar su corona para tirarla al pie de una de las estatuas que adornaba el jardín.

-Basta, Midori – Ordenó Kyo – Quiero seguir platicando con ella.

Midori hizo caso a lo que su amo le ordenó y se alejó de Sakura haciendo que las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo desaparecieran. La ojiverde terminó tirada en el suelo por el mareo que le causaron las vueltas, sin embargo, al volver en sí se levantó de inmediato respirando con dificultad y sintiendo un gran odio hacia el hombre que estaba en frente de ella.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! – Gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas buscando ser escuchada por cualquier persona, pero aparentemente estaba demasiado lejos de la fiesta, tendría que valerse por sí misma en esa ocasión.

Kyo sonrió con malicia – Ya me lo tendrás, princesa – Seguido de eso él se acercó más a ella.

Sakura intentó correr, sin embargo, Midori la tomó con fuerza haciéndola detener y Kyo al estar en frente de ella la tomó por la cara y empezó a hablarle – Los años te dieron la belleza que tu madre poseía, y por lo que veo, también la valentía e insolencia que tu padre tenía y que, por desgracia, heredó tu despreciable hermano… Será un placer acabar con él también esta misma noche.

-No te vas a acercar a Touya ni a nadie de mi familia – Respondió Sakura con rabia intentando zafarse del agarre de Midori, pero sin mucho éxito – ¡No vas a hacerle más daño a esta familia!

-Tu despreciable familia fue quien ocasionó todo esto despidiéndome hace tantos años – Respondió Kyo – Tú y tu hermano solo merecen recibir el mismo destino que tus padres, y de esa forma no habrá más miembros de la dinastía Kinomoto que se metan en mi camino.

-Eso está por verse – Dijo Sakura firmemente.

Seguido de eso Sakura aprovechó la posición para pisar a Midori fuertemente en el pie y salir corriendo a través del jardín, la morena gritó mientras sentía dolor – ¡Maldita princesa mimada!

-Tranquila, vamos a jugar un rato con ella – Dijo Kyo yendo detrás de la chica.

Sakura corría por el jardín sin saber exactamente a dónde iba, si algo había aprendido en el orfanato había sido a escapar de los problemas para que no la atrapasen, pero eso no se comparaba ni con la mitad de las situaciones en que se vio involucrada, además, el lugar era demasiado grande y estaba un tanto desorientada entre el miedo y la oscuridad que invadía el jardín, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero a la vez esperaba no terminar en el palacio, era evidente que Kyo la quería a ella, pero también a su hermano, y no se perdonaría si se lo pusiera en bandeja de plata, por lo que simplemente se echó a correr sin un destino aparente.

Intentaba buscar a Kero con la mirada, pero su pobre gato había desaparecido de su vista cuando Midori lo pateó fuera del jardín. Jamás se había sentido tan sola y perdida en su vida, pero no podía demostrárselos, su familia estaba en juego y no dejaría que ese hombre llegara a ellos, incluso si eso significaba ponerse a sí misma en riesgo.

Sakura vio que había un pequeño puente que atravesaba el jardín y lo cruzó sin pensárselo dos veces, sin embargo, al estar ahí se detuvo para tomar aire, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que escuchó una voz rasposa detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece un chapuzón en agua helada, princesa? Te vendrá bastante bien – Dijo Kyo apuntándola con su amuleto encantado.

Sakura intentó correr para cruzar el puente, pero era demasiado tarde. Kyo apuntó al puente con el amuleto e hizo que magia verde rodeara el espacio en que estaba la chica, para que luego de eso el suelo temblara y a continuación se desmoronara en mil pedazos, haciendo que esa parte del puente se destruyera. Sakura se agarró de la baranda que había quedado intacta, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

No creía que fuese a aguantar tanto tiempo su propio peso, pero tendría que intentarlo. Aunque no estuviera fácil, Kyo la miraba desde lo alto de una estatua del jardín junto con Midori, ambos se reían de ella. Sakura sintió verdadero miedo e incluso una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero sabía que en ese momento estaba perdida, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo y el agua estaba helada gracias a la magia de Kyo, moriría instantáneamente, pero tampoco podía escapar, solo un milagro podría sacarla con vida, pero ni siquiera podía percibir a Kero, estaba sola.

-Acéptalo, princesa – Dijo Midori sonriendo maliciosamente – Estás perdida.

Kyo la miraba triunfante mientras se bajaba de la estatua y caminaba cerca del puente para contemplar a su víctima, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con su plan – Nadie te va a salvar ahora, ni tus padres, ni tu abuelo, ni tu queridísimo hermano mayor… Este es tu fin.

-Eso está por verse – Dijo una voz ahogada que recién había llegado al jardín.

Kyo se giró para encontrarse con un puñetazo en su cara que lo tomó completamente desprevenido e hizo que cayera al suelo de inmediato soltando por un momento el amuleto encantando, e incluso escuchando como se cuarteaba el cristal de la calavera. Midori al ver al joven que había golpeado a su amo, se trasladó de inmediato a donde estaba, sin embargo, el chico apenas golpeó a Kyo corrió al puente en busca de la ojiverde.

\- ¡Maldito, mocoso! – Gritó Midori mientras ayudaba a Kyo a levantarse.

Sakura apenas escuchó el sonido del cristal y del golpe, cuando de un momento a otro vio como alguien se deslizaba por el puente hasta donde estaba ella y le ofrecía su mano, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los ámbares de él y jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo.

-Syaoran – Fue lo primero que dijo tomando su mano.

El aludido ni siquiera reparó en contestarle, simplemente usó su fuerza para ayudarla a subir y alejarla del precipicio en el que estaba, esa era su prioridad. Sakura se empujaba lo más que podía para ayudarlo y en eso decidió hablarle, ya que esa situación tan peligrosa le recordaba a la del tren que vivieron hace unas semanas.

-Si vivimos, recuérdame agradecértelo – Dijo ella impulsándose hacia arriba.

-Lo harás más tarde, Sakura – Respondió él de inmediato usando toda su fuerza como podía para devolverla a tierra a pesar de la inclinación del puente.

-Mira qué bonita escena – Decía Midori sonriendo maliciosamente – La princesa está de nuevo con su amado plebeyo.

Kyo se recobró de inmediato del golpe y revisó el amuleto, cuando se aseguró que este estaba bien los apuntó de nuevo mientras hablaba – Es una ternura que estén juntos… Aunque será la última vez.

Seguido de eso Kyo apuntó a Midori envolviéndola de nuevo en llamas, solo que esta vez eran de color morado intenso, la chica le sonrió mientras se desplazaba rápidamente hacía Syaoran y lo tomó por la camisa, alejándolo por completo de la ojiverde, quien se sostuvo fuertemente hasta donde el chico la pudo ayudar.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó ella viendo como Midori se alejaba con él.

\- ¡Sakura! – Gritó él de vuelta viéndola al borde del precipicio. Syaoran centró su vista en la morena que lo había tomado y le dio su peor cara – Me vas a pagar esta.

Midori simplemente se rio – Estoy emocionada por jugar contigo un rato mientras tu novia se ahoga en el lago.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Dijo Syaoran intentando luchar con la chica.

Midori sintió como el chico intentaba ahorcarla y rasguñarla para hacerle daño, por lo que ella decidió darle algunas descargas eléctricas con su mano, haciendo que el chico se debilitara de a poco, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de la pelea, ya que Syaoran de todas formas, intentaba hacerle daño como podía.

-Eres más testarudo de lo que pensaba – Seguido de eso Midori lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Syaoran sintió como su espalda pegaba contra el suelo, tal vez no haya sido demasiada altura, pero había sido lo suficiente para debilitarlo, Midori se acercó a él y empezó a patearlo, Syaoran intentaba defenderse, pero la chica con cada patada le daba descargas eléctricas que lo debilitaban aún más.

Cuando la chica se detuvo, Syaoran respiraba con dificultad, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y ella sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo – Espero que eso te enseñe a no meterte en dónde no te han llamado, mocoso.

Midori se fue dándole la espalda, y Syaoran vio como lo abandonaba, ella podía jurar que estaba débil, pero eso no lo detendría, había caído un poco lejos del puente, pero podía suponer que Sakura no le tenía muy fácil allá, así que se dio prisa, como pudo se levantó del suelo y tomó un trozo de los escombros del puente y vio como Midori se encaminaba de nuevo a la zona del puente, ella creía que se había desmayado, por lo que silenciosamente caminó hasta donde estaba la chica y cuando estuvo cerca la golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Él sin pensárselo dos veces corrió por el jardín con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo de nuevo al puente, ahora solo le quedaba tratar con Kyo.

Mientras tanto, Kyo se había acercado hasta el puente, confiaba en que Midori estaba entreteniendo a Syaoran, por lo que solo se ocuparía de la princesa. Se estaba divirtiendo mientras veía como la chica luchaba por su vida, por lo que se agachó en el precipicio y le habló.

-Ese es el lugar que se merece, su alteza imperial – Dijo él despectivamente.

Sakura luchaba con subir, pero sus brazos estaban muy cansados, estaba fatigada y no creía poder con su peso, especialmente cuando Kyo empezó a pisarle los dedos con intenciones de dejarla caer. No veía a Syaoran por ningún lado y el hombre la estaba pisando bastante fuerte, no creía que aguantara.

-Al fin morirá la princesa Kinomoto – Gritaba con felicidad Kyo agitando su amuleto encantado – ¡La victoria será mía!

Sin embargo, Kyo no espero que su discurso se viera interrumpido cuando alguien lo tomó del cuello y empezó a alejarlo del puente, asfixiándolo. Empezó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente cerró sus ojos invocando un conjuro con el amuleto encantado, una luz roja emanó del mismo haciendo que Kyo se separara y viera que se trataba de Syaoran quien lo estaba ahorcando.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo ahora mismo y así tu amada verá tu final! – Dijo apuntándolo con la calavera y haciendo que la luz roja casi le diera cayendo al suelo.

Syaoran fue rápido y se hizo a un lado, sin embargo, se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y sintió como se desorientaba un poco. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que se levantó de inmediato y buscó a la ojiverde en el puente, se desesperó por completo cuando no vio a nadie – ¡Sakura!

Kyo se acercó de nuevo al puente en busca de la chica mientras daba su discurso – ¡Larga vida a los Kinomoto!

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al puente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío, pudo haber imaginado que la princesa cayó y murió instantáneamente, de no ser porque escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Ni yo misma lo hubiese dicho mejor – Dijo Sakura mirándolo con fuego en los ojos y abalanzándose sobre él.

Sakura cayó encima de Kyo y empezó a rasguñarlo mientras intentaba quitarle ese amuleto tan extraño que era la fuente de su poder, no tenía idea de donde había salido, pero estaba segura de que debía acabar con él. Kyo no se dejaba quitar el amuleto por nada en el mundo, necesitaba ayuda de Midori, pero aparentemente no había logrado salir de la pelea con Syaoran, por lo que contra viento y marea intentó proteger el amuleto, incluso más que a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Sakura lo rasguñó muy cerca de los ojos haciendo que los cerrara y de inmediato tomó el amuleto que estaba enredado en su mano y lo jaló fuertemente. Kyo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que cuando sintió las manos de la chica en su cara la empujó lejos de él y se levantó.

Kyo abrió los ojos y recuperó la visión mientras buscaba su amuleto, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando no lo sintió enredado en su muñeca como siempre, y percibió un gran temor cuando vio que Sakura estaba de pie a unos metros de él pisando la calavera del amuleto con sus tacones, ella lo miraba desafiante.

\- ¡Dámelo! – Gritó Kyo con desesperación mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sakura empezó a pisarlo poco a poco viendo como el cristal se cuarteaba y el ambiente se tornaba en un tono rojizo. Ella miró hacia donde estaba Syaoran quien se había quedado inconsciente gracias a los ataques de Midori y a la pelea con Kyo, haciendo que su rabia aumentara aún más.

Ella miró a Kyo desafiante – Esta es por Syaoran – Y seguido de eso pisó el amuleto.

\- ¡No! – Gritaba Kyo acercándose a ella con intenciones de quitárselo.

-Esta es por mis padres, por mi hermano y mi abuelo, y por todas las personas a las que asesinaste e hiciste daño esa noche – Dijo Sakura pisando con más fuerza el amuleto bajo sus zapatos.

\- ¡Vas a morir! – Gritó nuevamente Kyo tomándola por el vestido en busca de que ella cediera, pero ya no tenía ni una pizca de miedo.

-Y esta va para ti – Dijo Sakura con aún más rabia.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – Dijo Kyo.

-Hasta nunca – Contestó ella pisando más fuerte el amuleto y finalmente rompiéndolo.

Sakura vio como una luz roja salió del amuleto roto y envolvió por completo a Kyo quien se encontraba gritando de agonía. Ella corrió desde ese lugar hasta donde había divisado a Syaoran inconsciente y ahí cubrió su cabeza mientras veía como esa luz roja se desvanecía de a poco, así como también el cuerpo y el alma de Kyo, para luego simplemente, dejar un rastro de polvo en el suelo que el viento de la noche se llevó sin dejar rastro. Todo había acabado.

Sakura miró a su alrededor el lugar hecho pedazos, sin embargo, su atención fue robada por Syaoran, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe que había recibido. Ella empezó a tratar de hacer que despertara, sin embargo, él ni siquiera se movía.

Kero apareció a su lado y empezó a animarlo también, pero todo parecía inútil, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera respirando.

-No, no puedes dejarme sola – Decía ella sintiendo su pecho contraerse – Tienes que despertar.

Sakura estaba entrando en colapso al ver que no se movía, no podía ser algo grave, hasta donde había visto había sido solo un golpe… O tal vez se había equivocado. Puso sus rodillas en su pecho y sintió lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, no quería verlo así, quería que despertara así sea para hacerle cualquiera de sus tontos comentarios, simplemente no quería perderlo.

Sin embargo, mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él, Syaoran empezó a despertar y encontrándose con el reverso del cuerpo de Sakura, vio como su vestido lo habían rasguñado también por la espalda, por lo que pudo divisar nuevamente su tatuaje en forma de flor de clavel y sonrió. Él empezó a levantarse captando la atención de Kero y haciendo que este empezara a maullar.

Él se levantó de inmediato sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda y se quejó – No estaba preparado para una pelea así.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y de inmediato se giró tan bruscamente que le dio un golpe sin querer en la nariz, él de inmediato se quejó – ¡Auch!

\- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo ella abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo, sin darse cuenta de lo adolorido que estaba.

Él sintió dolor y le habló lo más calmadamente que pudo – También estoy feliz de verte, pero en serio me duele.

\- ¡Ay lo siento! – Dijo ella separándose de él y levantándose.

Cuando estuvo de pie lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, aunque él siguiera quejándose. Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero él le habló antes – Ya sé, los hombres somos unos bebés, ya me lo has dicho.

Sakura no reparó mucho en su comentario y se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos – Creí que te irías esta noche.

-Sí, así era – Dijo Syaoran sin cortar el contacto visual – Pero no pude.

La ojiverde sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y le siguió hablando en susurro – ¿por qué?

Syaoran estaba perdido en sus ojos y apenas hablaba – Porque… – Aunque, no fue capaz de poder terminar la oración, era demasiado obvio, y además Sakura había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar y estaba acercándose a él para cortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no pudieron completar aquello, ya que el maullido de Kero los interrumpió. Ambos se giraron para ver a la mascota de la ojiverde y se dieron cuenta de que traía en su boca la corona que la chica había estado usando antes de que Midori la atacara.

Syaoran tomó la corona entre sus manos y se la extendió a la ojiverde, quien la miraba con cierta incertidumbre. Él suspiró pesadamente para luego hablarle – Te están esperando.

Sakura miró la corona y luego vio a Syaoran, dos mundos diferentes con las personas a quienes más amaba… Sabía que tenía una decisión que tomar.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana. No tengo idea porque todos pensaron que el que llegó el capítulo pasado fue Syaoran, pero como pueden ver Kyo ya hizo de las suyas y no se las puso fácil, sin embargo, Syaoran llegó justo a tiempo para ayudar a Sakura y por fin ponerle fin a todo eso ¿qué les pareció la pelea? Saben que la acción no es mi fuerte y pues traté de que se asemejara a la pelea de la película.**

**Además, les he agregado esa escena del final, Syaoran está de vuelta y es obvio que ha escogido a Sakura sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, ella ahora tiene una gran decisión que tomar, las cartas están sobre la mesa ¿qué piensan de todo esto?**

**Solo quedan los capítulos de la semana que viene y la verdad eso me pone muy sentimental, así que espero que disfruten mucho de estos capítulos finales.**

**Nos leemos le lunes, les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme. Feliz fin de semana para todos**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Dos mundos y un perfecto comienzo**

-Tienes que volver – Dijo Syaoran haciendo que Sakura lo volviese a mirar – Ya se deben haber dado cuenta de tu ausencia y se van a preocupar por ti.

Ella centró su vista verde en él y le habló ignorando por completo sus últimas palabras – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Bueno no iba a entrar al palacio sin invitación, me metería en problemas – Explicó el ambarino – Así que tenía pensado rodear el jardín hasta encontrarme con alguien que me dejara pasar, pero encontré a Kero y empezó a maullar desesperado, me recordó mucho a la noche del barco, así que me preocupé y lo seguí a través de jardín.

Sakura desvió su mirada para encontrar a su gato, ella le sonrió y lo acarició – Gran trabajo, Kero – Luego de eso volvió a mirar al chico – Si necesitaba ayuda y llegaste en un momento muy oportuno… como siempre.

Syaoran sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese comentario – Para eso estoy… ¿No te hiciste daño?

-No, nada grave – Restó ella importancia – ¿Qué hay de tu cabeza y tu espalda?

-Estaré bien, me he dado peores golpes – Aseguró el ambarino mientras tomaba la mano de la chica con intenciones de guiarla al palacio – Andando, deben estar buscándote.

Sin embargo, Sakura no le permitió avanzar dejándolo un poco confundido, aunque no lo dejó hablar ya que de inmediato le hizo otra pregunta mirándolo a los ojos intensamente – ¿Por qué decidiste volver?

Él no respondió al instante, aunque la pregunta estuviese de más, ella quería escucharlo de sus labios, pero él no quería intervenir en su felicidad, y como tampoco quería mentirle, luego de tomar un largo suspiro apretó su mano con la de ella para responderle en susurro – Por ti… Volví por ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, él seguía hablando – Estaba en la estación de trenes a punto de comprar mi boleto, pero algo no me dejó avanzar… Demonios, yo sé que nunca voy a estar a la altura de lo que mereces, pero no me iba a perdonar irme sin decirte lo que realmente sentía… No quería irme y que lo último que pensaras de mí es que solo estaba contigo por la recompensa, porque no es así.

Ella no decía nada, simplemente escuchaba mientras sentía como jugaba con sus dedos – Tengo que admitirte que al principio si estaba en mis planes obtener la recompensa costara lo que costara y cuando te vi sabía que tú eras nuestra única esperanza… Pero me enamoré de ti tan rápidamente que ni me di cuenta, yo ni siquiera recordaba la recompensa hasta que Eriol me la mencionó hace unas semanas… Mis prioridades cambiaron sin yo darme cuenta.

La ojiverde tuvo que admitir que jamás se imaginó que las cosas cambiaran tan rápidamente entre ellos y sin que se dieran cuenta, a ella le había pasado lo mismo – Sé que estabas escuchando la noche del musical cuando hablé con tu hermano y tu abuelo, y en serio, lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento es que pensaras que te quería solo por la recompensa, pero no es así – Al decir eso la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos haciendo que su corazón se acelerara – Te amo, amo todo de ti, desde tu terquedad y mala postura hasta tu buen corazón y todos tus deseos y sueños… Y sé que no soy suficiente para ti, pero no podía guardármelo más.

Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de él, esta vez sin interrupciones ni confusiones, solo eran ellos dos y el resto del mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Syaoran correspondió de inmediato abrazándola por la cintura sin ganas de dejarla ir, se sentía como un completo tonto al haberse ido sin besarla por última vez, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los de ella, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Ella fue quien cortó el beso, pero manteniéndose abrazada a él y le habló en susurros – Mi abuelo y mi hermano me contaron todo lo que hiciste para que ellos hablaran conmigo esa noche… Definitivamente eres el hombre más obstinado que conozco.

Él se rio – Ellos estaban muy renuentes, así que tuve que tomar medidas extremas.

-Medidas extremas o no – Empezó a decir la ojiverde – Es gracias a ti que encontré a mi familia… Jamás te diste por vencido conmigo, aunque fuese una causa perdida, hasta el último momento luchaste por mi… Y, aun así, dudas que no puedes hacerme feliz.

-Sakura no es tan sencillo – Dijo el ambarino mirándolo a los ojos – Sabía cuánto era tu deseo de volver a ver a tu familia, saber quién eres y por lo menos recuperar un poco de tu vida pasada… Y yo no quiero que renuncies a nada de eso solo por mí, que no puedo ofrecerte nada que la realeza si hará… Ni siquiera acepté la recompensa, no tengo nada.

Sakura posó su mano en la mejilla de él – Más bien, no aceptaste la recompensa para ti mismo… Mi hermano me dijo que donaste el dinero al Orfanato de Tomoeda, mi hogar por 10 años.

Syaoran suspiró – Si no iba a hacer nada con el dinero, al menos creí que el orfanato lo sabría aprovechar, tú misma me dijiste que querías agradecerles de alguna forma todo lo que hicieron por ti, y pues es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Eso significa mucho para mí – Respondió ella sonriéndole – Has hecho más por mí de lo que yo he hecho por ti.

-Créeme, si hiciste mucho por mí – Dijo Syaoran recibiendo una mirada confusa de ella, por lo que decidió aclararse – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que después de llegar a China no tenía un destino en específico como tú y Eriol?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Pues te volviste mi destino… Me diste razones para continuar, me enseñaste que la vida está más allá del dinero y me hiciste darme cuenta de que incluso un viaje tan peligroso y largo como el que tuvimos, te puede juntar con personas maravillosas… Como tú.

Ella sonrió ampliamente – Ambos aprendimos mucho del otro… Y creo que aún podemos hacerlo.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?

La ojiverde miró un momento la corona que había dejado en el suelo cuando se dispuso a abrazar al chico. Ella suspiró profundamente y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – Voy a ir contigo.

El ambarino sin duda no se esperaba aquello y la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca – Ni hablar.

-Claro que sí – Insistió ella.

-No – Siguió él – Esto es justo lo que no quería que pasara.

-Pues es justo lo que yo deseo, Syaoran – Respondió la ojiverde mirándolo seriamente – Quiero irme contigo.

-Ni siquiera tengo un jodido destino después de hoy – Dijo él tratando de hacerle ver que no debía seguirlo.

-No me importa, te seguiré a donde sea que vayas – Insistió tomándolo de la mano – Ni te imaginas el vacío que me quedó cuando te vi yéndote hoy, no voy a volver a pasar por eso, y más ahora que sé cómo te sientes hacía mi… y que sé cómo me siento hacía ti.

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente y ella no le quitó la vista de encima para seguir hablándole mientras apretaba su mano con la de él – Te amo, y sé que es una completa locura querer irme contigo, pero sí de alguien aprendí todas estas semanas fue de ti… Y no me refiero solo a cómo ser una princesa, me enseñaste a vivir, y en serio quiero seguir aprendiendo de ti.

-Maldita sea, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti – Respondió él.

-Deja de decir eso – Dijo ella seriamente – Basta de menospreciarte… Nadie nunca me había cuidado y amado como tú, y eso es suficiente para mí.

-Recién eres reconocida como la princesa, estoy seguro de que encontraras a cualquier otro príncipe o heredero que estará a la altura de lo que se espera de ti – Dijo él muy a su pesar.

-Pero ningún otro serás tú – Respondió la ojiverde sosteniéndole la mirada – Y sólo por eso sé que esto es lo correcto.

Syaoran la miró seriamente – Por esto tenía que alejarme, sabía que renunciarías a tu felicidad por mí.

-Ya te dije que eres parte de mi felicidad desde ahora – Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente – En el mundo en que nací podré tener millones de joyas y títulos, pero jamás encontraré a alguien que me amé con la intensidad que tú lo haces, incluso antes de que te enteraras de quien soy y cuál era mi destino… Esa y por muchas razones más eres el indicado para mí, Syaoran.

Él la miró con anhelo mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja – También eres parte de mi felicidad ahora.

Seguido de que ella le diera una sonrisa él se acercó para robarle otro beso en los labios, esta vez con más intensidad que el primero y abrazándola incluso más fuerte, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, mucho menos sabiendo que eran vitales el uno para el otro. Sakura lo abrazaba por el cuello y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello despeinándolo, respiraba su aroma y se sentía en el lugar indicado, en definitiva, era algo que no quería que parara, sin embargo, se vieron obligados a tomar aire y separarse.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir Sakura – ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada?

-Si te soy sincero, fui a la estación de trenes con intenciones de comprar un boleto a Hong Kong o a Japón, el que saliera primero – Respondió él.

-Hong Kong – Dijo la ojiverde – Ahí está tu familia ¿no?

-Así es, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos y creí que una visita no estaría mal – Respondió el ambarino – Aunque no tenga mucho que decirles… Más que ¿tengo novia?

Sakura sonrió – Es primera vez que me presentarán… No tengo idea de cómo actuar.

-Sé tú misma, hablas hasta por los codos, les agradarás… especialmente a mis hermanas y a mi prima – Aseguró Syaoran.

Ella se rio y luego él le habló de nuevo – ¿Qué harás con tu hermano y tu abuelo?

-Aunque no lo creas, aparentemente ellos sabían que de momento mi destino no es vivir en el palacio – Explicó la ojiverde – Y te aseguro que están completamente de acuerdo con lo que sea que yo decida para mí.

-Creo que te conocen mejor de lo que esperábamos – Dijo él – ¿Vas a decirles a dónde vamos?

-No tenemos un destino asegurado de momento, así que les escribiré una vez por semana desde donde estemos – Decidió la ojiverde – Solo seremos tú, yo, un poco de dinero y el resto del mundo.

-Jamás creí que me acompañarías en una locura así.

-Te acompañaría incluso a través de un pasadizo secreto en la pared de un palacio – Respondió Sakura guiñándole el ojo cómplice.

Syaoran se sonrojó por completo – Me parece que ya sabes la historia.

-Y eso me hace preguntarme ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú en cuánto lo recordé?

-Ya te dije que no quería que cambiarás tus planes de vida solo por mí, creí que me guardaría eso toda la vida, pero supongo que estoy feliz de que ambos estemos conscientes que tenemos más historia de la que esperábamos – Confesó él apretando su mano.

Sakura acarició su mejilla – Tal vez no recuerde muy bien eso, pero lo hago lo suficiente para saber que me has cuidado desde siempre, y también qué harías cualquier cosa por mí… Gracias por devolverme mi vida y por darme nuevos recuerdos que valen toda la pena de recordar.

Syaoran rozó sus labios con los de ella – Y gracias a ti simplemente por cruzarte en mi vida y cambiarla por completo.

Ambos sonrieron antes de fundirse en el tercer beso de ese día, tal vez no tuviesen todas las respuestas de lo que fuesen a hacer después de salir de Shanghái, pero estaban juntos y enamorados, y ese parecía ser el mejor destino que se pudieron imaginar, y estaban seguros de que no se iban a decepcionar.

Todo un mundo nuevo por descubrir les esperaba.

**oOo**

**_Queridos abuelo y hermano…_**

**_Sé que nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto, sin embargo, lograron enseñarme que no importa cuánto tiempo estemos separados (incluso sin saber nada el uno del otro), el amor de la familia es incondicional y siempre estará presente sin importar qué… Y sé que siempre nos vamos a tener los unos a los otros._**

**_Además, aprendí que la felicidad no está en un enorme palacio y en títulos de la realeza, sino con aquella persona que te apoya y te protege tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, que daría lo que fuera por verte feliz, incluso renunciar a ti solo para no separarte de tu familia._**

**_Les prometo que más temprano que tarde volveremos a estar todos juntos, pero justo ahora que por fin recuperé mi identidad, mi familia y encontré a mi persona especial, es momento de ver el mundo y apreciarlo tal y como es._**

**_Y aunque no pueda recordar todo mi pasado, es momento de crear nuevos recuerdos tan felices como los de mi infancia._**

**_Díganle a Eriol y Tomoyo que espero que todo marche bien, y que logren encontrar la felicidad en el otro, ambos lo merecen, y esperamos verlos pronto._**

**_Prometo escribir una vez por semana y les mandaré hermosas postales._**

**_Los amo y los extrañaré mucho… Y Syaoran les envía saludos._**

**_Hasta entonces._**

**_Sakura_**

Touya suspiró releyendo la carta que había dejado su hermana junto a su corona y miró a su abuelo – Sabía que el mocoso no se iría sin ella.

Masaki se rio – Pues más bien, yo sabía que Sakura no se quedaría aquí sin el joven Li… Estoy feliz de que se hayan dado cuenta a tiempo.

-También yo – Dijo el moreno acercándose a un joven de cabello platinado y lo miró cejudo – Sabía que ese mocoso de las cocinas miraba más de la cuenta a mi hermana… Y no terminó solo siendo un amor de niños.

Yukito se rio mientras veía la carta – Me parece que es muy bonito todo esto… Él la salvó hace años y la volvió a traer a ustedes.

-Y se la volvió a llevar – Gruñó Touya – Ni crea que se salvará de mí cuando vuelvan… Me debe una conversación.

\- ¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan celoso? – Preguntó Yukito con ironía.

-Es algo de familia – Respondió Masaki – Yo mismo celaba a mi hija con Fujitaka… Pero es momento de aceptar que nuestra pequeña Sakura hará su vida con alguien que la hace feliz, y eso debería hacernos felices a todos.

-Si me hace feliz que se haya ido con el mocoso – Admitió Touya – Pero más le vale escribirnos todas las semanas, o yo mismo iré a buscarlos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

-No recordaba que fueses tan celoso con tu hermana – Dijo Yukito – Ya creció.

-Siempre será un pequeño monstruo para mí – Finalizó Touya.

\- ¿La encontraron? – Dijo una voz aguda entrando a la habitación.

Todos los presentes centraron su vista en la joven amatista que recién llegaba tomada de la mano con un joven azabache. Eriol y Tomoyo habían estado recorriendo el castillo en busca de Sakura, apenas todos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia durante la fiesta se pusieron alertas.

-Disculpen, había olvidado decirles que todo está en orden – Dijo Touya.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Eriol.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Interrogó Tomoyo.

Yukito se acercó a la amatista y le extendió la carta, ella la miró confusa y se dispuso a leerla junto con Eriol, haciendo que todas sus dudas se quedaran en el aire. Ambos sonrieron al ver el contenido, y no podían creerlo.

-Se fugaron – Dijo Eriol sonriendo – Es increíble que ni siquiera nos diéramos cuenta.

\- ¡Qué romántico! – Dijo Tomoyo viendo la carta – Este es el perfecto final.

Masaki se levantó de su asiento y miró a la ventana sonriendo mientras hablaba – No mi querida Tomoyo, este es el perfecto comienzo.

Y nadie pudo debatirle eso.

**oOo**

La noche había caído en la hermosa e iluminada Shanghái, la brisa refrescaba la noche y las estrellas la hacían más brillante y enigmática. Sakura se acercó casi corriendo a la baranda del barco, sintiendo nuevamente esas cosquillas como la primera vez, era una sensación incomparable, especialmente cuando sintió unos brazos cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.

Ella se giró para encontrarse con su par de ojos favoritos y sonrió. Syaoran le robó un corto beso en los labios y luego se separó para hacer una reverencia mientras le guiñaba un ojo – ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Sakura se rio mientras le devolvía la reverencia con una sonrisa – Sería un honor.

Seguido de eso él se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, nada tenía que ver con las lecciones que le enseñó, ni siquiera había música, simplemente estaban dando vueltas y bailaban lentamente mientras se abrazaban y se sonreían, estaban felices de que al fin habían encontrado su lugar junto al otro, no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y eso era suficiente.

Habían tomado el primer barco de esa noche con destino a Hong Kong, y que haría escala en algunos otros puertos de China, cosa que los tenía sin cuidado, tenían toda la vida para ellos, para disfrutarse y por primera vez, no tener ninguna presión en sus hombros, más que pensar en su próximo destino.

Sakura se acercó para besar a Syaoran con intensidad, y él le devolvió el beso con la misma energía, se sentían en paz consigo mismos. Habían tenido tantos problemas en su último viaje por llegar a su destino, que de ahora en adelante solo disfrutarían el viaje junto al otro, de eso se trataría esa nueva aventura, sin problemas o magos malvados, solo ellos dos.

Y tal vez vinieran de mundos completamente diferentes y al principio pensaran que ni en un millón de años podrían permanecer juntos en la misma habitación sin pelearse, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas en el camino, y ellos eran testigos de que las personas cambiaban apenas su corazón encontraba a la persona indicada, incluso si eran dos polos opuestos.

Y aunque Sakura no tuviera muchos recuerdos de su vida pasada, estaba dispuesta a crear nuevos junto con Syaoran, en un mismo destino.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aaaay que nostalgia y eso que aún falta que les publique el epílogo… Bueno por acá al fin les dejo el desenlace de lo que fue la decisión que tuvo que tomar Sakura, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Sé que fueron muchas cosas para que al final se terminara yendo con Syaoran, pero lo importante es que pudo encontrar a su familia y sabe quien es, incluso Touya y Masaki ya le había expresado que ellos la iban a amar y apoyar, incluso si no estaban juntos, ellos tenían ese pequeño presentimiento;)**

**Dejaré los agradecimientos y las dedicatorias para el último capítulo el jueves, como siempre. Y pues no me queda más que darles las gracias por el apoyo, siempre me alegran mis duros días y en serio eso lo aprecio demasiado, nunca cambien.**

**Espero leerlos el jueves en el epílogo. Que tengan una bonita semana, un beso y un abrazo grandísimos.**

**PD: A mis lectores fanáticos de Miraculous Ladybug ¿vieron "La Titiritera 2"? No olviden mencionarlo;)**


	25. Epílogo

**Un lugar llamado "hogar"**

**_Un año y medio después…_**

Sakura se agachó hasta que sus rodillas quedaron en la grama y se inclinó para poner el ramo de flores de cerezo y clavel justo en frente de ella. La ojiverde suspiró pesadamente mientras que Syaoran la miraba sin decir nada, no creía que tuviera las palabras correctas, simplemente debía guardar silencio y acariciar el hombro de su novia.

Ella al sentir la mano del chico, se giró para mirarlo, él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado que ella devolvió y seguido de eso se puso de pie a su lado nuevamente, sintiendo como él pasaba su brazo por detrás de su espalda y posaba su mano en su cintura, atrayéndola hacía él. Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras se limpiaba rápidamente una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que ambos veían la enorme la tumba en frente de ellos.

**_Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto_**

****_Respetados y justos emperadores de Japón, y amados padres e hijos._

_Siempre serán recordados por aquellos que los amaron en vida y vivirán en nuestros corazones hasta que estos dejen de latir._

_Larga vida a los Kinomoto_

Sakura observaba la tumba, evidentemente su hermano estaba detrás de todo ese trabajo, ya que incluso había un pequeño altar con la fotografía de sus padres. Tal vez su hermano y su abuelo no la hayan visitado en años, ya que el altar se encontraba en Japón y porque aún lo sentían doloroso, pero al menos estaban seguros de que todas las flores y ofrendas eran por parte del pueblo que alguna vez ellos reinaron.

Syaoran miró a su novia y sin dejar de acariciar la parte baja de su espalda le habló – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – Afirmó ella volteándose para verlo – Solo me conmocioné un poco, es primera vez que vengo a su tumba.

-Es que no habíamos vuelto a Japón desde que salimos hace más de un año – Respondió Syaoran mirando la tumba – Estoy seguro de que ellos están felices de saber que incluso años después de que murieron has venido a verlos.

-Y pensar que estuve tan cerca todo este tiempo – Dijo ella refiriéndose a que el cementerio estaba en Tokio, muy cerca de donde ella vivía.

-No fue tu culpa, y ellos lo saben – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura le sonrió de medio lado – Gracias por acceder a venir conmigo.

-Quería hacerlo y sé cuánto significaba para ti esto – Dijo el ambarino mientras le daba un corto beso en la frente.

Ella volvió a mirar la tumba mientras le hablaba a su novio – ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para llegar a la estación de autobuses?

Syaoran miró su reloj de mano – Si no queremos perder nuestro autobús, es mejor irnos ya… Si perdemos el autobús entonces también el barco y eso nos atrasaría más.

-Entiendo, sabía que sería una visita rápida – Respondió la ojiverde suspirando y mirando la tumba habló en susurro – Estoy feliz de haberlos visto, mamá y papá… Tal vez haya olvidado la mayoría de mis recuerdos con ustedes, pero siempre vivirán en mi corazón.

Syaoran se acercó a su novia para abrazarla mientras veía como ella soltaba un par de lágrimas más, las únicas veces que la había visto soltar un par de lágrimas era cuando pensaba en sus padres o cuando recordaba el orfanato, por lo que no la criticaba, simplemente la abrazó y dejó que desahogara en su pecho.

Sakura luego de un rato se separó y le agradeció a su novio por haberla consolado y seguido de eso le dio una última mirada a la tumba de sus padres – Andando, nos espera nuestro próximo destino.

Syaoran le sonrió de medio lado para tomarla de la mano y así abandonar el lugar.

**oOo**

**_Querida Sakura_**

**_Sé que no hemos escrito muy seguido como en otras ocasiones, y es que de momento no sabemos a dónde remitirte la carta ya que te perdimos el rastro cuando tu última carta vino de París, sin embargo, esperamos que puedas leerla pronto._**

**_Nos da gusto decirte que hace una semana inauguramos el Orfanato con todas las remodelaciones que pudimos hacer gracias a la donación que nos diste hace más de un año. Seguimos sin poder creer que gracias a eso pudimos levantar el Orfanato a tal punto de mejorar las instalaciones (estarías feliz de saber que los niños mayores tienen su propia habitación), además de mejorar la alimentación de los chicos y sus clases… He decidido impartirles el chino como segunda lengua y Kaho decidió abrir un club de tiro al arco, creo que te habría encantado._**

**_De nuevo te reiteramos que nunca tendremos la forma de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros y este Orfanato, sabemos que no tuviste una vida fácil y nos llena de dicha saber que hayas encontrado a tu familia y que ahora sepas a dónde va tu vida... Me alegra que no hayas perdido las esperanzas._**

**_Recuerda que a pesar de que estés dándole la vuelta al mundo y de que tu honorable familia se encuentre en China (siempre supimos que tenías algo de la realeza), eternamente tendrás un lugar aquí en Tomoeda donde te queremos y te extrañamos cada día._**

**_Esperamos saber de ti pronto, incluso si es para decirnos que te metiste en problemas… Es una broma, pero debemos admitir que no hemos vuelto a tener una niña tan rebelde como tú y en serio extrañamos eso._**

**_Te queremos, Ying Fa._**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_ Clow y Kaho_**

\- ¿Es otra carta de los señores del Orfanato? – Preguntó Touya entrando a la habitación seguido de Yukito.

-Así es – Respondió Masaki sonriendo – Aparentemente también le perdieron el rastro a Sakura en París, como nosotros.

-Si me permite decirlo, creo que están bien – Dijo Eriol tomando un poco de su café, se encontraba junto a Masaki y Tomoyo a su lado leyendo la carta que su abuelo le había pasado.

La amatista sonrió – Es increíble como este Orfanato volvió a levantarse gracias a la recompensa que Syaoran no aceptó.

Touya gruñó – Siempre lo he dicho, el mocoso es un idiota con buenas intenciones… Aunque de momento, tiene secuestrada a mi hermana en quien sabe qué parte del mundo.

Masaki se rio – Deberías haberte acostumbrado desde el momento en que nos dejaron esa carta y se fugaron.

-Y ni creas que lo he perdonado por eso – Respondió Touya con falsa molestia.

Yukito se rio – Jamás vas a cambiar.

-Yo sigo pensando que fue un acto bastante romántico por parte de ambos – Dijo Tomoyo soñadoramente.

-Si, pero hasta yo los extraño – Dijo Eriol mirando a su novia – Estuve de viaje con ellos dos por semanas, el primer mes sin ellos ya extrañaba sus peleas… Eran de lo más divertidos.

Tomoyo se rio – Espero que se reporten pronto.

-O yo mismo los iré a buscar así sea en el fin del mundo – Respondió Touya haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Hasta tú estás feliz de que tu hermana se haya ido, sabías que era lo que quería – Acotó Yukito.

-Sí, pero no le da derecho a desaparecer por días cuando prometió escribirnos por lo menos una vez a la semana – Dijo Touya – Espero que ese mocoso la esté cuidando.

-No me cabe la menor duda de eso – Dijo Eriol.

Masaki miró a su nieto y se rio, haciendo que este lo mirara raro y le hablara – ¿De qué te ríes, abuelo?

\- ¿No te parece un poco curioso que se hayan desaparecido precisamente en París? – Dijo Masaki, pero al ver la cara de confusión que aún poseía Touya decidió ser más específico – ¿La ciudad del amor?

Todos los demás rompieron en risas mientras que la cara de Touya era un auténtico poema – Yo lo mato si se atrevió a casarse con ella a escondidas.

-Si te soy sincero, no me sorprendería – Dijo Masaki haciendo enojar aún más a su nieto.

Touya empezó a caminar a todos lados de la habitación refunfuñando – Es muy joven, no llega a los 20 como para que ya esté casada… ¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso!

\- ¿Mocoso? Estás hablando de mí ¿no? – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos los presentes se giraron para encontrarse sorpresivamente con un chico ambarino y una chica ojiverde, ambos con grandes mochilas en sus espaldas, tenían cara de haberse escabullido en el palacio, ya que lucían bastante cansados y nadie los había anunciado.

Sakura sonrió mirando a su familia – ¿Sorpresa?

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su prima para abrazarla fuertemente – ¿Cómo se les ocurre desaparecer así?

-Queríamos sorprenderlos a todos – Respondió la ojiverde abrazándola.

Eriol se acercó de inmediato a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó también para luego hablarle con una sonrisa – Pudiste haberme hecho cómplice de tu fuga.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Ya me conoces, no soy de seguir los planes ni mucho menos las reglas, todo fue muy rápido.

Eriol se rio – Te extrañé, amigo.

-Igual yo – Respondió el ambarino para luego sentir como alguien lo tomaba del cuello.

Al girarse pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de su querido cuñado, quien lo miraba furioso – Tú y yo tenemos una larga conversación pendiente, mocoso.

-Touya – Regañó Sakura acercándose – No vayas a hacerle daño.

-Nadie dijo nada de hacerle daño, monstruo… Solo necesito tener unas palabras de hombre a hombre – Respondió el moreno para luego mirar de reojo a su hermana – Por cierto, es bueno verte de nuevo.

Sakura se rio y luego se acercó al hombre para darle un fuerte abrazo – También te extrañe, hermano.

Touya la abrazó, sin embargo, de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que había insinuado su abuelo hace unos minutos y de inmediato se separó de su hermana y miró su mano, específicamente su dedo anular, encontrándose con que estaba vacío, haciendo que Eriol y Tomoyo se rieran fuertemente.

-Hermano ¿qué es lo que buscas? – Preguntó Sakura confundida, ante la actitud del moreno.

-Sucede, mi pequeña – Dijo una voz acercándose a la ojiverde. Ella al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre anciano que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme – Que en vista de que te perdimos el rastro en París, tu celoso hermano mayor ya estaba pensando que volverías como señora casada.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Dijo Sakura abalanzándose sobre el hombre e ignorando de momento su comentario – Te extrañé mucho.

-Igual yo, mi pequeña – Respondió el hombre acariciando su cabeza – Esta sí que es una grata sorpresa.

-Disculpe, señor Amamiya – Dijo Syaoran acercándose un poco avergonzado – Primero que todo, estoy feliz de volverlo a ver, pero usted ha mencionado algo sobre ¿una boda?

Sakura se rio mientras miraba a su hermano mayor – Tienes que estar bromeando si pensaste que estábamos casándonos.

-Estaba por volverse loco – Dijo Yukito riéndose y acercándose para abrazar a Sakura – Me da gusto verte de nuevo – Y seguido de eso le dio una sonrisa a Syaoran – A ambos.

-Y a ti – Dijo Eriol mirando a su mejor amigo – Ya te iban a buscar en cualquier parte del mundo para matarte.

-Eres un exagerado – Contestó Sakura mirando a su hermano.

Touya rodó los ojos – Como sea, lo importante que ya están aquí… Y que nadie está casado – Seguido de eso estaba por salir de la habitación y miró a Syaoran para hablarle – Mocoso.

Syaoran levantó la vista hacía su cuñado y este le volvió a hablar – Te espero en mi oficina, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Seguido de eso Tomoyo, Eriol y Masaki se rieron de su incorregible actitud y Touya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, sin embargo, la ojiverde lo detuvo – Hermano, necesito que te quedes… Syaoran y yo tenemos algo que decirles a todos.

Touya se paró en seco, no le gustó para nada como su hermana dijo aquello, sin embargo, se quedó en la habitación y se paró junto a su abuelo. Todos los presentes le pusieron la atención que requirieron y Sakura se removía incómoda.

Syaoran al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo la tomó de la mano y ella le sonrió para luego mirar a su familia – Sé que nuestra escapada fue bastante repentina y larga… Y como saben estuvimos en muchos lugares, por último, fuimos a Tokio.

Masaki y Touya la miraron expectantes mientras hablaba – Fuimos específicamente al cementerio… Jamás había visto la tumba de mis padres, y la verdad es que fue un momento bastante intenso.

-No tenías que ir si no querías – Dijo Touya suavemente – Nosotros ni siquiera hemos podido desde el funeral.

-Quería hacerlo – Respondió Sakura – Hablar con ellos y sentirme su hija de nuevo… Fue muy intenso, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que ya he tenido suficiente del mundo, o por lo menos Syaoran y yo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, pequeña? – Preguntó Masaki.

-Me refiero a que estuvimos en muchos lugares, hermosos y maravillosos lugares, pero ninguno se sintió como los pocos días que estuve aquí en el palacio con ustedes – Confesó la ojiverde sonriendo – El hogar es donde tu corazón se sienta completo, y es en este lugar.

Todos sonrieron al entender a que se refería la chica y ella siguió hablando – Por eso, Syaoran y yo decidimos que si volvíamos aquí sería para quedarnos… Y aquí estamos.

El primero en acercarse a abrazarlos fue Masaki, quien soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, seguido de Touya que, aunque no soportaba mucho a Syaoran, igual le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y una dura mirada recordándole que aún tenía una conversación pendiente; Yukito también los felicitó por aquella decisión. Y finalmente, Tomoyo y Eriol abrazaron a la pareja completamente felices de que por fin podrían tener a sus amigos de vuelta, todo estaba en orden.

Sakura vio como todos se dispersaron para hablar, y centró su vista en el retrato de sus padres que estaba colgado en la pared. Syaoran se dio cuenta de que su novia se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección y la tomó de la mano para apretarla y luego hablarle.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó él.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió – Todo está en orden.

Syaoran le devolvió el gesto y seguido de eso la abrazó mientras veía el retrato y le hablaba – Sin duda, aquí está tu corazón y también el de ellos.

-Lo sé… Mis padres, mi abuelo, mi hermano, nuestros amigos… Y tú – Respondió Sakura mirando el retrato, luego a su familia y finalmente a Syaoran, sintiéndose verdaderamente en paz – No me cabe la menor duda de que este es mi hogar.

**FIN**

**N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos y estimados lectores! Aaaay ni se imaginan la nostalgia que me está invadiendo al marcar esta historia como completa, no sé a ustedes, pero a mi se me pasó más rápido que cualquiera de mis otras historias jajaja.**

**Bueno para los que han visto la película saben que este epílogo fue completamente de mi autoría, ya que la película termina en el capítulo anterior, sin embargo, me vi en la necesidad de hacer este epílogo donde Sakura visitara la tumba de sus padres y además volviera a China con su familia para quedarse… Y también porque se me ocurrió que una secuela puede derivarse de ese hecho;) Y si, ya estoy trabajando en una secuela para esta historia, aunque les aseguro que no viene pronto, solo llevo 2 capítulos, pero tengo todas las ideas en mi mente, solo me falta tiempo para vaciarlas jajaja.**

**Ni se imaginan la falta que me va a hacer justo en este momento publicar, estoy pasando por un momento importantes y posiblemente muy decisivo en mi vida y pues, si les digo la verdad está siendo un poco duro y sus comentarios o las lecturas que tenía la historia me hacían relajarme y sacarme de la realidad un rato, y de verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Haré hasta lo imposible por venir con la secuela muy pronto.**

**Y como es costumbre en cada uno de mis fics, este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron por lo menos un comentario a lo largo de esta historia:**

**Wonder Grinch**

**ValSmile**

**Cerezo01**

**E.A. Blake**

**SakLiEsme**

**Sahure**

**Sakuxsyao**

**Princesa Sakura**

**AnaEvha**

**Sakurita136**

**Gabrielita Li**

**Nicoll. Nara. 94**

**Ace Cornell**

**James Birdsong**

**Eliana Ventura**

**Paolagerez340**

**Rudby**

**Have a nice life**

**Cleilis**

**LaPlumaDeNatt**

**Crusolvico13**

**Malena27**

**Sakura Li 1987DF**

**Cecy Li Carino**

**A todos los Guest**

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad a esta adaptación, me alegro haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas ya que la película "Anastasia" formó parte importante de la infancia de muchos por acá (yo incluida jajaja) y estoy muy emocionada de que mi adaptación con SCC haya sido tan bien recibida, y pues a quienes no han visto la película se las recomiendo muchísimo;)**

**Sin nada más que decir, espero verlos muy pronto en la secuela y aunque me tarde una vida, tengan por seguro que se las voy a traer;) Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y que todo les salga de maravilla.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**


End file.
